The Saga: Sucessors
by Linkmaste
Summary: Fourth and final part in the Saga! The Tamers in our story and are mostly grown up! But what happens when a legend comes back and draws many problems with families, friends, and lovers? Please R&R! MarixLuke TakatoxJeri IxL RikaxRyo CamxKat and more!
1. Legends

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon just Linds, Ian, all Linds Digimon counterparts, The Canadian Tamers plus Bowmon, Tiguramon and other stuff too but too lazy to list.

Authors Note: Bad me for starting another part of The Saga. But it's good okay! Enjoy and please comment if I made a mistake on the Digimon or stuff. (I already screwed up with the D-Arks. Their supposed to be D-Arcs right? Lol oh well.)

_In a time of the elders of my elders there was a Digimon that lived in the Digital World. The Digimon was so powerful, so chaotic that even the Digimon Gods had a hard time dealing with it. UltimateChaosmon was roaming all parts of the Digital World destroying all order and balance killing evil and good. It's only purpose of existing was to create chaos and disturb the balance of nature and faith. _

_When the chaotic hour came, just when UltimateChaosmon thought it won everything. The Diginomes or Ancient Ones in that time stopped the madness and gathered three groups that controlled three main things that created order and balance._

_The first group was called 'The Royal Knights. They were the ones that stood up for justice and did anything to protect justice in their eyes. With their swords and courageous acts they stood together and only spoke of justice, neither good nor evil. Justice was their key word._

_Next, was the second group, the 'The Seven Holy Angels' that were sent to deliver goodness and light throughout the Digital World. With their wings of glory they would fly upon the skies and deliver the seven virtues also known as chastity, temperance, generosity, zeal, patience, charity, and humility to the Digimon below._

_Finally, the last group called the 'Seven Great Demon Lords'. Some said they were fallen angels of 'The Seven Holy Angels' but it was only a rumor passed on by the whispers of the winds. They were the ones that represented the evil and darkness in the world. Each of the Demons had a deadly sin to represent. There was pride, greed, gluttony, sloth, lust, wrath, and envy. Without the darkness the Digital World would still be unbalanced so they were placed to make the balance complete._

_The three groups despite their differences teamed up and locked UltimateChaosmon in a chamber unknown to the Digimon Gods themselves for many, many years to come. Although the battle took so much out of the Angels, Demons, and Knights they were deleted but the Ancient Ones were careful and sympathetic and created several eggs and devices that could bring them back. Although some were lost thought the times due to unexplained events, the rest to this day don't know that they could be the chosen ones. _

_To this day not much is known about UltimateChaosmon or the groups that defeated them. All we know is that one day, the seal will break…and chaos will swallow both worlds in due time._


	2. College Here We Come!

"And it will eat us ALL!" Bakemon cried popping up out of nowhere revealing his sharp, white, fangs. Kunemon screamed in fright while Gazimon gave a heavy sigh.

"If you are going to scare us then you might as well do it when it is an appropriate time." Replied Gazimon crossing her arms and closing her pink eyes.

"She has a point Bakemon," Chimed in a teen of nineteen years old, his shaggy brown hair covered his brown eyes giving him a mysterious look but everyone knew he was just shy. "You do suck at scaring people."

"You are supposed to be on my side Luke!" Bakemon replied floating over to his Tamer, Luke Gilliss. He shrugged and steered the car off the highway.

"C'mon Kunemon show some backbone!" Another teen in the back of the car chimed lightly punching the small, bug Digimon. Kunemon frowned.

"But he scared me PJ!"

"Oh my God guys can you please be quiet for a little bit? We are going to be there in like two seconds!" An elder teen girl cried flipping her blonde and brown hair back while Gazimon stared at her.

"Correction Ally, we will not be there in two seconds since what you call the 'Lapp Apartments' would be in sight now right?"

Ally Short just smiled dumbly at Gazimon. "Whatever Gazimon. I hope Marianna and the others don't get lost while following us."

"With Luke driving we are doomed." Joked Bakemon, he prepared to dodge the pen that Luke threw at him.

"I passed the drivers test unlike you two!" Ally and PJ Lacoon gave sour looks at the boy.

"So is the legend true?" PJ asked looking at Gazimon who shrugged.

"There is no actual proof that this happened but this is what I hear from the Digimon that I've been hanging around before I met Ally." The grey fur Digimon looked out the window. "What's that?" Ally glanced at the building Gazimon pointed. It was sort of annoying that Gazimon wanted to know _everything_ about Earth but it was keeping her somewhat content whenever Ally replied.

"Art building. I'll show you it sometime if we ever get to the Lapp Apartments." she joked.

"Luke, how come we are living here instead at your parents' house?" Bakemon suddenly asked floating to the passenger seat. Kunemon looked at PJ.

"Yea, I really liked your mom."

PJ rolled his eyes. His Digimon was sort of a wimp but it didn't matter as he remember that Kunemon was his partner and besides he knew Kunemon was going to Digivolve into something kick ass!

It had been three years since Kunemon and Gazimon were united with PJ and Ally. Since then they have not been in any real battles but there was an occasional evil Electomon needed to be taken care of. Actually, in Canada things became quiet after Erika Rose was arrested in Japan and Linds went back to Hongo in Japan. This was fine by the Canadian Tamers since they had school to deal with. Luckily, they graduated and now they were attending Brock University in St. Catherines. Marianna Blanca came up with the great idea of living all together in the Lapp Apartments so it became true as they pulled into the parking lot of the building.

"Finally were here!" Bakemon cried impatiently. "Now, time to haunt my own room!"

"Pick a one that no one is living in Bakemon!" Luke called out as the the ghost Digimon floated through the building quiet as a mouse.

"You should keep an eye on him more." Gazimon pointed out, as she climbed out of the car and took a box of Ally's stuff. Luke shrugged.

"If he wants to get in trouble, then let him. I'm not his mom."

"You're his partner though."

"Yea! I mean look at me and Gazimon we're really tight!" Ally said taking two boxes and started to head for the door. Gazimon nodded and followed. Luke stared at Kunemon and PJ.

"You want some help with the stuff?" PJ asked but Luke shook his head.

"Nah, I can get it. I hope Marianna made it." His wish was answered as a van pulled in the parking lot and parked beside the car that Luke drove.

"Hey baby!" Marianna cried hugging Luke and planting a kiss on his nose. "I missed you!"

"We only been apart for ten minutes." He smirked at his girlfriend while holding her tightly. The two had been together for a total of five years now and they were closer than ever.

All doors of the dark blue van opened and out climbed the rest of the gang. A nineteen year old boy with an orange dinosaur Digimon, and a girl with an odd yellow bow on her black hair were getting their stuff.

"Hey Cam, how come we are here again?" the dinosaur Digimon asked while Cam Maroon took a box out of the car and handed it to his partner.

"Because we are going to live here now Agumon. I have university now and this means I get to see more hot chicks if I live on my own." Cam replied smiling a goofy grin and started to carry his stuff to the 'Lapp Apartments'.

"Cam! You forgot to close the car door!" the thin raven haired girl cried and shut the doors. Suddenly she bumped into the car and the ribbon on her head gave a moan.

"Sorry Bowmon! You okay?" Bowmon whispered that she would be alright and Katrina Weithers gave a small smile.

"That's good. I guess I have to make two trips with my stuff. What's my room again?"

"Your room 113 correct?" the tiger Digimon asked trotting over to Katrina Weithers while the girl shut her hazel eyes to calm herself down. Katrina was a jumpy person and hated when people or Digimon scared her.

"Yea, thanks Tiguramon. I'm going to be amused how you're going to be kept a secret to the manager here. I heard he hates Digimon."

Even after most places got rid of the Digimon ban there were some people who simply didn't trust Digimon. Tiguramon gazed her amber eyes to Katrina.

"Marianna says she will find a way and I'll sure it will be a good one." Her voice was polite when speaking of her partner Marianna Blanca. Ever since the two met Tiguramon deeply respected Marianna and awed at the curly, brown haired teen for her 'chit chatting' abilities and have the greatest fashion sense.

The sky started to spit and everyone groaned and swore at their luck. The forecast only claimed it would be cloudy today nothing about rain. Quickly they packed up their stuff and scrambled into the building. Katrina set her box down and put Bowmon on top of her stuff.

"Guard it okay?" Bowmon nodded and floated on top of it to obey Katrina's command.

Moments later the tall teen brought another box in and pushed her wet raven hair back behind her ears. Rain wasn't her favorite weather condition. She preferred just a cloudy day with a slight wind but that wasn't going to come true.

"Luke!" Bakemon cried zooming past a wall and started to zoom close to Luke's annoyed face. "You wouldn't believe who's here!"

"What? Is it one of our old friends?" Marianna asked putting a hand on her hips but Bakemon shook his head.

"NO! You won't believe this but I'm sure of it she's here! Lindsay is actually here!"


	3. Same Age, New Life

Lindsay Ramen sighed as she settled the last of her stuff in the apartment she rented and looked around. Finally the nineteen year old was on her own. Despite her appearance of being fifteen she was actually a grown, mature hybrid.

"Well, I'm on my own now!" she sighed happily and started to go at the bed sheet box. Suddenly, the brown simple box moved. Linds gasped at this and stood back. What was in there? Curious, she opened the box and her sea green eyes widened in a shocked expression.

There was Calumon sitting there with a litter of several candy bars and looked up at the teen. "Hi Lindsay! Wanna play?"

"Calumon? What-what are you doing here?" she couldn't believe a piece of Japan came along with her. Why was the In Training Digimon here?

"Impmon sent me here to look after you!"

"He WHAT?" Linds screamed and nearly started to pull at her bright, blonde hair. She should have known the little demon would have pulled this.

"He said 'look after Linds and if something bad happens tell me'. Then he shoved me into this box which was pretty borning but he threw in some candy!" Calumon explained as he flew around the apartment room. "Oh, is this Canada?"

"Yeah, were in Canada right now. This here is my apartment. I can't send you on your own back to Japan so I guess you're stuck with me. But listen." Linds frowned and scooped up the white and purple Digimon. "We have to settle some ground rules. First you cannot leave this apartment building. I need to keep an eye on you; oh I hope Jeri doesn't freak out on this. Second, I'm going to school almost every day so when I do my homework here you cannot bother me okay?"

The cute Calumon nodded and closed his naive green eyes while giggling. "Okay Lindsay!"

Linds smiled and hugged the cute Digimon. He was just too adorable not to hug! Laughing and smiling she put a hand on her hip.

"Okay, we got to unpack wanna help? I'll make sure we will turn this into some kind of game."

"Okay! Yay! We are going to play a game!" Calumon chimed flying around the room with his large ears while Linds laughed more. Calumon was sure childish that's for sure. Maybe that's why Ian sent him.

"First, I have to make a call to a certain imp." She muttered and took out her cell from her purse. Suddenly, Linds saw something from the corner of her eye. A ghost but it went through the wall before she could tell it was a Digimon or not.

"Oh, a Digimon!" Calumon tried to fly through the wall but he just bumped into it and sniffed.

"How come I can't go through it?" Calumon cried while Linds scooped him up.

"That call has to wait now I guess. First we have to see what that Digimon is up to."

The two went out of the door and saw the white ghost float down the hall and phase through the floor as if it was like a pool. Growling, Linds made a dash for the stairs and skipped down them with inhuman speed. Being a hybrid had its perks Linds thought as she threw open the door and came to the entrance only to stop and gawk at the group in front of her.

At first the Canadian Tamers were speechless at who they were staring at. Could Lindsay Ramen be standing there? It was Marianna who made the first move.

"LINDSAY!" she screamed and tackled Linds into a hug not noticing Calumon. Linds laughed and hugged the Latino girl and looked at the others who were gathering around her.

"Um, correct me if I'm wrong but are we suppose to know this 'Lindsay'?" Gazimon asked crocking her head to the side while Kunemon looked at her fearfully. He didn't like people taller than him and usually everyone was taller than him so this was a normal situation as he crawled up PJ's leg.

Ally whizzed around and looked at her Digimon. "Oh my God I forgot. Linds this is Gazimon, and the little bug over there is Kunemon. He's a chicken but once you get to know him he's nice."

"He aint no chicken! He's just…shocked to see Linds there." PJ replied as Kunemon was on his dyed black hair.

Linds smiled, "Yea, I saw you guys on TV! Man, I never really saw much of you guys after that."

"Maybe it was because of you spending time with your precious Ian." Bakemon chimed in floating in front of the blonde who growled as she grabbed Bakemon with inhuman reflexes.

"Oh, by the way I would really appreciate it if you don't go into my room. You wouldn't want be get 'Badaboomed' now would you?" Linds displayed some of her impish self as Bakemon got out of her grasp and went to Luke.

"She's going to hurt me I know it!" Bakemon cried and Luke shrugged.

"I told you not to go into other rooms with people in them."

Katrina finally noticed Calumon and nearly screamed of his cuteness. "Aw, who's this little guy? Are you a Tamer or something?"

Linds laughed, "Nope still the Digimon to Ai and Mako but this guy is Calumon. Calumon these are the reasons why Ian wanted to send you with me." She smiled as the others thought about it for a moment.

"So Ian shoved him with you?" Marianna asked while Linds nodded.

"Yea, I have to make a call to the guy now actually and wonder why the hell he did this."

"Aw, he probably cares about you!" Marianna replied as she hugged Luke who smiled at his girlfriend's affection. "I mean if Luke here went away I would send Tiguramon or someone with him to make sure he was alright!"

"Guys not to be rude or anything but we should get going." Cam suddenly spoke up and the others stared at him. "If the manager here hates Digimon then we should get out before he sees about a dozen Digimon here."

"Right, where are your rooms?" Linds asked clutching Calumon. The group turned to Tiguramon who sighed.

"Are you telling me that none of you remember your rooms?"

"Nope."

"Not really."

"We get a room?"

"Of course we do Bakemon!"

"Well sorry!"

The blue and white striped Digimon sighed and grabbed a sheet with her mouth gently and trotted over to Linds.

"Mine and Marianna's are on the second floor in room 102."

Linds in her mind screamed in happiness and was amazed by the luck! They were right beside her own room! Grinning brightly, she explained to everyone where their rooms were. While everyone started to gather their stuff and report to their rooms quickly Katrina poked Linds and the blonde spun around.

"Can you help me with my stuff? I shouldn't have packed so much." She sighed and laughed while Linds agreed. "Linds, you look so…so…"

"Young? It's part of being a hybrid. You hardly age so in a way it's lucky for me but I had the hardest time getting my drinks and getting a drivers license." Linds explained as Calumon started to float beside Katrina and look at Bowmon.

"Hi! I'm Calumon!" he smiled as Bowmon floated beside Calumon and introduced herself as Bowmon. Katrina looked at Linds.

"Wow, Calumon is really neat if he can speak to Bowmon so casually."

"Yea, he helped out Jeri during the D-Reaper incident. Although I heard he is a handful sometimes." Linds and Katrina giggled as they came to the slender teens' room.

"Here we are." Katrina unlocked the door easily and opened the door to reveal a somewhat nice room. The two Digimon floated around and started to explore. The walls weren't the nicest color but with some paint it would look nicely.

"I'm painting my walls a nice blue." Linds said setting the stuff in the 'kitchen'.   
"What about you?"

"Maybe a yellow, something cheery." Katrina replied while Calumon and Bowmon suddenly floated back to the two teens. "Hey, we should get together tonight and go out you know like old times?"

Linds nodded. "Yea sounds great! I missed you guys so much!" Linds smiled and looked at the sky. "I hope Ian and the others are okay."

"Was it hard leaving him?" Katrina asked, her hazel eyes becoming sympathetic. Linds shrugged.

"It was more of him letting me go. He must have really liked me being around him even though he pretended to hate it. I still remember the last thing I told him."

"I love you?"

"No take care of Ai and Mako please." Linds laughed and remembered the fond memory.

"Oh my God guys I'm going to miss you so much!" Linds hugged Marie and Tai and went to the twins. They grew over the few years so they were up to Linds' shoulders now. Hugging each of them she promised she would come back on the 'thanksgiving' holidays. Finally she turned to Ian who smirked.

"Are ya seriously gunna hug me? Or are ya gunna do anything else mushy since that what ya usually do." He said, his Brooklyn accent floated through Linds' ears and she smiled.

"Yes Ian C'mon you're going to miss me I know."

"Whatever toots but ya can always come back when ya get bored of Canada." He smirked while Linds planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Just take care of Ai and Mako while I'm gone okay? I'll see you guys later!" she hopped in the Taxi and off the car sped to the Airport.

"I bet he's writing a song for me now!" Linds laughed and started to head for the door. "I'm going to check up on the others. Calumon C'mon on! You're going to meet the other Digimon!"

"Oh boy more friends!" Calumon cried and snuggled into Linds' arms who laughed lightly and waved Katrina later.

Crossing the hall she knocked on PJ's door and he opened and grinned.

"Hey, good to see you come in." The blonde teen walked in and Calumon once again popped out and went to Kunemon who was resting on the counter.

"So, any girls in your life PJ?" Linds teased while PJ blushed a bright red and scanned his dark blue eyes at Linds.

"You know who I like Linds but she likes Cam who is clueless!"

"Katrina will understand don't worry." Linds replied giving PJ a small hug. He shrugged and returned it while looking at Calumon who was playing with a happy Kunemon.

"He sure knows how to be social." He muttered and laughed lightly. The blonde nodded.

"Hey, what color are you going to paint your room?"

"I dunno maybe a dark red or something. You?" The question was prepared as Linds scooped up Calumon and started to leave.

"Blue."


	4. Introduction to Lisa Rose

Calumon enjoyed meeting Tiguramon, Bakemon, Gazimon, and Agumon but most of all he loved Bowmon and Kunemon. Suddenly he looked at Linds while they were unpacking in her room.

"Arnt you going to call Impmon?" The idea of giving the little imp hell reappeared in Linds mind and she nodded.

"Yes, thank you Calumon for reminding me." Flicking out her dark pink cell phone she dialed the long distance number and let it ring a few times until a sleepy Impmon picked up.

"Wada want?"

"What the HELL were you thinking Impmon? Sending Calumon with me? Do you even trust me?"

"Woah toots hehe, hey sorry didn't know it was ya at first. How's the trip?" Linds could hear his grin and she frowned deeper.

"Don't change the subject how could you backstab me like this?"

"Toots hold up. Ya callin' me just cause of this? Ya should be grateful I got someone to watch ya back!"

"No Impmon! I said I could do this alone but you had to go and steal the poor guy from Jeri!"

"She agreed with this! I didn't just steal him off and besides he was gunna drive me nuts with him here all da time!"

"Just so you know Impmon when I get back I'm kicking your ass."

"Aw, toots C'mon don't be like that!"

Linds softened a little at his tone. It was kinda rude to just wake him up and give him hell.

"I'm still pissed at you Impmon. I gotta go. Tell the others I made it fine." Linds hung up and looked at Calumon who whimpered.

"Sorry you had to see that. Although I still don't get why he didn't trust me like that."

Finally, half of the room was filled with Linds stuff with the help of Calumon but a knock at the door interrupted the two. Quietly, Linds look though the peep-hole, shooed Calumon away and opened the door to reveal a girl around her age. Her locks of dark brown hair fell gracefully around her shoulders and her sparkling blue eyes shone as she spoke.

"Hey! You must be my new neighbor! I'm Lisa Rose." The tanned girl held out a hand and Linds shook it numbly. Did she just say Rose? Could she be related to her old family? Nah, she shook the thought away and smiled.

"Lindsay Ramen. Yea just moved here today. I'm attending Brock University for my career."

"Oh really? Me too! This is my first year on my own so I kinda hope I get lucky with stuff."

"Me too." Linds replied giving a small smile and Lisa handed Linds a container of cookies.

"Thought you would want these. I always bake in my spare time so whenever you like something sweet I can always make you something."

Lind gratefully accepted the gift and thanked her. Bowing, she looked up at the odd faced Lisa.

"Sorry, I just moved back from Japan. I got really used to their customs."

Lisa understood immediately and made a 'o' expression with her mouth.

"What's it like there?"

"It's…chaotic." Linds replied laughing thinking about the adventures she had there. After saying a few more things Linds finally bid farewell and Lisa left to her own room. Calumon floated near the box and sniffed.

"You want some? I'm not that hungry." Linds gave the cheering Digimon the cookies and he went off to eat them.

Suddenly, she felt herself glowing and changing. Shrinking, her peach skin was replaced with dark blue fur, her hair was gone but two dark blue floppy ears were there instead. A green bandana and gloves were around her neck and on her three fingered hands. The cross necklace was on the bandana and another cross was tattooed on her stomach. On each of her feet was three white claws and finally her face had a white mask like with big sea green eyes, a black button nose, and a small fang that stuck out of her mouth.

"It was only a matter of time." The replica of Impmon said and told Calumon that she was going to go visit the others and asked if he wanted to come along.

"Yay! Okay!" he cried and followed Linds through the hall and knocked on Marianna's door. As soon as it opened Linds and Calumon scrambled in.

"Woah! I forgot about that." Marianna remarked lightly. Linds grinned.

"Yep, still a hybrid and cuter than ever." Marianna scoffed.

"Tiguramon is way cuter than you Linds. Hell, even Calumon can be cuter than you."

"Whatever, did Katrina tell you we were going to go out tonight?"

"Yea, I was just going out and we were going to put Gazimon and Tiguramon in charge of everyone. Calumon going to go with them?" Marianna took her purse and Linds shrugged.

"Will I be able to play with the others?" Calumon poked his head out while Tiguramon nodded.

"All the Digimon are going to be there."

The small white Digimon cried a 'yes' and jumped on Tiguramon's back. Linds climbed on also.

"Can we have a ride?" Linds grinned when Tiguramon agreed and the group made their way to Ally's room since it was the biggest. Marianna knocked gently on room 104 and Cam opened it and grinned.

"Yea come in." he opened the door fully and they all slipped in and closing the old door behind them. They all faced the group who was ready to go.

"Woah, forgot about Linds like that." Luke admitted while Linds gave an odd look.

"How could you forget?"

"I dunno."

Bakemon grinned as he pulled Linds' tail. Yelping, she brought the tail close to her and lit a fire with her finger.

"I'm 'this' close to 'Badabooming' you Bakemon!"

Bakemon went to Luke just grinning and Linds blew out the flame. "So were ready to go."

"Yep let's just set some ground rules guys." Ally called to the Digimon. "Gazimon and Tiguramon are in charge! Don't leave the room and don't be too loud. If the phone rings then pretend to be the answering machine and if there is someone at the door then keep quiet until they go away. Okay rules settled lets go." The short teen grabbed her purse and left along with the others. In the hall Linds jumped on Katrina who jolted.

"I can't be walking on my own and someone's coming." Linds whispered and did her 'stuffed animal' act. She was not the best at it but the person would be just passing by.

"Oy! You the new kids?" A man in his late forties with a beer belly came into view and waddled over to the kids. His bald head was shining and his small beady eyes glared at the teens but especially at the 'stuffed animal'.

"Yea we are." Marianna said smiling brightly. Linds held down the urge to 'Badabooming' the man for calling her kid.

"Well some ground rules, pay the rent, no messes, and no parties understand? Give me a call if something goes wrong." He grunted and waddled past them and turned down the hall. Cam snorted.

"Shall we call him Mr. Penguin?"

"Be nice Cammy." Linds said squirming out of Katrina's arms and went into Cam's hoodie. "I like it here better warmer."

"No you out!" Cam scooted the poor Digimon out and she looked at Luke who had a baggier sweater on.

"No Linds." He said simply. "Why didn't we leave you with the Digimon?"

"Because I'm not a Digimon." Linds replied smirking while Ally looked at her oddly.

"What the hell are you talking about Linds? Wait, Lindsmon maybe we should call you that now!"

"Sorry, Gulimon got the position of calling me that." Linds replied dancing around the group. She did feel more energetic at night maybe it was because Digimon weren't meant to be cooped up.

"Whatever." Ally muttered as the group was now outside and walking down the street, they looked around and couldn't find Linds anywhere.

"Up here." She called and grinned while she sat on the wires above them. The group looked at her oddly.

"You are one messed up kid." PJ called grinning while Linds threw a flame at him.

"Don't call me kid!"

"So where should we go?" Katrina decided to change the subject and everyone shouted suggestions.

"Movies!"

"Dinner!"

"Paintball!"

"Laser Tag!"

"Brock University!"

Everyone stopped at looked at PJ who sheepishly grinned.

"Just an idea, I thought the laser tag was the dumbest."

Cam narrowed his eyes.

"It's not stupid! It's a great sport!"

"I agree with the movie. I can sneak in there." Linds said casually standing on one of the telephone polls above the Tamers who nodded in agreement.

"What movie?"

"Blood and Chocolate!"

"Resident Evil: Extinction!"

"Cause I said So!"

After several minutes of arguments they finally decided on 'Blood and Chocolate' and Linds smirked as she dashed into the building and disappeared in the crowds. Being sneaky was now becoming natural as she went by unnoticed and was now in the theater on the beams in the ceiling.

The rest of the group finally came what seemed like forever and passed the imp like Digimon a slushy.

"Thanks." She took it and settled down in a chair between the group. Not a lot of people were in the theadre which suited Linds just fine. As she watched the movie she noticed Marianna and Luke cuddling up to each other and feeding each other popcorn.

Linds missed Impmon…a lot she realized and sighed. She would remember the times when they would snuggle up to movies even though Impmon would protest he doesn't do such a thing. He must really want to keep his reputation she mused and sighed at the times they had together. Suddenly, she realized she was back home with her friends! Linds was going to do fine and it would only be about a month until she would visit them again. But a small part in her mind told her to keep Impmon in her mind and hope that he was alright.


	5. Ian's Haircut

Back in Tokyo, West Shinjuku there was an elder teen around sixteen sleeping in the room and was drooling on the pillow. Although the man was actually twenty but he didn't exactly care. Yep, life is good at the moment he thought relaxing in the bed. His messy blonde hair was now tied in a small ponytail since he never wanted to chop it off, until today.

"Sh, careful." A boy around ten whispered carrying scissors with one hand. The girl beside him that was a replica of the boy nodded. They opened the door slowly and slithered in like snakes.

"Whatever Mako lets do this quick."

"Yea, I know. School's only a half hour away we got lot's of time."

"Would Ian kill us?" Mako smirked at Ai's worried tone.

"Of course he would! We just have to make a dash for it after it's done."

The brown haired twins slowly picked up the pony tail and brought the siccsors close to the hair…

_Snip._

The deed was done and the ponytail was now chopped off but the older teen snapped open his emerald eyes. Swiftly turning around, Ian found his Tamers there grinning while holding the pair of scissors. The green orbs turned from the Tamers to the scissors and finally felt his hair. It was gone! The pupils that were already like slits turned more slit like.

"Your dead." Ian Ramen growled and dove for Mako. Although, the ten year old child was too quick and dashed for the door while screaming along with his twin sister, Ai.

"Go! Go!" Ai repeated pushing Mako up the stairs and they both grabbed their bags. They didn't even bother to put on their shoes just picked them up and started to bust out of the door. Finally Ian was at the door screaming of the things he was going to do to them.

"He sounds mad!" Ai cried flipping her brown hair back after taking a break from running.

"Of course he's mad! Linds just gave him heck on the phone for putting Calumon with her and this didn't help." Mako replied grinning. He certainly got his devilish attitude from Ian. He held the lock of blonde hair up high in victory.

"Well, we did kinda suggest he shouldn't do that." Ai gave a thoughtful moment and sighed. "But he really cares about her."

"As if he is going to admit that." Mako replied. After a few minutes of walking Mako brightned and waved. "Hey Suzie!"

The twelve year old waved and smiled while walking over to the twins. "Hey guys what's up?" Hugging Ai, she raised an eyebrow at Mako holding out the locks of blonde hair.

"Gave Ian a haircut today." Suzie laughed lightly and grinned toothly.

"That wasn't really nice." Lopmon, the Digimon partner to Suzie Wong said as she popped out of the backpack that Suzie was wearing. "You should say your sorry when you get home."

"He deserves it!" Mako replied. "He's been a grouch ever since Linds left."

"How is she doing anyways?" Suzie asked while the group boarded the old bus and sat down in the back. They wouldn't sit anywhere else since it looked like it was inhabited by bugs and gross germs that several homeless, and cat crazed people sat.

"Good that's what I heard. Although she was really mad at Ian for pulling the Calumon stunt." Ai replied and smiled. "Hey, did you make it for the Swan Princess play?"

"I hope so." Suzie replied smiling and crossing her fingers. "If I don't I'm going to throw a fit."

"Look out its Suziezilla and her pet Lopgore." Mako laughed at the replacement of Godzilla the fearsome Japan dinosaur and Eyegore the assistant of Dr. Frankinstein's works. Suzie frowned and punched him playfully.

"Oh, you are so mature." Suzie crossed her arms while Mako shrugged and closed his brown eyes.

"Well mature is my middle name."

"You middle name is Ikakko get used to it." Ai replied dryly smirking while Mako blushed.

"You know how much I hate that name sis!"

"What have I told you about sis?"

"That you love it?" Mako grinned but switched his expressions as Ai held him down and asked for the lipgloss.

"Maybe I should take Linds' advice and give you a makeover." The brunette said playfully while Mako struggled.

"No fair! You skate all the time."

Ai rose an eye brow in question.

"So? You skateboard. Were even."

Suzie cut in suddenly with a serious look on her face. "You guys are even in everything! You both are Tamers, you both have good talents, you both have same grades! I swear if you two swapped places no one would notice! Well expect that Mako would suck at skating and Ai would trip over the board."

The discussion was ended there as they got out of the old, silver bus and covered their eyes at the streaming sun in their eyes.

"I wish those buses had those sunlight windows." Ai muttered as she went into the building and putting her stuff away in the locker. "Another borning day in Miss. Asuki's class but we can liven things up right?"

The expression the two shared turned into evil grins. Their teacher Miss. Asuki would always mix the twins up since they looked so much alike. Reaching into his locker, Mako picked up a brown fake wing and put it on.

"Hey, Miss. Asuki! I'm Ai and I'm a complete snob." He mimicked in a questionable girlish voice while Ai simply rolled her eyes.

"Grow up Mako." She took out a brown short haired wig and put it on and did her boy voice. "I'm Mako but they usually call me the pig."

"Oh your so funny." Mako replied sarcastically and started to head for the classroom as the bell rang a high pitched beep. The attitire of the twins didn't matter since the two were both weaing jeans and almost the same shirt expect the one looked more tighter than the other.

Ai being Mako sat where Mako's desk was and started to talk to the boys. They always had something funny to say around her.

"Hey guys sup?"

Some of them blushed while another just smirked.

"Nothing much Ai."

Meanwhile, Mako was talking to the girls who raved over him and his 'bad boy style'. Although to tell you the truth he was kind of a sensitive guy.

"Oh, Mako are you sure you don't want to have a girlfriend?"

"Positive." Mako replied turning to the girl. "But I'm sure Nako is happy to be your boyfriend." The girls paled and looked at the chubby black haird kid who was using the puffer.

"On second thought staying single for a while longer doesn't sound so bad." The blonde said laughing. Mako smirked. He was good with girls maybe it was because he lived with Linds a major prep and his sister who was another prep although they were both pretty fun.

"Class settle down!" Miss Asuki said to the class and began her lesson. It was about a period through when she asked 'Mako' a question.

"Uh, I think it's because Ruki wasn't being polite enough." The voice caught Mis. Asuki and she narrowed her dark brown eyes.

"Ai. Please return to your seat and take the wig off."

This caused a wave of laughter from the class and Ai sighed said her 'goman nasai' rituital and took off the wig to reveal her long brown hair.

"Pleasure doing business with yas were open twenty four hours a day seven days a week so catch ya later." Mako imitated the Brooklyn accent and switched to his old seat while Miss. Asuki just held her head.

"Right now class on wards to our lesson…"

Takato Matsuda hated the fact that he had school on Saturdays. He was used to it of course but, lately he just wanted to draw his fantasies. He became an artist ever since he drew Gulimon to life and lately he was taking courses on Animation and Drawing. He grinned at his latest cute comic of two certain blondes getting dumped with purple goop by a certain 'bunny'.

"Matsuda! Are you listening?" Mr. Chong asked peering at the sixteen year old boy who jumped and studdered.

"Ye-yes sir! The answer is 3.14!"

The class snickered and some muttered 'retard'. Unfortunatly they were in history 101 and not in math.

"You would be correct if this was math Mr. Matsuda." Mr. Chong narrowing his indigo eyes and sighed. "If I have to warn you again your going to detention understand?"

"Yes sir." Takato sighed and finally tuned into the lesson. It was Greek Mythlogy about a Beelzebub plague swarming the sinners who turned away from the Geek God Pieces.

After school, the boy grinned as three kids around his age came running up to the brown haired boy. First was a boy with short raven black-green hair and glasses that almost made him 'nerdy'. The second was a girl with shoulder length brown hair and hazel like eyes her smile was warm enough to make global warming a reality again but Takato was wondering why Jeri Kato didn't have that smile on today.

"Jeri misses Calumon." Kazu explained the third friend of Takato explained. His wild brown hair now had black highlights in it and looked more crazy than ever. In fact Kazu claimed that crazy was his middle name which most people found amusing.

"I'm sure Linds is taking good care of him though." Jeri sighed and smiled. "So do any of you guys have homework?"

"Nope, I worked in the library all lunch." Kenta explained smiling as he lifted his empty bag up and down. Nope, no worries from Kenta. Kazu nodded.

"Since whenever do I do my homework?"

Takato frowned. "I got some history from Mr. Chong. I swear he loves Greek since we have been only learning that!" The skies were clear and screaming that he should go hang out with his friends and play. Especially his Digimon Gulimon he wanted to play with. The homework can wait!

The city felt free and warm since it was still summer still. Many people still walked to their daily needs and there were horns honking, people chatting, and the occasional shouts from passerby screaming incoherent things.

The four teens were walking around the city in hope of something to do. By fate a sign caught Kazu's attention.

"Wamaki Bar. Hm, we should check it out."

"It's a bar Kazu, as in drunk guys and people over 18 are allowed to enter."

"No Kenta this is actually those bars that kids are allowed to come in." Takato pointed out reading the sign. "Featuring the band Black Ace…wow talk about crappy name."

"We should go in though! Just to check it out." Jeri cried pulling her boyfriend, Takato into the building while Kazu and Kenta followed.

The mood in the building was dark and grungy. There were sofas on the one side that were occupied with teens slightly older than them, they were talking softly and taking occasional sips of their drinks. Tables were set up for couples and some for a group of four but they were somewhat neat with the stands being metal like and bent in a zig zag like pattern. The chairs were the same but had soft padding on them so the visitors wouldn't get to cramped. On the other side there was a bar where drinks and food was served. In front of the bar was an old stage where two boys older were playing some music but no lyrics were produced.

Curious, the four settled down on a table and glanced at the two playing. One had spiky black hair some covering his face but they could tell he was built well under his jacket, baggy black shirt and dark blue jeans. The other had brown hair but it was slightly messy and sort of greasy but the attitre was the same only a black muscle shirt was there with slightly tight jeans. They were both finishing and the audience including themselves were clapping. They werent that bad, Takato thought as he ordered some sprite while the others went with a coke.

"Okay guys, be prepared to be blast away by our group Black Ace with our hit single-no not talking about you miss although I would love to get your number." The crowd laughed and smiled at how the black haired teen was talking to one of the women near the front and he laughed too. "Our hit single Waiting for You!"

Two more teens came out from the side of the stage and took to their positions with their microphone and guitars. The one had shocking black and blue hair that was in a crew cut but some covered his eyes. His attitre was a blood red shirt and black baggy jeans. Finally the group saw what appeared to be the youngest player and they all gasped.

There was a blonde teen with a black muscle shirt, a black jacket with white puff on the collar, and black baggy jeans hooking up his black guitar and testing it out.

"Is that Ian?" Jeri asked looking at Takato who was looking at Ian.

"Nah, that can't be Ian…can it?"

"Guys that ain't Ian. Even though he is half human his Digimon side would never join a band…right?"


	6. Another Problem and Another Rose

The group finished looking at Kenta's explaination and just stared at the blonde staring off the song. It was a low guitar strum going up and down as the drums ticked and finally the group joined and the lead singer opened his mouth and started to sing pretty good in a deep voice.

_I wanna ask some simple questions_

_Questions that always fill my mind_

One of the guitar players started a rap tone it sounded more deeper and more calmer.

_When this began I never knew it could lead up to this_

It switched back to the main singer.

_Oh, don't you want to go for a ride, don't you want to be with me anymore?_

The singers switched once again as the beat from the drummer got more intense as if it was the footsteps of a rampaging dinosaur.

_So cold I could shake I think this is all I can take_

Switched again and Ian started a different tone as the lyrics started to build up for the main chours.

_I'm lonely I'd admit that but you gotta do me a favour for me and just come back!_

_Waiting for you!_

_Outside in the cold and rain_

_Waiting for you!_

_Outside in the snow and ice_

_Waiting for you!_

_Just waiting_

The four Tamers were amazed at the song how deep it spoke and how skilful Ian was at his guitar solo. Throughout the whole song he seemed to be cocky and grin at the cheering fan below some even screamed 'I love you!' and went insane on how true the lyrics spoke.

Finally the song finished and everyone but Ian and the drummer left the stage. A woman around eighteen started to take the microphone and started to sing some slow song. Couples started to appear at the dance floor and do a small waltz. This sparked an idea in Takato's idea.

"Jeri wanna dance?" he did a sheepish grin and Jeri blushed but nodded.

"Okay."

"Great now he ditched us!" Kazu whined sitting back but glanced at the table beside him. There were two women slightly younger than him laughing and talking to each other. "But on the other hand gave me plenty of time to score a date."

As Kazu and Kenta decided to talk to the girls at the table beside them Takato lead Jeri to the stage and they joined the others dancing. The song finally ended and it was about five songs later, Ian then left the stage.

Takato, Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta left and started to follow the blonde teen to the back part of the bar and finally cornered him.

"So how long have you been doing this?" Kazu was the first to ask as the blonde jumped and swirled around. Rising an eyebrow he turned back around.

"Dunno what ya talkin' bout get outta here."

"Oh I think you know what we are talking about Ian. I never knew you were in a band." Jeri replied smiling sweetly and Ian kept walking.

"How long have ya been watchin' me?"

"Just today. Say, did you cut your hair or something?"

This caused Kenta to be lifted off the ground and staring at Ian's dangerous eyes.

"Don't talk bout ta hair ya hear me?"

"It's co-c-cool." Kenta studdered as he was dropped down and Ian started to walk out on the streets. To his annoyance the Tamers followed him.

"Ya cant ya just leave me alone! I like peace and quiet next to any other mon!" he said only turning his head while the others froze.

"Yea, but were going to see Gulimon. You wanna come?"

"Ya know I would love to see a couple of kids play with a pineapple head but I got better things to do." He muttered and jumped into a hidden alley and dissipeared into the roof of the buildings. Although Ian was human he still had some of his Digimon ability such as jumping or strength.

Ian still missed his girlfriend although he was stubborn enough never to admit that. Sighing he sat on the roof of a building gazing at the people down below. Suddenly a serious voice cut into his mind.

"Missing someone are we?" Ian jumped and turned around to meet a yellow fox digimon who was cascading her crystal blue eyes upon the teen. He growled.

"Not missing no one Renamon should ya be with ya Tamer or somethin'?"

"Actually, I came here to warn you of a Digimon." This caught Ian's attention.

"A Digimon? Where? I don't see one." Ian grunted looking at the things below him but Renamon only sat beside him.

"It's in the internet."

Linds set her stuff in the classroom and looked around. Everything seems so much bigger than high school. Only more to get used to she mused lightly and started to wait for the teacher. Her class of social science wasn't her favourite but it was mandatory to reasons that made no sense to her.

Someone poked Linds' shoulder suddenly and the teen turned around slightly to see Lisa Rose asking if the seat beside her was taken.

"Oh, no go ahead." Linds smiled as Lisa sat down beside her and asked how school was.

"My first class so I dunno yet." Lisa nodded and said this was her first class too. "What other classes do you have?"

Lisa's eyes darted upwards to her brain as she spoke. "I have Engeneering, and history."

Linds nodded and told the brunette her classes which were creative writing, and world religions. None of them were favourite classes but they were the best compared to the others that were offered.

"I'm thinking of becoming an engeneer for cars." Began Lisa but stopped as the professor came into the room. Clearing her throat she grabbed the attention of Linds who narrowed her eyes as she looked at her 'professor.'

She was a tall, full figured woman, with long straight blonde hair that seemed washed a little. She had a pale tinge to her cheeks and Linds assumed she was sick but something was so similar about her. The woman looked almost like her with her bright sea green eyes.

"Good morning class, I'm professor Rose and welcome to social sciences. I assume you have the proper material so lets begin. First we should all introduce everyone to each other since there will be group projects and such. Why doesn't this row go first. Say your name and something about yourself.

Linds was curious as to why two Roses suddenly appeared in her life. Was this Kari Rose? A thought of speaking to her after class popped up in her mind and she planned to do it.

The first row began and soon it onwards to the second where Lisa and Linds was sitting. They hardly remember the names but some were interested in science, others were sport players, and a few were even artists and graphic designers. Finally Lisa was speaking.

"I'm Lisa Rose and I love baking."

Linds smiled and said her name and favourite thing.

"I'm Lindsay Ramen and I have a passion for soccer."

Professor Rose suddenly stopped and looked at Linds for what seemed like forever. She finally nodded and looked at the next row and finally it was all over. Class ended just like that Linds thought for a minute and looked at her notebook which was filled with four pages of notes.

Maybe this class is going to be alright Linds thought as she started to pack up and waiting until everyone left. Lisa asked if she wanted to come with her but Linds shook her head.

"I have to ask Professor Rose something."

Lisa frowned and nodded before leaving and Linds strolled over to Professor Rose's desk.

"Um, Professor Rose?"

The teacher looked up and smiled weakly at the teen her sea green eyes were sort of clouded with memories but Linds was still shaking from the possibly of who it could be.

"Lindsay it's good to see you. I hope you still remember me right?"

The two suddenly extanged hugs and laughed.

"Kari! Oh my God it is you! Wow, I never thought you would be here teaching me."

"I never thought I would see you again! Oh Linds I'm so, so sorry for doing that to you!"

Linds nodded and explained that she understood what it was like suddenly knowing that her family member is half Digimon.

"I saw you at the Cybernet thing. You're a Tamer correct?" Linds asked.

Kari nodded and reached deep into her purse to produce a blue green D-Ark. She also whistled and out came her Digimon. It was like a cat with huge crystal blue eyes, green and orange paws with black claws on each. The tail had a funny ring with ancient markings on it but the Digimon oddly stood up.

"This is Gatomon my partner. Gatomon this is Linds my cousin I told you about."

Gatomon purred and shook Linds hand who was used to meeting Digimon by now.

"You smell like a Digimon too…kinda. Nice to meet you are there other Digimon around?"

Linds faltered and gave a weak laugh. "A few but their stuck in their Tamer's rooms."

"So there are more Tamers." Kari observed and sighed. "How's Japan?"

"Fine, after well you guys left I went to live with Ai and Mako. Right now I bet they miss me a lot but I really wanted to come back here you know?"

Kari nodded understanding. And Linds frowned.

"I'm sorry about your dad."

Kari's eyes widened in susprise and shook her hands madly.

"Oh, no don't be! I'm sorry you had to see him dead like that! It wasn't your fault at all Linds. I never knew Erika would do such a thing."

"Yea, how is everyone else?"

"Well, Nana passed away two years ago and your parents are still living here."

This made Linds give a confused look. "I thought Erika said they moved after your dad passed away."

"No, she was lying left, right and center. I swear if I ever see her again." Kari cried sourly and bit her lip. "She ruined our lives Linds. Threatened that if we left she would kill us and after finding Gatomon I couldn't live there anymore."

"When did you find Gatomon?" Linds inquired looking at the clock. Snap! It was almost impossible to make it to her class now!

"You go to your class Linds. Why don't we talk tonight if your not too busy. Where do you live?"

"Lapp Apartments room 101, are you comfortable with me being…well you know."

"Yes. I was really stupid to be like that Linds I'm sorry. You better get going. I'll see you later." Kari waved while Linds nodded and sprinted out of the door while using her Digimon abilites to get to her next class.

"I have to make it." Linds thought and bust into the doors when the clock read 1:30. Perfect timing! She thought happily as she took a seat in the middle row and sat beside Katrina.

"What took you so long?" Katrina asked while fixing her 'bow'. Linds grinned and whispered in a fast pace.

"I'll tell you after class. You won't believe who I saw today."

"Who? Just tell me!"

"My cousin Kari Rose."

"Get out."

"No I'm not kidding. She's a Tamer too! Her Digimon's name is Gatomon I think. I'm meeting her tonight."

The class suddenly began and once again Linds proceeded to listen while copying notes down from her teacher. Questions on what to ask Kari popped in and out of her head and finally the class was finished.

Linds came into her room and laid on the bed with books in hand. Wow already homework on her first day of university! Calumon floated up to Linds and asked how her day was.

Smiling like the sun, she explained about Kari and Gatomon coming which was fine by the small Digimon since he always loved the idea of having more friends. Linds went over to her desk and started to get her homework out and cracked at it.


	7. Activation 01: Crest of Honesty

It was around eight o'clock when Katrina got back into her room and flopped down on the bed.

"Wow, talk about a long day eh Bowmon?"

Bowmon popped off Katrina's hair and floated to the kitchen in hope of finding something to eat. Moment later Bowmon came back nibbling on the chips that Katrina bought.

"I'm hungry too. What do we have?"

Peering into the cabnets she found nothing. The reason exploded in her head and Katrina groaned. She forgot to go grocery shopping!

"Well, now seems the good time to do that." Katrina muttered and looked at her homework. She had a few essays to have in by Wednesday and today was Monday. She would do it when she got back. Grabbing the purse she asked Bowmon if she wanted to come. The bow-like Digimon floated to Katrina's hair and stuck herself on the Tamer.

As she closed the door she suddenly bumped into PJ who was holding bags of grocery in his arms. PJ nearly fell if it wasn't for Katrina holding on to PJ.

"Sorry PJ! Hey, you forgot too?" she laughed as he nodded.

"Yea, Kunemon ate my last bag of chips so I had to get some real food to make. Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go grab some coffee tomorrow maybe chat or something." PJ hoped desperately she would say yes. He had a thing for her ever since Cybernet incident but never had the guts to confess.

Katrina thought for a moment. Was he asking her out?

"Sorry, I got a lot of things to do. Maybe some other time?"

Katrina wanted to hug PJ as he had his depressed expression on and nodded before going into his room.

"You don't have that many things." Bowmon whispered in Katrina's ear and she sighed.

"I know Bowmon but it's harder than that. I think he actually likes me. I don't want to break his heart."

"You already are." Bowmon whispered back and that was all the two said as they went to their grocery shopping. Katrina had to be careful with her money or else she wouldn't be able to eat much after this. The raven haired teen decided on getting a few on sale things such as chicken and instant mashed potatoes. Actually most of the stuff was instant since Katrina didn't want to slave over a hot stove.

Finally as she started to pay she was covered by a pair of hands and a voice spoke loudly to her.

"Guess who?"

"Cammy."

Cam pouted as his hands got thrown off but Katrina only smirked. She had a thing for Cam ever since she was fourteen but it was off and on. Right now at the moment it was defently on. She blushed as she said hello.

"You getting food too?"

"Yea, how much do you think you spent?" Katrina might as well start a casual converstion as she started to place the object through the scanner. Grocery stores changed over the years as people hardly ever worked in them. Only guards incase someone shoplifted but other than that everything else was worked by machines and programs.

"About fifty dollars." Cam laughed and complained that he would have to get a job soon if he wanted to eat and pay the rent. Katrina nodded. "Katrina, I saw this hot chick in my engerneer class and she is hot! I mean hot hot Katrina. Can you give me at least a few pointers?"

A twitch appeared in Katrina's eyes he rambled on about the brunette girl he saw today. He said her name was Lisa something but she was too entranced in his looks and paying the food.

"Just start with the little things don't worry you'll get her." She nodded and payed for her food. "I'm going to go I'll see you later."

"You did it again." Bowmon whispered but Katrina sighed.

"I know Bowmon but I really like him! Although I'm still scared that he won't even consider me."

Bowmon did something odd. She floated down and pulled out Katrina's crest of Honesty. It was a diagonal 'S' with two leaves coming out of the inwards bends.

"I know, I know the Crest of Honesty works for those who are honest and I'm still honest. I learned my lesson." Katrina said stubbornly and hopped on the bus that took her to the Lapp Apartments.

An odd white fog was produced on the roof and Katrina gasped as her bright yellow D-Ark was beeping loudly. A Digimon was on that roof Katrina thought and her suspicious were correct when she heard a loud howl and a Digimon waiting for her.

"Where is everyone?" Katrina thought but frowned as Bowmon started to float off. "Okay then just you and me Bowmon!" Taking out a card from her jean pocked she prepared herself for a huge battle.

DIGIMODIFY

As Katrina swiped the card downward and smirked she cried out,

"Digivoultion Activate!"

DIGIVOULTION

Bowmon felt herself become stronger as she started to Digivolve to her Champion form.

"Bowmon digivolve to…"

The Rookie started to grow bigger about Katrina's height with her ribbons splitting apart to reveal more ribbons. Amour shone on her huge two bows and one covered her mouth although she could speak quite well with it on. A crown with three spikes was placed on top of her head.

"Ribbonmon!"

Ribbonmon picked up Katrina with one of her ribbons and the two entered the fog unknown that the battle was going to be a very challenging one.

Calumon suddenly felt a Digimon digivolve and was curious as to who it was. Looking over at Linds, she was too deep into her homework.

"She won't notice." Calumon hummed as he strugged to open a window and escape to where Katrina and Ribbonmon were about to battle. As he flew up he saw the Digimon and let a 'whoooah'.

There was a humonid wolf with several pericings on his wolf like ears and his amber eyes glowed malignantly. A brown, rough sash covered his muscle like chest which had dark black fur and dark blue markings on. The pants were jean like and had rips near the ankles and braces on each knee one being spiked. More of the brown leather was wrapped around his one free hand and around another which was covered in the green, jean like cloth almost like he was a werewolf. Upon the left leg near the thigh was a huge, white skull. The feet had three ivory color claws and a bandage wrapped around one of the huge feet. A scar was easily seen on the stomach of the Digimon.

"Shadow WereGarurumon. Virus, special attack: Full Moon Kick" Katrina read off her D-Ark in a holographic display and frowned. "Ultimate. Wait, is that stronger than Champion?"

Although Linds taught them the basic meaning of the cards and Digimon there were some confusions such as the levels a Digimon was. The Tamers however knew what level their Digimon could go up to which wasn't all that bad.

Shadow WereGarurumon howled before kicking down Ribbonmon who was shocked by his sudden pace.

"Ribbonmon! You alright?"

Ribbonmon nodded and proceeded to attack with her best of ability.

"Ribbon Slash!"

The slash from the ribbons caused Shadow WereGarurumon to only growl a deep chuckle.

"Pathetic Champion. I shall enjoy devouring your data! Shadow Claw!" The Virus Digimon pounded down the Vaccine Digimon as it crumpled into Lapp Apartments ceiling.

Someone is defenatly going to see or hear this for sure Katrina thought cringing at the pain Ribbonmon was feeling. Actually she was feeling what Ribbonmon was feeling! Going through the cards she had she grinned at the one she found.

"Digimodify! WarGreymon's shield activate!"

A huge metal shield with a sun symbol on it appeared in front of Ribbonmon as Black WereGarurumon attacked and was stopped by the shield. This caused a huge noise that broke the constration of Linds.

"What was that?" Linds muttered and called for Calumon. No answer and Linds frowned. "Calumon? You there?"

Still no answer and as she explored her apartment she growled as she found the open window. Looking out Linds saw above her head was a Digital Barrier. The blonde looked at the sky in hope it was going to be night time soon. Sun was starting to set so it was going to be close.

"I hope I make it." She muttered and grabbed her keys and hid it underneath the rug she kept and started to make her way for the roof. Dashing down the hall she opened the door at the end of the hall and climbed up the black metal ladder and open the hatch slowly. Peaking out she saw Katrina was shouting Ribbonmon words or encouragement and pointers.

"Yea, okay Ribbonmon now float to the left and hit him there!"

"Katrina!" Linds hollered and climbed out. "What's going on?"

"Digimon appearance! Don't worry Ribbonmon and I got this taken care of." Linds frowned as Ribbonmon was sent back into the roof again. This did not look good at all.

"Katrina, have you seen Calumon?"

"No, why is he here?"

"Hey! Get away from Bowmon you big bully!" cried Calumon trying to defend his Digimon friend but apparently Shadow WereGarurumon didn't notice and knocked the poor In Training Digimon aside.

"Calumon!" hollard Linds who rushed to the poor Digimon and scooped him up.

"Ow…that hurt."

Linds spun to Katrina,

"Where are the others?"

Katrina frowned and cringed as she started to hold one of her arms in pain from Ribbonmon's wounds. "I don't know! Marianna and Luke are out and Cam must be back at the Grocery store still!"

Linds nodded and looked to the sky. It was nighttime she thought as she started to glow and change. She started to charge while looking for that power to Digivolve into Ladydevimon.

Lindsay digivolve to…" she cried as her rookie form changed into a human but with huge horns, a mask covering half of her face expect her ruby eyes, long flowing blue hair, a devil like tail, claws on her hands, and huge torn bat like wings. Her attitre was a black tank top with a black skirt and black boots that hugged up to her knees.

"Ladydevimon!" she hollared and sent out her whip. "Whip of Kindness!" The power of fighting flowed through her veins as she sent out her attack. Suddenly she saw it had no effect on the Ultimate.

"Nice try Champion." He growled and grabbed the whip with such strength that it threw Ladydevimon right to her. Suddenly she was in his grasp and he started to plummel her with a huge beating.

"No! Ladydevimon!" Katrina gasped and tried to keep up her spirits by saying she was doing great but why was she lying? Ladydevimon was getting the shit beat out of her!

Finally by the time Ribbonmon got back into the battle Ladydevimon was back to Linds who moaned while she was held up by her green bandana.

"Badaboom!" she cried but only a small puff of fire came and went. It never even reached the Ultimate as he threw her away.

"Your not even worth it!" he chuckled in a sick like manner he waved her goodbye and her screams died down after a few seconds of falling.

"LINDS!" Katrina screamed and cried out in pain. "Ribbonmon!" she crawled to the tired Champion and put a hand on her beloved Digimon. "I'm sorry. Sorry for lying about this. We may not make it Ribbonmon we might not. But I still want to try. And that's the truth." The black haired girl whispered bringing her D-Ark close to her and she didn't even notice her Crest of Honesty glowing brightly.

"Katrina…I can Digivolve." Ribbonmon whispered as she stood up and started to glow brighter than ever. Calumon moaned as a red light came from the odd symbol from his forehead and hit the crest too.

CREST DIGIVOULTION

"Ribbonmon digivolve to…." The crest dissipeared from Katrina's neck as it sent into the D-Ark making it rumble and glow an odd yellow green colour. The once Champion Digimon started the change into a more star like shape with the Crest of Honesty all over her spikes. Two hands popped out and were gloved in a yellow green like cloth while the rest of her was green with tints of yellow.

"Starmon!" she called out and Katrina looked in awe.

"Ribbonmon?

"I'm Starmon now the Digimon of Honesty." Ribbonmon replied sternly and faced Shadow WereGarurumon who had an eyebrow raised.

"How cute you Digivolved with the help of a human. Time to die though! FULL MOON KICK!" he howled and sent a kick towards Starmon but dodged it easily.

"My Tamer and I will work together to bring justice here Shadow WereGarurumon! Blaster…" she started to build up a bright white orb of energy in her hands and sent it flying towards him. "…OF AQUARIOUS!" she finished the Virus as he screamed and dissolved into data. The data was absorbed by Starmon who gave a small smile in victory. When the battle was finished the fog started to clear up.

"Oh my God Starmon that was amazing!" cheered Katrina hugging the Ultimate Digimon. Pulling out her D-Ark she scanned her Digimon. "Starmon Vaccine, Ultimate, special attack: Blaster of Aquarious." Suddenly Starmon glowed and returned to a tired Bowmon.

A sudden thought struck Katrina. What about Linds? Was she alright? Sprinting over to the roof's edge she saw no trace of Linds. Was she deleted or dead? Calumon went over to Katrina with his head down low.

"Aw, what happened to Linds?"

"I dunno but I'm going to go find out. C'mon Calumon." Katrina said picking up the In-Training Digimon and having Bowmon attach to her hair. Instead of it being neat and straight it was messy and covered in dirt and sweat from the battle. Just like when she was in the Digital World she thought as she skipped a few steps and ran in with a woman holding Linds.


	8. A Family Reborn

"Linds!" Katrina gasped looking at the small Digimon who was uncouncious. The woman looked worriedly at Katrina.

"I'm her cousin can you help us?" Kari pleaded. "I just saw her coming from the sky and she suddenly landed in my arms like this." Tears started to spring from her eyes and Katrina finally remembered when Linds was telling her of her cousin visiting her.

"Oh sure. Your Kari right? The one with the Gatomon?"

"Right here." Gatomon purred and appeared by Kari's shoulder. "Linds must have took a real beating."

"There was a Bio-Emerge up on the roof and we were fighting it." Katrina explained walking down the hall on the second floor looking for Linds room.

"Here it is!" Calumon floated over to the room 101 and pulled out a key from the hiding place. "See? I'm smart!"

The group went in and settled Linds down on her bed. Calumon decided to be loyal and stick by her along with Gatomon and Bowmon.

"You guys are so sweet." Kari mused smiling kindly looking at Linds. "She looks so-so."

"Young?" Katrina answered while Kari nodded. "I found that too. She explained it of being a hybrid that she hardly ages so by the time were dead she will probitaly be eighteen!"

"Amazing. I feel so bad for leaving her though." Kari looked down. "I should have done something but I was weak and helpless and had to follow what my family told me. I'm going to make it up to her." Kari looked at Linds in hope of her waking up.

"She is really amazing Kari." Katrina told her to sit down and Katrina explained her adventures with her and Linds how she turned into Hopemon and then Lindenmon and of the things she tackled like Cybernet and facing Erika along with Beelzemon.

"You mean that little imp guy turns into this huge biker mega?" Kari said stunned. Katrina nodded.

"Yea," Katrina suddenly gasped as Linds started to moan and open her eyes.

"I'm still alive?"

"Of course you are Linds! You still have to play with me!" Calumon cried smiling and revealing his huge ears. Gatomon nodded along with Bowmon.

"Besides you have company." Gatomon purred as Linds sat up and turned to Kari.

"Well, I have to say you look cute." Kari smiled as Linds blushed.

"Wow really? Thanks. Sorry for uh, passing out on you." Kari shook her head.

"No it's okay Katrina told me of all of your adventures. You really must be powerful to go to Mega."

"Aw, Kari I could go to Mega!" Gatomon purred and hopped on Kari's lap who smiled.

"And I'm sure you will."

Katrina bid her farewell quickly and said she had to start her homework, take a shower, and make some food. Linds nodded understandly and closed the door behind her.

"Well, how are my parents?"

Kari shrugged and kinda cringed.

"I'm going to be blunt with this and say it. They adopted a girl around your age after they came back. I forgot her name but they taught her to hate all Digimon and such. I think they are still shocked."

Tears slipped out of Linds eyes and she clentched her gloved hands into balls. Why did they still hate her? She didn't mean to be like this. Slobbing Kari held Linds close.

"I didn't mean to become this." Linds sniffed and Kari nodded.

"It's not your fault at all. Forget about them-"

"It's hard to kinda forget your parents Kari!" the dark blue Digimon replied sniffing and resting her head on Kari's arm. "I mean they raised me! Tai and Marie did too but they were the ones that taught me to speak, to do almost everything."

The next few minutes were silent as the two cousins hugged each other. Kari sighed and got up.

"So who's this Ian I keep hearing about?"

This caused a small blush to appear on Linds cheeks. "A friend."

"A boyfriend."

"A good boyfriend." The hybrid returned and sighed dreamly as she started to talk about the other hybrid. "He's really sweet in his own way. And cute."

"This is Impmon too right? And that biker dude I saw while fighting Cybernet?"

"Beelzemon yea that's his Mega form although he thinks he's cool and hot, he's just plain adorable. You should see him when he plays guitar Kari he's amazing at it!"

"We got ourselves an emo kid." Laughed Kari lightly. Linds had a question that popped in her head.

"By the way how did you and Gatomon meet?"

_Kari Rose sighed as she threw her homework down on the floor and grabbed some money from her 'secret stash'. Today she was going to buy that skirt she saw at the mall. The mall itself was only a ten minute walk so she head out of the house before her parents returned home from work._

_It had been a few weeks since they returned from the christmas party in Japan and when Linds was left behind. Since then everyone was sad and depressed when Linds was brought up and Erika would always get in a rage when her name was spoken._

_"Lindsay is gone now! All there's left is that monster!" she would say._

_Kari sighed but jumped when something whizzed past in front of her. It being snowy didn't help but she noticed that it was a cat. Worried about animals she started to chase after it seeing it turn into an alley. Blood was left behind and when Kari saw this she started to run faster after the animal._

_"Please I'm not going to hurt you!" she cried out as she tripped over a crack and was sent down. Getting up slowly she found the cat was finally down and breathing heavily. Peering closer she found it looked different than any other cat. Picking it up she realised how soft and light it was._

_"Hang on I'll take care of you okay? You don't seem to have an owner." She muttered searching for a tag but there was none. Only green and yellow striped paws with black claws were on it and a golden tail ring._

"After that we just became partners," Finished Kari as she was handed some tea from Linds. "Thanks."

"Wow that's really amazing. And you just came to Japan to fight D-Reaper?" Linds asked but Gatomon took over.

"No this dragon Digimon God helped us get there and we were suddenly transported back there when it was gone."

Linds couldn't believe that her cousin was here now talking to her! In her dreams or fears she would be screaming saying how horrible she was but now…now it was like she had another sister! The thoughts still made her shiver as if a ghost was floating upon the room.

"So, have you finished your homework?" Kari asked setting down her tea and grinning while Linds smirked.

"Well, I would get done more if my best cousin helped me out with my social science class."

"Sorry Linds strict rule about that. I'm afraid you have to work it like everyone else."

"Linds are there anymore brownies?" Calumon poked his head out of the kitchen while Linds shook her head.

"You already had like five candy bars!" Calumon pouted.

"I'm still hungry!"

"Well, I have a budget now Calumon! Tai and Marie gave me enough to pay for rent and groceries and hardly anything else so your kinda stuck." Linds smiled lightly as Calumon pouted and left the room walking since his huge white and purple tipped ears shrunk.

"Hey Gatomon, why don't you go cheer up Calumon. You always had a knack for cheering people up." Kari said turing to Gatomon who huffed but then sighed.

"Alright fine, hey Calumon wait up!" the feline cat dropped off the table and made her way towards the little white Digimon what was slumping and moaning about tarts and little things that his heart desired.

"Thanks Kari. I really don't want to see the little guy sad." Linds explained sadly looking down. Kari rubbed Linds furry head and the Digimon rose an eyebrow.

"I'm not a dog."

"I didn't say you were. Hey I never saw you wear that cross before. Is it some kind of power up?" Kari questioned and Linds shrugged.

"After you guys left and the imposter Yamaki; a huge business man who wanted to know about us Digimon more, I had to redigivolve and when I did into Ladydevimon I had this on my neck ever since. It turns really pretty in my Mega form like all these diamonds and such." Kari nodded and looked at the cross.

"Also because you're a symbol of hope correct?"

Linds nodded and explained that each Tamer from Canada had a crest such as hope, strength or honesty. Kari pulled out a necklace suddenly and gave an oh expression.

"Is this a crest? I got it with my D-Ark." It was a blue and green crest with a backwards 'L' and there were two lines near the top and one below. It sort of looked like a character in Chinise or Japanise language.

"Crest of Confidence." Said Gatomon quietly as she jumped up the table and looked at it. "It's a power up for certain Tamers to reach their Ultimate level. I know there is a way to go to Mega with them but…I can't remember." Gatomon held her head with her hands and muttered. "I can hardly remember much before I came here."

"Gatomon suffered from some amesia. Since then we were trying to see if she can remember anything but only this much came up." Kari said sadly but then hugged Gatomon. "Don't worry Gatomon you are going to remember okay?"

Gatomon nodded and purred while Linds watched with warmth. Kari really changed after leaving her behind. It was a really good change Linds said and decided to join the group hug. Just them now as a family and a family they were going to stand.


	9. Activation 02: Internet Agression

"A Digimon in the internet? Foxy ya gotta be kiddin' me that shit never happens." Ian said walking on the roof with Renamon who narrowed her ice blue eyes.

"Hyponsis found it. They already infromed Henry and Terrimon now they have infromed Rika and I. Since our Tamers cannot go into the internet with us I was wondering if you want to acompany with us since we may be dealing with a Mega."

Ian cocked his head to the side and grinned. "So ya want me to check it out?"

"In a way yes."

"And your sure it's a Digimon that's dangerous?"

"Positive."

"Then bring the ass kickin' fiesta on!" Ian cried evilly grinning while Renamon snorted.

"Just shows you that men are always up for a fight."

"And that's supposta be a bad thing? Hah! I need somethin' to do and it's not as if I gotta work with someone…." Ian laughed but as soon as he heard the yellow fox Digimon cough he paled.

"Aw, no! No! Your kiddin' me right?"

"No. I am not kidding you. The Tamers had an idea that if the Digimon went in by pairs then it would be a great way to scout and see what the Digimon was like."

"Whatever I can live with going with ya. I came to realize that your not at all that bad foxy I mean sure ya could losen up and take a joke but ya sure as hell better than da bunny."

"Well the bunny is going to be your partner." Renamon spoke sharply and Ian paled.

"Oh, okay great joke there foxy ya almost got me." Ian snorted and started to pale once again as Renamon didn't confess.

"I never said I was joking." That was the last words she spoke as she dissipeared but she suddenly said to Ian. "Your Tamers are already there waiting for you. They hoped you would say yes."

When she dissipeared all he did was kick the wall and scream.

"Why me?"

"Okay now that everyone is-oh hello Ian. It's common for you to be late isn't it?"

Ian growled as he sat down in the back with Ai and Mako crossing his arms and pouting.

"Shut up blondie and get on with the talkin' I'm agin' here ya know!"

Mako and Ai giggled a little as the others just sighed at Ian's childish behaviour. Yamaki coughed at Ian's remark and contuined his explaination in a serious tone.

"As you already know there is a Digimon who was created on the internet by hackers and such and viruses. It is still unclear how it exactly came to be but we are pretty sure this is the easiest way to explain. Also, humans as you know cannot enter the internet but Digimon can and even hybrids," he narrowed his eyes at Ian especially at this point who rose his eyebrows and shrugged.

"Therefore we want the Digimon to go in there and see what the problem is. This is when we have the pairing come in. The portal can only allow two Digimon to go at a time and we think its better two of the strongest Digimon go first to check it out like scopes and if the threat is not as dangerous as we thought it may be then it will be easy to kill. Ian and Terrimon we decided to go first-"

"Okay wait a minute! Why do I gotta go with the stupid bunny? I mean anyone else woulda been better blondie! C'mon just let me go in there myself and check it out and I'll kick it's ass if I can which I will." Ian said smirking evilly.

"In case of the Digimon being a Mega would will need help Ian. Terrimon was the first Digimon to digivolve and we think it's…suitable for you two to go."

"I'm sure you will be a lot of help Ian." Terrimon or the 'bunny' Ian prefered chimed in a sarcastic tone. "He can be my shield!"

"What did the bunny say?" Ian roared pupils narrowing into slits like his Mega form Beelzemon. When he opened his mouth once again everyone could already see the fangs. "That's it letme at 'em. I don't care if he's some stupid Digimon nobody talks about me like dat!" Ai and Mako pulled Ian down as Terrimon made faces and laughed at the poor hybrid.

"Terrimon…" moaned Henry Wong the Digimon's Tamer and messaged his temples. "You shouldn't make Ian mad like that. From what I can tell he will blow up soon."

"Aw, Hen you don't know much about fun. I think it's _cute_ to see Ian like this." Terrimon stressed the cute more than the other words which made Ian growl.

"I aint cute ya stupid bunny!" Ian shoved Mako and Ai off and smirked. "Besides its me ya gotta look up to since I gunna be kickin' it's ass."

"When you mean kicking it's ass you mean yours right?" Terrimon came back and crossed his arms and his black eyes sparkled in a teasing manner as Ian growled deeply.

"Whatever ya say bunny I aint goin' with ya."

"Alright you know what? We should move on to team two since this is taking so long!" Rika Nokaki complained standing up and contuining hotly. "Renamon and Gulimon can go then when these two clowns finally deal with their issues and the Digimon isn't dead we can send them in. But frankly I want to get this going right now."

In a few minute later the group was at the computer ready to put Renamon and Gulimon into the internet. The machine was almost like a gun but it was connected to the computer and it made a soft hum sound. No windows or natural light was shown only the computer screen light which proved enough for everyone to see. Renamon and Gulimon were standing in front of the laser ready to go while the others stood far back. A man sat at the computer ready to start the launching program.

"Okay we can get you back just say the word and we have a window for you to look up to when you need help." Yamaki said to the two Digimon who nodded.

"Be careful boy." Takato said waving and Gulimon waved back.

"After this can I have some more Gulimon bread?"

Takato laughed and nodded. The last thing the boy saw was a flash of light and then the two Digimon were gone.

"And we have them." The person at the computer said opening a screen big enough for everyone to see. There in some sort of tunner was Renamon and Gulimon flying through dodging internet debris.

"This is fun!" Gulimon called out looking up at the screen in front of them and waving at Takato who had a screen pop up and following them. There were doorways every 100 feet with pink, yellow, white and blue wires running across them and elecriticity sparking along. In fact it looked like a busy tube with debris flying left right and center!

Ai looked at Ian and tugged on his sleeve.

"Ian are you still mad at us for giving you that hair cut? Cause if you are we are really sorry but you look better without it."

"I don't care about the hair." Ian grumbled.

"Do you miss Linds? Cause if you do you don't have to tell us because we know you really like her." Mako suggested.

"I don't care about the kid." The blonde grumbled again.

"No Mako it's because of Terrimon. He must have hurt his feelings."

"And I don't care about the god damn bunny!" he shouted and the twins both pouted.

'Then what's the matter?" Mako asked "Man, you really need to seriously calm down your going to blow a vein."

"Hey guys it's his time of month so don't go too close to him!" shouted Terrimon and that's when Ian snapped. With lightening reflexes he jumped across grabbed the bunny with such force it made him squeak and he was dragged into the washroom.

"Ya know I really had enough of your jokes." Ian muttered and threw Terrimon down the toilet. "So I'm gunna use my misplaced anger and use it towards somethin' good. Givin' ya a swirlie."

"Swirle? Maybe a makeover would be nice." Terrimon tried to reason but Ian just had the imp like smile on and closed the lid and flushed the toilet.

"GAHH!" The sound of Terrimon screaming was heard by all the Tamers and people watching Renamon and Gulimon head towards the Digimon that inhabited the internet. Henry just sighed as Ai and Mako rushed up to the washroom.

"IAN! What did you do?" Ai cried but Ian opened the door and just smiled.

"I feel much better now." He said that only and crackled as Terrimon wet came out of the washroom angry.

"Stupid imp." He muttered and went to Henry who scolded the poor Digimon for getting Ian on his bad side.

"You okay now?" Mako asked while Ian nodded.

"Guys their about to fight it!" Takato cried waving his hands for everyone to come over and gaze into the screen where Renamon- now Taomon and War Growlmon were fighting…

"What kind of Digimon is this?" Taomon whispered floating back slightly at the sight of the Digimon.

The Digimon was a reptile like Digimon with black and purple scales with several arms and legs sparwled out like a spider. His face was hideious with teeth baring and vicious yellow eyes. With a roar he prepared to attack War Growlmon.

"Gig-" The Ultimate Digimon cried but was cut off when the unknown Digimon rammed into the poor Digimon and sent him flying into the walls.

"War Growlmon!" Takato cried taking out his D-Aark. "There has to be a way to Biomerge!"

"I'm afriad there isnt. If you go in there…well anything can happen." Yamaki replied seriousness etched in his face. Takato shook his head.

"If I loose him…I don't know what I would do."

Meanwhile Ai and Mako were exploring the area in hope of helping the losing Digimon.

"Maybe we can go back in time." Suggested Ai while Mako shook his head.

"Need a time machine."

"Oh yea…how about we zap ourselves into the internet."

Mako frowned again. "Yamaki said that wasn't a good idea and only two Digimon could go in at a time."

"Just like the corner stores." Muttered Ai while her twin nodded. Ian noticed their discussion and tagged behind them making sure they didn't get into too much trouble.

Ian thoughts dribbled on to Linds and where she was in Canada. Was she okay? Why was he making a big deal out of this? Was she that important to him? Sure he loved her but he still felt horrible and missed her so much. As Ian thought more he didn't notice he was standing in front of the laser that transported the two Digimon into the internet…

Kazu Shioda spun around in the chair as he watched the battle take place. Being a clown of the group he would always do the stupidest things but the thing that he was about to do was one of the most idoitic. As he spun around Kazu was near the buttons of the machine and he was dangerously leaning back. Too much pressure of him pulling back would end up pressing two buttons that were sitting side by side. The on switch for the machine, and the evactue switch.

"Kazu your going to fall." Kenta his friend warned as he was cleaning his glasses. His Digimon MarineAnglemon nodded and squeaked a small 'pip'.

"I am not-AH!" Kazu obeyed Murphy's Law and he was suddenly falling back and the two switches were pressed…

Ian suddenly heard a winding up noise and looked at the machine wearily. It was glowing and he widened his eyes.

"Oh sh-" the laser zapped him and he almost screamed but when everyone turned around a hurt War Growlmon and a wounded Taomon were there gasping for air.


	10. Awakening of a Demon Lord

"That Digimon is very powerful." Taomon moaned as Rika rushed up to her Digimon.

"Are you alright War Growlmon?" Takato spoke slowly and the huge Ultimate nodded.

"What happened? How come were back here?"

"Uh, I kinda pressed some buttons and I kinda sent Ian to the internet I think." Kazu smiled innocently as everyone glared at him.

Ian felt himself change into Impmon as he started to fly around the internet tube and he called out.

"Woah! Wait! Now I'm gunna battle this thing? Ya kiddin' me?"

"No, I guess you're up Impmon." Yamaki sighed and held his head in his hands. Ai and Mako grinned as they went to the screen.

"Yea go Impmon! Your so going to beat this guy!" Ai cheered smiling while Mako nodded.

"Although you should kinda change into Beelzemon just incase."

"Good point." Impmon muttered and suddenly started to glow a bright light.

WARP DIGIVOULTION

"Impmon warp Digivolve to…Beelzemon." The biker flapped his ebony wings and came to where War Growlmon and Taomon were battling.

"What's this guy?" he asked his Tamers and Ai reached for Beelzemon's D-Ark.

"Uh, I'm not getting anything." She said slowly and Mako stared at her.

"You must be doing it wrong here." Ai held a hand singling for him to wait and her face brightened as she saw the information.

"Armageddemon; Mega. Virus and it's special attack his Destiny Destroyer. I think it's going to be a toughie." Mako explained looked at the computer with a somewhat nervous look on his face.

"Nah, I'm gunna kick it's ass-oof!" Beelzemon felt Armageddemon tackling him and sending him into a wall. Growling he took out two of his guns.

"Double Impact!" he cried and fired two bullets. They hit him but he just laughed.

"Stupid hybrid. Destiny Destroyer!" The Virus opened his mouth and fired a wave of destructive energy that hit Beelzemon square in the chest.

"Beelzemon! Beelzemon can you hear me?" Ai cried while Beelzemon started to breathe heavily.

"Okay no more games punk! Chrona Destroyer!" Beelzemon took out his huge gun and fired several shots after making a symbol with his gun. The hits were on target and smoke bellowed making it hard to see.

"Yea he got him!" Takato cried but Rika shook her head.

"I don't think so…" Henry said frowning. "It's not that easy."

Beelzemon suddenly saw the Armageddemon pop out of the smoke not even scratched by the attack.

"Ai what cards do you have?" Mako asked softly and Ai pulled out a few.

"Not much I didn't think we would need them. Here's a power up card." Ai chose the card.

DIGIMODIFY

Ai threw the card to Mako who held the D-Ark and it slid in perfectly.

"Digimodify! Power up activate!" they both cried and Beelzemon felt suddenly stronger.

Flying as fast as he could he caught up to Armageddemon and fired more shots at him and he flinched.

"Chrona Destroyer!" The demon biker lord hollard, sending several more of his powerful attacks that caused a dramatic lightshow as they hit Armaageddemon.

This was his mistake as he suddenly found the Virus Digimon behind him and Beelzemon paled drastically.

"Destiny Destroyer!" it cried and blasted Beelzemon away as he De-Digivolved into Impmon.

"Impmon! Quick get him back!" Ai cried as tears started to form in her eyes. Mako clentched his fists.

"That isn't a normal Digimon."

The buttons were pressed and Ian was back on the ground moaning.

"Urgh, what kind of Digimon was that?"

"A really powerful one." Yamaki said flicking his lighter.

"We should get Linds on this too." Suggested Kazu but Ian shook his head.

"Hold up a minute will ya? She half way across the world!"

"Plus if that Digimon wants to destroy the internet then it can probitaly do it in a few hours." Henry said looking at the clock. "Last time I checked the trip from Canada to here was at least a half a day at top speed."

"But we have to do something." Ai said kneeling down to Ian. The teen groaned as the pain began to wash over him and he started to slip into uncounciousness.

"Ian!" the twins shouted and frowned. Yamaki sighed.

"Bring him to the couch. He lost a lot of energy from that battle."

"Maybe he's just losing his touch?" Suggested Terrimon but everyone just stared at the white and green Digimon.

"Terrimon not now please." Henry begged and gave a tired sigh. "Okay we are running out of options. Our only Mega has been defeated, the other is in Canada, and we can't Biomerge. I'm just about stumped."

Ian moaned as he looked around where he was. Everything was black as he stood up and swayed. What was going on he wondered. Was this some kind of weird dream where some person would tell him his future?

"Demon of Gluttony…" whispered a voice. It was defenately a woman's voice as it call out Ian again.

"Demon of Gluttony…"

"Wada want?" Ian shouted narrowing his eyes. "Is this some kind of joke? Cause it's a really shitty one if ya ask me!"

"Awaken demon and come and find us…" it whispered again. Ian twitched and growled.

"I aint a demon you idoit! Now get outta my head before I squish ya like a little bug! Or do ya wanna be fried? I can do that too."

"Seek the other Demon Lords." It whispered and a bright flash emitted out of nowhere waking Ian up from his slumber.

"Hey Snow White did you like your sleep?" Kazu called out as Ian got off the couch. Ian just handed out a rude hand gesture and made Kazu shut up.

"Just asking that's all dude." The brunette muttered looking back at the group for a plan. Ian suddenly looked at the time and realized how long it has been since he ate. Stomach growling he smirked.

"I'm outta here." He said to his Tamers as he started to make his way. Ai and Mako looked at him oddly.

"Should we tell him that he was talking while sleeping?" Mako looked deeply worried but Ai nodded.

"Were his Tamers we should know everything about each other."

"Hey Ian wait up!" they called as they chased down the hybrid. Takato was about to call them back but Yamaki stopped him.

"We don't have much use for him anymore. If he can't fight against the Digimon then he's useless."

"That's kinda harsh to say that isnt it?" Takato replied looking at him. The blonde frowned and clicked his lighter.

"No one says 'blondie' and gets on my good side Takato." He muttered darkly and turned around swiftly and flawlessly as he made his way to the desk. "There is nothing much we can do unless any of you have an idea."

"Well I have one." Jeri called raising her hand timidly. "Maybe if we send a lot of programs at it or slow it down maybe it can be easier to beat."

"That's a really good idea." Henry nodded along with Kazu and Kenta. Takato shrugged.

"How are we suppose to do that?"

"E-mails." Rika replied crossing her arms and having one leg on top of the other. "My computer always lags when too many E-mails are sent especially junk ones."

"Don't you think we tried that?" Yamaki stared at the group. "It has some kind of firewall that protects it from sending E-mails plus it came from our database. Although if someone else from another country sent some…"

"Oh, are we going to call Linds to send that Digimon the E-mails?" Takato questioned.

"If we are then I suggest we do it quick. That Digimon has probably ate half of Japan's network." Renamon called leaning against the wall with a leg crossed the other."

"Good point Renamon let's call her." Henry said and looked at Yamaki for the phone.

"Ian wait up! We want to ask you something?" Ai and Mako called chasing after the teen. Ian frowned.

"Hurry up will ya! I'm starvin' and agin'." The twins put up their puppy eyes and asked him the question.

"What were you dreaming of?"

"Huh I wasn't dreamin' nothin'." He replied walking but the twins followed.

"Ya! You said something about not being a demon. Are you a demon Ian?" Mako asked.

"No I aint a demon! What makes ya think that? I'm cool yea but aint no demon."

The rest of the walk was painless as the twins gave up and decided to let Ian eat half of the house since Tai and Marie were out…again.

"I aint an idoit Renamon you can come out cause you aint gunna scare me." Impmon called staring behind him and the yellow fox appeared. "Now wada want? I got places to go people to see."

"As if you really know many people." Renamon replied looking at the city below them. Cars were screeching, people were chatting and the lights burred everything in an odd glow. Minutes past but to Impmon it seemed ages.

"Okay, okay, okay I give. What the hell are the Seven Demon Lords?" Impmon didn't look at her just pratically shout it.

"Where did you hear of that?" Renamon questioned her ears twitching. Impmon shrugged.

"I just did okay? Now ya wanna tell me of what they are?"

Renamon begun her explaination with no hint of emotion in her voice.

"The Seven Demon Lords were one of the three groups that destroyed UltimateChaosmon. They each repesented one of the seven deadly sins. There was envy, wrath, pride, lust, sloth, greed, and gluttony. Envy is like jealously, wrath is to kill, pride is to never admit your wrong, lust is to want, sloth is to be lazy, greed is to want no matter what, and gluttony is to have so much of it that it becomes sicking."

"Well, thanks for the history lesson but I'm gunna go and…see a couple of people." Impmon mentally smacked himself for not creating a better excuse but he needed to think about this. He walked among the city until he came across a dark back ally littered with garbage, and graffiti. The dark door at the end of the alley was there as he knocked it slowly and leaned against the wall to look casual.

"Yes?" came a whispered voice, Kyo was at the door and rose an eyebrow when he saw the imp like Digimon. "Hey Ian sup?"

"It's Impmon Kyo get it right." Impmon replied. "Can I come in or freeze to death out here? I gotta lay low for awhile."

"Why your crazed girlfriend after you or something?" Kyo laughed and went back into the building and Impmon followed.

"She aint crazed Kyo and it's foxy she's probably suspicious."

"Suspicious of what? The only crime you commit is cleaning our food storage."

"And I'm actually proud of that." The imp smirked as he came to his 'room'. The room was for him when he played here or what Impmon called 'worked his ass of to make a few yen.' Although the pay was pretty good and he could have all the food and drinks he wanted since they brought so much attention. The curtins on his left side swayed and he could clearly hear Trevor and Max playing some no lyric songs. He opened the door and went into the room quietly and flopped down on the bed.

The room was small actually, but not too small. The bed was facing the door, a dresser with nothing on it was on the left side and a closet where he kept his guitar gear was there. Since he hardly used it was dusty but spotless and he wanted to keep it that way. It wasn't that he was a clean freak but he didn't want stuff littered all over the place.

"Demon of Gluttony." He muttered and scoffed. That dream was whacked-seriously him a Demon Lord? Nah, especially him being one symbolising gluttony. I mean he wasn't that bad…was he?

The thoughts and theroies on what the dream meant confused Impmon so much he badaboomed the wall and growled.

"I don't need any of this crap." He muttered and walked out. He climbed on the ladder and walked along the support beams. This was he way or getting around when he was a Digimon. He peered down and saw a huge crowd on the dance floor. Some were total morons dancing like idoits while others were just not getting it. A few were good but Impmon would still say they suck.

Jumping down he snuck into the kitchen where the food was being prepared. Peering into the fridge he settled on a bag of chips and turned around to meet a scared chef.

"Keep starin' and I'm gunna eat your children." Impmon sneered revealing his fangs. The chef started to scream and run in circles and the imp snickered as he quickly went to the support beams to see the chaos insue.

"DEMON! DEMON!" you could hear the cries from the chef and Impmon frowned. There it was again 'demon' why wasn't he just called 'monster' or 'goblin'?

"Stupid human." The imp muttered narrowing his emerald eyes and went backstage to see Trevor and a group of guys pushing the poor guy around while they went outside. The door opened with a slam and the drummer went down in a heap with the other men standing strong.

"Yo bitch wasta matter? You don't go your mommy anymore." The one man had horrible Japanise since none of his sentences made any sense but Trevor had a good idea what he meant.

The others laughed as Trevor trembled and frowned.

"What do you want now?" he mumbled and looked down. He wanted to fight but something was always holding him back. "I gave you the money and everything. Please just leave me alone."

"Yo baby back bitch don't come talkin' to us like that. Treat us like your masters and show us some respect. We bust our necks for you so you do the same."

"All you did was give me a place to stay for a couple of days when I ran away." The older teen replied narrowing his dark black like eyes. He seriously wanted to punch them, kick them, tear their heads off or even sick a dog on them but no. Something was still holding him back. It was a small child voice saying 'don't do it! Wait…" wait for what? What should he wait for, if he can catch the one with the gun off guard he can probably get it and shoot the crap out of them!

"Why you mother-" the one man was cut off when a leather hand with five long black claws grabbed the man when he was about to punch Trevor. The voice grunted and it ran shiveres up and down everyone's spine.

"I outta think twice before doin' that. Ya wanna mess with my friends eh? Well I outta show ya whatcha messin' with." Another hand with the same amount of claws punched him and when he appeared out of the shadows the others gasped and quickly pulled out their weapons. Beelzemon smirked but then frowned as he saw one of the men holding Trevor in a strong grip with a sharp silver knife pressed against his delicate neck.

"One wrong move demon and I'll slit his throat." The man gruffed narrowing his eyes. The darkness clouded most of his features but it looked like he was an unshaven man in his late twenties.

"Aint a demon human ya no match for me." Beelzemon smirked and pointed a gun. "Cut him and I kill ya simple as that."

"Oh really," the man cocked his head and grinned. "Ya look like a butt ugly demon from hell. You know bitch?"

"Oh yea I know ya gunna get your brains splattered all over the place and it's gunna be a shame if they get on my clothes." The black Digimon replied as he suddenly appeared before the man's eyes and kicked him out of reach only leaving a small cut on Trevor's neck. Gasping the man fell to the gorund unable to run or do anything. His mind played over and over again. He watched as Beelzemon kicked the living hell out of the other people and they scampered away sending useless threats to Trevor and Beelzemon.

It was moments later that Beelzemon went back to Impmon and walked over to Trevor.

"Ya gotta watch ya back more often ya know. Were they the same guys as last time or what?"

"Yea, their not going to stop Ian-"

"Impmon get it right."

"Impmon, you know what happened to me. I thought I was going to be safe here."

"Kid, you aint safe anywhere." The reply was far and lonely Trevor trembled at the far off memories of his terrible childhood.

After the death of Trevor's mother when she gave birth to her only child the farther went insane and mad and locked him up for years only having a T.V, some books, and three meals. Of course he would sometimes leave the door open but never did the farther talk or even look at him. All he did was give him food and that was it. Durning the years Trevor learned how to walk on his own, learned how to read on his own, and learned about everything else from the books or the TV. Finally around age fourteen he ran away and realised that there were more caring people in the world and he would die if he stayed there any longer.

The house he used to live in were horrible conditions and he would often break his ankel or cut himself deep. Trevor's skin used to be extreamly pale along with being a scrawny thin boy that looked extreamly sick but he couldn't be. If he became sick then he would let his guard down and as long as he was awake or ready his farther wouldn't throw him out.

Finally after running away, Trevor came across a place where several older boys gave him a small home, some food, clothes, and a bath but for the price of risking his life of being in a getto gang he decided to move on and run to the Yamaki Bar where he met Kyo and Max. Since then the trio had been tight since they shared some of the same experiences until Ian came along.

"I hate my life." Trevor muttered bringing his head slowly back and breathing the crisp air. Chills entered and left his body and he saw the shadow of Impmon walking around.

"Ya should get in before ya worry the others. They are probably bawlin' their eyes out." Impmon snickered and nudged the teen. "C'mon it aint gunna kill ya to get up!"

Trevor got up and picked up Impmon suddenly by the back of the bandana.

"You talk too much."


	11. Activation 03: Bar Fight

"Hello?" Linds asked answering the phone. She was currently caught up in more homework and studying for her first quiz in her Social Sciences class. Also she had to read some books for the reading tomorrow in Creative Writings.

"Linds it's Yamaki." Came the other voice in the Japanise language. Linds drew a blank face but then switched to her other language.

"Hey, sorry. Um, how are you?"

"Not too good." Yamaki told Linds of the whole delima and by the end Linds was concerned for Ian. "He's alright. Last time I checked he was heading back home to eat."

"That's Ian for you." Linds joked and then frowned. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Get everyone you know there and send e-mails to this Digimon. It will start lagging and then possibly make it easier to kill it."

"Gotcha. What's the E-mail?"

After the telling of the E-mail, Linds hung up and turned to Calumon.

"Go to Marianna and tell her to send E-mail's to this?" Linds handed Calumon the small slip of white paper and he cheerfully agreed and hummed while leaving the apartment and went next door. Moments later he came back.

"She's telling everyone else too."

Linds nodded and went on her computer. It was time to make a few E-mails now she typed and went about making twenty E-mails in only three minutes.

The Canadian Tamers all got the message and soon they were all sending E-mail's to the strange creature hoping that it would lag on it.

Yamaki's face brightened when he saw Armageddemon struggling and screeching. He turned to the workers that were near the phone.

"Call all the Tamers and get them down here ASAP! Call a limo and have them picked up. We have a Digimon to terminate." Finally, it was odd how this Digimon suddenly appeared for no apparent reason. But who cares? It was going to be deleted now he thought running a hand through his blonde hair.

It was about a half hour later Rika, Henry, Takato and their Digimon were all gathered around ready for the news.

"Where is everyone else?" Yamaki demanded frowning. Takato grinned innocently.

"Jeri had to stay with her farther, Kazu and Kenta are being chased by Ian who is really mad at them."

"May I ask why?"

"Well we found out he plays in a band and they thought it would be funny to show up and hold signs saying 'we love you Ian'."

Rika scoffed while Terrimon fell down laughing. Henry gazed at Terrimon in annoyance.

"Haha-oh-hahahaha-you have-hahahaha-to be kidding-hahaha" Terrimon was laughing so hard on the floor that he couldn't breathe as his face was all red. Renamon sat at the back somewhat amused at Ian's hobby.

"So are they coming or not?" Yamaki sighed rubbing his temples. Takato shrugged.

"You know Ian…"

"GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN KILL YA!" Ian roared up in the trees where Kazu and Kenta were hiding from the older teens wrath.

"No thanks we want to stay alive!" Kazu called. This made Ian growl.

"There is no way I'm lettin' ya get scott free from pullin' that stunt punks!" he cried eyes flaring and fangs showing proudly.

"This is going to take awhile isnt it?" Kenta asked Marineanglemon.

"Pi." The answer was and back into the pocket the small pink Mega went.

"Fine. Send Terrimon and Renamon into the internet again. Lindsay and her friends sent enough E-mails to slow down the Digimon for quite awhile." Yamaki explained turining his back.

"Actually Yamaki we upgraded it! All three can go." One of the workers said passing by. "Don't get killed out there though." He chucked and left the room as soon as he came.

"Okay you heard what he said lets go guys." Henry called picking up Terrimon. "That means you too."

"Aw Hen C'mon we need to go see Ian and be groupies!" Terrimon replied laughing more. Gulimon had a confused look on his face.

"What's so funny Takatomon?"

"I don't really get it either boy. Just be careful okay?"

Gulimon nodded and about five minutes later the trio in their Ultimate forms were up facing the twitching Mega.

"Finish it!" Rika cried and Taomon nodded.

"Talismon of Light!"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Rapid Fire!"

The attacks were true and the Mega started to dissipear in data but not before saying a confusing message that would shock everyone.

"You may have defeated me Tamers but my lord shall reawaken and there is nothing the The Royal Knights, The Seven Holy Angels, or the Seven Great Demon Lords can do!"

"Royal Knights?" Takato asked.

"Holy Angels?" Henry frowned.

"Seven Great Demon Lords?" Rika whispered and Taomon frowned even more.

"Rika we need to get back!" The girl nodded and turned to Yamaki who pressed the button and the Rookies were back and running up to their Tamers.

"What is it Renamon?" Rika asked and Renamon looked at her sternly.

"Ian asked me about the Seven Great Demon Lords. I think he may know more about this."

"Wait, you know about them too?" Henry asked and Renamon nodded in return.

"It's part of the legend. A long time ago Ultimatechaosmon was ruling the Digital world and just as it seemed hopeless the Ancient Ones sent the three groups. The Royal Knights who was lead by an Omnimon, The Seven Holy Angels were lead by an unknown Digimon, and the Seven Demon Lords were lead by a Daemon."

"What happened to them?" Takato asked.

"Deleted since they used all of their energy but they said the chosen ones would appear when he reawakes." Renamon replied.

"So Ian could be a Demon Lord?" Rika asked curious and Renamon nodded.

"There is a good chance."

"Then go ask him! He won't listen to any of us." Takato replied.

"No pressure momentai!" Terrimon cried and the fox narrowed her blue eyes. In her mind she was thinking of how long the talk and convincing was going to be. If Linds she could get it out of him in a few minutes. If only she was here…

"So your sure they need help here PJ?" Ally asked walking into the bar. PJ nodded.

"Yea, needed some waiters and the pay looked really good here. Also this place is Digimon friendly." This was one of the reasons why Gazimon and Kunemon was now standing beside their Tamers patiently as they were greeted by a woman wearing a 'Somebody's Bar' shirt. The shirts and pants were part of the uniform PJ mused as Ally did the talking and wanted to see the manager.

"Hey Al! Got a few live ones wanting work!" The red haired woman called and a man around his late thirties poke his head out of the door across the bar.

"Oh come in! You are here for the job right?" Ally and PJ nodded and handed in their Resumes to the man. The man introduced himself quickly as Al Dee but then looked down and smiled.

"So your Tamers eh? I found out my daughter was one too a few weeks ago. Can you believe that children can save the world now? It's amazing."

"Yeah. Sir, what Digimon does she have?" Ally asked curiously. Al thought for a moment.

"Yokomon I think but we just call her Yoko for short. Really sweet thing and it saved my daughter's life once. I never knew an eight year old could keep such a huge secret from me and my wife. But back to you guys." He skimmed through them and smiled.

"Are they in Mr. Al?" Gazimon asked sitting on a chair with her legs crossed and her hands neatly folded looking professional as possible. Kunemon just hid in PJ's arms not really liking Al.

"Pretty much. We had that help wanted sign for about a few months we are dying to take it down. Welcome aboard Mr. Lacoon and Miss. Short." Al smiled as PJ and Ally jumped up and down and hugged their Digimon.

"Thank you so much!" Ally cheered holding Gazimon in a tight grip and Gazimon felt to dizzy to speak. Kunemon smiled and went along with PJ's happiness but frowned and started to shake violently.

"PJ…A Digimon's here!" Kunemon looked around worriedly while Gazimon frowned and stood in a fighting stance ready to battle.

"A Digimon? Is it a good or bad one?" Al asked but his question was answered when a huge crash came from the other side of the bar and there the two Digimon stood grinning evilly and started to create havoc upon the once quiet bar. Screams, shattering glass, and evil laughter were now the sounds the two Tamers heard as they barged out of the room. Al followed and his eyes went wide when he saw the destrucion upon his bar.

"Can you stop them?" Al asked PJ and he nodded while Ally grinned.

"Let's go Gazimon!"

"Yeah, C'mon Kunemon!"

The two Digimon went forward and their Tamers each held out a D-Ark in front of their opponent.

"IceDevimon. Virus special attack Cold Chiller. And he's a Champion." Ally breathed and looked at Gazimon. "He's weaker than you!"

"Champions are stronger Ally." PJ replied quickly and looked at his D-Ark for his information. "DarkAnglemon. Special Attack Fist of Hell and he's a Champion too…also a Virus." PJ suddenly cried in pain as Kunemon was sent to a table by the dark angel Digimon. His face was concealed expect for his lips which were a blood red and had white fangs sticking out. His black hair reached his ankles and wore a complete black wardrobe. His black wings were bleeding but they were working perfectly as it flew towards the poor Rookie and started to beat it.

PJ growled as he pulled out a Digimon Card and looked at it. Power…perfect!

DIGIMODIFY

PJ took the card and slid it in top to bottom while holding the card with two fingers.

"Digimodify! Ultra Power activate!"

Kunemon suddenly felt stronger as he started to attack DarkAnglemon like a wild animal. He couldn't let his Tamer down! Not ever! He had to be courageous now or else he would be doomed!

"Air Stinger!" Kunemon sent a spray of the sticky white goop that mearly annoyed the dark Digimon. The bug Digimon turned to PJ for help.

"Got it!" PJ looked at the next card. It was Nature Power up.

DIGIMODIFY

PJ slid the card into his D-Ark the same as before with a patient look on his face.

"Digimodify! Nature Power Up activate!"

Back at another part of the bar Ally was stumped. How was she going to help Gazimon so much? Tables and chairs were sprawled all over the place so it made it difficult for her to keep an eye on her Digimon. IceDevimon suddenly punched Gazimon into another table.

"Use a card Ally!" Gazimon cried getting up slowly glaring her pink eyes at the evil Digimon. Ally pulled a few out of her pocket and finally found a perfect one.

DIGIMODIFY

Ally twirled as she swiped the card through her neon pink D-Ark and had a huge smile on her face.

"Digimodify! Hyper Tail Slash activate!"

Gazimon suddenly felt her tail become stronger and she whipped around to create a huge blow for the unexpecting Virus. Growling he got up and started to choke Gazimon. Ally screamed and started to run up to the evil Digimon and bashed a beer bottle on his wings.

Screaming IceDevimon whipped around while dropping the Digimon on the floor like a doll and picked up Ally instead. Tears dripped down her face as she started to feel the air being cut off and red spots started to appear.

"Die you pathetic Tamer!"

"ALLY!" Gazimon hollard rushing up to her in speed. She wanted to save her so desperatly! Gazimon at that moment would even extange her own life for Ally's and she started to feel something unlock inside her. The D-Ark that Ally gripped tightly started to glow brightly and sounded off a repeating beeping noise.

PJ gasped as DarkAnglemon chuckled evilfully at the fallen Kunemon and turned to PJ. Powering up his one first PJ stepped back and frowned.

"Your not going to get away with this!"

The Digimon said nothing and cried out with an evil and mighty voice that shook the bar.

"Fist of Hell!"

"PJ NO!" Kunemon cried stepping in front of the blast! He had to stand up for this! Time slowed down for the two Digimon and Tamers. PJ's D-Ark also started to emit a bright light and odd beeping noise. The two lights hit Gazimon and Kunemon and they both gasped at the sudden power up.

DIGIVOULTION

"Gazimon Digivolve to…" The once grey fured Digimon felt herself go on her fours like a dog. Her semisharp claws on her feet turned into razor blades. The tail that was tied with a black band was replaced with a bushy grey blue tail that was tipped with white and red markings. The ears were there more sharp and had an gold earring on one and below them was sharp purple amour that covered her neon pink eyes from looking beside her. Her mouth was now a snout with her fangs showing clearly. Her paws now had more blades and spikes decorating around it like a bracelet. Finally white fur puffed out on her chest and purple and pink amour covered some of it to protect her.

"SANGLOUPMON!" she called out and growled.

"Kunemon Digivolve to…" the bug Digimon grew four huge red wings that were a bit torn, they had yellow eye markings on each. A red spiky collar was now wrapped around his neck and he had four arms and two legs. The arms had black pincers on each while three claws were on his feet. His yellow body was now stripped with black. Kunemon's once blue beak now turned into a black one.

"FLYMON!" He called out and stopped glowing along with Sangloupmon.

Just when the D-Arks stopped glowing a light sprouted out and hit Ally and PJ's necks for a second but when it dissipeared two crests were there instead. PJ had an arrow going up with a line at the bottom. Ally had a straight line but turned into a swirl with a dot near the straight line.

"What just happened?" Al asked dropping to his knees. Ally shook her head.

"Gazimon?"

Her answer was her D-Ark showing her the information on her Champion Digimon.

"Sangloupmon. Virus, champion, special attack Sticker Blade" she whispered and looked at awe at her new Digimon. "Go Sangloupmon! You can do it!" Ally cheered while PJ looked at his D-Ark for information on his new Digimon.

"Flymon, Virus and Champion, special attack is Brown Stingers." He muttered and stood on one of the tables. "You got this one Flymon! You are so going to kick it's ass!"

The two evil Digimon were surprised and shocked at how the Champions were defeating them quickly. Sangloupmon tackled IceDevimon and growled.

"You are not going to hurt Ally or anyone else! Sticker Blade!" she howled and let out several sharp blades to pierce IceDevimon and he crumped into data. She absorbed them before turning to Ally who was in Awe at her new Digimon.

In moments Flymon did the same but as DarkAnglemon dissipeared into data he suddenly spoke.

"The Seven Holy Angels, The Royal Knights, nor will The Seven Great Demon Lords stop our master!" it spoke sharply and with a haunting voice but it was gone and Flymon loaded the data quickly.

"Woah, I'm going to get into a lot of trouble from this." Al spoke suddenly looking at the distruction of his bar. Smiling lightly he thanked Ally and PJ but then sighed.

"I don't think we are going to be much in buisness anymore guys. I'm sorry."

PJ and Ally groaned but then sighed and looked at their Digimon.

"It's okay. We saved some people and our Digimon Digivolved for the first time!" PJ stared at Flymon. "Although they could be a more creative with the names."

"Hey I didn't choose PJ." Flymon replied his voice slightly deeper and raspier. PJ nodded and looked at his crest.

"Is this a crest?" Ally spoke softly looking at her own crest. Sangloupmon nodded.

"That is the crest of Wisdom. When you can activate it I can go to my Ultimate form. PJ has the crest of Patience and he can make Flymon Digivolve again when the time is right."

"Speaking of time we should get going. Were really sorry to leave you like this." PJ turned to Al who shook his head.

"It's okay. I got an intresting story to tell my friends and daughter now! It was nice meeting you."

"Yea same!" Ally called and glanced at Sangloupmon who darted her pink eyes at Ally.

"Yes?"

"Can you-um go back to normal or something?" Ally asked smiling. If she couldn't then it would be hard getting her out of the bar. Sangloupmon shook her head and laid down.

"Sorry, when I loose enough energy I will change back to Gazimon."

"Same here PJ sorry." Flymon said landing on the ground with a loud thud. The two extanged a few looks.

"Let's see if there is a card that can help us." Ally spoke suddenly and PJ brightened at the idea. It could possibly work.

"Let's see. I got a few power ups, one Digivoultion, a few heal, oh here's one! Bakemon's Phase! It can get these guys to phase through the building!"

"Perfect!" Ally nodded and put her cards in her pocked quickly while taking out her D-Ark. "Ready for swipe."

DIGIMODIFY

PJ swiped his card and then tossed it to Ally who swiped it while spinning the two both shouted.

"Digimodify! Bakemon's Phase activate!"

The two Champions phased through the building without a problem and stared at the dark sky now. City lights were now blaring and the sounds of cars were flowing through their ears. Ally and PJ quickly waved Al a good bye and scrambled out to see the Champions perched on the roof to not attract much attention.

"Let's get going guys." PJ called and Ally looked at him oddly.

"PJ, we can't bring them to our rooms like this!"

"We arnt going to. Were going to a quiet place and get them to loose their energy." PJ replied walking the oppsite way from where they would go to reach their home. Ally nodded head with a 'o' expression on her mouth. Sangloupmon and Flymon started to follow keeping well hidden as possible.

First the two Digimon had to do a hundred pushups. This didn't make them go back to normal so they had the two Champions run laps around the park and finally after their hundred lap they finally glowed a bright light and turned into a tired Kunemon and Gazimon.

"Yes! That wasn't that hard now was it?" Ally asked picking up Gazimon who stared at Ally with a mocked expression.

"Hard? Ally you try doing a battle, then doing push ups and laps and see how you do!"

"Calm down Gazimon I'm saving you the walk home at least." Gazimon then shrugged and closed her eyes as Ally carried her like a piggy back ride. Kunemon rested in PJ's arms and they started their way to the Lapp Apartments.


	12. Operation CamxKatrina & PJxAlly Activate

Authors Note: Oh my god I learned how to keep stuff seperate! Oh wow I'm so going to abuse this line thing!

* * *

muhahaha this is going to kick ass okay seriously story time.

* * *

"My lord two more are lost." A voice came out of the darkness and nothing was heard. Minutes passed and sudden gasping was heard from the first voice. 

"Yes, my lord I will not fail you again." It gulped and scrambled out leaving the Lord to pounder upon his thoughts and next actions. Soon...very soon will chaos swallow everything and everyone. Nothing was going to stop him. Not The Royal Knights, not the Seven Holy Angels, and not the Seven Deamon Lords.

* * *

"So, how are you Ian?" Linds asked on the phone and stared at her clock. It was one in the morning while there it was afternoon. The voice shrugged. 

"Mah, nothin' cause your not here."

Linds laughed at his dry humor and somewhat sweet reply. "Well think of it this way. Only one more week until I come visit you."

"And I'm gunna be lookin' forward to this?" the reply came and he shouted a curse. "Where's my damn guitar! MAKO!"

The voice in the background was suddenly heard from Linds and she drew an eyebrow. Switching sides with her gloved fingers she rested on her bed and sighed.

"He's actin' like some love sick puppy I'm tellin' ya. First he starts goin' in his room and draws that Suzie girl on his skateboard. Now he's takin' my stuff seein' if she likes the bad boy type. Hah, only I can pull that!"

"Aw, Ian he likes Suzie! Go easy on him. I'm not susprised he's trying to look impressive for her! Wonder how Ai is taking this."

A scream from the phone told Linds her answer since it belonged from Ai. Ian voice dripped with concern and a little fear.

"Ya gotta get back here ASAP. Their actin' weird now! Ai just friggin' punched the wall and it broke! Now I'm gunna get blamed."

"What was she screaming about?" Linds asked with concern.

"Uh, somthin' about Suzie and another chick. And ya not gunna believe this but she told me off! Me! I'm insulted."

"Uh, Ian" Linds began softly. She had a pretty good idea what was happening with Ai and Mako and it could happen before she got there. "Stay away from Ai as much as possible and Mako just leave him alone too. Their going through 'their time' I think."

"Their time? Wada talkin' about?" The voice on the other line sounded dead serious and Linds sighed.

"You remember when I was mad for no apparent reason once a month? Or sometimes really emoitional?"

"Yeah your point?"

"Their going through that I think."

"Okay…so our Tamers are PMSin'?"

"Yep." Linds replied dancing a flame around the room while Calumon watched with awe.

"Wow pretty flame!" Calumon cried.

"Okay, I'm gunna go stay with Kyo and the others then cause I don't wanna get messed up with this."

"NO!" Linds screamed sitting up. "You have to stay there until I get there. Something can happen with them and I'm pretty sure they are not going to tell Marie and Tai about it!"

"What's gunna happen to them?"

"It's more of Ai but I'll explain it to you when I get home okay? I'm going to go now, I love you."

"Hate you too." He replied dryly and she hung up.

* * *

Over the past week things were calm upon the Canadian Tamers. Since the Bio-Emerges of DarkAnglemon and IceDevimon, no other Biomerges had appeared in either Japan or Canada. Homework was a pain but so far no one was failing or falling behind. In fact Linds was passing with flying colors! Maybe she had chosen the right courses she mused one night as she was handed back a test with a perfect score and an essay with a 92 percent.

"You're a genious!" Cam cried one night as the group decided they earned a break one Wednesday and decided to go to a bar. Linds had a report to do in Social Sciences so she offered to stay behind to look after the Digimon and get her homework complete. Although she had other reasons as well as getting the homework done.

When the door closed the dark blue imp turned to the other Digimon and smirked.

"Okay what's the news on everyone?"

"Marianna and Luke are fine." Bakemon said floating around while Tiguramon nodded. Linds looked at Kunemon and Gazimon.

"PJ still is obessed with Katrina." Kunemon frowned and sighed sadly while Gazimon rose an eyebrow.

"Ally has an attraction for PJ since she started to draw his name on her notebooks. It's quite cute actually." She laughed lightly covering her mouth but Linds turned to Agumon.

"Well, he likes this girl named Lisa Rose-"

"Woah back up Agumon." Linds cried. Lisa Rose? The girl next door? Wow, that must have been who he was talking about.

"Yea, he invited her also to go out with them too." Agumon replied. "But I think he goes better with Katrina."

"Yea." Muttered Bowmon quietly floating beside Calumon who was confused at the conversation.

"Okay. Operation Ally PJ and Katrina Cammy is starting." Linds smiled showing her white fangs and showing her evil side. "We a going to need lots of paper and Bakemon."

"What do you need me for?" Bakemon asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"You can go through walls! Go into each Tamer's rooms and pick up something with their writing. Bring it back ASAP. I think I can copy everyone's hand writing." She muttered to herself while Bakemon left. "And don't get caught!"

Suddenly, the lights flicked off and everyone screamed. The power was off Linds thought as she flicked a flame with her hand.

"I forgot you can do that." Agumon said while Linds grinned.

"Thank me later. I'm going to need pen and paper-lots of paper since I only got three fingers."

"So?" Kunemon asked turning to the blue Impmon who rolled her eyes.

"You try going from writing with five fingers to three it isn't really easy."

Bakemon floated out of PJ's room carrying a sheet of paper and put it with the others. That was the last one he thought. Slowly he turned the bend and looked around. The power was out but he could still see clearly and what was across the hall was "Mr. Penguin". He was waddling over to Bakemon curious what the white floating thing was.

"Damn kids playing a prank." He muttered and Bakemon went through the door closest to him. Luckily it was the room where the other Digimon were. As he zoomed through he heard a gasp and a yell.

"Digimon! Here in my apartment? I don't think so!" the footsteps faded and the ghost Digimon sighed a breath of relief. He was gone at least. Floating over to the Digimon they jumped at his appearance.

"That guy saw me."


	13. Mr Penguin

"I told you not to get caught!" Linds scolded but then sighed. "It's okay no harm done really. Did you get them?"

"Yep, don't I get some kind of reward?"

"Yeah, when I think of it." The imp smiled and kept the flame close to her. PJ, Ally, and Cam's writing was easy but it was Katrina that kept making her screw up. She flicked the final 'a' and smirked.

"Perfect." Linds put them in the envlopes and told Bakemon to deliver the letters to the four victims. The ghost Digimon nodded and grinned while leaving.

"What was the letters about?" Tiguramon asked while Linds put her hands on her hips.

"On Cammy's and Katrina's letter each are from the other saying that they want to have dinner at Cesario's. PJ and Ally have a date at the movies and a walk around the park. Now I'm going to be leaving the night this happens so I need you to make sure this goes perfectly. Oh that reminds me Calumon you can stay here if you like. I made plans and you can be with Katrina and Bowmon."

Calumon floated around with Bowmon shouting victory and held Bowmon's ribbons. The scene was enjoyed for only seconds as a knock came from the door. Bowmon went over to the peephole and squeaked.

"Open up. It's the Superintendent. I'm checking to see if there are any Digimon around." The gruff voice said. All Digimon paled.

"Hide." Linds whispered scrambling to another room while Bowmon and Calumon stayed behind to hide in one of the cabnets beside the T.V. Tiguramon hid in the closet, along with Agumon. Kunemon hid under the covers while Gazimon dove for the dirty laundry. Linds looked from room to room and finally dove for under the bed. The door opened and the blue Impmon could hear footsteps but she nearly screamed when she heard a gun loading.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." He sang waddling around. When he left the bedroom Linds scrambled out and opened the window. She waved over the peaking Digimon and they scrambled out. The escape ladder was only a few feet away and when Tiguramon made it to the roof, Linds heard a clatter.

"Oh no." she whispered. Could he have found Calumon and Bowmon? She crepted silently to the 'living room' and saw the two Digimon whimpering behind a wall. They saw Linds and smiled. She ran towards them and picked them up. The blue Impmon was shocked at how much weight Calumon was. "You have to cut on the cream puffs." She whispered.

"You have to cut on the living." A voice said behind them and they spun around. There was 'Mr. Penguin' with a gun ready and grinning evilly. Linds then grinned evilly. She suddenly glowed a bright light and there Ladydevimon stood holding the gun and picking up 'Mr. Penguin'.

"Now, I suggest you keep us quiet. We haven't done anything wrong and it would be a shame I have to use my power for not good things. Can you please leave us now?"

"Y-ye-yea-go-got-got it." He was set down and glanced at the Champion and screamed while leaving.

"GAH!" he cried and waddled out. Ladydevimon smirked and flew up the roof to all of the other Digimon.

"I made him leave." She said smiling and they all nodded. Slowly she all got them back into the room and sighed as her Champion form.

"You can't De-Digivolve can you?" Tiguramon asked and she nodded.

"Yea, still having a problem with that." She laughed and went over to her homework.

"Although me having five fingers makes the writing easier." Ladydevimon smiled. "You guys wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sure." They all replied as Bakemon came in.

"Hey, did I miss anything?"

Cam unlocked the door and rose an eyebrow at the scene before him. There was Ladydevimon curled up on the couch with all the Digimon around her. Marianna and Luke shook their Digimon awake while Katrina, PJ, and Ally just picked them up. Cam then shook Ladydevimon.

"Hey, rough night?" he asked and Ladydevimon shrugged.

"You can say that." She suddenly glowed back into her Rookie form and sighed.

"Finally. I hate not being able to De-Digivolve."

"You'll get it soon enough. But listen. Lisa says you live next door to her right?"

"Yep." Linds smiled.

"So can you get some info on her? Like her favourite band and color or flowers even!"

"Uh, sure I'll look into that." Linds yawned. "Listen I got tons of stuff to do tomorrow so I gotta get some rest." Linds picked up Calumon and off the two went silently. Cam looked at his sleeping Digimon and chuckled but then frowned when he saw a gun on the floor.

"What happened?" he asked himself.


	14. Savin' Me

I dont own Savin' Me by Nickelback.

* * *

Finally the day had arrived. Lindsay was going back to Japan for half a week. Not long but it was better than just a day. She packed a small suitcase since half of her stuff was still there and when she opened the door her sea green eyes went wide at the people in front of her. The Canadian Tamers with their Digimon all stood there smiling.

"It's not like I'm staying there." Linds laughed as Marianna and the other girls tackle hugged her. The moment was warm and fun and finally it dissipeared as Linds got into the cab and left for the airport. Soon...very soon Linds thought letting her head fall on to the window watching the world go by...

* * *

Ian was happy. That's right happy. Today he was going to finally see Linds again. He missed her! Without her things were…borning. He didn't knew why but Ian guessed it was part of being in love. When he woke up he got dressed quickly and went out to pick up his girlfriend at the airport. Hoping on Behemoth Ian muttered. 

"Let's go."

They drove to the airport and the blonde teen could clearly see the air planes coming and going. Entering the place he looked around and couldn't believe his luck of finding her so quick. There she was getting her suitcase out of the place and walking along. He stood there crossed arms and smirking.

"IAN!" she screamed and rushed up to him. When she hugged him he grinned.

"Missed me that much toots?"

"Hell yeah!" she cried and kissed him passionately. Finally beaking apart he blushed.

"Yea well…I kinda missed ya too."

Laughing, Linds rolled her suitcase along side and she looked oddly at him. Something was different about him. Was it the hair? She did notice that the hair was shorter than before…it looked good.

"Did you do something with your hair? It looks good." Ian coughed and nodded.

"Yea, cut it." He decided to thank Mako and Ai later, they were right about a few things he mused to himself but then droaned back to reality where he hopped on the poessed bike and Linds got on behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"You still don't have helmets. No wonder cops are always chasing you." Linds muttered and he smirked.

"Wheres da fun in havin' helmets?"

"The fun is being safe." She replied dryly and he scoffed.

"Helmets are for whimps." He fired back and told Belmoth to go back home. The ride was quiet since they couldn't talk over the loud roar of the engine. Finally upon arriving at a famillar home Linds shrieked and started to run to the door and threw open the door dramatically.

"IM HOME!" Linds called putting some of her blonde hair back and grinning widely. It looked the same as usual. In front of her was the kitchen, to her left was the living room where the same flat screen T.V sat, and she could barely see the stairs leading downstairs.

It seemed she lost track of time since two sets of dark chocolate brown eyes were now staring back at her. Linds was suddenly tackle hugged by the twins.

"We missed you!" cried Ai smiling and laughing. Mako nodded and said 'yea'. They got up and she looked around.

"Where's Tai and Marie?" She wondered out loud but she suddenly saw the two appearing from the stairs and smiled at her appearance.

"Hey Linds. It's good to see you!" Marie cried hugging the blonde teen while she nodded and said her greetings to her. She gazed her sea green eyes upon Tai and smiled.

"How is it there?"

"It's amazing there guys. I'm doing really well on all of my courses. And you wouldn't guess who one of my teachers are."

"Oh, who?" Ai and Mako cried and she smiled.

"My cousin Kari Rose, she's a Tamer too." She smiled lightly her eyes glazing at the past memories. Kari's once haunting face was changed into a kind and tired expression that made Linds feel more comfortable. "She changed a lot."

"Did you ask about your family?" Marie asked softly and Linds nodded.

"Why do ya wanna ask? Their assholes for ditchin' ya." Ian chimed in leaning against the door frame while Tai frowned.

"Language Ian."

"They already know half of the stuff I say. They even swear more than me sometimes which I'm quite proud of." He smirked at his Tamers who grinned innocently.

"Oh, I asked about them alright. My parents adopted another daughter around my age shortly after. I guess they truly forgot about me but that's okay. I got you guys!" Linds smiled and hugged Marie again. "I got a few days to spend with you guys too! I'm sure Katrina is taking care of Calumon too!"

"Katrina as in that chick with the Bowmon?" Ian pipped up rising an eyebrow and Linds nodded.

"By some weird swish in fate we are all living in the same appartment but Mr. Penguin already hates us."

"Who's Mr. Penguin?" Ai asked staring at Linds who laughed.

"He's the guy who nearly shot me with a shotgun." Ian suddenly grabbed Linds shoulders and spun her around.

"HE WHAT?!" He growled. "Did he hurt ya? I swear to God if he did I'll-"

"Calm down Ian." Linds cried and poked him in the ribs. "Ladydevimon gave him a good message. No one else was hurt but it was strange. Several Bio-Emerges happened there! Although PJ, Ally, and Katrina all had their Digimon Digivolve to the next level which is always a good thing." The discussion lasted for awhile and finally ended with Linds, Ian, Mako and Ai going around and having Linds see how everyone was doing. While walking and having the twins up front she pulled Ian back.

"How are they doing?"

Ian shrugged shaking his blonde hair trying to make it 'cool'.

"Ai only punched the wall and broke some of the fence while Mako now progressed to talking to himself in a mirror." He snickered. Linds widened her eyes.

"I'm blaming you for her violence." Ian punched Linds lightly.

"I'm blamin' ya for Mako's insanity."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ai peered suspiciously at the couple who shrugged.

"How we are going to spend our days loving each other." Linds said her voice coated dreamily and she smirked as they gagged and turned around. Ian gagged also.

"Can ya not make the excuses so mushy?" He whined as Linds laughed and pecked his cheek.

"Feeling better?"

"A little." He grinned. The four finally reached Wamaki Bar and Linds dragged the four in.

"We can go say hi to the Kyo and the others."

"Aww, it's my day off though. Can't I get a break for once in my life?" Ian cried but Linds didn't seemed to be listening as she went back stage and jumped on Max.

"Hey cutie!" she said and covered Max's eyes. He gasped and spun around.

"Well if it isn't my princess?" He teased and pretened to dance with her and dipped her down slowly.

"Hands off Max ya slime ball." Ian called crossing his arms leaning back. Max grinned.

"Aw, can't I have a little fun with her?"

"Nope." The hybrid smirked at his bandmate's expression which was like a sad puppy. Ian's vibrant green eyes just stared at him unsympethetic. "Keep on the floor and I might walk on ya."

"Ian your up!" Kyo called and Ian growled.

"I got the day off!"

"You got a request!"

"By who?"

"I dunno look out."

Ian slowly peaked out from the backstage and gasped at what he saw. All the Tames were there holding a sign with "IAN PLAY PLEASE" and were grinning. Scowling, he noticed Linds and his Tamers poked their heads out at well.

"Hey, how did they find out about this place?" Linds asked innocently and Ian growled.

"Stupid Kazu I'm gunna kill that kid." He growled and then hollered to Kyo. "How much am I gettin' payed for doin' this?"

"Ya get a whole week off and still get payed." Kyo grinned and Ian rose his eyebrows.

"Ya kiddin' me? Seriously?"

"No shit man now go! Do one of your acoustic songs."

"Yea, yea I hear ya." The blonde muttered and looked at Linds and blushed. "Meh, duty calls."

"I hear you now get out there and kick some ass." She shoved him out with his black guitar at hand he slowly walked to the staged and growled at the Tamers who were now whistling and grinning widely. Was he gunna knock 'em dead or what?

Ian started to strum the guitar softly and Linds regonised the song 'Savin' Me'. The song wasn't the best with only guitar so why would he choose it unless…was he going to sing?

"Don't worry. We taught Ian how to sing." Kyo appeared behind the the twin Tamers and Linds kept her gaze at her boyfriend.

"Is he good?"

"Pretty good. Not as good as me though." Kyo smirked rustling his black hair.

Ian finally opened his mouth and started to sing. Over the past few years he got some vocal lessons from Kyo and the others since he wanted to impress Linds. Boy did he knock her dead or what from his voice.

_Prison's gates wont open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawling_

_Oh, I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin' I'm fallin'_

He turned his guitar to a different tune and started the chorus.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standin'_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth savin' me_

So far everyone was silent for Ian singing. They never knew he was this good! Linds was even amazed at how far his voice had come. It was incredibly sexy she thought grinning. Ai and Mako were pround that their Digimon could sing and play the guitar so well. And he even had the guts to do it on stage! That was pretty neat they both thought.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm fallin' I'm fallin'_

When the song ended after a solo and another chorus the audience clapped and cheered loudly. Wolf whistles and screams from the girls could be heard from the back stage and Ian left after waving his hand lazily.

"You were suppose to bow." Kyo pointed out but Ian shrugged.

"Mah, they should be grateful they got a prefromance. I was nice today for once."

"Only because your precious muffin was here." He replied snickering and Linds frowned.

"Ew, I hate that nickname." Linds cried frowning.

Ian smirked.

"Why does muffin bother ya or somehin'?"

"No, but it sounds so…old. Toots is more modern." Linds smiled but shrieked as someone tackled her. To her susprise it was Gulimon.

"Hey it's Lindsmon and the big rock star!" Kazu cried grinning goofy. Ian glared and his face has an evil look upon it.

"I got a bone to pick with ya! What's the deal with bringin' everyone here?" he demanded and Kazu sweat dropped while taking a step back.

"I couldn't let your talent go by unnoticed. Nice voice by the way."

"Your dead." He growled and started to chase the poor teen as he scrambled out.

"HELP!"

"It was your fault Kazu!" Linds called and nearly screamed when she saw Rika and Jeri.

"Hey Linds! How's Canada! Calumon enjoying there?" Jeri asked hugging the blonde hybrid and she smiled.

"He loves it there! He met some new friends too. Bowmon and Kunemon along with the others but he likes them the best."

"I see you havnt changed much either." Rika said smirking and Linds rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Being a hybrid doesn't change me much. I think my hair isnt growing anymore." The sea green eyed girl laughed along with the other two. Yep things were good the hybrid thought.


	15. Suzie and Mako

Author's note: sorry it took me so long busy with life. I know how to finally pronouce Ramen (uhhh not like Raymond but like a tiger...rahr ROFL...yeah) :) Chapter Edited by yours truly Chainsaw Lady and Batgirl note my name is still Linkmaste :P

* * *

"Hey Suzie how did you like the show?" Mako asked walking along with the pink haired girl and she smiled.

"Ian was amazing! I never knew he could sing."

"He couldn't but he got lessons from Kyo and the others." He replied sitting down at a table along with her. "Do you want a drink?"

"Uh, Sprite please." She replied and he called over a waitress. She took the orders and they started to talk.

"So, Linds like it in Canada huh?" Suzie said smiling lightly but more sad at Mako's expression. She didn't really like him sad. It just wasn't his style. He nodded.

"Linds did come from there. Although I don't see why she likes it there. When I was there it was so cold."

"Well, imagine going to America and only coming back here for once in awhile. I can't blame her for missing it. I got the part by the way." Suzie changed the subject quickly and her perkiness reappeared like it was never gone. Mako's brown eyes lit up as he congratulated the twelve year old for earning the leading role.

"The final play is in a month, around Christmas. I can get you, Ai, Ian and maybe Linds tickets." She offered smiling and thanked the waitress for giving her the fantoma. Mako took his Coke and gave the woman the exact amount of money.

"It's on me." He grinned and the two started to talk more.

Meanwhile Linds was peaking and looking at the two children talk alone like they were on a date. Looking down slightly, she saw Ai right there with a somewhat sad look on her face.

"Hey Ai?"

"Yea Linds?"

"How about tomorrow we go get our hair and nails done okay? Just the two of us?" Linds had an idea to take Ai to a spa to calm her down. It was also since she was growing up to mature into a woman so she should get her used to the idea of manicures and hair dos.

"Okay, thanks Linds." Ai smiled and Linds nodded.

"Leave them alone for awhile. They'll be fine. Now where is Ian?" The teen poundered looking around. The Tamers were talking amonst themselves but she couldn't find the other hybrid anywhere. Suddenly a pair of hands appeared over her eyes.

"Hey Ian." She said dryly and she heard Ian groan.

"You're a fun sucker." He accused and she turned around.

"I'm not a fun sucker!"

"Fun sucker!" he sneered playfully and she frowned.

"I'm a mature young woman." She replied crossing her arms.

"Right and I'm a cute widdle bunny." He smirked at his comeback and she rolled her eyes.

"Right Ian right keep thinking like that. You're a good singer." This caught the poor boy off guard. Blushing while rubbing the back of his neck he grinned.

"Well, I did tell ya I was good didn't I?"

"The last time I heard you weren't good as this time!" Linds replied and Ai nodded.

"Yea, it sounded like a cat was going to die."

Ian twitched at his Tamers reply and Linds giggled. She really did like his voice but she would tell him later…when they were alone.

Mako sighed as he sipped his coke and talked to Suzie. She was so pretty when sipping her drink. Everything she did was beautiful. When she walked he would fall, when she talked, he would stutter and fumble with his words. Where was his charm he achieved from being with Linds and Ai? It just dissipears when she's around him. Could he be infatuated with her? His thoughts felt all mushed and confused. His one side wanted him to ask her out and tell her how pretty she was but the other wanted to conceal it and keep it like it was his only secret.

"Mako? You there?" Suzie asked waving a hand over the boys face. The ten year old blinked and then grinned.

"Sorry, I just went off in my own world." He laughed lightly and took another quiet sip from his drink. The cool liquid helped him as his blush went down but he still felt like his cheeks were on fire! His deep brown eyes couldn't keep out of Suzie's and he even thought when they made contact with one another sparks would emerge.

"So…what are you doing tomorrow?" Suzie suddenly asked wrapping her pink hair around her pinky finger. Mako glanced up suddenly shocked at the question. Did she want to go out with him? Shrugging, he kept the cool Ian pose. Ian, when talking to Linds would usually shrug or keep a shy profile. Or at least what he thought.

"Nothing really. Why?"

Suzie suddenly jumped and blushed. "Oh, I was just wondering if you…wanted to go out for a bite to eat just the two of us?"

Did that just happen to Mako Ikkako Ramen? Did he just swoop Suzie off and made her ask him out for a date? The brown haired kid wanted to jump on the table and scream in victory but he just smiled.

"Yea! I would love to! What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"How about eight?"

"Sounds good to me." Mako grinned and looked over at his Digimon calling for him and his sister waiting for him with a cat look in her eyes. She's been acting really weird he thought and turned to the girl who sat across from him.

"Well, I better get going so I'll pick you up at eight and take you out okay?"

"Okay Mako see you later." Suzie smiled and waved as Mako slightly blushed. As he came closer to the two teens Ai and Ian snickered.

"Oh this is rich. So, so rich." Mako frowned and punched the blonde.

"Your suppose to be on my side."

"Aw, don't worry Mako I think it's adorable." Linds smiled and Mako blushed.

"I'm not adorable."

"Your right." Linds replied pausing and putting a finger upon her semi-plump lips. "Your cute."

"What! No! I'm cool not cute."

"No, Mako your cute as a doll!" Ai teased earning a glare from her brother.

"Whatever _sis_."

"Mako!" Ai whined while he snickered back. Linds only sighed at the siblings bickering.


	16. The Band Finds Out

Authors Note: The italics are letters and memories/dreams.

* * *

Katrina came into her apartment quietly sighing at her school work. The load was getting so heavy especially for the break. Although that was at the back of her mind when she saw a letter on the nearby table where the phone sat. Curious, she peered inside it. Who could have left this here? Opening the letter she gasped as the handwriting looked oddly famillar.

_Dear Katrina,_

_Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at Cesario's around eight o'clock for supper on Friday. I wanted to tell you face to face but I thought this would be more romantic. I'll be waiting for you outside the Lapp Apartments. It's formal so dress your best but then again you always dress beautifully._

_Cammy_

_P.S Leave the Digimon. It will be just the two of us._

The raven haired woman read the letter over and over again. Was he really asking her out? It was a dream come true! She grinned widely and looked at the clock and nearly shrieked. It was already six! Quickly she plucked Bowmon off and jumped into the shower. She had a date to get ready for!

Bowmon smiled to herself and floated over to Katrina's bed room. Going through the closet, she struggled but sucesfully got out a dazzling, red dress with a black underlining in it. The cuts were sleak and sexy and hugged Katrina perfectly. Bowmon waited for her Tamer to get out and look at the dress and thanked Bowmon.

"It's alright if you stay here right?"

Bowmon nodded and floated over the 'makeup station' where Katrina would apply her makeup. Not too much just some cover up and blush. After applying some lipgloss she lookd over herself in the mirror. Her eyelashes were naturally thick and curly which was one of her beauty perks. Now if she only had a slighty more curvy body and a bigger bust…

Cam read the letter again and again. Katrina sent this? He thought wildly and looked at the clock. He should go just to be nice. Besides she was really nice, pretty, and understanding. Why not? Cesario's was a nice place to eat anyways. He just hoped that the meal wouldn't be too expensive.

"Hey Agumon you'll be alright staying solo tonight right?"

"Yep!" Agumon replied flicking through the Tamer's I-Pod Nano. It was old but still enjoyable since the V-Pod's were pretty much the same thing only difference was more songs and able to keep it hidden from other people.

Cam ventured through his closet after taking a quick shower and chose some nice dress pants and a black dress top. Why not be classy tonight in a classy resturaunt. Putting on some fancy shoes, he nearly jumped at the time. Eight o'clock! Rushing out of the door while grabbing money and keys he shouted Agumon a quick goodbye.

"Hey Cam." Katrina smiled and glided over to the shocked teen. She looked beautiful! Her hair was done up with fancy curls gracefully framing her showing cheekbones. Blush was carefully applied and her lips bore some simple lipgloss.

"You look amazing." He breathed and she blushed.

"You look really handsome too. Shall we?" She and Cam started their ten minute walk to the special resturaunt unnotcied that two Digimon were watching them. Bowmon and Agumon quietly escaped from the windows and slithered down with the help of the fire escape.

"I hope nothing ruins this." Agumon said worridly and Bowmon replied quietly.

"It will be perfect."

* * *

In a solid dark room a voice growled. 

"Send in the next Digimon. For sure this one will destroy the Tamers." It growled revealing blood red eyes to the Mega servant who nodded numbly before leaving. "Soon chaos will rule the worlds." He whispered and roared loudly with laughter that only a mad man could understand.

* * *

Impmon glared at Linds. Linds glared at Impmon. The two never broke their consintration as Linds slowly picked up a card. 

"Ace of hearts."

The imp's emerald eyes narrowed and his lips produced a grin.

"Go fish."

"Dammit." She cursed and picked up another card and dropped a couple that were already in her hand. Card games such as Go Fish were never her best game since she could never get rid of the cards in her hand.

"Ya still know da deal?" Impmon smirked and Linds rolled her eyes.

"I still do not get why you want me "supervising" Mako and Suzie's date." Linds used two of her six fingers to make quotation marks but more cards slipped out of her hand.

"I got my reasons." He replied and grinned. "King of Dimonds."

Linds was about to give Impmon his winning card but then heard feet pounding the stairs and Ai carrying a bundle of blankets with both of her arms with a beet look on her face. She passed the room and went into the Laundry room muttering curses that neither Digimon knew she knew of. Looking at each other they crept by the door of the Laundry room and saw Ai putting the blankets- more shoving them into the machine but the two Digimon looked at her night gown. It was white and near her legs they both saw blood…Impmon suddenly spoke up.

"What happened to ya?" Ai shrieked and turned around bright red.

"Nothing."

"Aw, Ai." Linds moaned and looked at her carefully. "Are you bleeding down...well down in the general lower area?" Linds was blushing madly red. She knew exaclty why Ai was acting so strange all of a sudden. Impmon stood there shell shocked and looked at Linds.

"What's da matter with Ai? Is she sick or somethin'?" he narrowed his eyes. But Linds looked at him sharply.

"Can you leave us alone Impmon? I have to talk to Ai…" she looked at the presistant Impmon. "Girl stuff Impmon."

Impmon slowly walked out but not before giving Linds and Ai one last final look.

"Please Impmon?"

"Alright, alright I hear ya jeez." He cried and left to go back into Linds to rearrange the deck to his advantage. Linds hopped on the closed Dryer machine and sat down.

"Ai, I want you to listen to me okay? I know why you have been acting so angry-"

"Am I going to die?" Ai asked but Linds widened her eyes.

"Oh God no! Ai no! Your just maturing into a young woman that's all. I want you to listen to what I have to say no matter how embarssing it is okay? I know what your going through since I went through the same thing when I was nearly your age."

It was about a half hour later that Impmon saw Linds reemerge from the Laundry room from a somewhat embaressed but somewhat content Ai. She looked down at the Digimon.

"So it's every month?"

"Yep, I'm afraid so. Don't worry it isn't the end of the world though." Linds smiled. Impmon saw that Ai changed clothes and had a huge blanket with her.

"She's sleeping on the couch tonight." Linds said quietly and Impmon gave a confused look.

"Do I wanna even know?"

"She's just maturing Impmon. It's what I went through. Just be prepared for some mood swings and if she screams at you or something she really doesn't mean it okay?"

"So why was she-um bleedin?" he asked quietly and Linds sighed.

"She's starting that month thing I told you about remember?" Impmon felt the life sucked out of him as he blushed bright cherry red.

"It's okay! I dealt with it but your helping out Mako."

"What? Why me?" Impmon blushed harder than before and Linds simply looked at the imp.

"Impmon, their growing up, pretty soon they will be our age and sooner they will…wow. Impmon, their growing up so fast." Linds suddenly realized and sat on the bed staring at the ground and her feet. "I never knew until now but pretty soon they will be off in High School and then their going to College or University."

"Yea, so what? Listen, their growin' anyways and we can't really change that now can we? I just say let it go and don't give a crap about it." He muttered and rubbed his eyes. "Forget about it will ya? We got a freakin' long time with them. And I got a feelin' it's only getting worse." He yawned and flopped on the bed. Linds followed.

"I guess it's just life." She whispered but suddenly saw Impmon snoring and sleeping peacefully. Giggling to herself she stroked Impmon once and soon fell asleep with the imp. Life was just going to have so many turns and twists it was impossible to be prepared for any of them.

_

* * *

_

_"There's that freak!" _

_Impmon's expression was one of pure shock and fear. The people after him were heavily armed and wanted to pay him a little visit. He gulped as he remembered stealing one of their snacks and playing an innocent joke. Well, setting their car on fire wasn't the most safest things he had done but it was funny the way they tried to deal with it. The purple Digimon would still be laughing if he hadnt heard a gun shot several feet away from him._

_"Crap, where the hell are these punks?" he growled and had an idea of Digivolving into his Mega form to show who's boss. Trouble was that it would have attracted too much attention and the people chasing him were already holding him down. Their breath of whisky and other disgusting ordours nearly made the imp throw up but instead he glared._

_"Well, if it isn't the goddamn Digimon that set our car on fire." One grunted and smiled. Half of his teeth were missing and there were a few gold ones. Impmon smirked._

_"I'm kinda susprised ya can talk chubby. Are any of those teeth actually real? I'm serious ya should at least paint 'em white so they can look a little more dec-GAH!" Impmon was suddenly kicked into a wall and he grunted as he felt a gash on the back of his head._

_"Shut up you stupid baby back bitch. Why I outta just half kill you and let my dogs eat you!" the others laughed along with their toothless leader and Impmon struggled to get up. _

_"I can still kick your ass with one hand tied behind my back!" he spat and smirked a devious smile. Impmon was incredably stubborn he was not going to back down from a fight. Not ever was he going to back down that was one of his personality traits._

_Impmon was suddenly struck by a sharp metal object and sent into the wall again. More blood streaked upon his violet fur body and he cringed in pain. Taking a few gulps of air he stood up but he was lifted up suddenly by the fat leader and he had a gun ready to shoot._

_"Say goodbye to life ya stupid imp." He grinned and was about to pull the trigger when time slowed down. A shadowed figure suddenly slapped the gun away and it shot right at the leader when it hit the trigger upon the ground. Impmon was suddenly throw into a garbage can and the last thing he heard was several young voices shouting. Then everything went black._

_"Ian…"_

_The teen grunted and slowly opened his green orbs. What happened? He wondered and looked around. He was in his room at the Wamaki Bar. Could have Kyo and the others saved him? If they did then they would have known about him being a hybrid. If his past met him now he would probably throw up seeing how low he had come. A human he was now. Although the thoughts were arubted when he heard someone stand up and speak softly._

_"You okay Ian?" Trevor ask and Ian nodded slowly while trying to get up slowly. He was pushed down by Kyo and Max._

_"Dude, you aint going nowhere for at least a day. Listen, we called your girlfriend and told her what happened. She's coming right now although she feels really bad about not being with you to fight." Max explained blandly. _

_"Ya saw didn't ya?" Ian breathed eyes wide and his band members nodded slowly. Snorting, he laid down on the bed again. "Now ya think I'm some kind of freak. Go on I dare ya to say it."_

_Kyo, Max and Trevor looked at each other. Kyo chose to answer._

_"Actually, we think it's kinda neat. I mean how do you pull off being human? Is it some kind of Digivoultion or just one of your powers?"_

_"I'm a human ya idoit. I'm just kinda…half Digimon now." Ian said sadly and started to explain how he had this 'curse' in a way. The others finally nodded at the end._

_"But that's yours only. Don't ya dare thinkin' of tellin' anyone else or I'll kill ya."_

_"Oh, yes Ian I will be afraid of your cuteness." Max snickered along with the other boys. Ian gave an appalled expression and sat up with all of his strenght._

_"I aint cute! Why did ya think I was cute?" He growled and let his fangs show making the others jump._

_"Woah! You can do that?" Trevor asked nervously and Ian smirked._

_"Don't tell me ya never saw a hybrid before?" he let out a crackle of laughter but it stopped as someone flicked his nose. "Ow, what the hell?"_

_"Ian don't scare your band members." Linds voice chimed in and her face came into view. Ian rose an eyebrow._

_"How long was I out for?"_

_"A couple of hours after you turned back into a human." Kyo replied shrugging. "You had a couple of nasty marks there dude but your going to be alright. Just rest."_

_"Oh, Impy are you alright?" Linds voice was smothered with concern as she hugged Ian who blushed. Max, Kyo, and Trevor all crackled with laughter and held their guts._

_"Shut up Linds I'm fine." Ian growled but he wasn't prepared for her sudden voice and mood change._

_"Good. Why the hell didn't you tell me where you were going? And why in the hell did you pick a fight with those men? You could have gotten yourself killed." Ian cringed at her coldness. She wasn't this cold since that day in Canada at the carnival. Grinning hopelessly he tried to reason but he was pulled up."C'mon. Tai and Marie are so grounding you."_

_"If they can keep me in." he replied but he was pushed harshly by Linds. "Ow, watch it will ya? That hurt."_

_"Yea, yea Impy get moving." She turned to Kyo and the others. "Thanks for understanding. I'll make sure he will make it to tomorrow's performance. Oh and make sure you don't tell anyone or else he's not going to be the only one to deal with you." She revealed her sharp white fangs and grinned. Her impish self just screamed to do that since she already saw their reaction with Ian. Sure enough Kyo, Trevor and Max were all white as blanket sheets._

_"Kyo." Trevor muttered as Linds finally left. Kyo spoke moments later._

_"Yea."_

_"I think Ian's girlfriend is half Digimon too."_

_"I agree." Max said finally._


	17. Activation 04: Crest of Passion

"How much longer?" Agumon complained walking down the concealed part of St. Catherines. The two Digimon figured out that following Cam and Katrina was actually not easy but to their luck they finally reached the resturaunt. As the two Rookie's marched to the door Bowmon gave a sharp squeak.

"Wait! Sign!" she pointed a ribbon at the sign and the two suddenly threw themselves back into the dark alley across the street. There in bold red letters read "NO DIGIMON ALLOWED".

"Why did Linds have to choose a non Digimon place?" Agumon wondered curiously. Although his nose told him as he started to smell the delicious Italitian food. Pizza, pasta, bread, and soft dessarts filled his mind but Bowmon snapped him out of it.

"Roof." She whispered and Agumon looked on the roof and grinned. If they werent going to go in, they might as well sneak in.

"How are you doing Bowmon?"

The small Digimon gave a quiet cough but then left Agumon to go scope what was underneath them. Once on the roof they decided to use the vents but problems occoured such as heat, tight areas, and dust. Lots and lots of dust.

Seated in a privite section in the resturaunt, Cam and Katrina read the menus carefully. Although, unbeknownst to each other they were stealing quick glances at each other. A small waitress appeared carrying a tray and notepad ready to take the couple's order.

"Oh, may I have a glass of red wine, and spagaitti?" Katrina questioned and the waitress nodded and asked if she wanted meat balls with them. "No thanks." The hazel eyed girl turned to Cam who read his order.

"White wine and the pizza, extra pepproni?" The waitress nodded and the two started to talk quietly.

"So, how come you didn't go back to Niagara Falls to see your family?" Cam asked slowly. It was the only good question he had in his mind. Katrina shrugged.

"I wanted to stay here and get this project done for my Family Studies course. The professor is a complete ass." She frowned and started to ramble on while Cam was looking at her…although not in the eyes but all around even at her chest. When did she get so hot he wondered. Looking around he blinked at the flash of orange and yellow. Could it have been- no they wouldn't follow us Cam said strongly and contuined to talk to Katrina.

"Well, at least we know where they are now." Agumon muttered and Bowmon breathed a sigh of relief. After nearly getting caught they ducked from table to table to avoid being seen by anyone yet keep a close eye on the couple. Suddenly, Agumon felt a Digimon being present. Not himself or Bowmon but something more…powerful.

"Snap. Bowmon do you feel that? It's an Ultimate at least. We have to go."

"Tell Katrina and Cam." Bowmon whispered but Agumon shook his head and turned his head slightly.

"Leave them out of this. We can handle it."

"Ultimate." Bowmon said and Agumon sighed.

"C'mon Bowmon let's just hold it off for awhile until the others make it here." Agumon started to run out of the resturaunt ingoring startled cries and one angry manager. Although unknown to them three people caught a glimpse of them and two of them happened to be their Tamers.

"What are they doing here?" Cam asked startled and Katrina narrowed her eyes.

"Were they spying on us?"

"Maybe, woah!" the teen suddenly felt his D-Ark glowing and somewhat shaking. The beeping noise with a blood red screen made him frown and twitch. Quickly he put three twenties on the table and pulled Katrina up.

"Digimon coming up." He said simply and Katrina nodded while taking out her Yellow D-Ark. Quickly the two dashed while another Digimon poked his head out of table. His cute innocent green eyes went wide when he saw the two Tamers leave.

"Aw, doesn't they want to play hide and seek anymore?" Calumon moaned but then brightened up. "Maybe they want to play tag! And I'm it! Oh boy!" he flew out of the resturant ingoring the cures and screams that filled upon the delicate Cerario's.

"Agumon! Wait up!" Cam called running up to the fast orange Digimon who bust into the Digital Barrier. Katrina jumped in also and Finally Calumon who was flying close behind.

"Tag your-woah! That's a weird Digimon!" Calumon cried stepping back and his ears shrinking drastically. The others said nothing just nodded.

There in front of the two Tamers and the three Digimon was what looked like a stuffed monkey with human features. His eyes were concealed by black shades and in his on hand carried a Mircophone. A small teddy bear was on his hip and he grinned proudly before bring the microphone to his lips.

"Why hello there Ladies and Gentlemon. It looks like we got ourselves a audience!" Cam just rose an eyebrow and looked at the information displayed on the D-Ark.

"Etemon. Ultimate and his special attack is Dark Network. Digivolve time Agumon!"

"Same with you Bowmon, lets go!" Katrina took out her Crest of Honesty and naturally she slid it into the D-Ark.

CREST DIGIVOULTION

"Bowmon crest Digvolve to…" The once small bow returned to her powerful star shaped Ultimate level.

"Starmon!" she called out and started to attack in attempt to catch the evil Digimon off guard. Although Etemon had different plans.

"I don't think so! Concert Crush!" he started to sing horribly and it hit Starmon with a huge blast. The poor Vaccine didn't stand a chance as she cringed and flew backwards while De-Digivolving into Bowmon!"

Cam growled and shouted at Etemon madly.

"You stupid Digimon. Your going to get an ass whopping for that"!

"I think not." The evil Digimon chuckled but Greymon already tackled him.

"Who's your daddy now?" Cam mocked shouting while taking out a card.

DIGIMODIFY

Cam swiped the card digonally and showed the card proudly while shouting.

"Digimodify! Teleport Power activate!"

Greymon suddenly teleported behind Etemon and tacked him further sending him into a pole. Groaning the monkey Digimon stood up.

"Had enough?" Greymon challenged narrowing his eyes into slits. Etemon took his microphone and started to call out loudly.

"Dark Network!" he threw a massive dark ball of energy towards Greymon who was caught in it and sent into a building. Luckily it didn't crumble just leave a good few cracks. Cam hissed in pain feeling the same thing as Greymon did.

"C'mon Greymon! I know you can do this! We have to beat this guy no matter what. I'm not giving up!" he called but Katrina noticed the glowing in his shirt.

"Cameron your crest!" The black haired woman cried and Cam took the Crest of Passion out but it hit the D-Ark suddenly with such a strong force that Cam couldn't controll it.

Calumon moaned. Here we go again he thought as the power erupted from his forehead and went into the D-Ark. Greymon widened his eyes.

"Cam, I can Digivolve again!"

CREST DIGIVOULTION

"Greymon Digivolve to…" metal plates formed on his orange and blue stripped chest. Metal covered his skull and fiery red hair flew out behind. Small torn wings appeard on his back while a metal claw formed on his left hand.

"Metalgreymon!" he called out roaring. Cam just stood there shocked. His Digimon finally Digivolved! Slowly he started to regain his voice.

"That's it Metalgreymon! I knew you could do it! Now let's show who's his daddy!" Cam had a small sparkle in his eyes as he said those words. He knew this was going to turn out good. His passion was ready to be tested at any time.

"Giga Blaster!" Metalgreymon roared opening his metal chest plates to reveal two powerful missles ready to shoot the Ultimate. Etemon faltered and took a step back.

"Ladies and-GAH!" the blast took Etemon with a strong impact and he fell to the ground. What Cam and the others heard next stunned and made them confused much more. "UltimateChaosmon I tried, good day to you!" And in a shatter of data Etemon left and the fog lifted up.

"UltimateChaosmon. Digimon right?" Katrina asked Bowmon who nodded. Metalgreymon spoke up suddenly.

"Cam, UltimateChaosmon was an urban legend about this powerful Digimon. If it's actually real then we got an explanation on why these powerful Digimon are suddenly popping up."

Cam nodded slowly and shoved his hands into his, now dirty pants. Turning to Katrina and the others he frowned.

"We should warn Linds. This can get ugly if it hit Japan."

"It did Cam remember? That Digimon in the internet!" Katrina replied picking up Calumon and put Bowmon gently on her hair.

"Oh yea but still." He narrowed his eyes. "We should do something."

"Gazimon knows a lot about this legend." Katrina suggested and Metalgreymon nodded.

"Digimon like her know a lot of things. We can ask her tomorrow."

"Why not now?" Cam demanded. Katrina smirked.

"It's one in the morning Cam."

"Oh…I knew that."


	18. The Legend of UltimateChaosmon

Ai moaned as she woke up on the couch. Last night was hectic she thought slowly and cringed at the pain she was receiving.

"Stupid cramps." She muttered. Being a woman sucked, pain twenty four seven, pissing off at people for no reason and she couldn't do a thing about it!

"Hey, Ai. I called the school saying you were really sick." Linds explained while carrying some asprin and a glass of water. "Here, cramps are going to be bad the first few times so I thought these might help you."

Ai nodded and slowly took them. Sure enough she felt slightly better.

"Thanks Linds…what are you doing?"

"Were going to the spa today right?" the blonde smiled at the ten year old as she made a face. "Oh, C'mon Ai it's not that bad! Were just going for a manicure and maybe a message…okay just a manicure Ai but don't come crying to me when you want a message."

Mako sighed as he was looking at the board. Glancing at the empty seat across the room made him sigh longer. Ai had to be 'sick' today he thought bitterly. Although when he passed Suzie in the halls he felt better.

"Hey Mako." Suzie smiled while passing him and he grinned like a goof. He couldn't have sworn his feet had freeze dried. Mako did not notice that he ran into a wall and fell down.

Maybe today wasn't going to be good or bad he reasoned but then he looked out of the window and he saw Ian laughing his head off. Or maybe it's just going to be plain horrible he thought grimly walking away from the laughing teen.

* * *

In the darkness of the room the Digimon growled. It was not happy his plans were foiling everytime. The Tamers were getting stronger which would be harder to complete chaos. Chaos was what it lived, it breathed, it wanted to achieve. And nothing was going to stop it. It growled once and a voice suddenly appeared out of thin air. Her face could be baerly seen as only her plumb red lips and white skin could be shown.

"Yes, mylord?"

"Tell the others now. Make them come to the Digital World. And make sure that Gazimon will be taken care of. As well as _her_."

"Yes, mylord it will be an honour to serve you."

"Do that and go back to your castle and stay there until I need you. I still have controll over you Lilithmon and the others."

The Digimon sighed and spoke softly but it was coated with lust.

"Are you sure you have everyone?"

The voice growled and screamed.

"Out Lilithmon! I do not need to play your games!"

"As you wish." She whispered and dissipeared to where she came from.

* * *

Gazimon sighed as Ally dressed up for her 'date'. When Bakemon sent the letters it took her and PJ a few days to realize it was there and they scrambled to get ready. Putting her hair in delicate curls she started to talk to Gazimon.

"Okay, don't go out while I'm gone. I don't want Mr. Penguin to kill you." Although Ally was half joking Gazimon sighed.

"Yes, yes. I know the rules Ally and Mr. Penguin will not be a problem."

"How do I look." Ally twirled around in her short dress and high heels, impressed Gazimon smiled.

"Beautiful. The Mona Lisa would be jealous." A few days ago Ally and Gazimon visited the Art Museum that the grey Digimon pointed out when they first moved into the Lapp Apartments. Ally explained the famous works of art such as "Nike" and "The Mona Lisa." Gazimon liked the trip even though she had to act like a real good stuffed animal in her messenger bag.

Ally giggled and put her final touches of makeup on. Smacking her lips she grabbed her purse in a hurry and faced Gazimon.

"I'll be back late. Don't wait up."

"No I won't." Gazimon replied as the wooden door closed. Opening a book the intelligent Digimon began to continue her adventure with Artemis Fowl. They were slightly old books but they produced a great adventure with an ingenious boy with a magical fairy race. Gazimon laughed at the joke one of the characters made that left everyone confused in the story. Oh was this an intelligent book or what?

Gazimon looked at the clock and the window. Rain poured out heavily as it did the last few weeks. She wouldn't be surprised if a flood started. A sudden knock came at the door and the Digimon narrowed her pink eyes.

"Who could that be?" she whispered as the door knocked again but this time it sounded more urgent.

"Gazimon! Ally! Open please!" came a muffled call and the grey Digimon widened her eyes. What was Katrina doing here? Opening the door carefully the tall slender teen barged in along with Calumon and Bowmon drenched in water.

"What happened to you?" Gazimon cried pulling out a few towels from the closet. The three accepted them gratefully while trying to get warm. Being out in the somewhat warm weather didn't help being drenched in the cold rain.

"I was coming back from my shopping as usual but when I got into the home I found Calumon and Bowmon sitting on top of the table with the floor flooding! I had to get my homework and text books out and I couldn't save anything else. I can't contact Mr. Penguin since he's out. I was wondering if we can spend the night here since you have the biggest apartment."

"Oh, sure. It would be alright." Gazimon assured and Katrina sighed in relief. Lugging in the drenched homework she pulled out a rubix cube and tossed it to Calumon.

"I saved it for you Calumon. Here you go." Calumon had an adorable clueless expression and picked it up gently.

"What do I do? Do I play with it?"

"You have to get all the colors the same on each side. So that side." Gazimon pointed the side that Calumon was facing. "You would have to work it blue or green or white or red or yellow. Their quite tricky and I cannot even master them." Calumon turned one and started to think of what ways he could acomplish the trickery of the odd puzzle. Bowmon watched intently seeing if she could figure out how to figure it out.

"Gazimon can I talk to you?" Katrina asked and Gazimon nodded.

"Sure."

"How much do you know about the Legend of UltimateChaosmon?" Gazimon shrugged.

"Not the details but I know much about the legend. Why are you doing a report on it?"

"No, me and Cam found that all the Digimon coming through could be tied into that don't you think?"

"It's a possibly but highly unlikely that an all powerful and all knowing chaotic Digimon would be roaming creating havoc upon both of our worlds." Katrina knelt down.

"I want to know everything you know." She made her hazel eyes connect with Gazimon's pink ones and the Digimon sighed.

"Alright, sit down for this one. As you know UltimateChaosmon was destroyed by three special groups. Each had a leader-for the Demons was Daemon. Angels was a special angel that no one has ever heard of. Some say she is the oppsite of Lilithmon one of the demons who repesents lust. And a Galltramon is in charge of the Knights."

"Alright, you said there was a way they could come back if the guy was let out...how?"

Gazimon sighed and crossed her legs. Her tail flicked around as she thought hard.

"There were seveal devices. D-Arks were one of them along with crests. The Ancient Ones realized that humans could be of help since they had such creativity. Especially children. Although there needs to be a 'Seer'."

"Seer?" Katrina poundered sitting down looking up at the Digimon as if it was a story time.

"Nor human nor Digimon...I think. It would interpert things from the Tablet of the Ancient Ones. Although, it is very hard to find that…thing I suppose. He or she can also know who is who for example he or she can know who Daemon is without really knowing that person or if he or she is hiding in desguise...with the help from the Tablet"

"Are there disadvantages in this Legend?" Katrina asked and the Digimon nodded. Sighing she started to explain deeper.

"The groups had their differences. Demons hated Angels since they were vaccines and were the light, Angels hated the viruses and their evilness, while both hated the Knights for their Justice and order but it was neither good nor evil. It was in the middle. This caused wars between them and took them awhile to get together their act and stand together."

"So, nobody knows who they are, they would hate each other, there is some Seer, and UltimateChaosmon would do anything to kill them or destroy the Seer."

"Anything, even kill the people that even know of the legend." Gazimon paled slightly but quickly regained her composure. "Although this is just a myth and somewhat of an In-Training story that Champions or stronger Digimon would tell to make them go away or be scared."

Katrina sighed and thanked Gazimon about her knowledge.

"Oh, one more thing." Gazimon spoke up.

"What is it?"

"The chosen ones can also learn from their dreams. Although it would be very vague so it would leave them very confused." Katrina nodded and went on the couch to see if she could get some shut eye. Softly upon hitting the couch she fell into her deep slumber.


	19. Activation 05: Crest of Strength

Authors Note: Hey guys sorry about the lack of updates. I have been just busy and I was SERIOUSLY editing this story realizing that it was getting centered around Ian and Linds...again. :/ Now I have some more parts for my secondary characters (Expect Mr. Penguin to come back :) Enjoy the chapter!

_Come to the Digital World…_

Katrina coudnt see anything, she couldn't feel anything, she could only hear the soft, gentle voice commanding her.

_Royal Knight…to the Digital World_

Katrina felt Bowmon on her hair as she snapped awake breathing heavily.

"You too?" Bowmon whispered and Katrina nodded.

"Werid dream. Do you think it means anything?"

Bowmon shook her head silently and Katrina shrugged her shoulders. The sound of her stomach growling filled the room and she blushed naturally.

"Shall we raid the fridge?"

Tiguramon snapped awake and nudged the tired Latino girl. Groaning she opened her chocolate brown eyes. Marianna yawned looking at the clock. It was 3 in the morning and she wanted more sleep.

"Digimon." Tiguramon said and Marianna climbed out of bed. Without worrying over her makeup or clothes she stepped out with some cards and D-Ark ready. Crawling out of the apartment she cringed as rain splattered down on her. Would this rain ever stop she thought annoyed and found Tiguramon beside her growling at the white barrier near them. Jumping in, she looked around.

"Okay you big, ugly, stupid Digimon. Come out!" she shouted and added some of her Spanish language. Tiguramon mearly growled and her eyes turned into slits while her claws were ready to slash.

The Digimon appeared with a crackler of laugher. She looked like a flower, purple and yellow petals decorated around her round, yellow face with a scar over each eye. Four dark green leaves set behind her back and four of the little flowers around her snapped eagerly to fight. Vines were slithering around making her walk towards them.

"I have came for the Gazimon." She cried but Marianna quickly took out her D-Ark.

"Blossomon. Data, Ultimate level. Special Attack: Thorn Whip. I think you should Digivolve Tiguramon."

"Whatever you say." Tiguramon and Marianna picked out a card.

DIGIMODIFY

Marianna swiped the Digvivoultion Card and hollard.

"Digimodify! Digivoultion Activate!"

DIGIVOULTION

"Tiguramon Digivolve to…"

The tiger Digimon went to her hind legs, gloves were placed on her "hands" and a headband was placed around her forehead.

"Jaguramon!" she called out and started to attack.

"Glory Fist!" she punched Blossomon but the plant Digimon just giggled at the pathetic Digimon.

"My turn! Sprial Flower!" The small flowers on her started to attack Jaguramon and she was thrown back. Marianna cringed at the damage she and Jaguramon were receiving.

"Jaguramon! Try attacking from behind!" Marianna called but as Jaguramon flipped over, Blossomon simply threw her back.

"Just give me the Gazimon and I will leave!" she screamed narrowing her already narrow eyes. Marianna scoffed.

"Uh, how about no? We are not going to give you anything!"

"Then prepare to suffer!" Slashing her vines, Jaguramon fell on the ground beathing heavily. Marianna shrieked as she came over to the Digimon's side. As she knelt down Marianna was thrown back.

"I'll deal with you next." Blossomon whispered and crept to the injured Champion. "Where is Gazimon?"

"I will never tell you." Jaguramon whispered but her eyes grew wide as Marianna jumped on Blossomon. With each pound from her fist she screamed loudly.

"You! Will! Never! Touch! My! Friend!" Blossomon had enough and threw her back once more as she landed on the concrete hard. Jaguramon saw that the Crest of Strength was glowing.

"Marianna! The crest!" Jaguramon called but was kicked back. Marianna looked at the crest slowly. Nodding her head she knew she had to be strong for Jaguramon! The power went into the brown haired girl's baby blue D-Ark as well as a mysterious red light.

CREST DIGIVOULTION

Jaguramon suddenly grew more taller and her once gloved fists aquired two long sharp metal knives on the knuckles. A striped blue and white scarf covered her face and blowed in the 'wind'. Some white spiky hair flew out but none covered her face nor her vicious amber eyes. Her legs grew more muscular and larger almost out of proportion but they were decorated with belts and necklaces that had teeth and feathers on them. Camoflauge blue and whites were printed on the outfit while the amour around her neck and shouders was dark blue with black stripes. Her claws also turned black also on her feet. A belt was also wrapped but lopsided to her left on her waist and her body became more human and full of figure.

"Dianamon!" she cried out emerging from the light and ready to fight. Marianna just studdered gripping to the vibrating D-Ark like it was her only hope in the cold, wet, chilly barrier. Blossomon just laughed.

"Oh please like your going to stop me? Thron Whip!" Blossomon called out but Dianamon gripped the vine like it was nothing. Gripping it she used her free hand to slash it and the evil Ultimate screamed in pain.

"Artemis Kick!" Dianamon hollered running up and kicking the Digimon with her glowing right paw that was about to strike painfully at the Virus Digimon. As the paw made contact the Ultimate exploded into a fizzle of data and Dianamon loaded it easily.

"Dianamon," Marianna read carefully breathing heavily. "Ultimate and special attack Artemis Kick. Wow, Dianamon you did great!"

"Thanks Marianna. Without you I would have been a goner. I owe my life to you!" Dianamon bowed deeply in respect and Marianna hugged her in a rush.

"Just don't get your self killed okay? I really do care about you sweetie." Marianna had a warm heart for her Digimon. Ever since they met and got to know each other they had that special bond. Waking back into the building they realized that they were soaked wet and shivering.

"Can we have those chocolate things?" Tiguramon asked shaking the water out of her fur while looking at Marianna. The woman smiled.

"You mean chocolate covered popcorn."

"Yeah, may we?"

"As long as we can watch a movie."

The two smiled and departed for their room to relax and relish the feeling of victory that would be shortly lasted. The rain contuined to pour outside and no one noticed a gleeful and chaotic pair of red eyes etched into the sky.

* * *

Mako crept along the side of the house so he could be unseen. Peeking over he smiled as he saw it. The beautiful black bike also known as Behemoth. This bike was actually a living thing as it drove by itself and listened to it's master Beelzemon or Ian. Mako grinned thinking of an idea. As a gentlemen (even though he was only ten years old) he should give Suzie a ride and with taxi prices these days there was no way he was buying that junk when he could ride a less expensive poessed bike. All Mako needed to do was convince it to give them a ride.

"Hey Behemoth you awake?" Mako crept to it whispering and the bike rumbled softly. Good he thought and sat down. "Listen I need a favour. I know your Ian's but since I'm his Tamer I should have some controll over you right?"

Behemoth didn't respond but Mako contuined on.

"So I was wondering if I can borrow you for tonight. I got this really important date and I will make it up to you. How about if I wax you for the next week."

The bike rumbled angirly and Mako cringed.

"Two?"

Belmoth seemed pleased as it purred slowly riding up to Mako and he laughed.

"Okay, okay two weeks it is. But no telling Ian okay? This is just between you and me. Just because I'm nice I'll throw in the wash to make sure you won't tell him." The brown eyed kid smiled. He never knew it was going to be this easy. Now the real fun begins as he had to make sure Ian wouldn't check upon his soon to be missing bike.

"Linds I have to admit it. This was pretty fun." Ai chimed in walking out of the bus feeling relaxed and cleaner than ever. Her hair was now slightly curled with a few blonde highlights while Linds put dark blue washable highlights in hers. It was a neat way to show her Digimon self she reasoned and hey both had a manicure decorated with fake dimond stones. They also received a nice message and a facial mask. In the end Ai ate the cucumbers that were meant to her eyes. Linds thought it was adorable and ate her own near the end.

"Yea, it was wasn't it?" Linds stepped into the house laughing but her smile faded as she came to a concerned Marie.

"Why wasn't Ai in school today?" Linds put her hand up in defense as Marie came forward.

"Look, I thought Ai deserved the day off. She's growing up Marie and she needs to know some stuff. Besides last night she had her little visitor." Marie expression grew concerned as she came to Ai.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Marie was suddenly inturupted by her daughter holding up a hand.

"Mom, I'm okay! I was a little scared at first but Linds helped. She thought it would be fun if we went to the spa today. Were sorry we didn't tell you but it was really fun. Plus I'll make it up tomorrow!"

Marie glanced at Linds who smiled lightly.

"I'll even help her out with the homework if she doesn't get it."

"You should still tell us about these things Linds. Were your parents and we have a right to know of this."

"Your right I'm sorry." Linds put her head slightly down. "I just thought someone close to her own age could tell her first. I know how odd it was when my mom told me about it and she was around her fourties then. But you should talk to her too. I'm really sorry."

"Linds was really good about it though!" Ai pouted crossing her arms. "It wasn't that bad coming from her!"

"Still I want to talk to you about it." Marie said gently hugging Ai. "I can't believe that your growing up so fast Ai. Mako's probably going through the same thing too! Soon you guys are going to High School and off and I will never see you guys again."

"Aw, don't worry Marie." Linds hugged the other two. "That's what I thought too! But we will cross that bridge when we come to it! For now lets just enjoy what we have."

"Good point Linds." Marie muffled though the hug. They were so close Marie thought to herself. Linds and Ai were always together no matter what. Same with Mako but even there Ian was bonded with Mako. Although they were equal in a way too. Mako nor Ai liked more than the other neither did Ian or Linds. They were all even and got each other's backs.

* * *

"How about this dress Lopmon?" Suzie asked holding out a pink frilly dress to the chocolate coloured Digimon. Lopmon nodded.

"That looks nice too!"

"Seesh! No offense Suzie but you always wear pink! How about you change colours. It would be a good change." Terrimon called flopping on the bed lazily. Lopmon narrowed her eyes.

"It would be considerate to help Suzie out for her first date! I heard with humans this is an important time!"

Suzie blushed as she went back into her closet. She had taken a shower and was all ready expect for her outfit and jewlery. The problem was the outfit. Although she had a wide variety she wanted to impress Mako. He was such a sweet guy, caring, always with her no matter how crazy her opinions are.

Smiling, she pulled out a nice black dress. Black wasn't her favourite color but it was a really nice dress. The side of it was frilled and it was one strap showing her delicate skin. Terrimon wolf whistled.

"That's hot!"

"Be considerate! It looks nice Suzie!" Lopmon agreed nodding and Suzie giggled.

"You really think so?" she put the dress infront of her and imagined it on her. Nodding and smiling brightly she agreed. Now for jewerly she thought and went into her dresser to pull out two dangly black errings and a nice pink necklace that would match her pink hair.

Once finished she stepped out of her dressing closet and twirled around for a look. The two Digimon giggled and smiled.

"You will knock him dead." Terrimon chimed in and Lopmon.

"I think I'll agree with him for once. You will do great Suzie."

A sudden knock came from the door and Suzie looked.

"Hey, Princess can I come in?"

"Yea sure dad." Suzie skipped to the door and opened it to reveal her farther who looked around.

"Have you seen my-Oh what's the occasion Suzie?"

"I'm going on a date."

John rose an eyebrow. He never knew Suzie was going on a date. Smriking his eyes dazzled a little. "With whom I may ask?"

"Mako Ramen."

"The boy with Ian and Linds?"

"Yep that's him. Were going out for dinner."

"Do you need a ride?"

"Mako said he was going to take care of it." Suzie looked at the clock. Seven fifty five. He would be here soon she thought and turned to her dad.

"I'm going to go wait for Mako outside. I'll have my cell. Oh and dad." Suzie said before leaving the room. John nodded slowly. "Thanks for letting me go. Most farther's wont let their daughter's date until their fourteen."

"It's nothing Suzie I trust you." John replied smiling warmly. When she left he turned to the two bunny-dog like Digimon.

"Can I trust you to keep an eye on her?" His voice became stern and serious. John only wanted the best for his daughter and what could be better than having two Digimon following her and keeping her safe? Lopmon and Terrimon nodded.

"You can count on us!" Terrimon chimed and ran out along with Lopmon.

"We will make sure she stays safe." Lopmon bowed before leaving and John nodded. Looking out the window he saw Suzie waiting there daydreaming on the steps.


	20. Mako's Date

Oh. My God. I'm Done. Totally done! I'm now in the editing thing now but it really looks good. I have some things I wanna edit so...yeah expect changes in the story as time goes on. Oh if you want a special edition of The Saga then you can order it! I will have it done by Christmas and it will be around five bucks 5 smack-a-roos. It will include the four stories (almost 600 page read), Jackets, Character profiles (drawn by yours truly) music that inspired me to write this, and a little memo from me. I wont give out personal info from myself so stalkers you are shot down. Just PM me for details.

Sorry for the lost in updates. I was more intrested in my music vids (Wings of Phantom check em out :)) and school work than the story which a week ago ive been writing for 2 hours a day. But I'm back on top! Expect updates everyday now! You will proabably recieve uh, maybe 50 chapters if not more. So here we go!

* * *

Mako laughed in excitement as he steered Belmoth down the street where Suzie lived. Looking through his helmet she found the apartment he visited a few times. And there on the steps there she was beautiful as ever. The brunette suddenly felt like he was going to churn his stomach or flip. Her pink hair was down in graceful curls and her outfit was simply amazing.

"Okay here Belmoth." He whispered turning to the side walk. It was odd seeing a ten year old driving a bike but techinally he wasn't driving, Belmoth was and all Mako was doing was giving Belmoth directions. As he stopped Suzie stood up somewhat shocked.

"Hey-he-hey Mako." She stammered blushing. "Wow, is that your um bike?"

Mako laughed. "No, no. This is Belmoth actually. Impmon's companion sort of. I got a special request from it and trust me I had to do a lot of betting to get it to drive us. But don't worry, everything is on me."

Suzie nodded smiling. "Shall we?"

Mako nodded and handed Suzie a helmet. "I don't get why Impmon never puts helmets on these things. I swear he is going to break his head while riding this thing."

As the two drove down the street and took the underground routes, Terrimon and Lopmon clinged to the Belmoth unnoticed by any of them.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Terrimon cried closing his eyes and gripping the metal bike tightly. Lopmon didn't reply just gave a gasp as one of her hands slipped but it quickly attached again to the metal pole.

Impmon felt odd. Not only was Linds watching a movie but it was gory movie that she hated, and she was gripping to him like no tomorrow. Clearly something was up to him as he rested his emerald eyes to her as she shrieked as another bloddy dog bit the man.

"Are ya seriously okay? Ya not high or nothin'?" he waved his red gloved hand over her face and she pushed his away with her sea green glove.

"I'm fine. Just…occupied that's all." She smiled and he frowned.

"Cut the crap I know somethin's wrong. Livin' with ya for this long doesn't mean I'm clueless." He frowned and crossed his arms like a spoiled child. Linds rose an eyebrow.

"Fine, have you been having weird dreams? Dreams of someone calling to you or anything?" Her expression melted to a worried and concerned when Impmon paled and widened his eyes. Coughing he faces away.

"Uh, maybe what's it to ya?"

_Lindsay typed skillfully on the computer messaging to her friends back in Canada. Lately things have been happening to them that was off the weird scale. Bio-Emerges, Digivoultions left right and center and even relationships forming before their eyes._

_Iluvyuluke says:_

_I wish things were back to normal_

_Lindenhope says:_

_Yeah…define normal:P_

_Iluvyuluke says:_

_Your so blonde Linds. Like when it was you, me, Luke, PJ, Cammy, Ally, Katrina, and Ethan. I miss that guy so much now :'(._

_Lindenhope says:_

_I know, he was a really sweet guy. But hey we have Tiguramon, Bakemon, Bowmon, Gazimon, Kunemon, Agumon and Ian:)_

_Iluvyuluke says:_

_Hey, have the others told you of the legend?_

_Lindenhope says:_

_What about it? I heard a piece from Gazimon_

_Iluvyuluke says:_

_Well, there were some Digimon here after her and she knows so much shit about the legend. Some say this is why all of this stuff is happening._

_Lindenhope says:_

_Are you serious:o_

_Gazigurl has joined in conversation._

_Lindenhope says:_

_Ally actually made you an account Gazimon?_

_Gazigurl says: _

_Yeah, although it's stupid. What's the point of this kind of communication?_

_Iluvyuluke says:_

_It's MSN! You talk to people girl!_

_Lindenhope says: _

_Okay, Marianna enough explaining. Gazimon can you tell me of the legend?_

_Gazigurl says: _

_It will be my pleasure. Mind there are a few blurry details but I know somewhat most of it._

_Impy has joined the converation_

_Impy says:_

_WASSUP?_

_Lindenhope says:_

_Ian off now --_

_Impy has left the conversation_

_Lindenhope says:_

_Crap he's going to do something to me now. Can you E-mail it to me Gazimon?_

_Gazigurl says:_

_I will do so._

_Lindenhope says:_

_Thanks I gotta go bye!_

Linds just received the E-mail before watching the movie and frowned at what she read about the legend. The Seven Holy Angels, The Seven Great Demon Lords, and The Royal Knights sounded like certain people in her life. Such as Ian who reminded him as one of the demons. Or Takato and Gulimon Biomerging into Galltramon to repesent a knight. Or Marineanglemon as an angel.

"I was just wondering that's all. Maybe if this legend is true we can gather all the chosen ones or whatever and put this guy down." Linds replied lying back. Impmon scoffed.

"Well, I can assure ya I aint one of those chosen freaks or whatever ya call 'em."

"You sound like your hiding something. What was your dream?" Linds sat up again and looked at him softly. "Please, I just want to help."

Impmon made an uncomfortable shift and sighed. "Alright, alright. Some freaky voice was telling me about 'demons' and stuff." Linds gasped.

"Impmon…you could be one of those chosen ones. Gazimon sent me this E-mail that the chosen ones would receive dreams of their destiny or even visions. You know what we should do?"

"Uh, ignore it?" Impmon suggested taking a bite of a cookies that they brought down with them but she shook her head.

"We should go back to the Digital World and stop this."

Impmon chocked on the cookie. Back again? The last time they went they were nearly killed!

"Back up toots no way were gunna go back there."

"Why not?" Linds asked slyly. "Oh I get it. Your chicken of getting hurt."

"What?" Impmon roared growling. "There are many things I am in life and chicken aint one of 'em toots. I'll go and prove to ya, after I say good night to Belmoth."

Linds tried hard not to smile or laugh at the imp. "You say good night to a bike?"

"Belmoth is not a bike! It's almost a livin' thing! And yea I go say good night so what?" He sneered jumping off the bed and leaving the room quickly. He had an odd feeling about that bike. Taking a quick peak into the dark night he rose an eyebrow. Belmoth wasn't there. Or at least Impmon couldn't see it. He tore into the crisp night and looked at where he last saw Belmoth. Looking down he say tire tracks from the bike leading to the street. Also there were footprints too. A famillar ten year old's foot prints.

"Where's Mako?" Impmon demanded bursting into Ai's room who was listening to some music.

"Huh? Oh, Uh, he went…to a park?" Ai tried to cover where Mako really was going to Impmon just growled.

"Ai, C'mon ya a horrible liar now tell da truth." Impmon crossed his arms and Ai shook her head.

"Twin promise. Sorry." She started to listen music but the violet Digimon swiped it out of her hands and dangled it out of the window.

"Tell me or say goodbye to it." Ai replied with the Tamer and Digimon bond speech but he scoffed.

"Yea, yea, and when do I listen to that crap?"

"He's out on a date with Suzie and he took your bike. Okay now can I have it back?" Ai explained and reach out her arms for the device. Impmon kicked the dresser and threw the music device back. "Where are you going?"

"Out to kill."

"Who."

"Mako."

"You're his Digimon!"

"Ya point?"

Ai sighed as Beelzemon was now leaving the door ingoring Tai and Marie's questions. Ai looked out the window which had a perfect view of the Mega whisteling for the bike but it didn't come.

"Ai." The brunette whipped around to see Ladydevimon smirking. "Wanna play a spy game?"

"I can go for that." Ai replied smiling. The two took off after telling Tai and Marie where they were going.

Beelzemon growled. He didn't mind Mako taking Behemoth…if he asked! But how did he get Behemoth to listen to him so good? Thinking of where Mako and Behemoth would take Suzie, Ladydevimon whispered in his ear.

"Boo."

Jumping Beelzemon took out his gun and pointed it at Ladydevimon who had Ai on her back. Beelzemon cursed and started to fly with Ladydevimon tagging behind.

"Why are ya followin' me?" Beelzemon asked hotly. Ladydevimon smiled.

"It's sweet that you care about your bike."

"Behemoth is not a bike." Beelzemon spat growling while looking down.

"Mako would be at Tahi's Resturaunt." Ladydevimon and Beelzemon glanced back.

"How do ya know that?"

"Cause I picked out the resturaunt out for him silly." Ladydevimon made a playful face making Beelzemon smirk.

Diving to the huge resturaunt Beelzemon flew the see through roof and glanced down. People were all dressed up and eating the finest food around. There he saw Mako and Suzie eating and laughing almost like adults expect they were several feet smaller and they were ocasionally throwing the food.

"Hey! It's Princess Beelzemon!" came an annoying voice. Beelzemon didn't look behind just pulled out his gun and aimed it at the green and white Digimon.

"Wanna call me Princess or wanna not have ya head blown off."

"Guys not now please." Lopmon sighed and Beelzemon smirked.

"Looks like ya brought ya girlfriend."

"Looks like you brought yours." Terrimon replied as Ladydevimon landed and looked at Terrimon.

"What?"

"Nothing, look I think we all know why we are here." Lopmon began. Everyone nodded. Ai spoke softly.

"My brother is dating your Tamer and we need to break them apart." Ladydevimon gasped.

"No! Their so cute together."

"Uh, I'm here for my Behemoth. Where is it anyways?" Beelzemon grumbled looking around the back part of the building for his bike. Sure enough there it was gaurded by several police gaurds. The Mega scowled.

"Mr. Grumpy doesn't look good." Terrimon and Beelzemon started to fight with each other while Ai jumped off Ladydevimon and looked down at Mako and Suzie. She wasn't jealous but if she kept seeing Suzie like this would he forget her?

Suddenly the white D-Ark with purple highlights dropped into the building from the open window. Ai gasped as it landed on the flood with a clunk and it started to beep a few times.

A white flash emmited from Beelzemon as he turned back into Ian. Looking at himself he looked at Ai.

"Ya dropped it didn't ya?"

"It wasn't my fault I swear!" Ai gasped putting her hands in the air. Looking down again she shrieked. There a purple D-Ark with white highlights suddenly clattered to the floor and was now side by side with the other D-Ark. Ladydevimon found herself as Linds in her human form.

"Murphy's Law has made it's entrance." Linds sighed and started to climb down the ladder. The others followed and they made a dash for the entrance.

"No street clothing is allowed." Cried a waiter and looked disgusted at Terrimon and Lopmon. "And certinaly no Digimon allowed."

"Snap." Ian cried walking away with Linds, Ai, Terrimon, and Lopmon following him. They needed those D-Arks back! But how would they get in? Looking around he spotted a couple around their age…and size of clothing. Evil filled his emerald eyes as he poked Linds.

"What now Ian?"

"Wanna dress up toots?" He chimed in slyly and Linds caught on. Nodding the two crept and lured the couple into an alley. Moments later they reappreard in their new formal attatire.

"Your really devoted to this arnt you?" Linds asked flattening out her sparkling red cocktail dress. Her black high heels clicked with the pavement and Ian shrugged.

"Losing those things means were screwed simple as that." He made a disgusting face at the black tux he was wearing with a silk black tie.

Terrimon snickered as Lopmon commented how nice the two looked.

"You look cute together."

Blushing, the couple scrambled into the restuaunt and sighed as they made it in. Looking around they found no trace of the D-Arks. Linds looked up and saw the three on the glass roof. They were pointing towards something.

"Ian…look for a waiter or waitress." Linds whispered figuring out their charade game. Ian nodded and smirked.

"D-Ark three o'clock." He made a dash for the D-Ark but he tripped over one of the un tucked chairs and lost sight of the D-Ark. Linds went to his side quickly.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." He grumbled and stood up while Linds pulled him down again. "Now what?"

"Mako and Suzie are in front of us." Linds whispered and looked around. "New costume change."

"To what?" Ian cried but looked at Linds smiling evilly at the waitresses. "I like ya style."

"So do I." the blonde replied and crept to the unsuspecting victims.

"Kisha! Your needed at table five!" cried one of the other waitresses impatiently and Linds froze. She never knew how to be a waitress and where was table five? What was she suppose to do at table five? She faced Ian.

"Find that D-Ark."

"Yea, yea I hear ya."

"By the way, you look nice in that outfit." Linds smiled at his sudden redness and he coughed while turning the other way. The whole love, complementing thing wasn't his style as he narrowed his eyes. Now where was the D-Ark?

Linds scanned the overview of the tables in the resturaunt. Each section was labled and numbered with names, colours, meals and other confusing letters. Gasping she found the table and went straight towards it. Paling she found out it was Mako and Suzie's table who were enjoying their meal still.

"Uh, anything I can help you with?" she squeaked as she covered a menu with her face. She heard Mako speaking.

"Can we get some more pop? I want a coke and same with Suzie here."

"Yea, sure coke got it."

"Hey, miss you look famillar." Mako called out and Linds laughed. Oh the irony.

"Uh, I get that from a lot of people. Tehehehe." She laughed and started to leave in search of the cokes. Glancing from table to table she suddenly saw one of the D-Arks being in a dish of pasta. Gasping she inturpted the table. "Uh, may I take this back? I noticed there was a bug in it."

The customers gasped and nodded their heads. "Please do. Thank you." Taking the pasta she plucked the D-Ark out and lifted it high in the air in victory. The three on the roof both grinned and looked where Ian was.

"Mister, please fetch me another drink." The heavy set woman laughed as Ian took the glass slowly and having a sour look on his face.

"Supid fat ass woman. Where is that D-Ark?" he muttered darkly looking around. Spotting it on the floor he made a dive for it but gasped as it banged against the wall heavily. This wasn't good he thought as he turned into Impmon and looked around.

Linds hummed putting the glasses on her Tamer's and date's tables. Frowning she saw Mako looking through his pockets and painicking.

"I'm sure it's around here Mako." Suzie turned towards Linds who held the menu up concealing her lips and nose. Pulling out her pink D-Ark she asked sweetly. "Have you seen something like this lying around? It's really important to Mako here."

"I'll notify you if I see it but I havnt seen it sorry." Linds replied walking away. Looking up she saw Ai and the two Digimon frantically pointing to a few tables where Impmon was sitting dazed and confused.

Impmon never knew how much being stepped on and kicked hurt. By the end he was dizzy beyond belief and was ready to be knocked out. Suddenly he felt his body being picked up by Linds who was grinning.

"Having fun?" He gruffed and held out the D-Ark Mako was looking for. She nodded and quickly passed the D-Ark to Mako throwing off the apron. Linds sprinted (well as fast as he high heels could allow her to) to the parking lot. Looking down she cursed at how the poor Digimon had feel asleep. Shaking him it was useless. Linds looked behind to find Terrimon, Lopmon and Ai walking towards them.

"Did you get it?" Ai asked worriedly and Linds smiled while passing her the D-Ark. The bunette looked at Impmon in Linds' arms.

"Aw, he's sleeping like a cute widdle doll." Terrimon mocked but Linds frowned.

"You know how much he hates being call cute or doll. He's been through a lot so give him a little slack."

"Momentai." Terrimon replied hanging off Ai. Linds smiled a little but then looked at Behemoth.

"Will they be able to take a cab or something? I really don't trust that bike."

"We will wait for them." Lopmon replied and Terrimon nodded.

"Besides we want to hear the juicy details."

Linds looked at Ai and then at Impmon. He did look adorable when he was asleep. He twitched a little but contuined to snore. Giggling secretly she crept to Behemoth.

"Hey we got the master here so can we ride you?" Linds asked polietly.

The bike replied with a soft purr and the girls climbed on quickly. Putting the helmet on she passed one to Ai. Impmon sat in front of Linds for protection and was not even bothered by the rumble of the posessed bike. Kicking the stand up she started to drive through the parking lot earning approved looks from the police. In a few minutes the trio came to the house and stumbled in. Tai and Marie looked oddly at Linds and Impmon.

"D-Ark trouble." Ai replied quickly and they nodded. Impmon groaned and looked up at Linds.

"How long was I out for?"

"Not long. Can I still carry you please?" Impmon shrugged but inside he loved behind held like this. She smiled and started to realize she was still wearing her waitress outfit. "I feel like I went to work."

"Now ya know what it's like at Wamaki." Impmon muttered dryly snuggling up secretly and starting to fall asleep again. She was really warm he thought and Linds shrugged.

"Ai, would I turn into a Digimon in the day or what will happen?"

"You should stay the same." Ai replied. "But I have no clue."

* * *

Mako and Suzie walked out the resturaunt relieved, content and filled.

"That was a really great place to eat Mako. I never knew they had this place." Suzie said amused while Mako nodded and grinned. The two were walked into the parkling lot quietly and Mako just stared at the vaccant spot.

"Where did Behemoth go?" Mako asked looking around.

"It left maybe. We can walk from here Mako I don't mind." Suzie calmed down the confused ten year old as he shrugged.

"Man, I still own it a wash and waxing. I hope Impmon didn't notice."

"Hey, didn't that one waitress look like Linds a little." Suzie suddenly said with a thoughful expression in her eyes. Mako looked at her and spoke slowly.

"Your right, but Linds can't be a human at night..."

The walk was uneventful as the two Digimon followed Mako and Suzie until he leaded her to the door.

"I geuss this is good night." Mako said smiling a little. Suzie nodded and slowly brought her lips to his cheek.

"I'll see you around." Suzie smiled and shut the door quickly as her arms and legs could go. Mako was left there dazed, happy, and holding his cheek where Suzie kissed him on like it was a treasure. His lips finally formed words.

"Yea, bye." He walked hope shocked beyond belief in confused thoughts and emotions swirling around in his head like a tornado.

She likes me? No she doesn't it was only a friend thing. Wait a minute a friend wouldn't kiss you on the cheek. Maybe she does like me…no. I can't just assume things like that. Why am I caught up so much about this? Is this love? No-yes-NO!

His foot went in front of another in a slow pace. Mako's shoulders and body language told his parents he was happy, yet confused.

"Was it a good date?" Ai asked and Mako shrugged. Playing it cool he smiled.

"It was good. Although the waitress looked like Linds…a lot. What were you doing anyways?"

"Homework. What else?" Ai sighed resting on the bed tired from the day. The thought lead to Linds and her departure on Monday.

"She has to go back on Monday…that sucks so much." Mako exclaimed sitting on the other bed across the room. Posters of skateboarders, punk music, and photos of him and his friends were tacked along the walls giving it a skater look. Ai's side was covered his posters of movies that she liked, pictures of her friends and herself, and ice skaters she admired. Along the wall were several ribbons claiming first or second placements in her competitions. Mako had a trophy on his dresser claiming first in the Skateboarding competition. Their rooms were somewhat messy but somewhat clean there was a shirt or two littered on the floor but they had their beds made most of the time.

"Linds will visit us soon Mako don't worry." Ai said and sat on Mako's bed legs crossed. "So how was your date?"


	21. Sneaking Twinkies

"I'm hungry."

"Me too,"

Impmon looked at Linds who was looking at the ceiling. "Get the food."

"You."

"I asked ya first."

Linds sighed but then grinned and picked up Impmon.

"Were both going Impy."

Impmon didn't mind since she was saving him the effort to walk as they made their way to the kitchen. Opening the fridge they peered inside.

"What looks good?" Linds asked looking on the top shelves. There was various jars of pickles and leeks which Linds gagged at. Impmon looked at the cabinets and grinned.

"Twinkies!" He cried and gabbed them. Linds found some chocolate and grinned.

"Chocolate covered Twinkies it is!" The two grabbed the ingredients and were about to go back downstairs when they heard Mako's voice.

"Hang on I'm grabbing a Twinkie." The hybrids froze and looked at each other. If he found Linds in her human form then the connection would be made quicker than you could say "oh snap." Linds shut the drawer and was instantly pulled back. Impmon noticed and looked at Linds in horror.

Linds white dress shirt was caught in the drawer! Linds helplessly tugged but as the steps grew louder and louder she knew what she had to do. In seconds she was out of the shirt and left in her pants and baby blue bra. Impmon gawked at her but she ignored his expression. Picking him up Linds slid into the living room safe from Mako's sight. Mako entered the kitchen suddenly staring at the left dress shirt. Was someone else here?

"Ai, did you leave a shirt down here?"

"No." Ai replied catching up to him and paled when she saw it. She knew this belonged to Linds. If this was off what was she wearing? Curious she told Mako the Twinkies were deep in the cupboard and look out into the living room to find Linds holding Impmon who was holding the Twinkies and a jar of chocolate spread. Linds was now struggling with her pants which just the luck of the draw, got suck on the elaborate carved coffee table.

"Help me." Linds mouthed but Mako's voice cut in.

"Ai what are you doing?" He started to walk towards Ai and told Linds to go. Linds cursed and took off her pants leaving her in her matching blue silk panties. Impmon felt blood trickle down his nose as he saw Linds once again in her barely covering under garments. She shouldn't be even allowed to wear that he thought simply but couldn't help as the blood flow started to flow. Linds frowned she saw the imp bleeding.

"Get a grip Impmon it's nothing you havnt seen." She muttered and Impmon blushed slightly. The two finally made it into the room and shut the door. "Are you going to be okay? That looks kinda nasty."

"Yea, yea I'll be fine. Put something on will ya? Jeez." He muttered and Linds got up. Impmon taking a full look at Linds nearly made him faint. She was pretty hot he had to admit but he just went into the Twinkie Box to munch. Linds looked through her closet thoughtfully.

"Hm, I remember this." She pulled out one of her mini dresses and showed to Impmon. "What do you think of this?"

Impmon tried to say something but with the chocolate covered Twinkies in his mouth all he could produce was a 'mphs mooh."

"What?" she laughed. "Swallow then talk."

After swallowing he replied. "Looks good I geuss."

Linds flipped her blonde hair back and grinned. "Really? Thanks. I should wear it sometime. Hey pass me a Twinkie. I had to take off my clothes for this." After putting on a tank top she climbed on the bed and the two started to pig out on the food.

"Oh remember the time you opened the door and thought I was hiding something! And like a day later I did the exact same thing." Linds chanted at Impmon who smirked.

"And ya looked like ya were almost going to fall down? I was gunna laugh at ya but I was pretty nice not to. Now thinkin' I shoulda laughed at ya." This comment earned a punch from the blonde.

"Not nice Impmon."

"Whatever toots. Crap, their gone." He cursed as he shook the box hoping more Twinkies to come out but surly enough none came out. Linds frowned.

"And I hardly got any. You pig." She mocked and he made a pained face.

"That hurt my feelings."

"Like you have any." She made a comeback and he scoffed.

"That's the best ya got? My grandma can make better comebacks than you." By the end of the reply Linds was already under the covers snoring.

"Can you get the lights?"

"Badaboom." He muttered and made sure the fireball hit the switch off.

Linds sighed and stared at the imp. He was sure adorable when he wanted to be she mused and fell asleep soon after holding Impmon in her arms almost like a stuffed animal.

Tai yawned as he stood up ready for the Sunday. Today was Linds' last day and he wanted to take her out for breakfast a father and daughter thing. He wanted to bond a bit more with Linds since he was his father in a way. After Linds moved in and Impmon was found out Tai treated them too like family. Although they had a special privilege of calling them by their first names. Occasionally he would hear them say dad which would make a water fountain erupt from his brown eyes. Getting up he sighed at the weather. It looked cold, and cloudy.

Stepping down the stairs he came to the door of Linds and Ian's room it was covered with various stickers from the twins and messages to one another, Tai grew curious enough to read one.

_Ian, went out love you._

_Linds_

Chuckling he looked at another. This one had more messy writing sort of Mako and Ai's.

_At Wamaki's be back morning._

_Ian_

Suddenly he heard a moan and someone speak from the other side of the door.

"Give me the covers Ian."

"Screw ya."

Tai knew this was a good time to barge in and he opened the door. As he looked however he had wild idea popping in and out of his head.

There Ian had only his boxers on while Linds had a tank top with her underwear and were cuddling next to one another while Ian had more of the covers. Tai blushed seeing how close the two had become over the years. Some days he mused if Ian would actually marry Linds but a little voice in his head told him that it would take a little longer for that to happen.

"Hey guys, wake up."

This caused the two to suddenly open their eyes and literally fly out of the bed. Ian flopped on the other side of the bed with an 'uff' while Linds was on top of him. Tai jumped and asked if they were okay.

"Peachy." Muffled Ian sourly. "Linds get off me will ya? Ya kneeing me in da gut."

"Sorry Ian." Linds replied and got up. "Hey Tai sup?"

"Uh, nothing I was wondering if you wanted to join for breakfast with me. You know a father daughter thing?"

"Yea sure, that sounds great!" Linds chimed smiling. Linds quickly changed her clothes and met up with Tai at the front door. Before leaving she planted a quick kiss on Ian's lips and left following Tai to the car. Ian smirked as she left.

"So you and Ian are really close huh?" Tai began driving down the street and taking a left. Linds nodded.

"Yea, he's a sweet guy once you get to know him. He's just a little lonely at times that's all."

"You guys thinking of-um, well marrying?" The question caught Linds off guard as she blushed.

"Oh, I don't know. I don't think he's ready for that Tai. I mean were still getting used to each other. Isn't marriage a huge commitment though? I mean we are Mako and Ai's Digimon. They come first before everything else."

"Is it different being a Digimon to my kids now?" Tai asked quietly and Linds shrugged.

"I always had a feeling for them. Ever since I first met them I knew I had to take care of them. Ian just came along afterwards. But I still love him no matter what. Same with you guys. I'm going to miss you guys the moment I step into Canada."

The two finished the topic after that and had their breakfast at a small restaurant. The meal was enjoyed quietly by the two and Tai understood a little more about Linds.

Ian sighed as he flipped through the T.V channels. Only one more day to go until Linds goes back he thought grimly. He should do something for her. It was going to be her last day until the Christmas break and that was a long ways away. What would she like? Dinner? Movies? Mall?

"Whacha thinkin' bout?" Mako poked his head in front of Ian and the blonde rose and eyebrow.

"How can ya tell that I'm thinkin'? For ya know I could be watchin T.V."

"I never knew you liked Sailor Moon." Mako grinned at Ian's annoyed expression and he changed the channel. "So what are you thinking about?"

"Stuff." Ian grumbled.

"Linds stuff?"

"Maybe what's it to ya?"

"You wanna do something for her don't you? Girls like jewelry, flowers, and ice cream."

"That's great to hear Mako." Ian muttered staring at Mako oddly. The kid was right but weird about it Ian thought and turned the T.V off. Standing up Mako followed.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"What is this twenty questions? I'm getting' Linds a goin' away gift okay? Seesh ya humans and ya questions."

"Buy her a ring and get engaged!" Mako wildly suggested and started to grin at Ian's faltered expression.

"How bout no?" he muttered and shut the door. The idea made him stumble. Him asking Linds to get married? The idea was insane. It would be too much of a deal anyways plus it wasn't his style. He still had a reputation to keep around.

Diamonds, emeralds, sapphires, topaz, all of them glittered in the light sparking Ian's eyes. The necklaces looked like what Linds liked he thought. What was her favorite colour again? She never really had one but green would look good on her. Looking he smirked at the one he found. It was a gold, curvy L with emeralds glittering on it. And it was in his price range. So he wouldn't have to resort to stealing he thought glumly and bought the item quietly. The dark blue box with white silk ribbon was now in his pocket and he was home in minutes. He hoped, desperately hoped in the back of his mind that she would like his gift.


	22. Flowers, lots of Flowers

"Hey, where's Ian?" Linds questioned to Mako who shrugged.

"I dunno. Not with Ai or mom since they went to skating pratice."

Linds made her way to her and Ian's room and looked around. Nothing out of the ordinary but she looked what was on the bed. A letter.

_Waiting at the park._

Linds quickly grabbed her shoes and went out of the door. Walking into the park she saw another paper but it had an arrow pointing left. Quickly going left she saw another arrow pointing straight and finally up. Looking up she suddenly shrieked when Ian flopped down in front of her face.

Grinning he held out the box. "Uh, happy goin' away?"

Laughing and blushing she took the box. It was navy blue box with a white ribbon. Opening it carefully she gasped at what it was.

"Oh Ian! It's beautiful." She hugged the upside down hybrid and kissed him softly on the lips. "Can you help me put it on?"

"Yea, sure." He muttered and got it on carefully. She looked at it again.

"It's really sweet Ian. Thank you."

Across the park another couple were enjoying their day. Takato and Jeri held hands tightly while talking about random things.

"So, you had this weird dream of being a Royal Knight?" Jeri asked concerned.

"Yea, and it was like I knew I was one. But their just a legend."

"Sometimes legends can come true. Plus we seen all the paranormal now so I wouldn't be surprised if we saw anything new. Don't worry though, we will cross that bridge when we get to it." Jeri smiled brightly and Takato nodded.

"Thanks Jer. I still think Ian is hiding something."

"Other than he loves Linds?" Jeri smiled at Takato. "He's just as confused about this as we are. Let's just leave them alone tonight Linds has to leave tomorrow if I'm right."

"That soon?" Takato asked worried. He never really got a chance to talk to Linds! Out of the group Linds was good friends with Takato, Jeri, and Rika. The others she hangs out too but these guys were the first ones to know her.

"Yea, hey we should give her a going away present!" Jeri suddenly exclaimed and catching Takato off guard.

"Such as?"

"Maybe we can give her flowers or food."

"How about flowers? I think she likes roses." Takato chimed but Jeri shook her head.

"No it's lilacs."

"I'm pretty sure it's roses."

"I heard her say lilacs though."

"Lets ask Rika, she will know."

Jeri nodded and the two started their way out of the park unknown that two people were watching them.

"You hear that?" Kazu asked Kenta jumping out of the tree. Kenta nodded.

"We should get Linds something too. With out her I wouldn't have got that one date." Kenta remember when he was having girl trouble and Linds gave him advice on how to impress the girl. They went out for a total of three months.

"Let's go with the flowers. Girls always love flowers." Kazu chimed. "There's this neat store that sells flowers every single colour! Like every! I swore I saw a brown rose there."

"We got the money right?" Kenta asked looking into his wallet. There were a few bills which relieved the two. Slowly walking down and out of the park another girl was watching them.

"Lopmon, we should get Linds something!" Suzie cried to her Digimon. "She was really sweet about letting me go out with Mako."

"What would she like though?" Lopmon asked perched on the Tamer's shoulders. The twelve year old gave a shrug.

"Probably flowers. Let's get Henry and go to the store."

"Alright." The Digimon agreed and the two set off to find their older brother Henry.

As the day went by the Tamers started to get their presents ready. Takato and Jeri confronted Rika who shrugged and suggested they get both. So when the trio arrived at the store they bought three red roses, three white lilacs, and a few lilies.

In another flower store Kazu and Kenta bought all arranged colours of roses. There was dark blue, sea green, black, white, yellow, and ruby red. Needless to say the price was high but they could afford it. Like they said, 'only the best for Linds'.

Henry and Suzie along with their Digimon came into the flower shop that Takato, Jeri, and Rika and bought a variety of childish flowers. Daisies, daffodils, tulips all green and pink were in a bundle as they paid for it.

In Wamaki Bar, Kyo, Trevor, and Max left the bar sighing.

"Well, tomorrow Mr. Grumpy returns." Kyo shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

"Linds leaving right?" Trevor said quietly. Max nodded.

"We should do something for her. After all she is Ian's girlfriend."

"What should we get?" Kyo asked. "Oh, I know! How about a playboy magazine!"

"Kyo, your one seriously crazed up fruit loop." Trevor muttered and shook his hair back. "Flowers appear in my mind but maybe chocolate."

"No that sounds like your asking her out." Max said shaking his head. "Although flowers sound good. I know a place where we can pick them."

The others exchanged evil grins.

"The flower show?"

"The flower show." Max grinned evilly too.

With skillful stealth moves they grabbed a bundle of pure white lilies. Bundling them in some colorful wrapping paper they made their way to Linds' house.

_DING DONG_

"I'll get it!" Linds cried jumping off Ian since they were…sort of making out. Tai and Marie were out with Mako and Ai since they had a skating thing to go to.

Opening the door she saw Henry and Suzie at the door holding out flowers.

"We just wanted to say have a good trip." Henry said. "Suzie picked out the flowers, we hope you like them."

"Aw, guys you shouldn't have!" Linds said picking them up. Sniffing them she smiled.

"I love them! Thank you so much."

"Is Ian there?" Terrimon popped up from Henry's shoulder and Linds nodded.

"Yep, do you want to talk to him?"

"Nah, just tell him I said hi and say he's the cutest thing on earth."

"I AINT CUTE!" everyone heard Ian roar while rushing to the door.

"They gave me flowers." Linds explained but stopped and stared at Ian with a pale expression. Terrimon snickered while Henry gave a knowing smile.

"I like your lipstick." Terrimon said while the group left waving. Ian rushed to the mirror and cursed.

"Go wash it off it's not permanment" Linds called and the door rang again. Rushing over to the door she found Kazu and Kenta holding out the colourful roses.

"Hey Linds we got something for you!" Linds smiled and took them.

"Wow thanks. Did you all plan this or something?"

"What do you mean?" Kazu asked as he rose his eyebrow.

"Well, Henry and Suzie just came here and gave me flowers-and there's Rika, Takato, and Jeri."

The trio walked in and held out the assorted flower bunch.

"Wow, thanks guys! I even bet Kyo and the others are getting me something-and there they are! Oh my god!" she cried in English as the other trio came in holding out the flowers.

"Presenting to my lady Lindsay Ramen, a batch of stolen white lillies that are meant with deepest regards to your luck and trip back home." Max knelt down and presented the flowers to Linds who blushed.

"Aw, thanks everyone! Wow, isn't it weird how you all chose the same thing! But I love it! Now to find water for these guys" Linds waved happily to the group as they left and she shut the door and sighed.

"Wow, that was so cool." She smiled and got out several vases.

"Where did these come from?" Ian asked as he walked in with a towel over his face. Linds ruffled his hair.

"Everyone else basically. The vase over there was from Kazu and Kenta, the one over there from Henry and Suzie, the other one beside that was from Jeri, Rika, and Takato, and the one far off is from Kyo, Max and Trevor."

Ian smirked but Linds could still tell he wanted to know that his gift was great too.

"But I still like your gift the best." She whispered and proceeded to kiss him deeply.


	23. Voices and Comming Home

Calumon was a free Digimon. He was the type of mon who would come up and immediately start asking out of the blue what your name was and ask how you were holding up. Even to the most meanest or quiet people Calumon would strike something deep in those people can cause something to reply and he would respond to something they would have to respond and so forth until they knew each other like the back of their hand.

As the little white Digimon zoomed freely around the city of St. Catherines he did the exact same thing shouting and waving hi to the people and Digimon around. Of course some were afraid mostly adults, children with Digimon would wave casually and give a nod or smile, people who were neither children with Digimon or scared folk would slowly wave and wonder who the Digimon was and where was his Tamer.

The guardian Katrina and Bowmon and barely keeping up and shouting Calumon's name (mostly Katrina since Bowmon was too shy with all of the people around her). The sky was cloudy as usual and slightly cold so Katrina had long jeans and a dark blue jacket wrapped around her slim body while Bowmon was warming herself in Katrina's black hair. They past a group of people that were cheering at Calumon and waving energetically.

"Calumon please wait up!" Katrina cried desperately holding out a hand but Calumon was way too high to be reached.

"Oh, wow so many people!" Calumon cried and zoomed across the street to another group of people. "Hi, I'm Calumon what's your name?"

The people replied with hello or shout their name at the In Training Digimon. Finally Bowmon had enough courage to grab Calumon with one of her ribbons.

"Calumon wait for Katrina." She whispered and Calumon smiled even more brighter than the sun.

"Hey, this is Bowmon everyone!" He presented her loudly and the small bow shrieked. She didn't like being introduced so rashly or introduced at all. She fled behind Calumon to avoid being seen.

Calumon saw this and frowned. When he frowned his ears shrunk so the two started to fall into Katrina's arms who was tired. The crowd slowly walked away and everything returned to normal. However Katrina was tired, and slightly angry.

"Calumon you can't runaway like that. Linds told me personally to take care of you and we can't disappoint her now can we?" Katrina cried but then started to feel dizzy and leaned against a near by post. Voices were screaming in her head but she couldn't do a thing to stop it. Katrina thought she saw Calumon doing the same thing but it was too late as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Luke Gilliss sighed while staring at his homework. Why was he taking these classes in the first place? He wanted to own a car shop not be in a University! Looking at Marianna beside him he suddenly understood why. As long as she was by his side anything was possible. Suddenly, his mind started to ache and get dizzy.

Frowning his looked away from his homework but that continued to increase the pain. The library was loud or anything but it felt like a million screams and voices were filling his ears rapidly. The last thing he saw before clutching his ears and squeezing his eyes shut was Marianna turning towards him.

Cam just finished talking to a bunch of girls that he met at a near by party when he turned to Agumon and felt a weird sensation in the back of his mind. Before saying anything it increased rapidly like the volume of a music player being turned up too quickly. The noise in his head caused too much pain and pretty soon he was on his knees clutching his hair like it was hurting him severely. He could barely hear Agumon yelling something too but Cam already had his eyes shut.

Ai and Mako were in the car driving home when they heard a senseless ringing in their ears. Slowly they looked at each other but then it got louder and the ringing turned into voices. Voices calling them. Clutching their ears they moaned and caused Tai the driver to stop the car and look at them withering in pain.

Takato was on his bed as he started to hear the voices in his head. He simply thought it was his imagination but they suddenly got louder screaming at him the brunette couldn't do a thing as he squirmed in annoyance and pain hearing the voices louder and louder. Takato screamed back but it didn't do any good for him.

Kari twitched as she suddenly dropped her pen and kneeled on the floor beside her chair. Aside from the fact that voices suddenly appeared in her head the other people- other professors and her bosses were suddenly concerned as she hit the floor clutching her head in pain.

Kenta was enjoying a meal while talking to Kazu while they were walking around the city enjoying the bright cheery sky. As they turned a corner Kenta suddenly moaned while giving out on his knees.

"Aw, man Kenta you can't stay healthy for at least a year!" Kazu cried impatiently but Kenta didn't reply as they voices suddenly screamed at him and caused him to squeeze his eyes shut and clench his ears.

Suzie was rehearsing a part of her play with Lopmon when she too heard the voices. Moaning she stopped her act and covered her ears.

"Suzie?" Lopmon asked but already Suzie was on her knees trying to rid the pain and voices coming from inside her head. Lopmon then felt it too and gripped her long brown ears tightly.

All the people that were hearing the voices were confused and out of control. Even Ian and Linds felt it too! Actually of the Tamer's Digimon felt it but not as horrible as the Tamers. To some it screamed Royal Knights. Others it cried Holy Angels. And to a couple the voices roared the Demon Lords-but all of them hollered to go to the Digital World. And when they finally died down they knew something was amiss.

"So you heard them too?" Takato asked Linds who was sitting on the steps near Gulimon's hideout. The blonde nodded while rubbing her head.

"Yea, it hurt a lot. Who else did?"

"Just about everyone that's here expect for Rika, Kazu, Ryo, Henry and their Digimon." Suzie chimed in.

"Did anyone get what they were saying?" Mako asked. "I dunno about you guys but I heard three words. Digital World, Demons, and Angels and I am pretty much clueless on this."

"I heard Angels too." Suzie chimed in looking at Mako. "Who heard Demons?"

Ian slowly raised his hand.

"Okay who heard Angels?"

Linds drew her hand timidly along with Kenta and Suzie herself.

"And I heard Royal Knights." Takato muttered. He asked the group if anyone else heard it too but they shook their heads.

"This is defiantly not a coincidence then." Renamon spoke up sharply and looked at everyone. "That legend may very be real."

"So how does that include us?" Ian sneered rubbing his head. "I already got a damn wakeup call from em voices I don't need another one."

"Oh no," Linds moaned. "I need to call my friends. They may have heard them too."

"I don't think the Canadian Tamers could have heard that." Rika replied but threw Linds her cell phone. "But if you have to, don't worry about the cost."

"Thank you Rika." Linds smiled and decided to phone Katrina's cell phone. After about three rings she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Katina! Are you alright?"

"Not exactly-"

"Did you hear voices?"

A pause and a sigh came from the phone.

"Yea, I heard some voices about Royal Knights and Digital World. Calumon and Ribbonmon heard them too."

"Calumon?" Linds asked with an odd expression. Curious she told Katrina she would call back later and tried Marianna next.

"Yea, Luke was hearing them. We had to go back to our apartment and it was seriously screwed girl. He was saying something about Demons."

Linds nodded and looked at Ian.

"Luke heard Demons too."

"That makes me feel so much better toots." Ian replied sarcastically folding his arms. Linds ignored his remark and went back to phoning Ally.

"Sorry nope, nothing happened here. Is everyone alright?"

"Fine Ally. PJ alright too?"

"Yea, he's good."

Calling Cammy he too heard the Knight voices. Linds thought about calling Kari but she shook her head. First off she didn't know where she lived or how to really reach her and if she didn't know that she didn't know her phone number. Giving the phone back to Rika, Henry spoke up.

"Maybe we should go to the Digital World. You know to check things up."

"Dude, remember last time we went there?" Kazu cried. "We nearly got killed by that stupid monster and that gang of Digimon!"

Everyone nodded. The group remembered clearly the gang of Digimon that wanted to take on Earth and kill all humans including Tamers. They still had nightmares about the battle. Linds nodded.

"Marianna almost died because of that trip. If it wasn't for that Healing Stone…" Linds stared at the ground frowning and becoming suddenly quiet. Everyone else stayed quiet. The visits had always caused pain and grief. Their first visit they saw Leomon die at the hands of Beelzemon (although Lindsay was still unaware of the horrifying event). Their second visit was the realization of Cybernet and knowing more about Linds. The third was the battle and injuries that came along with it.

"I think we should." Mako suddenly spoke up putting his head up. "I know Ai and I are the youngest ones here but we should really find out what's wrong."

"And we are prepared for the Digital World." Ai stepped in quickly backing up her brother. "Plus we know what is going on mostly."

"No, no way I'm not letting you guys get into this again." Linds frowned and crossed her arms. "The world is too dangerous and what am I going to do about my school? Your school? The others school?"

"When you think about it do I really have a school?" Kazu chimed in earning a few snorts.

"Aside from Mr. Lazy Ass from there your education is top priority right now. If things get worse maybe Yamaki can deal with it."

"That guy can't deal when we went through when we first started this." Terriermon piped in suddenly.

"Yea Linds he's good with computers but he doesn't know what it's like being a Tamer." Takato told Linds softly.

"Whatever guys but I'm not letting my Tamers get involved with this." Linds frowned.

"Woah, didn't ya say we should go?" Ian chimed in confused. Linds nodded.

"Yea, but I really didn't think this would involve our Tamers and mostly everyone else. Besides I just kidding about that."

"They have done this before Linds." Renamon spoke up her blue eyes burning into Linds sea green ones. Linds shook her head.

"I want the best for these guys. That's all I want."

"Let's wait for awhile. When Linds comes back or something huge happens then we may consider this again but for now it's almost night time and our parents must be worrying about us." Henry stepped in to prevent further arguments. The rest agreed and decided to split not before saying a final goodbye to Linds.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you on the winter break. Or your summer break." She waved a gloved hand and realized it was night time. Looking over at Impmon, Ai and Mako she smiled slightly but it turned into a hurt expression when Ai and Mako just walked away. Impmon not sure just went along with them but not before looking back at Linds.

The blue Impmon looked back at Gulimon's Hideout where the Digital Portal would be. It was unsafe there in the Digital World. What if they got hurt? Her University work is already building up on her and she needed to get more out of Kari. Linds plate was fuller than when Impmon learned the term 'All You Can Eat Buffet'.

The Canadian Tamers all sat down in a circle in Ally's apartment. Gazimon coughed and her pink eyes darted from one side of the circle to another.

"Alright as you may already know some of us are hearing these voices and Linds called some of us to tell about it. So, what did everyone hear for one?"

"I heard Demons." Luke spoke softly. Everyone continued him on and he sighed. "They were screaming, howling, saying wrath over and over again. This one voice which sounded like a woman said Digital World. Then it just ended there."

"That's what I heard too." Bakemon nodded. "But it seemed worse for him somehow.

"I heard Knights." Katrina said while Cam chimed in.

"That's what Agumon and I heard too." Cam said. "Was it like all loud and mighty sounding?"

"Yea, with a female voice saying Digital World too." Katrina nodded. Agumon nodded too.

"Why do you think we are hearing these voices Gazimon?" The orange Dinosaur looked at Gazimon along with everyone else. She blinked and started to speak with a little of uncertainty in her voice.

"This could mean one thing. You three could be chosen ones. I don't know how, but you can be chosen ones." Gazimon's explanation caused uproars and denials.

"No way."

"Bullshit."

"What does this mean exactly?"

"It means nothing Ally."

"Guys!" Marianna screamed and got everyone to settle down. "It's just her opinion don't get all freaked out about it. Chill and I think I agree. I mean like-" her chocolate brown eyes went up in her head to think of the right words. "You guys are having these…callings and with this UltimateChaosdude screwing around, why not us and the Tamers over in Japan?"

"Maybe we can see them finally." Bakemon suggested and Tiguramon shook her head.

"It won't do us much good. We hardly know any Japanise and our only interrupters are Linds and Ian."

The reply was clear. The Digimon knew Japanise but not enough to speak it fluently. If it was just the Tamers one on one, none of them would know how to communicate without a Digimon, or even Ian and Linds. Even attempting to do a quick recap on the language is hard since it took Linds all of her effort to pull off the language.

"Let's go to the Digital World!" Calumon shouted ears expanding but loud protests were made.

"NO WAY!" Cam yelled.

"No thanks." Luke said shaking his head.

"No. Are you seriously kidding me?" Ally asked her eyes wide.

"Guys stop it." Katrina cried scooping up the heart broken Digimon. "He made a suggestion and you had to stomp him down."

"Sorry." They muttered slowly but Luke looked up.

"I'm not letting my baby get hurt again." After looking at Bakemon he paled. "My Marianna." This caused a few laughs after Bakemon's look turned to a face fault.

"So what are we going to do?" Tiguramon asked amber eyes looking confused.

The trip back to Canada was a harsh one since Lindsay was a Digimon on the plane half of the time. Sighing, she finally got back around seven in the morning and she was in her human form much to her relief. Paying the Taxi ride quickly she went into the apartment and started to prepare for her classes that day.

"LINDS!" Calumon screamed in the hallway and zoomed into the hybrid's arms. Laughing Linds hugged the charming Digimon. "I missed you so much!" he started to babble about the time he spent time with Katrina and Bowmon. As he rambled Linds only half listened and turned her mind to auto pilot. The blonde thought of the complications in Japan and here. Would they actually have to go to the Digital World? What would happen there? Could anyone get hurt? Correction, someone will get hurt and it wasn't going to be a Disney movie and everyone gets better. As much Linds didn't want to think about it, she still hurt of the deception of her other family back in Canada. Sure Kari was making it better now but Erika and the others including her parents still made it rough.

Linds' parents were still a tough problem. They were her parents! And they betrayed her because she was something different now. To make matters worse they forgotten her and adopted another child. Suspicions arose of the child being Lisa Rose. It seemed pretty obvious but Linds didn't want to jump to any conclusions.

Turning the key and entering the apartment the sea green eyed blonde settled her stuff near the 'living room'. Looking around she realized she was home. The apartment became sort of a home and family for her. Her family may not have uncles or moms but it had loving and caring people. Marianna, Katrina, Luke, Cammy, PJ, Ally and their Digimon were her family here. Kari can be too but she didn't live in the Lapp Apartments. Even Mr. Penguin played an important role as being a comic relief in the apartments, although he looks nothing neither nice nor funny.

"I'm home." The blonde sighed and crashed on her bed laughing.


	24. Activation 06: Crest of Confidence

The weather was still cloudy and rainy. It felt like ages since the sky was a clear blue with the wonderful sun shining down on St. Catherines. Everyone had that glum look walking down the streets or heading to their classes at the Brock Campus. Heading to Kari's class, Linds spotted Lisa who was talking with a bunch of her friends.

She sure is popular around here Linds thought amazed. Walking up to Lisa the bunette turned around and gave a loud gasp.

"Oh my God! Linds! Where have you been?"

Linds smiled and hugged Lisa and told her of her quick trip to Shinjuku.

"That's neat. Did you get that note Professor Rose put down. I didn't get it all down."

"I think so here." Linds handed her the sheet quickly and the blue eyed thanked Linds while they walked to their class. Linds was still amazed how well her academics are doing but something was missing.

It was like magic as Linds' head turned just in time to see the Brock soccer team jog by in twos. How could she have forgotten about her hobby! Looking at the team, Linds knew it was time to see how they played.

Cam started his way towards Lisa. She was brushing back a lock of her deep brown hair that always made him drool with out noticing.

"Hey, Lisa." He thought he was drooling as the beautiful girl looked at him oddly but she then smiled.

"Hey! Sorry I didn't recognize you at first Cam. It's Cam right?" Cam nodded enthusiastically while looking at his feet and then at her.

"Yea, listen I was wondering if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat or something because I needed some help with this essay that I'm stuck on."

Cam knew this was simple and innocent. He was not thinking of scoring a chick he was thinking like a gentlemen. Lisa must have seen his reasons and she nodded.

"Yea, how about Tim Horton's? Bring your essay and you can pick me up at work at three." The other arrangements had been made quickly and before Cam knew it he was 'going out' with Lisa Rose.

"I got a date with Lisa, I got a date with Lisa." He sang proudly as he barged into his apartment and Agumon looked up from his book.

"Lisa Rose? The girl you've been drawing in your note books?"

"Yep, that's her! And I'm going out on a date!" he started to sing over and over again as he prepared for his afternoon with the beautiful Lisa Rose.

Linds crossed the campus stepping from tree to tree in her Digimon form. The team had a game tonight and she was going to watch carefully. Maybe she still had a chance. Finally she sneaked in carefully passing the guards and landed herself near the coaches bench who was yelling at the players loudly.

"Move the ball out! No, go back and retrieve it moron! Listen fancy girl do you want a break to rest your poor feet? No? Then get back into the game!" The coach roared with his British accent showing proudly. His black hat had a Bock Badgers logo on it; the soccer ball was being eaten by the Badger.

Linds crawled to the benches where the off players talked and watched intently, hoping for a chance to play the beautiful game. Her green bandana snag on a few loose nails but all in all she made it smoothly through the stadium and found a good spot to watch but not be seen. The other team was literally kicking Brock's ass. The girls were playing like they were sixteen not twenty or eighteen. Their kicks weren't accurate enough and the defenders were horrible. Linds then knew why the coach was always so mad.

As the dark blue Impmon sat up on the lights, she didn't notice a group of people drinking and screwing around near the pole. One of the boys suddenly slammed into the pole which Linds was on and she felt the vibration shake her off. Various curses were cried out from her as she landed on the ground and the ball suddenly stopped in front of her.

Everyone seemed to go quiet. Not the silence where you can hear a pin drop but the quiet enough for Linds to hear everyone's breathing. Acting naturally she took the ball and passed it to the unsuspecting Brock player. The woman looked at the ref, then the Digimon and then at the ball and smirked.

It was unsure why the ref didn't blow the whistle or anything but Linds was suddenly in the game as she received the ball and played a fast one on the players ahead of her. She slithered until she reached the net and scored the goal easily.

"Is that any of your Digimon?" The coach asked the players off and they shook their heads. One spoke up though.

"I saw her once. I think she's Impmon but I seen her plenty around the Lapp Apartments and campus at nights. She's really nice I think, helped out some poor kid being punched to death by these strange guys." The woman brushed back her solid black hair and stared at the Digimon. "She sure is good though."

Linds passed back and received the ball by jumping in the air. Heading it too another player she scored and the crowd suddenly took a liking to the new player.

It was moments later that the game ended but the coach rushed up to the dark blue Digimon.

"Your Impmon correct?" Linds jumped and started to speak showing her white fangs.

"Actually my name is-yea how did you know?" Linds was about to say her real name but realized that people might make the connection. Truth be told, she didn't want anyone knowing of her curse/power.

"You sure as hell of a soccer player. How about you come by tomorrow around seven and practice with us? Who knows with some convincing with the league I could get you a spot on the team."

Linds couldn't believe what her ears were hearing! Her a soccer player for the Brock Badgers? It was an honor as she bowed and accepted.

"I can play just about any position and thanks." Linds went out of sight to cheer and throw a fist in the air. "Oh, yea go Linds go Linds shake it girl!" she laughed as she came to the Lapp Apartments but shrieked. Her essay! It was in the building where she had her first class. Sighing she turned into Ladydevimon and flew towards the building but someone and something was watching her.

"Where does she think she's going?" Kari asked Gatomon who shrugged.

"Maybe she forgot something."

"I'm checking it out you coming?" Kari was not paranoid but she wanted to know if Linds was alright. As her Digimon nodded she started her way to the building and opened the door effortlessly with her mighty card key.

"That is a handy thing." Gatomon purred walking on her fours beside Kari. The blonde nodded and they both made their way to the class room that Kari teached in.

Ladydevimon sighed in relief as she found her essay on the chair right where she had left it since she wanted to talk to one of her many friends she made in the class. Thing were going good around here she thought dreamily and started to make her exit when a voice laughed.

"Little angel, little angel miss me?"

Ladydevimon gasped as she knew who that voice belonged to. Even though she never heard that voice in four and a half years she knew it belonged to an extremely evil Digimon.

"Myostimon" Ladydevimon breathed and frowned. "What do you want?"

"I come for revenge my dear." He proclaimed showing his face which was bathed in the dark moonlight. "And taking your data will be the first thing I shall ever do."

"Who revived you?" Ladydevimon asked walking around making sure she was in his sight. She wouldn't stand much of a chance without Ai or Mako's help. Her ruby red eyes glowered at the vampire Digimon ahead of her.

"That is none of your concern my dear. Now prepare to loose your data to me which is quite an honor. Grizzly Wing!" he cried as several bats came flying towards the Champion. Ladydevimon tried whipping them away but they grabbed ahold of her and sent her flying down to the ground.

Kari almost shrieked when she saw her cousin being thrown to the ground. Why was this Digimon hurting her? Gatomon saw that she was needed in battle and jumped beside the hurt Ladydevimon.

"Hey why don't you pick on some mon your own level!" Gatomon's ice blue eyes narrowed and turned into an evil and angry glare. The vampire only chuckled as he flew around the two Champions.

"This is quite amusing brats. I will enjoy devouring your data after this hybrid here. I heard they were quite delicious." Ladydevimon gave a gasp but frowned.

"That isn't going to happen Myostimon. Besides we can totally kick your ass any day." Kari nodded while standing behind Gatomon for support. Quickly she looked at her D-ark and then at Ladydevimon.

"What am I suppose to do?" Kari screamed as a blast was sent her way and it destroyed her desk completely. Shaking beyond belief she climbed up the stairs to the other desks and stayed as far as possible from the evil Myostimon.

"Use Digimon cards to help out Gatomon!" Ladydevimon replied whipping the vampire but his own whip blocked it. Gatomon jumped in courageously.

"Lightening Paw!" Although the attack was quick the Ultimate slapped her away like a discarded doll. She twitched in pain as she landed on the stairs.

"GATOMON!" Kari cried rushing up to the poor Digimon. Although Gatomon opened her eyes and stood up slowly.

"It will take more than that to defeat me!" she cried rushing up with Ladydevimon behind. Myostimon saw this with his expert senses and kicked the one Champion and grabbed a hold of Gatomon. Throwing the cat Digimon down, he brought out his evil whip and swung it down.

Gatomon prepared for the pain but after a few seconds and a scream from Kari she opened her once closed eyes and saw Ladydevimon being stuck by the whip. Her eyes were widened and her lip quivered in pain. Giving a loud groan, she fell to the bottom of the stairs and glowed a light that reverted herself back to her rookie form but she was changing again.

"You." Kari whispered looking from the hurt Linds to Myostimon. "I will make sure you pay for that. Gatomon, I have complete confidence that you will take him down."

"Confidence?" Laughed the evil vampire as he appeared before Kari's eyes. His evil red met sea green. "What confidence. You shouldn't be a Tamer at all nor a family if you can't keep your Digimon or your pathetic cousin safe."

"Shut up." She whispered. "Gatomon and I will defeat you Myostimon no matter what!" Kari clenched her D-Ark as hard as she could and Gatomon started to run up to the Ultimate.

CREST DIGIVOULTION

"Gatomon Digivolve to…"


	25. Rika's Stalker

The Champion change into a woman with four ivory, glowing, feather wings. Her face was covered by a grey helmet and a huge pink sash was strapped around her. Revealing white clothing showed her glorious body as one hand had a glove and the other was bare. Her feet were decorated with fancy angelic shoes. There stood before everyone was the beautiful Ultimate.

"Anglewomon!"

Kari gasped at the sight of the angel. Her crest was no longer around her neck but in the D-ark which was vibrating and glowing brightly. She faced Myostimon.

"You see? Good will always win over evil. I hope this is the last time we ever see you."

"Pathetic. You won't last a minute." He laughed but stopped as the angel Digimon struck the vampire with a light.

"Celestial Arrow!" Anglewomon hollered and sent the glowing white arrow towards Myostimon and it pierced his forehead. It took seconds until he shattered into Data which Anglewomon collected. Kari gave a huge sigh of relief and gasped.

"Lindsay!" she went to the still glowing Digimon and gasped as she shrunk further until she had no arms nor legs but was a furry Digimon with big floppy blue ears and a silver face. Her sea green eyes were now dark jade green as she gave a moan.

"What happened to me?" Linds glanced at how small she had become and grew worried. What happened to her? Could she had Di-digivolved into her In-Training form? She remembered Takato explaining the levels of Digimon and how there was an In-Training form that she could go to.

"You lost a lot of energy Linds." Anglewomon said as she returned to her Champion form exhausted. "We defeated him though."

"What were you doing going back here?" Kari questioned and Linds looked at the paper on the floor.

"A part of my essay I needed. Now I can't even write this isn't going to be good." Pathetically, Linds tried 'walking' but Kari scooped her up.

"Your staying with me for the night and until after my class. I will excuse you and give you the assignments and notes after."

This stopped Linds who brightened.

"Really?"

Kari nodded while snuggling with the Digimon.

"Yea, besides your too adorable not to hug."

"What about me?" Gatomon pouted and crossed her paws. Kari laughed and held out an arm.

"I think I can carry two."

Linds liked Kari's home. It was small, comfortable, and easy to go around in. It was a small apartment off the campus not far about a half hour-alright so it was a long walk but the trip was comfortable for Gatomon and Linds as they snoozed.

The smell of rosemary, and lavender gave a nice scent to the home and Linds felt instantly comfortable with the cool blues and greens of the walls. Everything seemed slightly outdated though since the phones looked like they were from early 2000's.

"Our paychecks aren't the best but it's pretty good compared to some." Kari chimed in while setting up the couch for Linds. "Here we are. Anything else you need?"

"No thanks Kari. I'm fine. Thanks again for this. I hope Calumon doesn't worry about me."

"Do you want to call him?" Kari asked and Linds nodded but then blushed.

"Um, can you…well."

Kari giggled as she picked up the phone.

"It has to suck not having arms or legs."

"It does." Muttered Linds and she told Kari the number and the 'answering machine' popped up.

"HI! This is the-uh Lindsay residence! She's not here right now-"

"Calumon! It's me Linds!" the Digimon half smiled when Calumon gave a gasp.

"Where are you? I want to see another light show!" Light show meaning Linds tricks with her 'Badaboom' attack.

"I'm sorry Calumon but I got caught up in a battle and I'm stuck here at Kari- you know my cousin."

"Aww, poo. Hey! Can I eat the rest of the cake then?" Calumon asked.

"Be my guest Calumon." Linds giggled and the phone hanged up right then and there.

Mako got out of bed quickly and without disturbing his sister or anyone in the house, grabbed his skateboard. The knapsack that he had waiting at the table was there and he grabbed it while opening the door slowly and carefully. The fresh morning air greeted him and he skated to the park. Over the years ramps, rails, and various obstacles were added making it one of the best parks in West Shinjuku. As Mako went over a garbage can he started to pout and wonder why Linds didn't want them going to the Digital World.

"She's so stubborn." Mako muttered to himself. Jumping over a bench he suddenly lost balance and found himself face flat on the ground. Moaning, he got up and looked at his cell/mp4/watch for the time. It was nearly time for school as he got his skateboard ready.

Riding down the streets he past people and stray cars as well as various obstacles. Looking to his left he saw a line of cars one of them holding Suzie. Gasping he waved as she looked out to his way and gasped when she saw the brown haired boy. Waving the pink haired girl pointed to something and Mako found out what.

Smash! Mako fell to the ground looking up at a group of people. It was any group of people either. They were eight graders and they looked angry as their leader peered down.

"Watch it shrimp! Hey, your that Mako kid that pulled the fake change trick on me!" Mako paled as he surly did do that prank only because he saw the group take money from a random kid.

"Hey, hey lets not jump to conclusions here." Grinned Mako holding his hands up in peace as he slowly got off the hard concrete and picked up his skateboard.

"Get him!" one of them cried and the trio started to run after Mako as he ran and jumped on his skateboard to give him a boost. Great, now he had to run these guys off first before he can make it to school.

Taking a left he came to a familiar alley and barged through the old rusty door into Wamaki Bar. Skating past the workers he found himself out of the stage part and dodging chairs and tables. The bullies' weren't behind much as he could hear their cursing and shouting.

Bursting out of the bar, Mako glanced nervously at the door to see if they were still behind him. After a few seconds he gave a huge sigh of relief but then tensed as the door busted open and they came running after him.

Mako skated down a few blocks and was surprised how quick they were to catch up to him! Skating faster he smirked as he found a ramp. Time to let his bad side out the brunette thought as he skated up the ramp that was attached to the truck and he started to fly! Screaming, he landed on the ground with his skateboard beside him. What a ride he thought as he saw the school up ahead. Mako with all his might skated as fast as he could to the entrance and made it to safe as he got to his locker where Ai was just closing it.

"What took you?"

"Uh, those guys I pranked a few days ago."

"You okay?" Ai asked frowning. She hated to see her brother hurt but Mako nodded.

"I'm fine, just did some crazy stunts but I'm good."

The twins entered the classroom as the bell beeped and took their seats before Miss Auski began her teachings for the day.

"Now today class we are going to learn about…"

"Trevor, your following me." Rika accused suddenly turning around taking her black ear phones out. Her lavender eyes narrowed at the older teen who was crouched behind a sign. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck while red with embarrassment.

"Technically I was stalking you." This earned an annoyed sigh from Rika as she made her way to her school. Although she disliked uniforms they weren't so bad, a grey skirt and shirt with a red bow. Not her favorite but the fiery red head could tolerate it.

"Don't you have school or something?" She asked but Trevor shook his head while grinning.

"Don't go to school."

"You should go you know to get some education." Rika replied while Trevor walked beside her.

"Don't feel like it."

"Wish I could just say that." Rika muttered to herself but Trevor heard her and his eyes gleamed.

"Then skip. We can go hang out or something."

"Yo Rika!" A voice suddenly called as Rika was about to reply but a teen around Rika's age waved over Rika and she waved back.

"Listen, I would love to but I got things to do. See you around." She hurried over to Ryo and started to walk with him while Trevor growled at Ryo. Just when she was getting used to me he thought and kicked the dirt.

Walking through the city he thought more and more about Rika. She was so smart, sexy, and incredible basically. The presence and personality made him turn into a walking zombie. Her image would burn into his mind. Images of her laughing, speaking in a rebellious tone or just keeping cool. She was simple amazing he thought walking past a store.

Trevor watched as Rika walked with Ryo back home. What was so great about that guy anyways? He wondered. He was somewhat athletic, but not as toned as he was since he had such a rough life. Ryo had that sweet smile while Trevor had that shy one and usually he wouldn't talk much as the guy walking beside Rika was Mr. Macho. The raven haired teen frowned as Ryo put an arm around Rika and she let him do it!

"What does he have that I don't?" Trevor thought about it walking into Wamaki Bar passing Kyo and Trevor ignoring calls from the manager and suddenly bumped into Ian.

"Sorry man." Trevor muttered and went into his room to reflect on what happened today. In a way he progressed but he still needed to do so much more to impress Rika. The more Trevor thought about it, the more it made sense to him.

Ian looked at Kyo and Max with a confused face. Rarely he ever shown he was confused but Trevor was one of those people who was always ready and know where he had to be.

"Didn't ya drag me down here for practice or what?"

Over the past few months several things happened. First no snow had occurred in St. Catherines which was a good thing but rain continued to pour down on the Lapp Apartments leaving Katrina stranded in Ally's room as the plumber started his project on fixing the raven haired teen's room.

"Should be done in a couple of weeks." Gruffed Mr. Penguin and he waddled away to watch more Boston Bruins reruns.

Suzie preformed her play and got a number of friends who were in support and showed up. This included her family, Mako, Ai, Takato, Rika, and even Impmon who hung with the other Digimon on the ceiling hidden from the lights.

Cam and Lisa continued to go out while Katrina just simply ignored the couple and started to stray from everyone else. Although her and Ally had became really close and stuck together while they scowled at Linds and Marianna for talking about their boyfriends. Linds herself was playing soccer for the Brock Badgers as 'Impmon' creating a whole new situation with the crowds and everything. After the first two games, crowds became larger until almost the whole university came to the third game. You could see several banners with pictures of 'Impmon' and even people canting her name as she dribbled with the ball. Although, the deal was that 'Impmon' could only come out at night so the coach made sure games were at night.


	26. Graveyard Reunions

Linds found the graveyard where Uncle Mark was buried, her Nana, and finally Ethan Colons. However she did not notice that someone else was there.

The sky was like a painted painting with the orange and colorful sunset painted down at the horizon while everything else was grey cloudy skies. Rain had not begun but Linds could tell it was soon going to rain again. Sighing she walked through the path that lead to the first grave.

Ethan Colons was in a special spot for people who had died during the D-Reaper incident. Gently she placed a dark gold Daisy and knelt down not caring if she got her jeans dirty. Staring at the date of birth and date of death she sighed. Oh, how much she missed the teen. The last time Linds saw him was before he died as he went off his web cam to go out. But the hybrid never knew that was the last time he would ever see him.

Linds then whispered her life so far and blew a kiss goodbye before heading to Nana. She placed a white lilly on the grave and muttered her apologies. Turly, the blonde was sorry for creating all that chaos for her family. Although Linds just wished they took some time to get used to her. Nana was probably one of those who accepted her but Linds didn't know of it.

As Linds looked beside her Uncle's grave (where she placed a black rose on) she gasped as she saw Lisa Rose and two older people stood beside the blonde. They didn't even notice Linds in the first place…

The older woman looked around her late fifties with grey hair tied up in a bun and tired blue eyes. Wrinkles covered most of her face and her lips were slim and thin. Wearing a huge coat she could tell she was slightly overweight.

The older man looked around his early sixties with hardly any hair and tired green eyes. His slightly tanned skin had a few wrinkles but he had the body of a forty year old since Linds knew he worked out so much.

Snapping a twig, Linds cringed and the trio spun around to look at her.

"Hey Linds." Lisa waved but the man put a hand on her shoulder before Lisa could rushing up to the hybrid . Linds' eyes watered at the sight of her farther of putting a hand on Lisa Rose.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Lisa asked and turned to Linds. "This is my dad Dave and my mom Cassandra-if you like you can call them Mrs. And Mr. Rose."

"Lisa. I." Linds put her head down and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Rose. Your daughter is very nice here." Suddenly Cassandra pointed a finger at Linds.

"Stop it Lindsay. What are you doing here? You should be back in Japan."

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Lisa asked turning to her 'mom'.

"Honey, we don't have to talk to her. She's not one of us anymore." David spoke glaring at Linds who had tears running down her cheeks.

"Linds, what's going on?" Lisa demanded looking at the blonde. Linds hung her head low.

"You were adopted weren't you?" Lisa nodded.

"Yes I was. But how do my parents know you?"

"Because she was our child." Cassandra spoke spitting on the ground. "Until she became one of _them._"

"Mom, please wait! I didn't mean to become this." Linds cried throwing her hands out to point to herself. "It's still me! Why can't you see I havn't changed?"

Lisa was too shocked at Linds to say anything. Studdering she pointed a finger at Linds.

"Yo-your-you're the one they said that died. They said you died in Japan."

"I did die in a way." Linds replied looking at the sky. "But a friend saved my life."

"She turned into a monster!" David muttered looking at Linds still. "Turned into those Digimon freaks."

"I'm good though." Linds cried and looked at the sky. It was nearly dark. Facing Lisa with tears pouring freely. "Please forgive me. Why can't you forgive me?"

"You lead Mark to his death." Cassandra whispered stepping back. "How can we forgive you for that? How can we forgive you when you've been having romance with a Digimon!"

"Ian's nice though! Just understand and listen to me." Linds gasped as she started to glow and Lisa gasped.

"Lisa." David said gripping Lisa's shoulders. "This girl right here is a monster. You are now going to see what she really is."

Soon the blue Impmon was standing there tears still flowing as she clentched her sea green gloves. Lisa stepped back in shock. Everything made sense as to why she never saw Linds out at night or how she was so young. It all came together like pieces of a puzzle.

"Lin-Lindsay?" Lisa felt tears prick at the corner of her own deep blue eyes and sniffed.

"We should take her to the reporters." Cassandra said to David who nodded. Slowly he got into the car and Linds tensed while jumping on top of a grave stone. Although they were her parents she needed to defend herself if it was nessary, having ready to Digivolve.

"Please, don't do this." She growled and a light flicked on with her fingers. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

David ignored her and brought out what appeared to be a gun. Lisa gasped and started to run towards her farther.

"Don't shoot her!" It was too late as the shot was made effortlessly and a tranqulazier was shot into Linds' blue neck. Groaning she fell down to the ground in a heap. Screaming, Lisa went to the blue Impmon and scooped her up. Looking closer at Linds, Lisa thought she was kinda cute. Lisa's deep brown hair became wet as rain poured down in buckets and they climbed into the car (by order of Cassandra and David).

Linds felt heavy, and sleepy. Opening an eye she saw Lisa holding her.

"Where am I?" she moaned and sat up in the car. Lisa glanced down and sighed.

"Thank God your alright. I'm sorry they did this to you but what did you do to make them this angry?"

Linds sighed and sat up. In the car Cassandra and David were no where to be found. Looking out she gasped as she found herself in Niagara Falls and in front of a police station.

"I can't explain it right now." Linds tried to get up but gasped as metal ropes were tied around her hands and feet. Looking at Lisa for help she shook her head.

"You need the combination for it and I don't know it."

"Please just drop me outside. Maybe I can Digivolve and break these."

Lisa had her mouth wide open when Linds spoke of Digivolve.

"You can do what?"

"Digivolve, turn into a more powerful Digimon in order to get by problems such as evil Digimon, humans, or situations like these."

Lisa glanced from the police station to Linds and back again. One side that brought her up with hating Digimon screamed at her to keep her locked up but there was another side. It was like a little voice saying 'let Linds go and get out of here'.

The voice spoke to Lisa in such a true way althought by the time she made her decision the door opened and Cassandra ripped Linds out of Lisa's arms. Linds kept her mouth shut and just stared at Cassandra and David.

"This is actually a human." David presented Linds but she simply sat an acted like a stuffed animal. The police chief crouched down and stared at the Impmon. After checking for a pulse he glowered at her.

"It's a Digimon alright but why did you say human?"

"It's a hybrid actaully." Cassandra spoke up. "Very dangerous."

Linds kept her mouth shut and started to slide away but David kept her in the middle.

"Can you prove this?" The chief looked at the two older adults and they nodded.

"Tell him now." David commanded but Linds shook her head. Getting out the same gun that knocked her out he put it against Linds's head which made her shriek.

"Don't let me say this again. Tell him." Again Linds shook her head and stood in a defensive position while jumping on top of the gun. The cop took out a clobber and whacked the poor hybrid on the back of her head.

"Gah!" Linds cried and fell to the ground in a heap. Pain washed over her as she couldn't feel, hear, see, or speak a word. Blackness surrounded her and Lisa shrieked.

"What did you do to her?" the police man held Lisa back as Linds stopped breathing and her pulse went dead.

"Throw her in a ditch or something. I don't care." The police man said and threw her to the older couple. "Just don't come back here."

Lisa slobbed over Linds dead body. She couldn't be dead could she? Lisa felt for Linds pulse and her own heard skipped a beat when she felt a pulse. A very light one but it was there. Looking around she scooped her up and put on a serious and cold face.

"I will dispose her at the graveyard. Maybe the keeper with bury her or something."

"We will drop you off." Cassandra agreeded. "We are just glad you understand how dangerous that Digimon is."

"Well, you are my parents I have to believe you." Lisa smiled and hugged Cassandra and David.

The dark wet sky frowned on Lisa as she placed Linds on the grave beside Uncle Mark's. Looking around she hoped someone was watching over her.

"I'm sorry." Lisa whispered before leaving.

Unbeknowest to anyone, Marianna, Tiguramon, PJ, Kunemon, Luke and Bakemon were at the grave of Ethan Colons and saw the scene unfold. They rushed over to Linds and felt for her pulse. Hardly any and they breathed heavily.

"What should we do?" Marianna said looking at Linds torn.

"If she got Impmon's characteristics she should be fine. Those types can survive the oddest ways even at the edge of death they tend to survive. Just give her some time." Tiguramon answered quietly and Kunemon nodded.

"Why did Lisa do that though?"

"Because she's a bitch that's why." Bakemon growled and started to float over but Luke held him back.

"We will get her when we get back to St. Catherines. For now we have to care or Linds."

"That was horrible." PJ muttered while Kunemon nodded. "She probably met her parents too and that wouldn't have ended nicely.

"If only Ethan was here." Luke spoke softly. "He would have protected her surely."

"He's not here okay?" Marianna spoke sharply and looked over at Luke. "We have to move on. I'm sorry but she has Ian now and even though he's not here he will be extremely pissed when he find out about this."

"Were telling him?" PJ asked and Marianna nodded her head.

"Yea. Right Tiguramon."

"I agree, Ian needs to hear this." The blue tiger Digimon answered.

The group walked out of the graveyard and they drove back to St. Catherines with a wet exhausted Digimon cuddled in Marianna's arms. They all kept glancing at Linds in desperate hope that she would pull through. After all so much has been through with her and this was like another shatter and stab to her. They wouldn't even be susprised if she went into a state of depression from this.

What?" Ian answered the phone and frowned.

"Marianna? Wada want?"

A pause and Ian's eyes widened.

"What happened to her?" This got the attention of Marie, Tai, Mako and Ai as they rushed behind Ian. Another pause kept the group in suspense as Ian growled.

"How the hell could they have done that to her?" Even though Ian was speaking English they picked up on the few words and bits of the conversation.

"Damn." Ian breathed and turned around. "Do ya mind? Seesh I'm trying to talk on the phone and all ya people are crowdin' around me get outta here."

As the blonde listened to the story his anger grew and grew towards Linds' family and Lisa Rose. How could they have hurt her like that? He deeply cared about her and this nearly sent him over the edge to the point where he would go visit her.

"Hang on! She's waking up!"

"Put her on the god damn phone then!" Ian shouted kicking the wall.

"No kicking Ian!" Marie called from the kitchen and Ian scowled.

It was moments later that Linds was on the phone sleepy, and sounded like she was crying over an hour.

"Hey Impy."

"Toots, what did they do to ya?" he whispered.

"They-I thought they would finally accept me." Linds whispered feeling tears slip out. "I was wrong since they knocked me out and brought me to the police and then beat me nearly to death. Impy…I'm going to stay here-don't say anything. I want to get through this year and I'm visiting you guys next week for Christmas Holidays okay? I need to do this."

"GOD DAMMIT LINDS! THEY NEARLY KILLED YA?" Ian cried not believing what he was hearing. How could they hurt such a beautiful person? How could they hurt her toots?

"Ian…please. I will come home in five days. Just wait okay?"

Ian never knew he was going to say this but it just blurted out.

"I don't want ya to get hurt."

Linds sighed and smiled on the other line. He cared about her so much she realized and spoke softly.

"And I won't. I love you okay? I'll speak to you later."

"Yea, love ya too." He whispered and hanged the phone up gently. He went into the kitchen and prepared to have a huge argument with Ai, Mako, Tai and Marie.

The dark Digimon looked forward with his black soulless eyes. His room was cold hard stone with small cracks of light on the floors and walls presenting ancient writing of his time.

"Where is she?" he demanded punching the wall and growling. His dark purple skin grew darker and tinged with blue as his anger rose. One of his many large hands grabbed the nearest servants-a Wizardmon and brought him so close that the poor Digimon could smell his foul breath.

"I dunno Lord. We lost visual of her when we entered her lair-"

"FOOL!" The dark Lord's voice shook the whole room and several of the clothed servants were knocked to the ground like toy blocks. "You were suppose to lure her out of her area of specialty. It not a wonder how you lost so many of our mon."

"UltimateChaosmon I-"

"Quiet." The evil Digimon as the large hand squeezed the poor Wizardmon into fragments of data and they zoomed into him. Throwing out his other nine hands he sent the others out of his chamber to cook up another scheme.

"I have most of the Demon Lords, and several of the Holy Angels are found but I cannot find all of them. Especially that leader for the Holy Angels, whoever that was." The Daemon was no where to be found and neither was the leader for the Royal Knights.

Although the things he needed the most were the Crests and the Seers. From his knowledge he knew a Gazimon and _her_ were special Seers and both knew the legend quite well.

_Her_. She was such a pathetic creature when Lindenmon defeated her. Crawling around in the Digital World, praying that she would survive and get her blood thirst revenge.

UltimateChaosmon suddenly called out a name.

"Lilithmon."

The Demon Lord suddenly appeared and made a deep bow in respect.

"Yes, Milord?"

"See to it that, this Digimon-Gazimon is deleted you understand me? I do not want too much attention too. Don't want the Tamers from Japan to get involved now do we? At least not yet."

"Yes, sire I shall right away. Before I leave, do you want a message, it will loosen your strong, tight muscles." Her voice once again dripped with care and concern as her violet eyes grew dazed and hazy. Her sleek pale arms wrapped around the Digimon but he roared.

"Lilithmon! Save it for the others; now shall you go and do my bidding or should I just kill you right here and now?"

The question wasn't answered as the female Digimon left without a sound.

"Soon, very soon chaos shall devour this world." He whispered and crackled an evil laughter.


	27. Kidnapping

Lisa Rose stepped out of the apartments carefully, hoping not to see anyone Linds was close to. As she started out on her late night run, she thought bitterly how clueless she was and how cruel Cassandra and Dave were to Linds. Sure, throughout her life with them she was taught to stay away from all Digimon but Linds wasn't a Digimon. Linds was just…different but in a good way. After seeing her human side and how sweet, and nice she was it was impossible she could be so evil.

The brunette shook her head while putting up her dark blue hoodie. Her black and white runners carried the young adult to the soccer field and watched a practice. Looking at the dark blue Impmon she gasped.

Linds suddenly saw Lisa watching their team practice and she paled. What was she going to do now? After explaining the coach that she had to tend to a 'broken ankle' she came up to Lisa nervously.

"Um, hey."

"Hi." A moment of pause filled the air. "I'm sorry." Lisa bowed her head. "I didn't know that-"

"Things that your parents taught you could be wrong?" Linds explained. Lisa gave a blank stare.

"I was going to go with 'some Digimon were good'." 

Seconds passed without them saying a word and they laughed.

"It's okay forgive and forget." Linds shrugged and looked back at the field. "I should get back to practice. I'll see you around okay?"

"Right." Lisa nodded, waved, and proceeded with her run. Maybe things weren't that torn she thought.

Gazimon yawned as she crawled off the bed that her and Ally was sharing. It was actually a pretty huge bed when they first got it.

Reaching into the fridge she got the orange juice and poured herself a cup. The sky was still dark but since it was cloudy for the past few months with extreme amounts of water, it wasn't surprising.

As the Digimon sipped she suddenly felt the presence of an evil Digimon. Frowning she put the glass down and looked around carefully. The presence was close; her black nose could almost smell the stench of its evilness.

Running to Ally's room she shook her awake forcefully.

"Ally wake up there is a Dig-off!" Gazimon cried and was knocked to a side of the wall. Getting up she growled at the Digimon attacking her.

"Aw, did I hurt the poor widdle Gazimon?" the Digimon asked.

The Digimon was covered in shadow and was impossible to see. One thing Gazimon could tell that it was a Digimon, and it was female with glowing purple eyes.

"Gazimon? What's going on?" Ally asked moaning, while sitting up. Rubbing her eyes, she saw the clouded Digimon and stood there stunned. Gazimon growled and dragging Ally out of bed literally but the shadow Digimon grabbed Gazimon and proceeded to drag the poor Digimon out of the apartment and into the hall. Ally quickly started to chase after her Digimon and grabbed on Gazimon's arms while yelling for help. Ally prayed that Katrina or Bowmon would hear them from the other room.

Bowmon opened her eyes slowly and floated where she thought she heard something. Gasping, she saw Ally grabbing Gazimon who was being dragged away by a dark and mysterious Digimon. Bowmon floated to Katrina and started to shake her awake and kept pinching her. Groggily, Katrina woke up.

"Bowmon? It's early in the morning!" Katrina was about to go back to sleep but Bowmon pointed to the scene and Katrina was awake yelling at the black Digimon. "Hey get away from Gazimon!"

"A little help Katrina!" Ally cried losing grip on Gazimon and she felt tears about to drip from her eyes. She hoped that some help would come.

Suddenly like magic, Ribbonmon came to the rescue with her attack and knocked the mysterious Digimon out of the door. The sound must have woken up several people Gazimon thought as she stood up and was ready to fight.

Linds snapped her eyes open not the least bit tired. Actually, she was never tired at night neither in day. The hybrid assumed it was part of being a noctural Digimon. Linds actually heard a loud bang and jumped out of bed. Careful not to wake Calumon, she opened the door and saw Marianna with her PJ's and Lisa Rose with her PJ's on. Tiguramon was right behind.

"Did you guys hear that too?" Lisa asked. Marianna ignored Lisa and turned to Linds.

"Girl, you think it was a Digimon."

"Not surprised if it was. I hope everyone is okay. Is Tiguramon up?"

"Right here Linds." Tiguramon chimed trotting out of the room and started her way to the room. "Are you coming Marianna?"

"Yep, let me get my slippers and robe." She called and grabbed the baby blue robe, and baby blue slippers. Linds was already in her sea green bandana and gloves so she hid the key in the regular place and turned into the long hallway and gasped as a shadow Digimon was there trying to attack Ribbonmon and Gazimon. Ally and Katrina were behind holding their D-Arks having a stunned expression planted on their faces. Luke was across the whole hallway with his shirt, boxers and D-Ark in hand while Bakemon was floating up.

"Who is this guy?" Luke asked looking at his D-Ark for an answer. It gave none.

"I have no clue but she was going after Gazimon!" Ally cried. Linds cried out as the black figure grabbed Gazimon and pushed her aside. Growling Linds chased after Gazimon and started to Digivolve.

Ladydevimon was suddenly in view flying at top speed in order to catch the Digimon. The other Tamers were right behind and Phantomon was right beside Ladydevimon.

"I wonder if Mr. Penguin is hearing all this?" Katrina asks while running with Ribbonmon. Taking out her crest she was ready to slide it in.

CREST DIGIVOULTION

Sliding the Crest of Honesty, Katrina yelled.

"Digi-Modify! Crest Digivoultion Activate!"

In a flash, Ribbonmon was replaced with Starmon and the duo went out to find Linds sprawled on the floor in her rookie form. Phantomon was fighting the shadow creature although he looked extremely tired. Soon he was blown back by a dark blast of energy. Starmon looked at Tiguramon,

"We better work together on this one."

Marianna brought out her crest.

CREST DIGIVOULTION

Sliding the Crest of Strength she called out forcefully.

"Digi Modify! Crest Digivoultion activate!"

"Tiguramon Digivolve to…Dianamon!" The Ultimate emerged from the baby blue light and was ready to fight a long side

Although the monster was unstoppable! Even PJ and Cammy came out un victorious with Flymon and MetalGreymon.

"Flymon! You okay man?"

"I can still fight Cam." Agumon cried after he Di-Digivolved but Cam shook his head.

The dark Digimon opened a portal and Ally shrieked as she clung to Gazimon desperately.

"No! I will not let you take Gazimon away!" Ally shut her eyes and cried out having tears in her eyes but she lost the grip and her Digimon slipped into the portal. Linds made a dash but just dove into thin air as the portal closed in bursts of light.

It was a silent moment, the only thing that could be heard was the thunder and rain that they hadn't noticed until now. Ally sobbed looking at where Gazimon once was.

"It was all my fault." She pounded the pavement harshly as more tears sparkled in her eyes. "I should have protected her more! I should have been smarter!"

"Ally, were going to find Gazimon." Cam spoke sharply and looked around. "I dunno about you guys but screw University if this shit keeps up. What happens if Agumon or anyone else for that matter gets caught or killed?"

"Why would they take Gazimon?" Agumon asked. Katrina spoke up.

"She knew more about that legend more than any of us. Guys…we have to deal with this now or else that UltimateChaosmon will get everything in this world and the Digital World." The hazel eyed teen was right. If they didn't solve this now then what could happen next?

"What about my Tamers? I need them." Linds looked at the ground and frowned. "I don't want them to get hurt either."

"Linds, I don't want Marianna hurt either but we have to do this." Tiguramon said comforting the poor hybrid. It was hard being human and a Digimon. She both had to care for herself and her Tamers as well as Impmon.

"I think we should get the Japan Tamers in this too." PJ spoke up suddenly. "They have stronger Digimon-no offense guys- than us."

"What the hell why not? What do we have to lose?" Cam grinned but Luke frowned.

"No friggin way man. I nearly lost my baby once. I aint losing her again."

Marianna turned to Luke and hugged him.

"Sweetie, I will be fine. Tiguramon is going to take good care of me. Let's get Gazimon back and get this asshole dead or deleted or whatever."

"Shall we?" Bakemon put his 'hand' in. Ally put hers in next.

"I'm ready to save my partner."

Cam put his hand in along with Agumon.

"Were ready to kick some major ass."

"I agree." Agumon said and turned to Katrina and Bowmon. They each put their hands/ribbons in.

"We have to do what's right I guess." Katrina spoke softly and Bowmon nodded.

PJ put his hand in.

"Well, life isn't going to get any better than this."

"Anywhere PJ goes I go even though I'm really scared about this." Kunemon chimed, planting a worried expression on his bug like face.

Linds put her hand in slowly.

"I hope that we can do this."

Marianna and Tiguramon put their hands/paws in.

"Were ready." They both chimed smiling.

Finally Luke was there and he sighed and grinned while putting a hand in.

"Okay guys let's do this."


	28. Digital World?

Linds knocked on Kari's door slowly with her gloved hand. After a few minutes a sleepy, adult was there pushing her blonde hair back. Indeed, Kari was getting better from her old pale self. Her face had more colour in it and lately she was in such a well mood she started to spice up her wardrobe and makeup. Right now however she was wearing none and had a teal bathrobe on.

"Hey Linds sup?"

"Kari, can I come in? There's something I really need to talk to you about." Linds thought this would be a good idea to invite her to the Digital World. Sure it was dangerous but Gatomon could possibly help everyone and maybe she could remember. Sighing her blue ears twitched and she looked at Kari and Gatomon.

"Gazimon's been kidnapped. We are going to go into the Digital World to find her and maybe you can come with us."

A minute passed…what was going on? Kari stood there looking at Linds with an odd expression and then shook her head.

"Wait a minute, your going to the Digital World…no, no I'm not losing you again Linds."

"Kari, I'm a Digimon now I have to save Gazimon. Plus maybe Gatomon can remember everything!" Kari was already away from facing Linds and had a hand over her mouth that was quivering. Gatomon purred.

"Kari…maybe I can just go-"

"No, Linds I just found you. I don't want you to get hurt again…I could barely forgive myself for letting you go back to Niagara Falls and get hurt by those a-horrible people!"

The moment was intense and stunned. Linds shook her head.

"Kari, I need to look after the others. I'm the only one who has a chance of going to Mega."

"Mega, Ultimate-I don't care Linds! You are not going-" Kari was about to say something else when Gatomon held up a paw; like a child in a classroom waiting patiently to be heard.

"Kari…let her go. She knows what she's doing I'm sure of it. I will be here."

Tears sprung from Kari. She couldn't handle it if Linds was lost for good! It would be a pain that even God himself would have trouble carrying.

"Alright Linds…go but neither me nor Gatomon arnt going."

"Why not?" Linds asked.

"I have a classroom to teach. But I swear to God Linds come back dead and I will never forgive myself." Kari said opening the door. "Thanks for telling me this Linds but please, please be careful."

Linds hugged Kari and jumped down while waving at Gatomon. Before leaving she spoke softly.

"Your D-Ark can tell you where a portal is."

_Ring…riiing…riiinnngggg!_

No one answered the phone. Everyone expect Ai and Mako were away and the twins themselves didn't feel like answering the phone. Too much had been happening lately.

_**Hello you reached the Ramen Residence. Feel free to leave a message just make sure you tell us who you are-Ian! Get back her-beep!**_

_Hello? You guys must be out or something. Listen, something happened here, a friend of mine-Ian you know her Ally. Yea, her Digimon Gazimon was kidnapped and the others and I are going to go look for her._

Ai and Mako both sprung off their beds and looked at the answering machine. What was Linds going to do?

_Canadian Tamers and I are going to the Digital World. Ai and Mako, I know what you are thinking and you are not coming this time. It's dangerous and I can Digivolve to Ladydevimon on my own now. Ian, look after our Tamers. Their our only ones and I'm not going to make the break probably. I will visit you the moment I get back. And I will get back. I love you guys._

The twins were about the pick up the phone but Mako frowned as the phone line was off. Linds was already on her way they thought and looked at each other.

Strange, how twins can somehow read each other's minds. They didn't speak a word just went straight to their smallest bags and packed. In minutes they were ready and each put on their D-Arks on.

"Gulimon's hideout?" Ai asked Mako while heading out the door.

"Gulimon's hideout." Mako nodded and they started to run to the hideout.

"Hey Mako, Ai!" Suzie waved but the twins didn't notice the pink haired girl as they raced off without looking back. Suzie looked at how they were dressed and what they had on.

"Lopmon, I think their doing something silly." Lopmon looked at them.

"Let's track them. I wonder where they are going?" the brown Digimon gripped Suzie's shoulder with her long brown and pink ears and the two started to follow with swift footsteps, like they were ninjas on a top secret mission.

Ian laughed along with Max and Trevor, as he just burned Kyo against his singing.

"All I'm sayin' is that ya stink at singin' my songs."

"And you think your any better."

Ian scoffed and stared at Kyo with his intense emerald eyes.

"I know I'm better and I can play at least half of my shit right compared to you. Actually compared to ya I'm a rock star and ya just a little groupie."

Ian suddenly stopped rambling and looked at Ai and Mako running on the other side of the street. The group themselves were just getting back form the park but Ian frowned as he saw backpacks and D-Arks around their necks. A strong nervous tingle entered Ian's mind. Something was up.

"Yo, Ian where ya going?" Trevor asked and the trio just looked at each other. What the hell was this guy doing? Following him, they didn't notice that Suzie and Lopmon were following Ai and Mako and now Ian and the trio.

"Who are these guys?" Suzie whispered to Lopmon. Lopmon shrugged.

"Ian's friends I geuss."

Mako and Ai soon came to the shrine and took a deep breath.

"Just like before." Mako whispered as he looked at the glow of the Digital World. Although something was different.

The glow was darker now and much more colder than ever before. The once yellow light had become more blue and black. Red blotches were all over the place too. Almost like D-Reaper but the blotches seem…lifeless.

Ai stuck a hand in and was about to jump in first when Ian grabbed her.

"Just where ta hell you guys goin'?"

"Hey what's that light?" Kyo asked but tripped into the shrine bumping Ian, Mako and Ai closer into the portal. Ian narrowed his eyes.

"Watch where ya trippin'!"

Trevor and Max slowly entered and looked at the strange glow. Was this the Digital Portal?

Suzie didn't notice the sudden steepness of the shrine (since she hardly ever came here) and tripped over the rocky dirt, tumbling (leaving Lopmon behind) and before she and everyone else knew it they were closer to the portal than ever. Ai and Mako were half way into it with Ian keeping a grip on them and Max, Kyo, and Trevor looking behind them to find Suzie.

Screaming, a hand suddenly popped out of the portal and grabbed the whole bunch excluding Lopmon. Ian tried to do something but it was worthless as they slowly entered the Digital World.

By the time Lopmon came to the portal, there was a dark blue barrier covering the portal from being used. Frowning, Lopmon knew she had to get the other Tamers to help her out. They needed help if an insane and legendary Digimon was out there ready to kill anyone. Henry and Terrimon were the first people she would have to go to so at top speed, Lopmon made her way to the apartment.


	29. Deciliousmon Returns

Ian looked around. What was this place? It surly wasn't the Digital World that's for sure he thought.

The sky was dark, almost black like with thunder rumbling once in awhile. Specks of white glow or ash fell from the sky and floated around. Everything that used to be plants or such were rotten and destroyed. Ian couldn't even find his own shadow! Everything was in…chaos. Even the colours which were now looked like everything was negative. Whatever was green or yellow turned purple and brown. Everything black turned white and everything white turned black.

The hybrid looked at himself. He wasn't even in his Digimon form anymore! Ai and Mako went beside him and asked the same questions and concerns.

"I-I got no clue what happened." Ian spoke roughly and turned to face them. "Just what the hell ya commin' here for anyways? Didn't Linds say not ta go in here?"

"That's just it!" Ai cried. "Linds is supposed to be here! She lost one of her friends…uh Grazi-Gazimon or something and she and everyone from Canada were supposed to be here."

"Yea, so we decided to come here and help her out!" Mako took over smiling.

"So that's where we are? Were in the Digital World?" Kyo asked walking around.

"This is screwed man." Max muttered shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Are we ever going to get home?" Trevor asked wiping his hair from his face.

Ian narrowed his eyes. "Not unless ya listen to everythin'-and I mean everythin' I say." He was stressed, Linds could be in here and he had no clue. If she got hurt…well Ian couldn't think what he would do next.

"THEY WHAT?" Henry gasped sitting up from his bed. He was reading one of his assignments when Lopmon told them the news.

"By the time I got to the portal, some barrier was blocking it. I'm sorry I disappointed you."

Henry's heart beat faster and faster like jungle drums. If anything happened to his little sister he could never forgive himself. Picking up his phone he called a number.

"Matsuda residence."

"Takato! It's Henry, we got a huge problem."

Takato switched the phone to his other ear. "What happened?"

A pause of Henry's explanation and Takato nodded.

"Want me to get everyone together?"

"Yea, and tell them to meet in front of the portal."

"Got it." Takato hanged up and prepared to dial a whole bunch of numbers and get ready for search and rescue mission.

The Canadian Tamers came to the portal. Strange enough, once Katrina's room was finished with its flooding, the closet had become a Digital Portal. The glow was different from anything they had seen, especially Linds.

"Who knows what's going on in that place." PJ muttered. The others simply nodded.

Linds looked hard at the glow. What was once a soft yellow and light had became a dark blue and black muky, like dirty water swirling with bits of data turning into mush.

Marianna and Tiguramon took a deep breath and plunged into the dirt water portal while the rest followed. All that was left was Linds who sighed. Calumon would have been here too but it was dangerous for the small in training Digimon so the hybrid left him with Kari and Gatomon.

"Linds!" A voice called her name and Linds spun around her sea green eyes narrowing at Lisa. What was she doing here? Lisa rook a deep breath and started to give something to Linds. "Here, it's a good luck charm. I know it won't really heal our friend ship but it's…a sorry thing okay?"

Linds nodded and looked at Lisa. The human girl's hair was messy slighly and bags were appearing in her once beautiful tanned skin. Even her wardrobe changed slightly from tight jeans to tight sweat pants.

"Were they good to you?" Linds asked softly. Lisa nodded about the life she had with Dave and Cassondra.

"Their really nice people Linds."

Linds nodded and plunged into the portal wondering if Lisa Rose was a villain or just another innocent bystander in a sinister plot of life.

"Everything looks normal here." Cam spoke slowly looking around. Agumon looked ahead in the horizon like something was coming. Nothing was there. Not even the feeling of a Digimon around.

"Something terrible happened here." Tiguramon spoke softly as she walked around the grass. It was bent and mashed, like someone fell on top of it. "There was a fight."

_A Lillymon dodged the massive hand of the evil and dark Digimon. The Digimon had bright pink hair but nothing more since a huge black blanket covered the rest of her body. The hand hit the ground and made a massive impact making Lillymon fall to the ground._

"The victim did a lot of moving around. But these prints…their unique. I don't know a Digimon that could do this." Tiguramon said as she trotted over to another patch of brushed up grass and mud that was spewed out.

_Lillymon gasped in pain as her leg was suddenly cut off. Blood and digital code splattered everywhere as Lillymon felt the pain and did enormous amounts of crying, twitching and rapid breathing. This was it the Vaccine Digimon thought over and over again as the evil Digimon grinned an insane simile. Although beneath the eyes, Lillymon could see something…although she couldn't tell what it was as right then she was deleted._

"And it ends there." Tiguramon finished looking around. "This is strange…"

"What now?" Luke asked crouching over. The rest of the group did so including Linds who was rubbing the good luck charm which was a sharp rock on a pin. It was now attached to her green bandana but looking at the 'prints' she frowned.

They were hands…massive hands looking like a certain someone...

Linds suddenly gasped and looked around growling. It was a rare thing to do growl but it was deep and animal like as everyone gave stunned expression to Linds.

"Woah what was that about?" Ally asked but Linds put several flames on her fingers.

"She's here. I know she's here. We have to get out of here now."

"Who's here who?" several people asked the question but only once voice answered and it wasn't Linds.

"Me."

Ian took another step, and another, and another. The group was walking through the deep jungle like plain and finally Ai gave out her legs and fell to the ground.

"Woah, you okay kid?" Trevor asked while holding a hand out for Ai. Slowly the Tamer accepted his hand and he brought her up effortlessly.

"Ian, we have to stop. We have been walking for a few hours and the others are getting tired." Max told Ian seriously. Ian glanced up ahead and sighed.

"Yea, I guess. We gotta keep moving though somewhere…safe."

"Arnt you the kind of guy wanting to be in danger?" Kyo asked climbing a tree and sitting down on. Ian smirked.

"Yea, but now I got some dead weight I gotta make sure you guys arnt some Digimon's supper." Ian explained while kicking a tree. Holding out a hand some strange fruit landed perfectly in his hand and he took a bite. Still tasted normal he thought happily and took another.

Mako looked at Ian to Suzie who was sprawled out on the grass. Looking above him were several of the fruit. Why not give her some? Kicking the tree twice Mako closed his eyes and held out both of his hands. Two seconds…thee seconds…

Ian snorted at Mako. Man, was he pathetic or what with chicks? Wait…Ian frowned. Was he this horrible with Linds? Looking at his fruit and the others he chucked the bitten fruit towards the bunch. Sure enough they fell on top Mako just as he looked up stupidly. Hearing the ouch from Mako, Suzie and others looked at Mako and started to laugh slowly. Mako held out one piece of fruit to Suzie.

"Hungry?" the brown haired Tamer desperately tried to play cool but Suzie must have saw his blush and giggled. Opening her hands for a pass Mako threw it to her softly and she caught it.

"Thanks Mako." Suzie giggled once more before taking a bite out of it. It didn't taste all that bad-kinda like Mango and Apple combined. It actually reminded her of this perfume that her older sister wore for a few years. It smelt really nice and Suzie suddenly remembered home. Would she ever go back?

Max, Kyo and Trevor all sat down beside a tree next to each other talking quietly.

"Man, this sucks. Not that I don't want to be in some weird world with tons of fights and shit but…you know." Kyo explained but Max took over.

"Yea, I know. We should stick with Ian and those kids. They have more experience in this place than any of us."

"I agree too. Although first chance there is a sign of leaving this place I'm going to take it. Seriously, we are like dead weight. Can't fight or nothing." Trevor replied putting his head down.

"What the hell are you talking about Trevor?" Kyo asked pulling out a knife quietly. "We got our knives and Max has his Desert Eagle…right?"

Max nodded and lifted his black shirt and brown jacket to reveal the handle of the gun. Trevor looked at Max with cold eyes.

"How much ammo?"

Max thought for a minute and put a finger to his lips. "About two rounds. After that were screwed but listen. No matter what we have to stick together here. Even if we loose those kids we have to stick or else we can't be as powerful."

"Yea, because we kick tons of ass as a trio even before Ian came." Kyo spoke nodding his head while looking at Ian. "Strange, how this guy is really a Digimon."

"Hard to believe I know." Max replied getting up and stretching. "What are we going to do about it? Deep down he's the same jerk we still knew."

"That can kick our ass if he wanted to." Trevor added negatively.

Ian finally stood up and walked over to Mako, Ai and Suzie.

"How ya…um doin?" He asked looking at them. He really wasn't much of a caring person but he kinda had to look after these kids.

Suzie was the first to get up and smile.

"Yep, I'm ready." Mako suddenly stood up.

"Ready too." Finally Ai stood up slowly.

"I'm good."

"Alrighty, let's get movin'." Ian grunted and started to walk. All of a sudden Mako spoke.

"Can't you call Behemoth?"

Ian turned to him.

"Don't ya think I already tried that? Somehow this place is keeping things from livin'…like some parallel universe I never even heard of. This aint the Digital World I knew that's for sure."

The group started to walk into a clearing and couldn't believe their eyes. There in the distance was the Digital World they knew with clear blue skies and long hilly fields of green grass. Ian and the others took a jog towards it and finally they were greeted by the Digital World they knew.

Ian suddenly felt funny and stopped but as he stopped he started to morph into his Digimon self. Impmon then looked up at the others.

"Meh, gunna happen anyways."

"C'mon we need to find the others." Mako said as he started to walk forward to another forest right near it but what they found nearly made Ai, Mako, Impmon, and Suzie freeze and become living rocks.

Deciliousmon grinned evilly at the Canadian Tamers and crossed her arms. She looked different. Her once long layered pink hair had become short and choppy. Her pink eyes were blood shot and had bags under them and her body was covered in blood. Although the same black horns were there with one of them shot off by Beelzemon.

"Deciliousmon, how can you still be alive?" Linds asked clenching her fists and had her mouth open in shock.

"Simple little Lindsay…as long as you live I live therefore you cannot kill me. Although...there is something wrong as much as I would like to kill all of your little friends."

"Woah back up!" Cam called out throwing his arms in the air. Turning to Deciliousmon he spoke. "Who the hell are you?"

"Her name is Deciliousmon and she's me." Linds spoke softly holding her hands to her crest cross. "She was my hatred, my evil side-and she still is. The thing is…I thought I killed her as Lindenmon."

"HAH! Kill me Lindsay?" Deciliousmon started to walk but then fell on her knees whimpering and twitching uncontrollably. Linds then noticed the dagger in Deciliousmon's lower back.

"Your hurt…" she whispered then frowned. "And in no condition to fight me nor anyone else." Linds spoke icily. "So tell me what you want and I may consider getting that out of there."

Deciliousmon gave a killing look to Linds but she shrugged and held out her hands.

"I guess you don't want any help. C'mon guys lets go."

"Wait!" Growled Deciliousmon as one of her hands pushed Linds down towards her.

"Linds!" Ally cried and turned to Deciliousmon. "Leave us alone."

"I need…your help. UltimateChaosmon wants me for some reason and I don't know why. Although I know something you don't know-" All of a sudden a black blur came in front of Linds and she gasped as Beelzemon stood there growling.

"Who do ya think ya are tryin' to talk to these guys huh? Last time I checked ya were dead!"

"Beelzemon!" Linds cried in happiness and smiled. "She's hurt. Although she says she knows something."

"Huh? Alright, ya freak tell ya what ya know now?" Beelzemon asked ignoring Linds' hugging Ai and Mako and saying hi to Suzie and the trio. Deciliousmon frowned.

"This tablet, it's in a cave. Only I can read it and someone else can but I don't know who. Please just take me to the tablet and I'll read it for you. In exchange you can guard me and take this dagger out. Plus, I won't hurt you."

Beelzemon slowly walked up while the rest stayed quiet. Clenching the dagger he pulled it out harshly and Deciliousmon grunted while getting up and smiling like a child. Flying with the help of her hands she giggled.

"This way." The Canadian Tamers looked at the new members and sighed. Slowly and cautiously they followed the evil version of Linds until they came to a familiar cave.

"Hey wait a minute. We been in here before." Luke spoke up. Marianna and the others nodded.

"Just hold on." Deciliousmon giggled and went to the very back of the cave. There in a huge clearing of rock and stone was a tablet about twenty feet tall!

"Holy crap that thing's huge!" Max cried. Luke said the same thing but in English.

Tiguramon's eyes went rounder than saucers. Her body trembled before falling before the grand tablet.

"It's the ancient tablet. Gazimon spoke of this remember?" she turned to the others and received a few understanding looks but most of confusion.

"Who's Gazimon?" Trevor asked drawing an eyebrow.

"Ally's partner." Linds replied and pointed to Ally who was looking at Linds oddly.

"What did he say?"

"He wondered who Gazimon was." Linds replied and sighed as Ally looked down, and extremely depressed.

"Woah, I'm sorry Ally." Trevor put a hand on Ally shoulder but she looked at him odd.

"Um, if you said you were sorry then it's alright I guess. I just miss her you know?" Ally shook her head. "I'm so stupid to let her go."

"You couldn't do anything about it Ally." Katrina replied hugging the short girl.

"Yes, this is the Ancient Tablet." Deciliousmon replied but looked at it. "And I can read it perfectly. Although many Digimon serve UltimateChaosmon now and they have been guarding this place lately. I was almost captured by them but I managed to escape. Although now is a good time to read the parts where I don't quite understand."

"Then get on with it will ya?" Beelzemon asked waving his gun from the evil Digimon to the tablet. "Or off goes ya head."

Deciliousmon cleared her throat as if she was going to preform an important speech and began to read. Although as she read everyone grew confused.

"I don't get it. Your speaking Spanish one minute then French the next." Marianna cried. Linds nodded.

"I heard some German."

"I heard Japanise and a bit of English."

Deciliousmon sighed and rubbed her head.

"Then get someone who knows these languages!"

Everyone looked at their Digimon but each one shook their heads.

"Tiguramon?"

"Sorry Marianna, I only know Spanish, English, and Japanise. It's part of the programming."

"Agumon?" Cam looked at the orange Digimon but instead of a nod he shook his head.

"I only know English and German."

"Kunemon?"

"Nope, only English and French."

"Bakemon?"

"Only English."

"Bowmon?" Katrina asked politely but Bowmon shook her head and said nothing.

Soon everyone turned to Beelzemon and he grinned.

"So I'm da only one who can speak any language? This is rich."

"Beelzemon, can you please read it?" Ai asked politely and Beelzemon shrugged.

"Sure, why the hell not? Do ya want me to also get ya guys a million bucks or a quarter pounder?"

"Oh, I want a Timmies Ice Cap!" Ally cried but everyone grew silent and looked at her expect Ai, Mako, Suzie, Trevor, Max and Kyo who didn't know the English language.

"Jesus, your so blonde." Luke slapped his face.

"Okay okay guys, Beelzemon do the honors?" Linds asked. Deciliousmon then read it and Beelzemon translated it while she spoke.

"Whatever, uh…Ancient Ones lock evilness away. Blah blah something about awakening and three groups…yada yada yada-something about seers and able to read the tablet only and are most likely female."

"Wait a minute, Gazimon is probably a seer…so does that mean this chick right here is one too?" PJ asked and Beelzemon shrugged.

"Must be."

"And also, I thought only non humans or Digimon can be seers." Katrina asked crossing her arms.

"There are always different versions Katrina. What Gazimon told us might not be the actual thing." Tiguramon replied softly.

The translating went on for another half hour and most was already told. Mako, Suzie and Ai went away while the rest read and decipher. Mako brightened when he saw pictures.

"Hey, look at this guys."


	30. Captured

Ai looked at each picture. The first one was all bright and angelic with seven angels holding a ball of light. The one in the middle seemed awful familiar with her horns…white attire and wings. Another reminded Ai of a juggler or a fool because of the collar and pattern of colors. The huge arms and happy face brought a slight smile to Ai but frowned when she went to the next bunch of pictures with demons. The one in the front was covered from head to toe and had huge bat like wings. Another was….Beelzemon? It was him alright but something made it look more…bloodlust.

The next one was more royal and normal. It didn't bring any happiness nor fright just…honor and a feeling of determination. The leader looked like an Omnimon that she knew from her cards. A combo of MetalGaurumon and Wargreymon into a superior Mega. Another caught her eye was more to the right a gold and pink knight that seemed female. Why did the gold ribbon remind her of someone?

"These are weird." Suzie commented turning her head to the side. Mako nodded in agreement.

"I dunno guys. We should show the others these." Ai said slowly. Something seemed…important about this. Looking up there were nineteen pieces of rock sticking out but it looked like it was meant to be sticking out. Reaching out to press it something blocked her. Like an invisible barrier.

"What are you trying to do Ai?" Linds called rushing up towards her and the other two. Looking at the pictures she called the others over.

"These kinda look like us." Linds said slowly as she pointed to the leader of the angels group. "See? That looks like me in my Mega form."

"Hey Beezy here's you!" Kyo called over and Beelzemon shot daggers at Kyo.

"Whacha call me punk?"

"Beezy…aw c'mon you need a nickname. You know Impy?"

"No. No nicknames." Beelzemon growled and looked at himself on the tablet. It reminded him of his past self…the past still brought shivers up his spine. Shaking his head, he turned away.

"There are a million Beelzemon's in the Digital World, none as hot or good as me but it aint me."

"There's Galltramon!" Linds cried pointing to the Mega form of Gulimon and Takato.

Henry tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for everyone to come to the meeting spot. Terrimon saw this and looked at Henry with a grin.

"Momentai Henry!"

"I know I know." Henry replied but he couldn't shake off the dreaded feeling of his little sister being in the Digital World. The worry felt like an endless amount of bricks piled on his back as he felt the strain of it.

Finally, Rika and Renamon were the first to arrive. Rika had a small backpack on while Renamon looked just the same.

"So here we are again." Rika grumbled and sat on a rock. "Figures for everyone else to be late."

"Sorry were late!" Takato called while Gulimon, Kazu, Gaurdromon, Kenta, Marinaanglemon, and Jeri.

"Yo! Goggle head I hope you taped your bag this time!"

"I did!" Takato replied grinning while showing the bag. Suddenly Henry spoke up.

"Jeri, I don't think-"

"I know but I want to come. I think I can help with you and the Canadian Tamers since I had been taking English for a few years." Jeri repiled. "Besides I will feel useless if I didn't go."

"And we go wherever chummy here goes." Kazu replied giving Takato a soft punch. Kenta nodded.

"Although I hope we don't miss much school."

"School is the last thing on our minds." Henry replied serious. "My sister is in the Digital World right now. And without Lopmon."

"Wow, Lopmon I didn't even notice you there." Takato said looking at the brown Digimon. Lopmon nodded.

"Also Mako, Ai, Ian and those guys went in there too."

"Trevor." Whispered Rika lavender eyes wide. Why was that kid there?

"Who?" Takato asked Rika but she shook her head.

"One of Ian's friends…that probably means the other two are with him."

"Kyo and Max." Kazu replied. "Man, Max can kick when he wanted to. That Charlie horse still hurts from last week."

Kenta spoke up. "Why did they go in there in the first place?"

"Maybe someone already went in there and their looking for them." Renamon suggested. "I have a feeling Linds is in there right now."

"Linds? It would make sense Ian going in after her." Takato thought for a moment. Kazu suddenly heard footsteps and adults talking…they sounded like Mako and Ai's parents.

"We have to get out of here." Takato said but Jeri shook her head.

"Takato, I think me and Kazu are going to stay behind and stall the parents. Good luck finding them." Jeri quietly pecked Takato's cheek softly as the teen blushed and nodded.

"Right. Let's go." And without a word everyone expect Jeri, Kazu and Gaurdromon went into the portal ignoring the difference from last time and prepared for another adventure.

"What happened to this place?" Rika whispered in stunned awe looking at the dark Digital World.

"I-I don't know." Takato answered.

"This isn't good," Henry began. "If UltimateChaosmon did this then what could he have done to everyone in the Digital World?"

"There isn't anyone here." Renamon spoke looking around. "I can't sense any Digimon anywhere in this area."

"Everything looks dead…how come Takatomon?" Gulimon looked at the rotten dark plants and then at Takato curiously.

The dark sky grimed at them miserably, hope seemed to be sucked out of them and no order or balance was made here. Everything was in…chaos.

Walking slowly to find Suzie and the other's, the group went past trees, rivers which were greatly lowered to hardly any water flowing, all this time not one Digimon popped out.

"This is getting creepy." Kenta muttered and Marineangelmon made a soft peep answer. Although Kenta had to admit the little balls of white light made it sort of…pretty.

The group finally saw the Digital World they knew and stepped out of it effortlessly. Taking a few steps away they turned and looked at it.

"It's like some wall." Henry observed. Rika nodded.

"We better not go back in there."

"I doubt it. The others would have got out of there like us." Kenta answered confidently.

"And you're for sure on this?" Renamon asked crossing her golden fur arms. Kenta stammered.

"W-we-well, I-it would- make sense-woul-wouldn't it?"

"Whatever. They better not get into too much trouble."

"Especially with a disarranged Impmon." Terrimon cackled but Lopmon stopped him from making more 'Impmon' jokes. Although the group thought a little humor would brighten up the day.

Linds looked curiously at the sticking out bricks. Reaching up to the one above herself slowly, Ai gasped as the replica of Impmon could press it. Slowly seconds passed and nothing happen.

"Whoopie do we pressed a button now lets go get a-GAH!" Cam was about to say but a huge rumble roared in and shook everyone to the ground painfully.

"What did you do!" cried Deciliousmon covering her head. Linds kept shaking her head.

"I don't know!" Linds yelled and went to Ai and Mako to make sure nothing hit them. Suddenly it stopped. But a screech rang in everyone's ears and a white beam of light shot into the ceiling and into the sky. After a few more seconds it was done.

"What the hell was that?" Beelzemon asked.

"Was that some sort of calling or whatever?" Trevor asked getting up slowly.

Linds looked straight at the picture of her and gasped slightly as it glowed a pure white colour. What did this mean?

"It means you've been awakened." Deciliousmon came to the conclusion rapidly.

"Awakened? I don't feel any different."

"Well, your not in your Mega from now are you?"

Linds shrugged at her evil self simply and looked at Beelzemon and the 'button' above the darawing's head.

"Beelzemon press yours." The dark blue Digimon suggested and Beelzemon looked at her funny.

"Why should I huh?"

"Just do it please." Linds replied annoyed. Slowly the dark biker Digimon pressed it and not as bad as a reaction happened but a beam of solid black light went into the sky and the picture lightened to a black and purple colour. Beelzemon shook his head.

"All I feel is a headache now can we get outta here?"

Renamon looked up at the sky with her ice blue eyes. Staring at the white light she pointed Rika at it. Then another black light formed.

"We should check it out." Rika shouted and the group followed it until they came to a cave and heard various voices.

"Now can we get outta here?"

"Yea, we should look for whoever we were looking for."

"I wonder what the others are for."

"Who knows? Maybe their there for those people under the picture."

"Maybe…"

A sudden childish voice made Henry gasp.

"Mako, do you have any food? I forgot to bring some."

"Sure, Suzie Ai and I packed a few chocolate bars and sandwiches."

Other voices then appeared but they were in another language but Henry didn't care as he raced inside the cave and stood there smiling. There was his little sister feasting on a chocolate bar while others were standing around the tablet.

Henry saw some other people he didn't recognized but he didn't care as he called Suzie's name.

"Suzie!"

Lopmon ran after Henry and soon everyone was in the cave. Linds waved at the others.

"Hey guys sup?"

"Were in the Digital World Linds and all you can say is sup?"

Linds thought for a minute.

"Yep."

Rika suddenly noticed a pink haired Digimon and growled while getting a bunch of cards out and Renamon was ready to attack.

"Look out! Deciliousmon is right behind you!"

PJ knew what was going to happen and stepped out in front of Rika.

"No! Stop wait she's on our side!"

"What do you mean our side?" Renamon asked in English.

"I mean she isn't here to kill us or anything we settled a deal." Luke came out.

"Yea, so girl you can put away the cards." Marianna said putting a hand on her hip.

"What did Miss. Latino say to me?" Rika asked Renamon. After a few seconds of Renamon translating Rika gave Marianna a dirty look and slowly put away the cards.

"Woah chica what's your problem?" Marianna and rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"I guess I should do introductions?" Linds asked both and both nodded….wait both? She spoke in Japanise she was sure of it.

"Was I speaking Japanise or English?"

"English."

"Japanise."

Both groups answered at the same time and Linds gave a weird look. Could that stone do more than she thought? Shaking her head she turned first to the original Tamers.

"This is Takato and Gulimon, this is Rika and Renamon, this is Henry and Terrimon, this is Kenta and Marineanglemon, that's Suzie and Lopmon, you guys know most of these people anyways and Mako and Ai are my Tamers," Taking a breath she switched sides and faced the Canadian Tamers.

"This is Luke and Bakemon, Marianna and Tiguramon, Katrina and Bowmon, Ally, PJ and Kunemon, and Cammy and Agumon"

"Arnt those guys from Wamaki Bar?" Takato asked pointing to Kyo, Max and Trevor. The trio nodded.

"So why did you come here Linds?" Henry asked suspiciously. Linds looked at Ally.

"Ally, lost her Digimon, Gazimon to UltimateChaosmon and now were looking for her."

The Tamers looked at Ally sadly. It was rough losing your partner. Jeri knew that the best ever since Leomon was murdered.

"Where's Calumon?" Rika asked Linds.

"He's with Kari and Gatomon. Their good guys don't worry." Linds cast a look towards everyone else and smiled lightly.

Suddenly, a dark mist appeared in the cave and Deciliousmon gasped.

"That mist! It's from that other place-we have to get out now!"

Although everyone turned to Ian and Linds as they gasped and fell to their knees. Even as Mako and Ai tried to pick them up it was useless as they turned back into their human selves.

Everyone turned around again facing several dark Digimon with sharp red glowing eyes. Suddenly everything became pitch black for everyone as they fell into darkness.

In the back, Lilithmon smirked while walking up towards the group. Spotting Deciliousmon her smile grew wide showing her sharp fangs.

"Take this freak in a special cell with the other girl," Lilithmon looked at Linds and Deciliousmon and thought of how familiar they looked. "Half of them will be on the east and half will be on the west." The black haired Digimon looked at Ian and Linds and smirked.

"However, take this boy right here and bring him to my chambers. I want a word with him."

Slowly each Tamer, Digimon, and teen were taken into crate cells and dragged out. Looking back Lilithmon stared at the portrait of her in the tablet.

"Soon…very soon." Lilithmon whispered her lavender eyes glistening and she left without another word.


	31. Lilithmon's Plans

Rika moaned while waking up. Where was she? Who was that Digimon? Were they really back in the Digital World?

Looking around, she found herself in a cold, dark, cell with another girl across her. Marianna whatever, she was a total bitch anyways.

"Renamon?" Rika asked while looking around. The fox Digimon wasn't here as Rika stood up trying not to get a head rush. Gripping the bars, she tried to shake them but it was no use.

Turning to Marianna, Rika shook her. Although she didn't understand Japanise maybe Rika can sign language her or something.

As the girl opened her brown eyes, Rika pointed to the cell and attempted to say 'we got to get out of here'.

"Tiguramon?" Marianna looked around but saw Rika and gave a 'aw crap not you again' look.

"I don't like it as much as you do but we have to work together to get out of here." Rika muttered but Marianna gave a confused look.

"Whatever chica, I don't need any of your bullshit." Marianna walked around while looking up and around. Surly, there must be come way out of here the brunette thought.

Looking around she learned several ways to get out of a cell, one was picking the lock, and another was to dig out and finally to sweet talk. Looking through her hair she gasped and smiled when she found a bobby pin tacked to her hair holding up some of her bangs. Pulling it out quickly and not caring about her hair at the moment she crouched to the lock and started to pick her and Rika's way out. Luke taught her how to pick locks when they first met, actually Luke taught her a lot of ghetto things such as how to make your own bomb, hotwire, and take out people in a single punch. Even let her shoot a gun once-not at anyone but a target at his house. Sure enough, Marianna never wanted to shoot a gun again.

Rika's lavender orbs stared at the Hispanic girl picking their way out of here. How could a chick like her do that Rika thought bitterly as Marianna opened the gate successfully. Smiling and putting a hand on her hip, she stuck her head up high in a snotty manner.

"Whatever bitch." Rika muttered and walked past her growling. Stupid Marianna and her stupid ways. Marianna walked along the metal path with goons walking beneath them.

"Tiguramon, where are you girl?" Marianna looked around sadly. Her partner had to be around here…right? Rika looked around and also had a sad look to her face although it was hard to tell because it was dark. Where was Renamon? Was she hurt? Be strong she told herself and clenched her fists. If they done anything to her partner…

PJ moaned while sitting up from the cold, clammy floor. Where was he? Looking around, PJ found himself in a…bathroom but lights weren't on. As if someone read his mind they flicked on and he could see the whole room clearly. Across from him was a boy around sixteen or seventeen with black blue like hair and hazel eyes. Attached to him was a shackle on his left ankle and it was tied to the bath tub.

PJ looked down at himself and nearly screamed at how one was attached to him! Gripping and looking around he tried to find to break through.

"What the hell is going on? Help!" PJ cried shaking the shackle but he was suddenly hit by a rock. "What the fu-"

The boy-Henry PJ recalled, put a finger to his lips and used to of his fingers to point to his eyes then to the window beside PJ. In the window there was a black Digimon snoring and behind it Kunemon and the bunny Digimon-Terrimon tied up with a cloth around their mouths and hands (in Terrimon's case ears). On the counter in the room were two keys. PJ assumed they were for the shackles.

"So, what do we do now smart ass?" PJ asked nastily to Henry. Henry gave a confused look.

Is he trying to say something to me? He should remember that were from two different countries. Henry thought and looked at the peeling wall…along with some broken pieces of plaster. Picking one up Henry thought. What if he could knock the keys over to PJ and he could pick them up?

Drastically, Henry pretend to throw the rock to the keys, make it look like the keys fell and pointed to PJ and tried to explain to pick them up.

Unsure, PJ nodded anyways and see what the Tamer was up to. Who knows? Maybe he's smart enough to get them out of this without fighting or waking up that creature.

Throwing the plaster, Henry missed terribly and cringed. He didn't have many chances and by the third throw, the keys landed on the ground next to PJ. Taking off his shirt, PJ dragged the key's over to himself and unlocked himself out of the rusty chain. Throwing the key's over PJ opened the door carefully, picked up Terrimon and Kunemon and stepped out like nothing happened.

"They escaped." The creature rumbled slowly in the microphone, tired from his work.

"Good. Keep position and eye on the camera's…soon they will join together." Lilithmon replied and the transmission was cut off there.

Takato woke up and looked around. Where was he? His dark red eyes looked around and found Cam on the floor next to him.

"Hey, Cam wake up." Takato shook the older teen awake and looked around. It looked like a huge library but outside it was dark and the only thing visible was the bright milky moon that stared at the duo.

"What happened to me?" Cam moaned while sitting up. Staring at Takato he smiled and held out a hand.

"Hey, sorry we didn't really introduce ourselves didn't we? I'm Cam"

Slowly Takato shook his hand and nodded.

"I'm Takato."

The two looked at one another before standing up, they each thought about the other, he wasn't that bad reminded each other as themselves. Cam threw open the door and right there was Gulimon and Agumon snoring away.

"Whoever locked us up wasn't smart." Takato muttered and shook Gulimon awake. "Hey boy wake up?"

"Five more minutes Takatomon?" Gulimon asked but Takato chuckled.

"Sorry, we have to find everyone else."

Cam poked Agumon.

"Yo gotta get up and smell the fresh Timmies. We are currently locked up or something like that."

"Are you sure your not dreaming?" Agumon muttered keeping his eyes closed. Sighing irritably, Cam picked up Agumon and shook him awake.

"YO UP NOW!"

"Okay okay I get it jeez!" Agumon moaned while walking away. "Couldn't you just told me like Takato?"

"Sorry I'm not Mr. Goggle Head."

"Haha! That's a good one Goggle Head!" Gulimon laughed and Takato sighed.

"What's with everyone calling me that?"

Lilithmon looked at the other screens, where she put Kyo, Max, Trevor, Ally, Katrina and Bowmon it was destroyed and no one was left. In another camera where the children Ai, Mako Suzie and Lopmon were taken it was deserted too. Finally she noticed that Linds, Deciliousmon were still tied up to one another as they started to make their way out of the room. Laughing in a seductive voice, she knew Luke and everyone else had left toward the only room it lead. The colosseum which had a major purpose into letting them go so easily.

"Where am I?" Moaned Ian looking around. He smelled roses and some lovely scent he couldn't describe…was it chocolate or vanilla? Looking around the whole room was black and purple. The rug was a soft violet with swirly designs in midnight black. The wallpaper was solid black with purple moons and the bed was huge with light purple canopy and black bed sheets.

"Welcome to my room." Lilithmon replied getting out of the room she was in before and walking toward Ian in a seductive manner. Growling, Ian stood up.

"Who the hell are ya? I was taught not ta hit girl but I can make an arrangement…" Threatened Ian but truthfully he felt butterflies in his stomach. Why was this-this-this Digimon making him feel so nervous? As Lilithmon walked towards him, Ian stepped away. What was wrong with him! It was like she wanted him to step backwards.

"I don't think you want to hit me. Not if I know where your precious girlfriend is."

"What did ya do to her?" Growled Ian showing his fangs. "If I see a scrat-"

"She's fine don't you worry. Although I'm not sure if you are...you see I sense in you something more than I know. Although you look very human to me."

Human my ass. Ian thought and he nodded.

"I'm pretty much human thank ya very much now would ya let me go or do I gotta kick ya ass before I do so?"

"I would reconsider doing that. Your talking to a savior here." Lilithmon crossed her arms and walked into the moonlight. Ian frowned.

"So you're one of the-"

"Seven Great Demon Lords? Yes I am. I'm Lilithmon the demon of 'lust'," this part she spoke dreamily that made Ian's heart flutter. "I can somewhat control people's…love lives you might say. Although it not exactly the time to do that now."

"If ya a Demon Lord then how come ya captured us?" Ian asked frowning.

Lilithmon looked at the moon and sighed.

"The five of us are not…free you might say. In order to live we must do the bidding of UltimateChaosmon. He also has two of the Holy Angels, and three of the Royal Knights. The Royal Knights are locked away in another castle, as for the Holy Angels however. A deal was made with those pathetic things, they wouldn't bother him for their freedom above the clouds…our world will end soon I can tell." Lilithmon looked at her nails without a care.

Ian stared at the ground.

"So what are ya doin then?"

"I'm not trying to hurt any of you if that is what you mean. Although you have to make it out on your own. Go to the Holy Angels first. They will help you guys out with finding everyone else. However it is difficult to get there." Lilithmon pulled out a map and gave it to Ian carefully. Placing a cold hand on Ian's shoulder, Lilithmon whispered in a seductive voice,

"Just return here when you're ready."

Ian frowned and nodded. Rushing out of the room he took a right then went down several staircases until he came to a stadium…which he was in the stands watching a battle take place…

Antilmon crashed to the ground as Suzie gasped while holding her pink D-Ark. Rushing up she screamed when Mako held her back.

"No Suzie you're going to get hurt!"

"But I have to help!" she replied but Ai frowned deeper as she clenched the white and purple D-Ark while Mako had his in his hand. Where was Ian and Linds? They were needed now!

The Digimon that they were fighting gave a loud chuckle. It looked like a half angel and half devil with his long blonde hair yet evil glint in his eyes. It was Lucemon Chaos Mode and he was Mega.

"Foolish children. You think you can beat me?"

"Ai! Mako!" Ian screamed waving his arms. Gasping his Tamers smiled when he found them Mako had the D-Ark ready while Ai had a card out. "Where's Linds?"

"Right here!" Linds called stepping out from the other side of the stadium with half of the group. Behind him Ian saw Takato and the other half of the group.

"It was too easy getting out of there." Trevor said. "Half of us just had to open doors and such."

"Not the time Trevor we got a battle." Rika said as she jumped down along with Renamon. "Ready to Biomerge?"

"Biomerge?" Marianna muttered looking at Tiguramon who gave a blank look.

BIOMERGE DIGIVOULTION

"Biomerge Activate!" Rika cried as she held her blue D-Ark close to her chest and a light appeared.

"Renamon Biomerge to…" The light faded and there stood the Mega Sukyamon.

"Holy shit!" half of the Canadians cried but then smirked.

"C'mon guys we have to fight too!" Cam cried as plucked out his necklace (crest) and looked at the other Canadian Tamers. They nodded.

"What are they going to do with some necklaces?" Takato asked while Henry shrugged.

"We should Biomerge too."

Takato nodded and looked at Gulimon. "Ready boy?"

"Yep!" growled Gulimon as he jumped off.

But as they jumped off an orb compressed most of the Tamers and Sukyamon expect Marianna and Tiguramon who jumped just in time to miss their orb.

"You can do it Marianna!" Linds cried as she banged the orb but nothing came. Meanwhile several others were doing various things such as attacking but it reflected them.

CREST DIGIVOULTION

Marianna pulled out her Crest of Strength and swiped it into her D-Ark.

"Crest Digivoultion activiate!" Tiguramon glowed a bright baby blue light. The once tiger like Digimon became Dianamon as she showed her dangerous dark claws.

"Dianamon!" she called out prepared to fight but Lucemon Chaos Mode simply laughed at her face like she was nothing more than a cute kitten. Marianna put a hand on her hip.

"Dude, like stop laughing. Nothing's funny." Marianna smirked when he stopped laughing but frowned as he started to attack Dianamon. Taking out an Earth element card she quickly slashed it.

"Earth Element Boost activate!"

With more speed on the land, and power coursing through her digital veins, Dianamon spun right around the Mega and kicked him down although she ducked when he tried to stab her with his nasty hand claws. Dianamon gazed her eyes at Lucemon Chaos Mode's and growled.

"Artemis Kick!" the ultimate kicked up Lucemon Chaos Mode with such force that it caused him to fly in the air. The group gave howls, cheers of encouragement and their face brightened.

"Marianna and Dianamon are working together really well." Takato commented.

"That's my babe! You two kick his ass!" Luke shouted and Marianna blew a kiss to him. Ducking a blast from the evil Digimon, Marianna started to jog around the battle field to dodge his blasts that were aimed for both her and Dianamon. Suddenly one caught Dianamon square in the chest and it sent her back far. Marianna felt the pain bashing through her own chest as she gave a shriek.

"Marianna!" Linds called and tried to kick the orb but it was no use. Struggling, Marianna got up and went over to Dianamon.

"You okay Dianamon?"

"I think so." The warrior Digimon got up slowly and cringed in pain as a blast sliced past her arm leaving some Digital fizz. Marianna gasped as the same thing was happening to her.

"That's it. I had enough of this guy. Let's take him down together." Marianna roared looking at Dianamon. She was ready Dianamon realized and nodded.

"Together."

Both of them started to run straight at him with power and strength pumping through their veins, breathing growing rapid, heart beating louder…and louder…their mind slowly coming into one. Although they did not notice that both of them were glowing a sudden baby blue light.

"What's going on?" Luke cried but Takato and the Japan Tamers gasped.

"Their Biomerging!" Henry gasped.

"Bio-what?" Ally cried but the roar of pain from Lucemon Chaos Mode cut her off.


	32. Biomerge 01: Sinorcheatahmon

BIOMERGE DIGIVOULTION

"Biomerge Activate!" Marianna shouted bring her D-Ark close to her heart and slowly became the Mega Digimon.

"Dianamon Biomerge to…" Patches of blue light formed tiger stripes on the dark mocha skin, the figure became more curvy and thin. Brown hair draped down and several small braids formed around her angled jaw line. The brown hair was held back losely by a baby blue tie. She had a mocha brown tail coming out of her blue pants and a light blue fabric covered her left leg while a boomerang and fan covered her right leg. A black patch of fur covered her forearm, and a white fang necklace was around her neck. Around her bare stomach was baby blue jewels to decorate it. She wore a strapless bra like top with brown cameo designs on. A gold arm band wrapped around her like a snake. Her black like claws were long and animal like. Finally her face was replaced with a golden tiger mask with black soulless eyes although you could still see her mouth and the ears were decorated with baby blue tiger stripes. On the forehead was the Crest of Strength.

"Sinorcheatahmon!" she called out in a mighty voice. The jungle princess Digimon had arrived.

_What happened to us? Marianna thought looking around. Other than the lovely fact that she was naked, she was in a baby blue bubble…it reminded her of her mind and thoughts._

_We Biomerged into Sinorcheatahmon Marianna. We are one in a way. I know what you are thinking and feeling while you know what I feel and think and such. I can now understand things I couldn't before and I'm pretty sure you can feel what you couldn't feel before. Tiguramon's voice replied in a thought like manner._

_Sure enough Marianna felt power coursing through her veins. So this is what it was like being Linds she thought curiously and knew every attack by heart. This was going to be sick as she smirked._

"Where did Marianna go?" Bakemon asked looking around. Katrina shrugged.

"I have no clue."

"I hope she didn't ditch us." Ally moaned but Linds shook her head.

"That is Marianna guys. She Biomerged with Dianamon to be Sinorcheatahmon. I seen this happen a ton of times with Takato and the others."

"You mean they Biomerge too?" PJ asked looking at the Japanise Tamers. They were looking at the battle before them but Linds nodded her head.

"Yep!"

"That's freaky." Ally commented while Cam nodded.

"That's pretty gay."

"Your pretty gay." Luke replied and stared at his beloved girlfriend fighting for her life. Well hers and Tiguramon's.

"Stupid freaks. I will teach you a lesson! Don't mess with the Demon of Pride!" Lucemon Chaos Mode cried and rushed to Sinorcheatahmon but they dodged him easily.

"How about this? Gale Boomerang!" the Digimon cried as she threw her blue and white boomerang and as it spun towards him it created a small tornado. It made him fly back in pain and as he cringed he closed his eyes. As soon as he opened them again she was gone!

"Where did she go?" He muttered looking around him. Unknown to him Sinorcheatahmon was crawling around the stands being quiet and locking on her pray…closer…closer…wait….NOW! She pounced with her black fan ready.

"Fan Blade!" she cried and sliced him badly. Picking him up he gurgled.

"What do you want?"

"Release my friends now!" Sinorcheatahmon growled showing her white sharp teeth. They were pointier than normal human teeth but not too abnormal. Growling, and sad that he had to admit defeat the orbs shattered and the group was rejoined.

"Let's kick this guys ass!" Kyo shouted but Ian held an arm out. 

"Spare the guy we need him."

"For what?" Rika asked.

Renamon crossed her arms, "I think there is good reason to kill this Digimon."

"You guys didn't listen." Taunted Linds shaking a finger. "He's a Demon Lord."

"So we loose him were screwed." Ian finished crossing his arms. The group turned towards him.

"Yes, I am a Demon Lord of Pride, the deadliest sin of all. Lilithmon told me of your situation and although I want to be rid of this UltimateChaosmon, I needed to see if you were worthy. Sure enough Sinorcheatahmon got me good." He breathed heavily and stood up while snapping his finger.

"ALLY!" cried a familiar voice and sure enough, Gazimon came rushing out of the closed doors near the far left side of the stadium. Ally cried while hugging Gazimon.

"I'm so sorry for losing you!" Ally sniffed while keeping a firm squeeze on Gazimon. Looking at Lucemon Chaos Mode Gazimon growled,

"It's okay Ally, although this jerk was the one responsible for capturing me."

"He had to." Ian muttered looking hard at Lucemon Chaos Mode. "Their under UltimateChaosmon's orders."

Peering deep into Ian's eyes the Demon gave a smirk.

"Nice too see you Demon of Gluttony."

"I got a name use it." Ian muttered annoyed. "How did ya know it was me?"

"Eyes tell everything. I am a pro at that. Although I'm disappointed your human."

"Human? Hah! I aint human…" Ian trailed off but frowned. "Just kinda half-but that aint the point."

"Then what is?" Lucemon Chaos Mode asked curiously putting a finger to his lips innocently. Ian growled loudly and clenched a fist.

"Holy crap what is it with ya guys and mind tricks?"

"Ah, I see Lilithmon gave you a taste of her powers." As the duo talked, Gazimon looked at Deciliousmon curiously. The two exchanged glances and finally the pink haired evil Linds spoke.

"Your one of them."

"Indeed. I believe you are too correct?" Gazimon frowned as her pink eyes narrowed at Deciliousmon and she nodded.

"Have you seen the tablet?"

"No, but I have heard legends of it." Gazimon replied and looked at Ally. "Listen, me and Deciliousmon should head to the tablet. Maybe we can find out more about the legend and such."

"I'm coming with you." Ally announced and Cam held up a hand.

"Woah woah! Okay! What are we still doing here? We got Gazimon shouldn't we go?"

"Cam we can't just leave these guys." Linds said softly and looked at Lucemon curiously. "Are the Holy Angels around here?"

"Their up in their palace above the clouds. Only Digimon with wings can reach them." Lucemon Chaos Mode replied as he started to walk. "Come. It is not safe here anymore."

"Where are the other Demon Lords?" Rika asked Lucemon Chaos Mode and he shrugged.

"We have no clue. Our leader, Daemon isn't found and the others are still locked up. UltimateChaosmon only trusted me and Lilithmon to be free like this. Beelzemon here should go with you guys. If he gets a hand on any one of you…well I don't know what could happen next but us evil Digimon won't like it the least bit."

"The Royal Knights are captured right?" Ian asked crossing his arms and Lucemon Chaos Mode nodded slowly while thinking.

"Their up with UltimateChaosmon himself. Although their leader Omnimon and Crusadermon, and Galltramon are missing. Even with the Angels their leader who we never knew and some others are missing."

"Seems like all of the leaders are missing." Sinorcheatahmon said but started to glow a bright light before changing back into Marianna and Tiguramon. Both of them felt exhausted as they both leaned against the wall.

"You did great baby." Luke smiled as Marianna gave a tired smile.

"It was rough though." Marianna nearly screamed when Luke picked her up and started to carry her.

"You gotten stronger." Marianna giggled and Luke laughed himself. However Ian, Ai, Lucemon Chaos Mode, Deciliousmon, and Bakemon all gagged.

"You guys are real mature." Katrina said while others nodded.

"Oh please." Rika scoffed while looking away from the loving couple. It was disgusting really how could they so proudly show their love like that?

_Maybe because your afraid to show your love towards him_

The simple thought made her stare at the ground. The voice was right, she couldn't really show how much she loved people and such although she was learning. Maybe as she looked at Trevor just maybe there is someway she could bring it out.

"So what are we going to do now?" Kenta asked. "If were saving this place…again then we got to find all the chosen ones right?"

"Yep, I think we should split up." Ai suggested while several turned to her.

"We should stick together." Takato said carefully but Lucemon Chaos Mode shook his head.

"It would be too easy for UltimateChaosmon to spot you since your such a huge group."

Ian narrowed his eyes. "We can kick that guys ass in two seconds."

Lucemon Chaos Mode, "All I'm saying is that your going to need back up and a more smarter plan."

"He has a point Ian." Linds said putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder. Turning towards everyone she started to speak.

"I'm going wherever Ai and Mako wants to go but I think we should have someone escort Gazimon and Deciliousmon to the tablet." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll go with them." Rika replied while walking up with Deciliousmon and Gazimon. Deciliousmon nodded.

"Gazimon you should bring Ally too. We may have trouble on the way back."

Gazimon nodded and looked at Ally. "Your coming too right?"

"Totally I'm not letting you out of my sight." Ally replied as she picked up the Digimon and snuggled with her. Deciliousmon gagged at the love in the atmosphere.

"Me, Trevor and Kyo go wherever Impy here goes." Max announced rushing to Ian's side to be greeted by a punch from the blonde.

"How many times do I gotta tell ya not to call me Impy?" He spat and Max frowned.

"Stop being Mr. Grumpy. Your not doing justice here."

"Speaking of justice…" Takato said while looking at Lucemon Chaos Mode. "Where are the other Royal Knights? Me and Gulimon are going after them."

"If he's going after the Royal Knights then Bowmon and I are going with him." Katrina said going to Takato's side. Cam shrugged.

"I should go too. Even though this whole saving the world thing is getting old as hell."

"C'mon lets just get this over with then." Agumon said as he stood beside Gulimon.

Soon everyone was split up into three teams. First team was Takato, Gulimon, Katrina, Bowmon, Henry, Terrimon, PJ, Kunemon, Cam, and Agumon. They were going to free the Royal Knights.

Second group was going after the Holy Angels. They were Linds, Ai, Mako, Suzie, Lopmon, Ian, Kenta, Marineangemon, Kyo, and Max.

Finally everyone else was going to keep an eye on Gazimon and Deciliousmon. Marianna, Tiguramon, Luke, Bakemon, Rika, Renamon, Trevor and Ally all chose the far right tunnel that lead back to the tablet. Ian's group was taking the middle path where they could fly up and finally the first group stayed behind since the other tunnel was across the castle where they would find the place where the Royal Knights were locked away.

Trevor looked at Rika and then Kyo and Max. Kyo gave a nod of understanding and told Max the situation. The black haired boy nodded towards Trevor and the brunette winked back before going to Rika. They will meet up again soon and they knew it.

"See you guys later." Cam waved. As Lucemon Chaos Mode lead them through, they disappeared in seconds through the black tunnels.

"Momentai!" Terrimon called out too as they disappeared into the dark tunnel.

"We should get going." Linds announced and soon their group started their way. Walking slowly like zombies they vanished in the darkness although Kyo and Max were still talking loudly.

"It's just us then." Luke said looking at everyone.

"Let's go." Rika said before turning away and walking down in the tunnel. Renamon obediently followed beside her and finally Deciliousmon was in the back staring where she last saw Linds.

"Until we meet again." She whispered before letting out a giggle and went into the tunnel after her group. For sure everyone will meet up in the end but now…now they each had a mission that would save the world.


	33. Biomerge 02 03: Cherubimon Seraphimon

Linds gave a breath of relief as she came out of the cave she returned to her normal Impmon self along with Ian. It must have been that black stuff Linds thought thinking of the black fog in the castle. Impmon looked at the sky.

"Okay so we gotta go up there?" he pointed a gloved finger upwards.

"Yep! Hey what's that?" Suzie pointed to the horizon and there were several black creatures flying towards them. Ai and Mako frowned.

"Those arnt good guys."

"Nope and their heading straight towards us." Kenta shook his head. Kyo grinned.

"Alright! Kick ass time!" Just as he was about to rush forward Linds and Impmon both grabbed Kyo and Max.

"No! Your going to get hurt. You have to stay here." Linds said looking at Max.

"But darling I don't want to see you get hurt." Max cooed picking up Linds but she shook her head.

"Not now Max. Ai, Mako you guys ready?"

"Yep!" They both choursed perfectly taking out the D-Arks. Impmon grinned.

WARP DIGIVOULTION

"Impmon warp Digivolve to…"

"Linds warp Digivolve to…"

Soon a black biker Digimon was there and a white angel like Digimon with pure blonde curly hair, a white outfit, sparkling missile toe wings, white horns with one cut off, a white flower, and several tails on her back.

"Beelzemon."

"Lindenmon."

Suzie looked at Lopmon.

MATRIX DIGIVOULTION

"Lopmon Digivolve to…Antilamon!" the ex-Deva Digimon rushed with the two angel Digimon.

The black creatures were not visible enough to get a good description on now. They had long black dreadlocks, with ruby red eyes and long fangs that were visible. They had no snout but a pair of slits proved to be their noses. A crest was across their crouched bodies but it was simply a triangle with three more triangles in them. It's long scaly arms and legs were making them run…fast. Through the parries fields, Lindenmon made the first move by knocking one aside with her magic hands, and punching one in the face.

Beelzemon slashed the one that was knocked by Lindenmon but it got up quickly and pounced on Beelzemon who had a one on one with it. It's fangs sunk deep into Beelzemon's arm and he gave a cry of pain.

"Damn thing get the hell away from me!" he grunted and shot it in the head although it did little damage as the creature got back up again. Several feet away from him, the Ultimate bunny like Digimon was barely getting through the first one as it bit continuously.

Suzie, Mako and Ai all cringed at the pain they were receiving. If this kept up…well it was hard to think of what would happen next. Ai pulled out a card.

DIGIMODIFY

Ai sent it to the D-Ark Mako was holding and used it on herself.

"Digimodify! Regeneration card activate!"

It was like magic as Beelzemon, and Lindenmon felt better then before.

"Thanks guys." Lindenmon cried but then screamed as one of the dark Digimon did a sneak attack and stabbed her in the back. Beelzemon whirled around and shot at it numerous times but it was no use as they both were back in their Rookie forms.

"LINDS! IMPMON!" their Tamers cried but shrieked as the monsters started to crawl towards them. Suzie went in front of both of them.

"Get away from us you big meanies. I'm not-not sca-scared of you." Suzie shouted even though tears erupted from her eyes like fountains. Antilamon saw this and frowned.

"SUZIE! NO!" as she started to run towards her something strange happened. It was like slow motion as they both glowed a bright pink light.

"What's happening to them?" Cried Kenta but only his partner heard him as MarineAngemon gave a small pi sound.

BIOMERGE DIGIVOULTION

"Biomerge activate!" Suzie called out waving the D-Ark in the air then brought it close to her chest.

"Lopmon Biomerge to…" the dark brown Digimon erupted in a bright pink light before they changed.

There in the glowing pink light was a very large, angel and jester like Digimon. Her pink, yellow, and white colours surrounded her although pink is her prime colour. Her large hands made her small head look fake. She had a long white jester collar with sphere ends like beads. She also had huge wing like ears that were tied up separately by yellow gold bands.

"Cherubimon!" she called out mighty. Suzie couldn't believe how incredible it was with her and Lopmon together now.

"Another Biomerge." Breathed Kyo.

"This is so…amazing." Ai cried as she held Impmon tightly. Mako held Linds the same way since both of them were exhausted to the point of nearly being unconscious.

"Heaven's Judgment!" Cherubimon cried and a thunder cloud came out of no where. Her attack sent down several lightening bolts one after another knowing where to hit as each evil Digimon. Like magic they started to dissolve into fizzles of data and it seemed easy…too easy.

Cherubimon felt odd. Like she was awakened somehow. Staring at Ai and Mako the Digimon smiled.

"I'm a Holy Angel. I knew it!"

"How do you know you're a Holy Angel?" Max asked crossing his arms. Cherubimon shrugged but then started to fly down.

"It's like you know it all along. I can't really explain it."

"What's it like being a Digimon?" Ai asked crocking her head to the side. This time only Suzie spoke.

"It's different I can tell you that for sure although it feels like I can do anything. Kind of an unstoppable feeling but I feel more loveable towards others. Anyways I know how Linds and Impmon feel being human and Digimon at the same time." Cherubimon then frowned as she glowed a pink light and there Suzie and Lopmon fell to the ground.

"Are you okay Suzie?" Mako asked holding out a hand. Suzie grabbed it and smiled while nodding.

"It's was fun! Right Lopmon?" Lopmon just looked for a moment and then shook her head.

"It was dangerous but there are going to be more coming. We need to get up to the Holy Angels now."

Kenta whispered to Marineangelmon and sure enough he shouted a loud pi. Suddenly everyone was contained in heart like bubbles and Max and Kyo laughed insanely.

"Oh my God! This is almost like the time you, me Trevor, and Impy here were all high!" Kyo explained while cracking more. "You know the heart bubbles?"

Max nodded and laughed along. "Good times, good times. Impmon's reaction was priceless! Remember when we all woke up?"

"And he fell straight into the door thinking he was a ghost?" more laughter erupted and slowly Linds and Impmon were waking up.

"Impmon were you high?" Ai asked curiously and Impmon paled.

"No, of course not! What makes ya think that?"

"Aw! C'mon Impy! You so remember!" Kyo cried but Linds cut them off.

"Guys not now! I got a head ache now from you three!"

"My Lady Lindsay? What did I do that unpleased you?" Max cooed bowing down in his own bubble. Ian shook his head.

"Maybe ya the one she's unpleased about so shut ya mouth before I shut if for ya."

"Why Impy that is quite rude."

"Hitting on Linds is rude too you know." Suzie replied crossing her arms. "You know they both love each other very much."

Both Linds and Impmon blushed at that. Of course they loved each other a lot but them just shouting it out to the world can just make you turn into a tomato.

As they floated above the clouds they couldn't believe they were still in the Digital World. The clouds were now pastel shades and mostly white while the sky was a bright pure blue. Almost like the ocean expect more beautiful as the blue was crystal and the sun steamed down gently. Although to the group's surprise it wasn't hot nor cold. The temperature was perfect. In fact everything here seemed good and perfect.

The bubbles suddenly popped and everyone tumbled to the cloudy ground. Looking around Impmon found himself on the top staring at the large pure white castle. Frowning he covered his eyes. He liked it better at the other castle…darker.

"Ipmh-off-ne" A voice cried from underneath. Impmon quickly realized that everyone was under him and he got off. Finally the group started to walk towards the castle.

"Everything here looks like it came out a fairy tale." Kenta said walking on the 'pathway'. Kyo scoffed while shoving his hands into his black jean pockets.

"More like a crappy fairy tale."

Impmon gave a cry of pain as he took another step. It felt like fire and light surrounded his body and gave him several pricks of it. Falling backwards he gasped.

"What the hell was that all about?" The purple imp Digimon looked closley and threw a 'badaboom' attack at it. "Stupid shield."

"It's probably you're a Demon Lord. They must not really like them." Linds explained as she crossed over but as she did she changed to Lindenmon. "And since I'm a Holy Angel I automatically turn into my Mega, cool!"

"Suzie we will probably turn into Cherubimon." Lopmon explained to the pink haired twelve year old. As they stepped over the barrier, Cherubimon was there grinning.

"How are we going to get you across?" Mako asked putting a finger to his mouth. Kyo grinned and grabbed Mako's D-Ark.

"What are you doing?" Mako cried but Kyo held him back. Throwing it to his foot it made an odd beeping noise and soon Ian was there on his butt looking side to side.

"Problem solved." Kyo explained throwing Mako back the D-Ark and picked up Ian forefully.

"Might wanna warn me before ya do that." Ian grunted and stepped past the barrier effortlessly. "Hey wada know I'm a good guy." Ai snorted.

"Right Ian right."

Finally all that was left was Kenta and Marineangelmon and as they passed through they glowed a silver colour.

"No way!" Kyo moaned. "How come the nerdy kid gets to be a Holy Angel and me and Max are like side kicks still?"

BIOMEREGE DIGIVOULTION

Soon in place was a silver, blue, and gold angel. He had ten wings and amour that covered most of his body. His face was covered with a blue and gold amour and ears were small white wings. Various markings of ancient runes were all over his body and a cloth was over his legs that had several Japanese markings.

"This is interesting." Seraphimon remarked looking down at himself. Soon just Kenta was talking.

"This makes no sense. Isn't Marineangelmon in his Mega form already?"

"A lot of things don't make sense in the Digital World. That's just how it is." Ian replied and looked around. "Let's just go we can figure this all out later."

After a few minutes of walking, they came to the castle that stood above them proudly. The castle did look like a fairy tale come true as Lindenmon knocked slowly. Unsure what was going to happen, Max kept a hand behind him on his precious gun.

The door opened…and a peach dragon greeted them. It had ten, short wings and two black and peach horns. It growled but then called out in a feminine voice.

"Hello there, would you like to come in? Although I may look fierce I can assure you I don't bite…much."

"That's Magnadramon." Mako cried as he looked at his D-Ark. "Mega, Vaccine and her special attacks are Fire Tornado, and Apocalypse."

"That's right-" suddenly Magnadramon stared at Lindenmon and let a shriek. Turning away from the visitors she called back. "ClavisAngemon! She's back! The leader is back!"

"Are you serious?" a male voice cried and the door soon opened all the way to reveal an angel with several white wings and red and white amour. His eyes were covered by most of the amour but you could still see his human face. He grinned and let our a deep bow.

"Welcome back Lindenmon. We are expecting you."


	34. The Holy Angels

"Woah, wait what?" Lindenmon stepped back. "What are you guys talking about?"

"You're the leader of the Holy Angels." Whispered Mangnadramon excitedly.

"She is?" cried Ai, Mako, Max, Kyo and Ian.

"Yep!" Nodded ClavisAngemon while he motioned his hand to let the group in.

Cherubimon shrunk until she was about six feet tall while she stepped in. Looking around she asked.

"Is it just you guys?"

"I'm afraid so." Mangnadramon sighed sadly. "We just discovered we were Holy Angels just awhile ago. After that however UltimateChaosmon found out and put us up here. We have been here ever since."

"We were waiting for a day like this actually. Where half of the Holy Angels would just knock on our door." Chuckled ClavisAngemon while leading them to the kitchen and offered them something to drink.

"Uh water." Most replied and soon several glasses of the drink appeared before their eyes.

"I can get used to this." Mused Kyo taking a sip.

"I can also see Cherubimon and Seraphimon have awakened too." ClavisAngemon said sitting down. "Angel of Chastity and Angel of Patience, of course Lindenmon you're the Angel of Temperance.

"What's those mean?" Max asked giving a confused look.

Mangnadramon cleared her throat. "Chastity means courage and boldness. Patience means to be peaceful and forgiving and temperance means to self restrain yourself. I'm an Angel of Generosity which means to give unconditionally and ClavisAngemon here is the Angel of Humility which is being humble." The explanation was followed by Ian muttering to Lindenmon. "Sucks to be self restraint."

She smirked and whispered back. "Sucks to be a gluttony pig."

"Although us Holy Angels have counterparts called the Seven Great Demon Lords. Chastity opposes lust, temperance opposes gluttony, generousity opposes greed, patience opposes wrath, kindness opposes envy, humility opposes pride, and zeal opposes sloth."

"So I'm an opposite of Beelzemon?"

"Yes, the Demon of Gluttony. From the legends he was a very evil person. Killed people left to right and never really let anyone live peacefully. Although he would keep servants to serve him all the time."

"Their not pure evil really right?" Cherubimon asked from the corner of her eye she looked at Ian. All in all the guy wasn't that bad…sometimes he was just misguided.

Although it was hard to forget the things he had done in the past when they were facing him when he was pure evil. Now however he was more…nicer in a vague way to put it. Sure Ian would give a cold stare once in awhile or say something he didn't really mean but deep down he had a good heart. Just didn't know how to use it.

"Well, we try not to think everything has a good side but them…I always get odd evil shivers up my spine when I'm around a evil presence and I don't like it at all." Mangnadramon continued shaking her head sadly.

"Listen, you guys must be tired let me show you guys to your rooms." ClavisAngemon said getting up and leading out of the kitchen while turning back. "Please, we don't mind there are too many rooms in this place anyways for just the two of us." He chuckled merrily and started to walk up the grand stairs and take a sharp left. There ahead of him were several ivory doors and the group looked at them curiously.

"Take your pick. Mine and Magnadramon are a level above anyway."

First to speak was Kyo as he started to run.

"I call the biggest!" Soon Mako and Ai ran after him also calling the best room. Cherubimon sighed and decided to follow. Suzie started to think to Lopmon.

_Are we going to run out of energy soon or something?_

_No, I don't think so Suzie this place is keeping all of our energy in one place so we can stay like this as long as we like…although I'm not sure its our decision._

Seraphimon went over to the first door to his right and opened it. Inside it was beautiful with beds that looked softer than velvet, carpet more colorful than the rainbow, and a view more spectacular that the Mona Lisa.

"These are so nice." He said to ClavisAngemon and the angel Mega chuckled while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's nothing. When we found this place we were surprised how nice everything was."

Ian turned to Lindenmon.

"Ya commin' or what?"

"I'll catch up Ian." Lindenmon waved while using her magic hands to push him forward. "Make sure Ai and Mako don't fight over the bed rooms with Kyo and Max."

"Yea, sure I'll play Mr. Babysitter." Ian grumbled darkly while stomping off. Smiling, Lindenmon shouted a thanks and turned to ClavisAngemon.

"Thank you for your hospitality. We really appreciate it."

"Please Leader it was nothing. It's great to have most of the group back."

Lindenmon gave a blushed look.

"You don't have to call me Leader. Lindenmon or even Linden sounds nice. I really don't believe in the whole I'm better than you stuff."

"Alright…Linden there's a special room for you. Don't worry it's right above the other's." ClavisAngemon chuckled when Lindenmon was about to protest. "And it belonged to the former Lindenmon. She kind of decorated it herself." They took a few more stairs and soon they were in front of a crystal like door. Lindenmon looked at the handprints. "Although we could never open it." As soon as the Mega said that Lindenmon opened the door with her special hands.

Inside it was enormous! The place was like ice and crystal but it didn't feel cool or slippery. Looking around there was an ice blue and white bed and everything seemed to be glittered with sparkles or something shiny. The dresser was also ice like and had a crystal clear mirror where Lindenmon could see herself perfectly. Looking towards the balcony, she gasped at the great view. The clouds were in the ground and sky and tinted with more warm colours as the sun started to 'set'. In seconds it was night time and a cool breeze swept past Lindenmon as she shivered.

'Is it good?" ClavisAngemon asked stepping behind her. Turning she smiled and nodded while hugging him.

"Thank you so much! This is so beautiful."

Blushing ClavisAngemon returned the hug. It was weird this Digimon seemed…unnatural even to the Digimon. Something was amiss with her but he couldn't tell what."

"I don't know if I will be a good leader." Lindenmon spoke suddenly looking at the sky after a minute. ClavisAngemon faced her. "I mean I've been through so many adventures but now a lot more seems to be at balance. If I screw up then this world and Earth could be destroyed. I don't want to loose the ones I love." She gripped her cross and looked down frowning.

"It's hard to put the ones you love up on the line. But sometimes, Destiny calls for it." ClavisAngemon answered while looking out. "You will be a fine leader Linden. I can assure you on that."

Smiling, CalvisAngemon closed the door and left leaving Lindenmon staring at the sky. She flew out of the balcony and flew down one level to Ai room. She were checking out everything in the closets and playing dress up. Flying in Lindenmon called.

"How do you like the room?" Ai turned around and nodded her head and hugged Lindenmon's arm while dragging her to the walk in closet.

"It's amazing! Look at all this stuff!" She showed proudly a sparkling white dress and Lindenmon smiled. "Where is your room anyways?"

"C'mon I'll show you." Lindenmon got out and turned to Ai. "Ready?"

"Yeah but where are we-AH!" Ai shrieked when she was magically moving in the air but Lindenmon chuckled.

"It's just my powers Ai. Relax." The Mega started to fly out of the window and returned to her room. Ai just stared at the room in awe.

"This is what you get for being that leader thing?" the brunette Tamer asked walking around. Lindenmon nodded while sitting cross legged on the grand bed. Ai ran over to the bed and jumped on it while giggling. Opening her chocolate eyes she asked a question that threw Lindenmon off.

"Are you and Ian ever going to get married?"

"What?" Lindenmon gasped turning bright red. "Uh-"

"If Mako and I are holding you back were sorry!" Ai cried holding Lindenmon's arm. "We don't mind if you two marry! Seriously I can be your flower girl and Mako can be the ring barer."

"Woah Ai slow down. Look uh me-I love Ian…a lot but marriage is something that both people want to do. If I just make Ian marry me he wont be that happy. Especially if I shove him in a tux and make him propose to me." Lindenmon explained and giggle at the last part. "I'm ready anytime he is but I want to know if he is ready to make this huge commitment."

"Ian, why don't you marry Lindenmon?"

"Say what?" Ian moaned and put a hand on his face and turned to Mako. "Didn't I tell ya this or somethin'?"

"Yeah, but maybe you changed your mind. She really likes you and you really like her so…"

"It's not as simple as one and one." Ian replied lowering his eye lids in annoyance. "Ya know chicks get emoitional over that shi-stuff."

"Oh please, you curse twenty four seven Ian. I think I can handle you saying shit." Mako replied lazily. "But go on."

"I don't wanna catch her at the wrong time. This isnt the good time to ask in the middle of a war thing 'hey Lindenmon wanna marry me?'. Besides that's human junk."

"Your human though." Mako pointed out. Ian shook his head grinning.

"Halfa human kid. Huge difference."

"Like what?" Mako demanded crossing his arms like a kid and pouting. Why couldn't he and Lindenmon get married? It would settle things down and maybe they could have their own child! Thinking about it, what would it look like? Would it have huge wings and a tail. Would it look like Impmon but a girl? Shrugging it off Mako, got up and put his arms on his head while walking out.

"Like-shut up ya supposed to be my Tamer!"

"Like you said." Mako cleared his throat. "Nah, I don't got for that human Tamer junk." In an identical Brooklyn accent. Ian growled but Mako already left.

"Hey, can I come in?" Mako asked knocking on the door a couple down from his own.

"Yea sure it's open." Cherubimon called out and Mako entered casually…not before tripping on the rug. Picking the brunette up, Cherubimon giggled a bit.

"Uh, I meant to do that." Mako said but Suzie started to talk.

"It's okay. So what do you think?"

Mako brightened as he started to talk. "The rooms as really nice-"

"That's not what I meant." Suzie replied. "About this whole legend and how were all somehow connected."

"It's…kinda unreal. I mean you being a Holy Angel, Lindenmon being a Holy Angel Leader, and Ian being one of the Great Demon Lords. Oh, you can separate now I think."

"I don't think so." Lopmon took over. "This place is full of holy power which is keeping us in this forms until we leave this place."

"Well, do you wanna do something?" Mako asked shrugging. "I kinda want to explore this place a bit."

"A bit?" Cherubimon asked crossing her arms. Mako grinned.

"Okay, a lot but you in?"

"Yea were-I whatever in." Cherubimon replied and the two departed from the enchanted room.


	35. Ethan's Death

"Something is up." Lindenmon said as she entered the room swiftly facing Ian. He rose an eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm fine too." Ian stood up while shoving his hands in his pockets. "Is there anyway that I can get back to normal?"

"Sorry, hi and no not unless you want to be in pain but I sense something with our Tamers don't you?"

Ian sighed while closing his eyes and immediately he opened them again while frowning.

"Yea, I feel it too. Ya checkin' it out?"

"Were checking it out Ian." Lindenmon said grabbed Ian and dragged him out of the room suddenly and started down the hall. Ian glanced at Lindenmon.

I love it when she's like this he thought but shook his head staring at her he began to think. Should he really ask her to marry him? What? No! That's what humans do.

_But your human._

_Am not human, I'm a Digimon._

_Only half though._

_Shut up I'm not doing that marriage shit._

_But it's important for you…and you know you wanna get married._

The couple opened a door that was at the hall slowly and looked at the dirty spiral staircase. Slowly climbing up, they found the windows were dusty and rotting.

"Wow some fairy tale room this is." Ian called sarcastically but Lindenmon glanced back at him gently.

"You were thinking about something. What were you thinking?"

Ian faltered and glared.

"How can ya tell I was thinkin'?"

"I know these things Ian. I'm not stupid…did they talk to you about the marriage thing?" Lindenmon replied flying over a huge gap and using her powers to bring Ian across

By Ian blushing and shaking his head Lindenmon guessed that it was a yes. Sighing and looking gently at him she started to giggle.

"Look, if you don't want to get married then we won't. It's not a mandatory thing; we just don't make a big deal about it."

Ian looked at Lindenmon slowly. Wasn't he the one who would say to her that things don't matter? Being in love is the weirdest thing he thought and shrugged.

"I…dunno, like, whatever I don't give a crap let's just see what those guys are up to."

Lindenmon nodded understand while glazing her sea green eyes at his emerald ones. Deep down…she wanted to be with him in a special bond of marriage. In her mind she would imagine the white dress, gold rings and the words I love you. Shaking her head mentally she climbed up more stairs slowly without saying a world but glancing at each other once in awhile. Finally they came to a rusty old door that seemed completely different from the white castle. It seemed…evil or dead. Ian opened the door carefully and frowned when he found a white marble room with a brown chest in the middle.

Walking slowly Lindenmon crouched to the chest and Ian crouched behind her. Staring at the chest she turned to Ian.

"You open it."

Ian gently unclasped the rusty golden lock and was surprised at how easily it opened. Curious, he peaked down and saw blank photos and a black book. Lindemon used her magical hands to pick the photo's up and Ian took out the black book.

"What are these?" Inquired Lindenmon as she flipped through the photos. Blank…blank…blank but as Lindenmon was about to flip to the next blank photo colour appeared and filled it like leaking ink. The photo was Impmon…scaring people. He was throwing fireballs forcefully at people, taking their ice cream and enjoying the pain and madness that was coming from it. Frowning, she flipped to another photo. It was him crying on the ground with Renamon holding her fur check which was slightly red. Ian glanced at the photo's Lindenmon was looking at.

"How-what-that's me." He whispered but suddenly everything howled and they were somewhere else. Lindenmon found herself in a dark part of the Digital World. Red black and grey filled the skies while the land was rotten and full of rock. The blonde Digimon saw that Ian was facing away from her but he was shaking. She went over and saw…Beelzemon on his bike with his guns pointing at the Tamers when they were younger…almost twelve years old.

"What happened?" Lindenmon whispered not facing Ian but staring at the scene. Ian said nothing just started to breathe faster and his whole body shaking as he remembered this scene. This was when he made that horrible deal. The deal that cost a life.

"Beelzemon, you don't have to do this!" Screamed Takato but the Mega wasn't listening.

"You're different here." Whispered Lindenmon frowning. "Your eyes." Ian looked deep into his own ruby red eyes and cringed. He was evil back then. "Their full of hatred…what have they done?" Lindenmon whispered to herself even though Ian heard her perfectly.

"I don't need anyone! Having power means strength!" Beelzemon roared while trying to kill one of the Digimon but something stopped him. Lindenmon gasped.

"Is-is that Leomon? Jeri's Digimon?" But she didn't say a word as Beelzemon made the final blow killing him. Jeri gave a shriek of fear and sorrow, wishing she could have done anything.

"I was a monster." Ian spoke turning to Lindenmon. "I was a horrible Digimon wanting only power to prove that I could Digivolve. Well, I got it when the Deva gave me that chance…for a catch of course. I had to kill them in order to keep that power. Seemed like a simple task but after killin' Leomon…it was horrible. I don't deserve to live after that. I still don't forgive myself. Hell, seein' this all over again makes me wanna throw up. I don't deserve any of what I have now. I should be in a hell hole hopin' to die." Ian turned and started to walk away.

Suddenly a pair of arms were thrown around him. The blonde whizzed around seeing Lindenmon hugging him. Growling, Ian tried to shake her off.

"Go away! I don't deserve ya! I shouldn't even deserve to live!" he roared but Lindenmon kept hugging him and it made her grip tighter. Ian shut his eyes. "GET THE HELL AWAY! I HATE YA I HATE YOU ALL!"

"No you don't." Lindenmon whispered tears pouring freely from her face. She looked deep into his blazing emerald eyes which were torn, hurt, betrayed, and unforgiving. She wanted to cry for him, hold him, make him feel better. Lindenmon would die for him no matter what. "It must have been so painful for you to go through that. I'm so sorry. I wish…I could have been there for you. I wish…I wish you can forgive yourself. Because I do. Your not that person anymore Ian. You're the guy I love so much….I would do anything for you and I will be with you no matter what. Please Ian…please calm down." Lindenmon kept her head down into Ian's chest as her wings fluttered a bit.

Ian couldn't believe it. Lindenmon still wanted to be with him…even though he had done such horrible things. It was painful to remember this over and over again as the face of Leomon haunted his dreams. She was there though. Lindenmon would hold Ian whenever she knew he was feeling sad. Even when he tried to assure her he was alright Lindenmon would hug him and kiss him on the lips making sure he was alright. And every time she kissed him…it felt like more and more of him was being forgiven. Until now, maybe…maybe everything will be alright. Maybe there is hope of forgive and forget. Slowly but surly his once numb body began to live again as his arms started to wrap around her delicate body. She was so soft Ian thought closing his eyes peacefully. She's so sincere and kind whenever people thought they did horrible things. She would always forgive them.

Soft lips touched Lindenmon's lips and she smiled as Ian kissed her. It was a thank you she thought but suddenly the two were on the ground on top of another in the same room again. Ian got off and found himself still holding the black book. Looking at the once, old, blank pages ink and cursive letters formed sentences.

_So now she knows about your dark secret…but do you know about her past? How Ethan Colons really died? Let me show you…_

The flash happened again and soon the duo was in Niagara Falls but there was red blotches everywhere eating anything in sight. People were running panic, gun shots were heard everywhere and glass shattering was common. The city was attacked by D-Reaper Ian thought grimly.

"That's me." Lindenmon spoke softly looking at her fourteen year old self and Ethan Colons. They were clearly having an argument.

"I don't like your folks that's all! Why can't you understand me?" Ethan cried. Ian gasped at how much resemblance there was between him and Leomon. His sun kissed skin, golden wavy hair, but deep brown eyes. His voice sounded mighty and strong. Linds shook her head and stared at him.

"They are nice people! I don't get how you can hate them so much! They haven't done anything wrong! I wish you can just go die or something." Linds screamed and started to walk away swiftly arms crossed. Ian looked at Lindenmon and Linds. Why was she so mad all of a sudden. Looking at Ethan again he suddenly screamed.

"LINDS LOOK OUT!" He started to sprint towards Linds…who was nearly being killed by one of the red blotches. Ian's eyes widened as he pushed her out of the way but himself didn't make it as the red blotch swallowed him and he degenerated into nothing. Linds got up and screamed.

"ETHAN!" Tears poured from Linds as she tried to go back but one of the police officers held her back. Ian looked from the young Linds to Lindenmon who was on the ground holding herself. She felt shattered again as the last words to him were flashed over and over again. It was like a knife was stabbed into her heart, pulled out, and put back in while turning. No matter what the pain inside her was killing her greatly.

"I was so horrible. I killed him. I wish I could have said something better. I wish I was more nicer, more understanding and not so GOD DAMN STUPID!" Lindenmon screamed pounding the ground. "I was-am an idiot. I haven't changed one bit. I'm still selfish, cruel, stubborn. And he had to go die to save my life. And I even told him to go die. I was so horrible. I-I-I was s-so-hope-hopeless." Suddenly Ian picked Lindenmon off the ground and set her back on her feet.

"Ya listen to me and ya listen good." Ian growled frowning. Lindenmon wiped a tear from her cheek. "Shit happens in life that neither of us like. Remember what ya told me huh? About forgiving and that? Well, I forgive ya toots. Ya not that person anymore, ya changed into something better. Ya help people now and ya saved a lot of people. I would rather die than see ya cryin' like this. Seriously, I want to be with ya…forever." He paused and Lindenmon looked up at him gasping.

"I-Ian are you saying that you-."

"Yea, I do okay? When we get outta here-and we will. I'll ask ya properly with all that ring shit."

Lindenmon's eyes grew rounder than circles. Grinning she hugged him.

"I accept. Thank you…thank you for picking me back up." Lindenmon was so stunned by Ian's sudden announcement. He was going to marry her. Ian Ramen was going to marry Lindenmon! Tears of happiness sprouted from her eyes and ran down here cheeks. Her face is probably red she mused at how much she cried. Suddenly they were back in the room with the chest. Looking at one another they smiled.

"So now there is nothing left to hide." Lindenmon said while standing up. Ian shrugged.

"Nope, but we gotta find the brats."

"Their not brats think of them as our kids." Lindenmon smiled. Ian faltered.

"They are NOT our kids. I would never want them as our kids." Lindenmon sighed but started to walk over to a door across the room. Opening it there was Mako, Ai and Cherubimon all looking out to the sky. Lindenmon walked up and stared at the view.

"It's pretty nice." Ai spoke looking at Lindenmon and Ian. "Isnt it?"

"Yeah, nice." Ian agreed but bust into laughter. "Who the hell am I kiddin' it's bornin's as hell. I'm goin' inside to get some grub. Anyone joinin' or am I not killin' anyone?" Mako grinned.

"I'm coming."

Cherubimon grinned at Lindenmon and Ian. The couple looked at the Mega oddly.

"What?" Lindenmon giggled while blushing. Cherubimon grinned wider.

"The arura around you two are different. More…loving. Something happened between you two…something big."

Like missles Ai and Mako were on top of Ian and Lindenmon. "You asked her didn't you?" Mako cried to Ian.

"You agreed right?" Ai grinned at the red Lindenmon. Ian blushed madly before being lifted off with the help of Lindenmon and the couple walked out…while holding hands and not noticing. Ai and Mako grinned wider and when they walked out they did a dance.

"IAN AND LINDENMON ARE GETTING MARRIED!" they sang while dancing in circle and hugging Cherubimon who smiled greatly. It was good that the two were finally getting married.

"It was about time." Seraphimon muttered looking out from the balcony. The Mega thought the two should have gotten together a long time ago but now was good. Although as he looked further into the dark horizon he saw several black creatures popping out of no where and he gasped.


	36. Chaos and Dead Zones

Rushing out of the room he bumped into ClavisAngemon and smiled in relief.

"There are evil Digi-"

"I know." He replied seriously. "They check up once in awhile making sure were minding our own business. We have to hide you though or it will be serious if they find out about you. Especially Linden."

Mangnadramon came up to Lindenmon, Ian, Mako, Ai, and Cherubimon with a worried expression planted on her face.

"The dark scouts are coming. We need to hide you guys now." The dragon didn't give much of an explanation as she flew down a set of stairs with CalvisAngemon and Seraphimon right behind them. Ian paled.

"Wait a minute! Kyo and Max! We gotta get 'em." But CalvisAngemon held him back.

"No, I will get them. Follow Mangnadramon into the hiding spot."

The group (Ian trying to get away but Lindenmon held him back) came to a special door and as soon as it closed it disappeared while Mangnadramon went back outside.

"Stay quiet." She whispered and the Mega was gone. Lindenmon felt herself shaking beyond belief as she held Ai and Mako close to her, protecting them from whatever was outside. The rapid breathing from the group was all that was anyone listened to for a few minutes until the door opened again revealing Mangnadramon but she was sad.

"Their gone." She whispered and Ian gasped while frowning.

"Their dead?-"

"No, but we can't find them anywhere. The most reliable guess was that they escaped somewhere else or they found them. Although I don't think they will be killed," She paused for moment. "Maybe taken hostage."

Ian frowned. "I'm goin' after them."

"Wait! I wanna come too." Mako cried and Ai nodded.

"We can look for them together."

"It's dangerous out there." CalvisAngemon explained. "And chaos zones are everywhere. There is no tell what happens if they fall into one of those."

Ai paused and remember the dark Digital World. "Are you talking about when everything looks dead and black?"

"No, those are zones that just gave up. Chaos zones twist everything around. I saw a Digimon go in there and come out with only one eye on the middle or his forehead." CalvisAngemon replied.

"We'll go after them." Lindenmon replied firmly. "Their part of our team and were not giving up on them easily."

"As you wish Linden." CalvisAngemon said and explained where they might have taken them but they would have to go through two chaos zones. And even then there were a lot of those shadow creatures.

"Yea, we faced a couple." Ian said walking towards the front door. "Nice knowin' yas but we gotta go."

"Thank you again." Lindenmon hugged the two Holy Angels and waved while walking out with everyone behind them. "We will come back!"

"Be careful Linden." ClavisAngemon waved and Mangnadramon did the same.

_"Max! Time for dinner!" a motherly voice called out from the kitchen where aroma's of the delicious meal awaited for fifteen year old Max. The teen climbed down the stairs and came to his family._

_On the left holding the meal was his mother with long black hair tied up in a bun. She wore old Japanise clothing but was kind and pure hearted. In front was his farther with shaggy black hair and eyes that reminded you of a dog. Loyal, playful, and respectful were the key terms of his farther and passed down to Max himself although he had that pure heart from his mother. Although he had that sense of being a leader and knowing what exactly what to do. Finally his older brother was on the left with also shaggy black hair and was eager to eat his meal._

_"Can you check outside for that stupid windchime? I think it fell again." Max's mother said sighing. "Just do it quick."_

_"Yeah, sure mom." Max smiled and went outside to the front porch. Glancing around he found the wind chime up at the front driveway. How did it get all the way over there? Jogging and picking it up something happened._

_ In a huge explosion, the house was on fire and smoke bellowed everywhere. The force was so great that it even threw Max back as he screamed for his family._

_"NOOOO!" Max sat up and he felt a tear drip from his eye. Growling, he tried to go up but a near by neighbor held him back._

_"The police are coming." The neighbor said softly. "I'm sorry Max."_

_I'm sorry? Is that all they had to say to Max? I'm sorry didn't bring them back! Nothing could bring them back! Pushing him away Max began to run away, far away. Wherever his legs could take him ignoring protests and cries of him returning to home-but there was no home. He was on his own now. Max's life was officially turned upside-down._

_"God dammit!" he yelled as his feet carried him more. His head felt light and he could hardly breathe but he kept going ignoring the searing pain from the explosion. Suddenly everything went black as he felt himself falling…_

"Max, wake up."

That voice thought Max slowly. It was…nice. It sounded like there was no other voice that could speak to him in that way. It felt like everything inside healed him. He smelled vanilla and roses all over the place and slowly opened his dark eyes. There in his face was a girl…no a woman…no again it was a Digimon.

"Ah, I was beginning to worry. Do not worry you are not going to be killed." The Digimon spoke softly and started to walk away.

"Who are you?" Max asked softly stuttering as he slid of the silk bed. The room seemed nice and very romantic…why was his heat beating so loudly all of a sudden? Who was this Digimon standing before him?

"I'm Lilithmon one of the Seven Great Demon Lords." Introduced Lilithmon lowering her eye lids and licking her lips. "I represent the sin lust but it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Wow, a hot and evil chick." Max muttered slyly. Lilithmon laughed.

"I suppose if you want to look at it like that. Your friend Kyo is in the other room if you wish to see him but I suggest you keep a low profile. In a way I'm keeping you two safe."

Max nodded and thought about what Ian explained at the magical castle about Lilithmon and the others betraying UltimateChaosmon's trust. Ingenious he thought as he threw open the elaborate doors to reveal Kyo still sleeping and snoring.

"Ah, right where I left him." Lilithmon mused lightly. Although she looked at the window too see it open. "That was not where I left it…Max, get Kyo he knows."

A roar of evil laughter suddenly filled the room as Lilithmon growled. Her lavender orbs turned deadly as she whispered the name.

"UltimateChaosmon…you know all along didn't you?"

A sudden hand gripped the Demon Lord and she gave a shriek of pain. Max growled.

"You leave her alone!" he started to rush up to her in blinded fury but he was knocked back into Kyo by another hand.

"I-what the fu-hell-holy shit-" Kyo stuttered at the frightening form of UltimateChaosmon. His hands were various Digimon that he killed and all were like wings on the main body but it was draped in black cloth only his red eyes shone and they shone with madness.

"I knew all along Lilithmon ever since you and that pride loving Lucemon Chaos Mode sent those children off. I was close to capturing many of the chosen ones. Maybe I should just kill you now. It would make my life simpler…any last words?" His voice boomed throughout the rooms and she spat into his cloth making him scream.

Max looked around the room for something-anything to help Lilithmon out. Something told him deep down that he needed to save her. The room served no purpose to his situation…cloth, drapes-but wait! A golden fire place poker was sticking out and Max made a dash for it. Every second counted he thought as he stretched his muscles to full capacity just like when he ran away…keeping on with it ignoring to the pain.

The teen stabbed the hand that was chocking Lilithmon who could barely breathe. Her power was draining quickly and she could feel it. Max gave all his strength to stab the hand and to his surprise, it let her go.

"You pathetic human." UltimateChaosmon roared and grabbed Kyo, the hurt Lilithmon, and Max and went out of the castle facing the horizon. Chuckling he threw them to the horizon with a mighty scream, they flew away.

"Die." He whispered before going back inside to deal with a certain Demon. The sky darkened and soon night time came upon the castle which was already black and deadly.

Just like it was black and deadly at UltimateChaosmon's lair, it was dark when Impmon and the others got to the chaos zone. It was glowing with ancient markings but it floated around like alphabet soup.

"This doesn't look too safe." Linds warned tugging out her sea green bandana facing Impmon. The violet Digimon shrugged.

"Ya welcomed to stay outside."

"I agree with Linds." Kenta agreed looked at the wall nervously. His whole body was still tired from the long Biomerge with Marineangelmon. Ai and Mako were about to poke a finger into it but Lopmon stopped them.

"You don't know what will happen." Lopmon cried shaking her head sadly. "This doesn't look safe…is there any other way in."

"It looks so dark." Suzie mumbled shaking beyond belief. All that she was in was a pink shirt with a black tank top underneath and matching pink and black shorts. She looked like a beach girl in the North Pole. Mako hurriedly threw off his jean jacket and tossed it to Suzie. The pink haired girl looked at Mako. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I was getting hot anyway." Mako smiled and nodded. Ai rolled her eyes having enough of the mushy love scene. Pushing Impmon back she stomped through the barrier and Linds gasped.

"Ai no!" Linds chased after Ai, Impmon chased after Linds, Mako and Suzie chased after and soon everyone was on the other side.

It looked different now. Everything was black and dead but it reminded everyone of an old film with blurry edges and grain. Everyone tried to adjust their eyes to the light but a sudden warp of pain flashed through everyone's bodies.

Impmon took one step and fell to his knees. What was going on? Looking at his hands he found they were black and scaly, his feet were long and wolf like. But instead he found black whip like hair hanging from his face. What had he become?

Looking at Linds she turned into the exact same thing but fainted. Suzie and Lopmon were no where to be found while Kenta was growing fur and turning into some wolf beast. However MarineAngemon stayed the same only because he had a heart bubble around him. Ai and Mako the imp thought and turned to them.

There in front wasn't a pair of human children but fairies. Two little orbs of light with four sparkling wings on their 'backs'. The dark violet orb, Impmon presumed was Mako while the light lavender was Ai. Turning around, he found a…imp? It looked like him but with dark black fur and wrecked clothing on him.

"More playmates." He giggled and played a flute softly…his red eyes seemed to daze him and the music was so soft…Impmon felt his eyelids droop and sleep overcame him.

"Where are we?" Max asked sitting up. Amazed that he was still alive, he looked around to see if he had some kind of idea of where he was. It was all dark and droopy like when he and Kyo first arrived to the Digital World.

"Were in a dead zone." A voice said behind him. Turning around he gasped.

"Lilithmon?"

There in front of the young adult was Lilithmon but she was probably in her Rookie form. She looked like a teen expect she had wolfish characteristics meaning black and purple dog ears on the top of her raven hair, and a black otter like tail swinging casually. Her hands were normal expect she had long black claws and her feet were the same expect she wore wooden flip flops.

"I changed into my pitiful Rookie form. I prefer if you keep calling me Lilithmon though." Her lavender eyes scanned for Kyo who was just walking up.

"Where are we? Last time I remember is that freaky chaos guy."

"UltimateChaosmon is probably looking for Lucemon and the others." The Mega sighed. "We have to get back ASAP in order to stop this guy. Although I must work with you two got it?"

"We can be a pain in the ass from time to time but for fighting we are covered." Max smirked and held up a hand at Kyo. "Right?"

"Hell ya." They passed each other missing the high five but swung their hands around to hit it down low. Both of them faced Lilithmon who rose an eyebrow.

"I'm doomed." She moaned putting a hand to her forehead and lowered her eye lids that were coated with purple eye shadow and lot of eyeliner. This was going to be a long adventure.


	37. Biomerge 04 05: Omnimon and Crusadermon

Mako and Ai slowly looked around. One minute they were on the other side discussing if they should go in, next thing they were changed into strange beings and a black version of Impmon took everyone captive…almost everyone.

Kenta was lying down next to the two 'fairies' looked around to find no one. Growling it turned to them and the two orbs of light shook.

"Wait! Kenta it's us! Ai and Mako! Can you speak?" Ai asked flying a bit further. It was kinda neat to be floating but her mind felt disoriented and dizzy.

A growl was only reply as the wolf, Kenta lay down and whimpered while putting his paws on his long snout. Mako nudged him.

"We have to find the others! C'mon!" Mako kept nudging him and finally Kenta got up. Shaking himself he barked and trotted a bit before looking back at the two twin fairies.

"I think he knows where they are." Ai said slowly and started to float with Mako beside her. The glow from the two fairies made the place more visible but there were some dark places that neither wanted to go in. Fortunately, Kenta didn't trot over anywhere but where the path was.

There out of the clearing was a long wooden tunnel. Slowly they entered it and found themselves in a room with vine and huge trees growing. In the middle was a huge black crystal with red and black goop surrounding the crystal.

"So you came." The black imp called and jumped down. Ai and Mako fluttered behind Kenta who growled. "Ah, ah not so fast! You don't know where your friends are and I do." He taunted his red eyes glaring hard. "But I will make sure you never know where they are!"

Kenta took a few steps back, Mako and Ai gasped.

"Don't be scared now Kenta! We have to do this for everyone! C'mon Mako and I can probably stall this guy long enough for you to find him."

The two fairies charged and started to annoy the black Impmon. He growled and started to chase after them shouting a cursing at them. Kenta whimpered and looked around. Sniffing, he learned that their sent was near.

The smell of honey and flowers were near and used his sense to find a fake wall. Dashing through it like water he found Linds and Suzie but they were still not human. Suzie was actually a fairy too but bright pink. Linds 'waved' to Kenta and started to climb out of the wall and go into another one across. Suzie and Linds joined in stalling the Impmon and Kenta found their Impmon, Lopmon, and Marineangemon who were somewhat the same. Lopmon was all liquid like and Impmon was a strange black creature that they battled a lot lately.

"The crystal." Lopmon cried and started to bang on it. Although it didn't do much damage but the others go the idea and started to attack it. Finally after Impmon crashed into it several times it cracked and everything stopped, including themselves. A flash of light and finally everything was gone. The black Impmon was no where to be found and everything looked like it was a dead zone instead of a chaos zone.

"What happened?" Ai said getting up and rubbing her head. Gasping she looked at herself and smiled. "Hey were back to normal!"

"Thank god." Linds breathed but looked at herself. "Why am I human?"

"We must turn into humans here." Ian replied getting up and dusting himself off. Looking around he paused. "We should get goin'. I don't wanna see what this place has to offer."

"For once I agree with Ian here." Kenta said and looked at Marineangelmon. "This place is giving me the creeps."

The group started to walk but in the sky red eyes were visible but gone in a flash. A male chuckle of UltimateChaosmon filled the air.

"Lilithmon." Sighed Lucemon Chaos Mode while looking down in grief. He sensed something happened to the Mega and he was sure it wasn't good. Looking back the group was right behind him looking at the hall they were in.

Black marble coated the whole hall although the window behind them was grand and gave enough moonlight to see the whole place. Statues were shattered and in crumbles but some suggested they were statues of the Royal Knights. Takato and Gulimon looked at the others. Cam and Agumon were walking and also looking at them.

"I wish there was someway we could communicate to them." Katrina said looking down. Cam shrugged.

"Oh well, although it would be pretty cool if I can know this Takato guy better. He doesn't sound that bad."

Takato saw and heard them talking clearly and looked at Gulimon.

"Do you know what their talking about?"

"Not really." Gulimon replied sadly and shook his dino head. Terrimon landed on Gulimon gracefully.

"Momentai! They seem to be pretty neat." His black eyes darted to all of the Canadian Tamers but seemed to grin wider when he saw the frightened Kunemon.

"C'mon Kunemon don't act like a prissy." PJ moaned setting Kunemon on his shoulder and making sure he wont go anywhere else like down his shirt.

They suddenly came to a long trail of stairs where drops of water would drip and cause a loud echo. It reminded everyone of those movies where the disgusting poor villain would plot his revenge or evil schemes.

Lucemon Chaos Mode came to a set of cells and looked into them.

There sprawled out where several Royal Knights. One was covered in black and gold amour and looked extremely strong. Another one was gold and blue but he was hugging his knees close.

The black one opened his orange eyes and stared. "So you finally showed your coward face Lucemon."

"You little piece of shit, I brought some of the chosen ones." Lucemon spat and revealed the group. The one in blue and gold got up.

"So these guys are the next generation am I correct?" Takato, Gulimon and Cammy, Agumon stepped forward.

"Were here to help you guys out." Takato said.

"Yea and we wanna save the world while kicking this guys ass." Cammy said grinning and cracking his knuckles.

"Very well, even though half of you came from different parts of Earth you will probably succeed in this quest." The black one held out a hand. "I'm Alphamon and this is Mangamon. We are currently in UltimateChaosmon hands and need your help.

"What do we gotta do?" Terrimon asked. Katrina nodded.

"We will do what it takes to get you two out of there." The slender teen shook the cage but it wouldn't budge. Lucemon suddenly gasped and fell to his knees. Everyone spun around to meet up with a dark looming figure.

"Lucemon, Lucemon, my most trusted servant is now helping these brats?" UltimateChaosmon spoke slapping everyone away one by one. Takato growled as well as others.

"How can you put the whole world into Chaos?" Takato cried.

"You're the guy who put all those Digimon in St. Catherines!" Katrina gasped standing up. "C'mon Bowmon! Let's show him what were made of."

"Terrimon! Ready?" Henry looked at his Digimon.

"C'mon Cam! Were ready." Agumon yelled showing his sharp dino teeth. Gulimon only growled.

Slowly the Tamers glowed a bright light each expect PJ. PJ and Kunemon gasped around him. What was happening to his friends?

BIOMERGE DIGIVOULTION

"Biomerge Activate!" Cam cried as he threw his D-Ark in the air and caught it before exploding into a bust of light.

"Agumon Biomerge to…"

Cammy and Agumon slowly changed into a huge knight with white amour and two heads as hands. One was a WarGreymon's head while another was a MetalGarurumon. A red cape was flowing freely from his back and his crystal blue eyes shone. The Crest of Passion was embedded on his chest.

"Omnimon!"

"Biomerge Activate!" Katrina cried as she raised her D-Ark to the sky and she flashed into a bright light.

"Bowmon Biomerge to…"

Katrina and Bowmon flashed and changed into a knight with pink amour and yellow metal ribbons around her. A pink shield with the Crest of Honesty was planted on and her yellow eyes were the only thing visible with the pink knight helmet on. Her body was more human and showed her slender body but with spikes along her back.

"Crusadermon!"

"Biomerge Activate!" Takato cried and carried his D-Ark close to his forehead before shining brightly.

"Gulimon Biomerge to…"

Soon the red knight appeared. His white, red, black, and yellow amour shone proudly and his yellow eyes were clear as crystal.

"Galltramon!"

"The Royal Knights are all gathered." UltimateChasomon roared with laughter. "Fools you think you can defeat me? You shall have a dead fate!"

"What happened?" Omnimon cried but ducked. Galltramon turned to him with his weapon ready.

"You Biomerged."

"What? What-Woah! You can understand me?"

Galltramon nodded and jumped high in the air. "Just follow my lead!"

"I can understand him too." Crusadermon cried and looked at herself. "So were Digimon now?"

"Yeah! Shield of Just!" Galltramon cried but UltimateChaosmon threw it away easily.

"Sword of Destiny!" Omnimon cried and tried to dig the sword that was appeared in WarGreymon's hand into UltimateChaosmon but it didn't work as the evil Mega threw him back.

"Omnimon!" Crusadermon cried she jumped over UltimateChaosmon but he caught her foot. Screaming he threw her around the room and into the cell…which broke. Swearing, UltimateChaosmon tried to capture the other two Royal Knights that were suddenly free but they were ready and jumped away from the various hands that he had.

"We need to get out of here." Henry cried. PJ turned to him and pointed to the others and held a question stance. Henry shook his head and grabbed him and started to run out. Soon Lucemon followed while everyone else took off.

"FOOLS I WILL FIND YOU!" The evil Mega roared while punching the walls. Omnimon grinned.

"That guy needs to keep his cool."

"Concentrate Omnimon we need to get out of here." Alphamon said while sprinting past them and took a sharp right. Galltramon followed and carried Henry and Terrimon while Crusadermon carried PJ and Kunemon. Lucemon Chaos Mode suddenly gasped as a hand grabbed his ankle. PJ suddenly tried to resist Crusadermon but she spoke softly.

"He can take care of himself. We just need to get out of here."

The group came out of the building and breathed in relief as the sun washed over them. Soon in place of Crusadermon and Omnimon was Cam, Katrina, Bowmon, and Agumon breathing for air.

"Had fun?" PJ asked smiling. Katrina grunted and attempted to kick PJ but no success.

"Yea it takes awhile to get used to that." Takato said as he and Gulimon returned to normal. Cam looked at Takato oddly.

"I can understand you. What the hell happened?" He shook his head slightly and Takato nodded.

"Yeah, I think when you two Biomerged you got to understand us for some reason. Can your friend PJ understand us?"

"What are you guys talking about?" PJ dragged towards them and Cam grinned.

"Nope! Oh in Japan do you guys seriously have school six days a week? I didn't believe Linds when she told us that one."

"Uh, yea we do." Henry answered. "Your educational system is different from ours."

The group as they talked started to make their way up the hill but they were silent as Alphamon spoke.

"We have to find someway to defeat him."

PJ remembered the legends and spoke up.

"I know this isnt the best idea but maybe we should gather the Holy Angels and the Demon Lords." The others slowly looked at him and sighed.

"PJ, you have your heart in the right place but we cant work with them." Alphamon sighed. "The Demons only care about evil while the Angels betrayed us."

"How did the Angels betray us?" Katrina asked.

"They fled when UltimateChaosmon came into view. They didn't even fight."

Half of the group sighed and slowly they realized that the Royal Knights had a good point. What good was it to flee and be a coward? Takato was the first to speak after the moment of silence.

"Where do we go now?"

"To the Tablet. It might give us a clue on how to defeat UltimateChaosmon." Alphamon answered. The group, unsure of what to do slowly agreed since this Alphamon character seemed to know everything. Mangamon kept at the back muttering something about protection but everyone didn't mind. While the journey was long and rough, Takato and Cam talked as well as their Digimon, Henry enjoyed discussing with Katrina and Bowmon perhaps made a new friend. PJ stuck with Kunemon still unsure how to communicate with the Japanise Tamers.


	38. Forbidden Kiss

Authors Note: Hey people reading this. Yeah its been a LONG time since I have written this well I rediscovered this and since it was all done I just wanted to get it over with and start getting these updates done. Ive updated almost twenty chapters...hope that clears things up. I dont know if I'm gunna edit this I just want to get it out ther cause its horrible leaving people on a cliff hanger and such. So yeah I'm gunna try to update this stuff but I'm a busy person so lets pray I get this SAGA done. Cheer for Linds :P

Discliamer: The song here is Broken-Seether ft Amy Lee DONT OWN IT

The group back in the dead zone were taking a break since "night" had arrived. They settled up a small fire and soon half of the group including Ai and Mako were asleep. Ian however was wide awake and stared at Linds. Did he really mean what he said back at that room with the chest? Did he really want to marry her?

_Of course you do! You love her!_

_I dunno…marriage doesn't sound the best thing to do for a guy like me._

_Your not like other guys._

_Shut up, stupid conscious._

_Marry Linds, it's important for her._

_Yea? What about me though?_

_What about you? Listen you have to make her happy first get your priorities straight._

"Ian" whispered a voice and Ian looked around. Everyone was now asleep and it sounded like no one here. Standing up he looked around.

"Ian." It whispered again. Strangely, Ian's heart fluttered at the call of his name? Who was this voice? It attracted him as the voice spoke again.

"Come to me." Dazed and vision blurry, the hybrid started to walk towards where the voice was. Everything seemed like it was moving instead of him moving. Towards the black and dying trees stood a figure…it was Linds? But oddly she was wearing a black and purple gown which showed slightly too much. Ian's thoughts seemed blurred as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Ian, I missed you." Her voice was slick and coated magically like it was the sweetest voice in the world. Ian muttered back.

"I missed ya too." Everything in the pit of his stomach told him this was wrong but his heart seemed to be pumping at a thousand miles an hour. He felt like he was going to throw up but something held the blonde back a little longer. Slowly he leaned forward to Linds and kissed her slowly.

Snap! A twig broke and the kiss was broken. Ian opened his eyes still dazed by the unknown and saw…Linds there shocked. How can that be? Looking back at the person he kissed he nearly screamed. There was Lilithmon with a whicked grin planted on her face. Ian was tricked! He was wide awake and felt his lips, instantly he put a hand up.

"Linds wait-" nothing more was said as Linds shook her head with tears pouring down her cheeks and she started to run away from the camp. Ian whizzed to Lilithmon.

"Ya little mother-"

"Oh, did poor widdle Ian have feelings? Or should I say Beelzemon?" Lilithmon stood crossing her arms. "It did take me awhile but I figured it out easily. How disgusting that one of the Demon Lords is part human" Ian didn't have time for this as he ran off after Linds. He was so stupid to fall for Lilithmon tricks!

Linds kept running through the dead zone even though she couldn't see through the white fog. Ian betrayed her! He was kissing that stupid Lilithmon! He didn't give shit about her! Linds kept running as she felt herself become her Digimon self. Running away seemed the best thing to do even though he could hear Impmon calling her back.

"Stupid idoit."

The blue Impmon yanked off two necklaces and threw them behind her. Screw this hope thing, screw everything! At the moment she just wanted to die. She never felt this horrible since the family left her! Crying, she tripped and fell on the ground but slowly like a zombie she got up and started to walk. The more she walked the more down and depressed Linds became. She thought she felt something about her change and sure enough she was back to her In Training form. Oh well…no one cared about her anymore. Linds was living a lie and she now knew it.

Impmon looked around desperately for Linds. Where was she? Looking down he slowly shook his head as he picked up two necklaces. One was her cross but it was shattered and the other was her necklace that Impmon himself gave to her. Usually by now he would be pissed but now he was more and more determined to find his girlfriend, or fiancée-whatever! Love was the most screwed and complicated thing the hybrid had ever met. Running as fast as he could he went through the fog and gasped as he stared at the dot in the horizon. The closer the purple Digimon got the more confused as he saw a white puff on the ground. Beside it was a sea green bandana and Impmon frowned.

"Linds?" he asked slowly and the puff turned around with large black eyes that had tears coming down. She squeaked and started to bounce but Impmon caught her. "What happened?"

Growling, Linds bit Impmon hard. She couldn't let him see her as a Fresh! Her white body was shaking in anger and Impmon shook his head.

"Kinda deserve that huh?" He muttered his emerald eyes looking down like a scolded puppy. Linds looked behind and bounced towards the shadows that were running toward the two. Ai and Mako were first and Linds bounced to and burried them into Ai's chest for protection. Ai, confused, looked at it and gasped as her D-Ark pointed to the Digimon.

"Linds?" Mako asked and looked at Impmon. "What happened?"

"It's kinda a long story." Impmon began but Linds let out a huge cry and started to speak inchorent words but Lopmon understood perfectly as she came with Suzie, Kenta, and Marineangelmon.

"What is Lilithmon doing here? And why were you kissing her?" Lopmon asked and the group gasped.

"Impmon is that true?"

Impmon held his red gloved hands out. "Hold a minute will ya? Let me tell the whole story okay? I was nearly asleep when this voice called me and what looked like Linds was there and I was…well kissing her but then I saw the real Linds and when I looked back it was Lilithmon. I swear to God I couldn't feel much or do anythin' it was like I was hypnotized or somethin'! Ya just gotta believe me!" The violet Digimon let out a breath for air and held out the necklaces. "Can I just give Linds back her stuff?"

"We can take it." Mako said and held them out. "She can't wear them though."

Ai took over. "Were not mad at you Impmon we just wanted to know what was going on."

Kenta spoke up suddenly. "We should find Lilithmon and ask her about it. No doubt she is still back in the forest."

Linds made a small pi sound which made the D-Ark Ai was holding pop up information.

"Piimon, fresh special attack ice bubbles. Well, at least she's alright."

Impmon sighed and just rolled his eyes. He cared about her so much but the fact was that she wasn't going to calm down at the moment. The violet Digimon started to walk…fast.

"Impmon where are you going now?" Suzie asked. Impmon stopped and turned his head.

"I'm lookin' for Lilithmon. You guys do what ya gotta do but this is personal now."

Back at the tablet, the group was sitting around waiting for some update from Gazimon and Deciliousmon. Luke and Marianna were sitting together talking about anything and everything. Rika made a disgusted face and walked away with Renamon. Trevor saw this and started to follow her with his stealth.

Renamon looked behind and sensed Trevor following him, maybe they can have some alone time. Looking at Rika the yellow fox spoke up quietly.

"I have to ask Deciliousmon something I will be right back."

"Alright Renamon." Rika nodded and sighed as she came out of the cave to see the sky with Earth up there shining down as usual. Everything around her felt somewhat broken.

Trevor saw her expression and sighed. If only she knew how he felt. Slowly his mouth opened and he started to whisper a song:

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Rika opened her eyes and heard the song. This was one of her favourites as she swallowed and started to sing softly too.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Trevor thought he heard a voice but shook it off and turned to face the other side of Rika far away and contuined to sing.

You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore

Rika suddenly turned around to find Trevor facing away from her. What was he doing here singing? At first the teen wanted to punch him but something else came into mind. Before her independent self could interfere her voice came out and she started to sing back.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

The two teens once again sang together although it felt like they were talking to each other. Was this actually love? All you do was understand one another so easily? And to make the biggest risks in life just for them? Rika and Trevor were making a huge risk and finally turned to each other.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore

"You have a really pretty voice." Trevor said blushing. Rika couldn't believe how shy the guy was around her. Am I that intimating? She thought pushing some of her hair behind her ear. Even though they were in another world they felt like they could do something-anything to strengthen their relationship.

"Thanks, your not too bad yourself." Rika looked down then up to realize that Trevor was closer. Was this it? Was this the end of the independent Rika? As she felt the unknown force pulling her closer to Trevor she thought, how could this be so quick? Wasn't it like years or months for real relationships to form? Thinking of a reply the thought of Impmon and Linds came into view. They got together only a few months after they met. Maybe this can work.

Slowly the lavender eyed girl felt the lips. They werent rough, dry, too wet, or gross. It was soft and warm kinda like kissing her cup of coffee but more smoother. The pleasure entered her body giving Rika the unknown force to wrap her arms around his neck. The boy returned by cupping her cheek. It felt like time stopped for the two and it was just them. This was their moment. Not Impmon's or Linds, not Takato or Jeri's not Marianna and Luke's-just them.

Finally, it ended and they split apart. Trevor spoke first.

"You need a breath mint." Slowly Rika smiled and started to laugh. Things don't change that drastically.

"Watch it punk, I can still kick your ass." Her normal fiery attitude returned from that moment and Trevor was glad she didn't change. Trevor loved Rika for who she was and that was that as they started to make their way in. Trevor looked to the side and saw Renamon arms crossed and staring intently. Trevor with unknown confidence gave a wink and left. The yellow fox Digimon gave a little laugh and disappeared into the cave too.


	39. Piimon and Kiimon

Authors Note: Shout out for BookWormGal! THANK YOU! :D

Mako and Ai sat down holding their precious Digimon in their hands. Poor Piimon, she was now heart broken at the fact that Impmon had cheated on her. Actually, it wasn't technically cheating, but it was the discussion the twins were talking about.

"I don't get what the big deal with this is." Ai said looking at the sleeping Digimon. "Impmon made a little mistake, that's all."

"It's a pretty big one Ai." Mako replied sighing. "You girls get all worked up if some guy kisses another girl. I have seen it happen in movies and everything! We have to get these two back together."

The girl looked at the necklace Impmon gave her, it was the cross Linds always wore but took it off before she became Piimon, Mako had the other one on and didn't care if it looked slightly girly. Ai nodded and turned to Mako.

"So, would Suzie be mad if _you_ kissed another girl?"

This made Mako's cheeks turn bright red and he stuttered,

"Well-I-um, stop it Ai! This is serious!"

Ai made an innocent face but turned as she heard Lopmon and Suzie come into view. The duo sat down beside them.

"Talking about what happened?" Lopmon asked. Suzie looked crestfallen.

"I just don't understand why they can't get over it."

Lopmon comforted the poor twelve year old. "Aw, Suzie don't worry. Love is supposed to do this. It always had tests and arguments that are just turn silly afterwards. If Impmon didn't mean to kiss Lilithmon then, well he didn't mean it. Although, I wonder why that witch was doing this in the first place."

"Yeah," Suzie agreed. "That Lilithmon shouldn't be messing around with the two in the first place." Suzie felt anger and rage dwell within her and she could tell Lopmon was feeling the same.

"Hey calm down guys, Impmon is looking for her." Mako soothed putting a hand on Suzie's shoulder. Ai frowned and thought. Why was Lilithmon doing this in the first place? It was so wrong of her!

"Mako, how can we calm down! I mean Lilithmon just did a horrible thing!" Ai cried standing up. "I suggest we go look for Lilithmon too."

Mako was shocked. How come was Ai so mad about this too? He could sense rage in her too! Were they all that mad about it?

"It's her nature." Kenta spoke up suddenly appearing out of nowhere. "The Demon Lords may want to fight UltimateChaosmon just like us, but they still have that evil inside them to disrupt us. I think you guys hate her- along with myself and Marineangelmon is because we are all Holy Angels and its nature for Angels to hate Demons. Mako," the teen turned to Mako. "You are probably more connected with Impmon so you sense more belonging with the Demon Lords. It's something we have to ignore though." Kenta couldn't believe how much of a leader he had been. Like a snap he turned back into his quiet self. "But it's just what I think."

"It could be right." Lopmon replied. "I still want to go after Impmon, who's with me?"

No one said a word just in a flash, Seraphimon and Cherubimon were there as they carried Mako, Ai and Piimon toward where Impmon was running to, out of the smoggy, and scary graveyard that was still and silent.

Ian growled as he ran though the dead zone trying to find Lilithmon.

"Lilithmon!" He called fists clenched. "When I find ya, I'm gunna rip ya apart into tiny shreads!"

"Oh come now. You can't do much now can you?" Lilithmon said jumping off a tree and walking with a sexy stride making Ian look at her but then shook his head.

"Cut the crap Lilithmon! I can kill ya with my bare hands!" Ian roared as he frowned deeply and his eyes flickered red. He never knew this anger could dwell inside him but this was extremely personal.

"Oh Ian," Lilithmon in a dreamy voice. The demon walked closer to Ian and drew her hands up and down his body. Lilithmon seemed…different. Ian shook his head furiously and pushed her back.

"Get the hell away from me ya stupid Demon!" He yelled but she floated around him.

"Aw, but aren't you a Demon?" she crackled feverishly and Ian growled while holding his bright blonde hair.

A flash of purple and black whizzed and a creature landed on top of Lilithmon. It looked like a teenager with wolf like characteristics.

"Ian!" shouted a voice and the teen turned around to find Max and Kyo standing a few yards away waving. "Get away from that thing! It isn't Lilithmon!"

"What?" Ian muttered but looked at the supposed fake Lilithmon as it changed into an odd spider with black and purple stripes. Her long white hair was messy and her eyes were round a bug like.

"Stupid Rookie!" the spider creature screeched and pushed the teen wolf back into Ian. The teen turned and faced Ian and smiled.

"Miss me?" Ian's eyes widened when he recognized the voice. The real Lilithmon was on top of him and he somewhat blushed at what happened before with the fake Lilithmon. He pushed her out of the way suddenly and dived away so the fake monster wouldn't get them.

"UltimateChaosmon found out about the Demons helping us out so he threw us and Lilithmon out and she changed into her Rookie form." Kyo explained and looked at Max who gasped as Lilithmon fell to the ground hurt.

"Lilithmon! Are you aright?" he put Lilithmon's head up and she gave a half smile.

"I'll be fine." She reassured. Ian growled and started to tackle the Digimon.

"Are you insane!?" Kyo screeched but Ian punched the Digimon. Although it did nothing as it grabbed and threw Ian into a tree. Ian gave a yell of pain and suddenly came a bright light. The three gasped in shock and moved away from the Digimon.

"Get her!" someone cried and Cherubimon attacked the monster furiously. Seraphimon dropped to Ian who was slowly shrinking but glow the same light. Piimon squeaked as he shrank into a small purple puff. Mako and Ai gasped and looked at Seraphimon for help but he shook his head.

"He's in his Fresh form. That Digimon must be a poisonous type making weak Digimon turn into their Fresh forms."

"Linds nor Ian are weak." Ai replied but Seraphimon returned.

"When Ian kissed that monster who was acting like Lilithmon it broke the two into a really weak state. Cherubimon knows this the best. But I noticed that this was off even for a Demon Lord to hurt someone of their kind that badly. She must be one of UltimateChaosmon's servants."

"She is." Lilithmon replied stepping forward. "UltimateChaosmon weakened me too into this state and must have sent this Digimon up as a distraction-or a obstacle-or I just don't know." She sighed and flipped her hair back in a snot like manner.

Mako took out the purple D-Ark (Impmon's) and read the information on him.

"Kiimon, Fresh, Virus, special attack: acid bubbles."

"So, what do we do now?" Ai spoke in worry and looked over to Cherubimon who was fighting the creature. No one spoke a word as Piimon squeaked and had more tears fall down her furry face and body.

**Elsewhere…**

Two adults ran in the Digital forest gasping for breath like they were in the climax of a marathon race. The leaves hit them as they tried to find the quickest route to where they had to be.

The man tripped but got back up like it was nothing. He growled as he spoke to the woman.

"Where is he?" The woman shook her head as she took a right and they landed in a familiar cave. Going down deep, rocky steps she collided with some walls but kept running down with the man in front of her.

"I don't know but we have to keep him safe! For _her_ remember?" The woman brushed her brown hair back that was in luscious curls. Her small framed body moved quietly. In the "house" they entered from the stairs and they went through a room where most of their weapons were kept.

"I know." The man said and looked at the necklace he was wearing for the past fifteen years. The golden L was still shining brightly. "I know."


	40. Discovery and Awakening

It was success, finally as Cherubimon defeated the evil Digimon and fell to the ground as Lopmon and Suzie. Ai and Mako rushed over carrying each of their Digimon. Suzie rubbed her head and moaned in pain.

"That is not as fun as it looked." She informed everyone but smiled. "But, I'll be fine." Slowly the pink haired pre teen got up but Lopmon rushed up to her and asked her to sit back down.

"I think we should rest here." Kenta said after separating from Marineangelmon. He crouched and sat down but looked up at Kyo, Max and a shocked Lilithmon.

"You-your-you're a hybrid." She stuttered pointing a finger at Kiimon who already had a hatred expression planted on his face. "Your half human half Digimon…does that mean." Lilithmon turned to Piimon, "You're a hybrid too?"

Ai and Mako stood together and spoke sharply.

"You stay away from our partners Lilithmon." Mako spoke in a dead serious tone and narrowed his eyes. Ai did the same and added. It was slightly disturbing hearing two children trying to threaten a Digimon-a Demon Lord especially.

"Or your going to regret it."

Chuckling, Lilithmon walked around the two.

"Oh I dunno little children, you carry some pretty interesting Digimon there. A Demon Lord now I know when I see this Kiimon and I sense his Demon Lord inside him. And this other one…a Holy Angel." She spat the name and growled. "Oh, how cute."

"Lilithmon…" Max held a hand up. "Yo, their all that we have so like it or not we have to stick together and find the others."

Suzie and Lopmon glared harshly at Lilithmon. They did not like her one bit. Instead of the two's loving and caring personality, hers was lust and selfish. Polar opposites and this was not a good thing either.

After awhile of having an altercation, the group decided to get some sleep by setting up some sleeping bags. Suzie was kind enough to share with Max, Kyo, and Lopmon. Lilithmon slept by herself under a tree whispering to herself about never sleeping with a Holy Angel. Ai and Mako were with Kenta and Piimon and Kiimon…if it were only that easy.

It was several hours after everyone fell asleep and the two fresh Digimon were up on the ground glaring at each other hard.

_It was your fault in the first place!_ Kiimon telepathically thought to Piimon. The white ball growled.

_If I recall you were the first one to kiss that stupid thing! What were you thinking!_

_How can ya be so friggin' stupid! I was tricked don't ya get it? I said I was sorry seesh!_

_Sorry doesn't cut it this time_

_Then go rot ya stupid mon!_

_I hope you have a horrible life! Go find some stupid hoe to marry because I don't want you anymore!_

This made Kiimon's blood boil. How dare she? Growling he attacked her in rage!

_Ya stupid bitch, I try to defend ya and this is how ya repay me? Screw ya then!_

Piimon bounced out of the way but Kiimon still caught a part of her and the two tumbled a great distance from the camp. The two once lovers had now wanted to make the other pay dearly. Piimon attacked first by blowing bubbles at Kiimon but he 'ducked'. Biting, the white puff Digimon, Kiimon shouted harsh words that even Piimon didn't even think Kiimon knew. The violet ball started to glow and soon an angered Yaamon was replaced.

"Now time to really crush ya!" Yaamon cried and blasted his attack but Piimon dodged while squeaking. This was bad she thought as she started to concentrate on turning into her Rookie form. Where was it? She ran behind a tree before Yaamon attacked it with no mercy. A flash of light appeared and soon Linds appeared back and ready to battle as a human.

"You asshole." She whispered before kicking Yaamon into a tree and didn't even flinch as he bashed his head into the tree. A light appeared and soon Ian was back and growling while clenching his fists.

"Stupid bitch." He whispered and started to attack Linds with no mercy. The two battled with fists, and legs each hurting each other with wrath that they didn't think each other had. Ian kicked Linds stomach and she was sent to the ground. The two moved as they fought each other not noticing their own wounds but suddenly the dead zone they were in was no longer there as they were back in the night time of the Digital World.

Linds growled as he punched Impmon away and turned her back. But it was a horrible mistake as she picked up the sound of heavy army boots clunking on the ground. Her sea green eyes went wide and didn't bother turning around as she knew Beelzemon was ready to attack. He reached out with his claws but she took to the air and Digivolved as Ladydevimon. It was still an unfair match but she could have a wing advantage.

Beelzemon took out of his guns out and loaded it. This stupid bitch deserved it for hurting him like this. His heart hurt and ached terribly. It felt like someone put a dull jagged sword into it and was turning it painfully and slowly. He was going to make her pay for this.

Ladydevimon's crimson eyes were filled with anger and gluttony as she became obsessed with the idea of making Beelzemon pay for hurting her like this. Shooting his guns he growled while shouting at her words that stung her like a bee. Wincing she dodged all the attacks and brought out her whip.

"If I had Ai or Mako here I could seriously teach you a lesson you stupid mon, but I think if I just damage you badly enough for a couple of UltimateChaosmon's hench men to have you, I will be at peace finally."

"Or how about I just kill ya and it will all be done with eh? Ladydevimon ya stupid bitch I'll make sure that when I'm finished with ya, a Koromon would be able to download ya data!"

"Then I better make sure that I will kill you first!" shouted Ladydevimon before unleashing her attack. "WHIP OF KINDNESS!"

Clenching the whip, the Champion gasped as she was slowly being reeled towards the Demon Lord. She was screwed if he got his nasty claws on her so she took flight abandoning her whip and unleashing her other attack.

"Dark Wind!" she screamed but Beelzemon laughed and knocked her down. The dark Champion fell to the ground feeling blood come up from her mouth. Was this it? Her ex lover now going to kill her? Beelzemon continued to laugh. Was she pathetic or what? Groveling, she moved backwards gasping for air but Beelzemon but a foot on her chest. He stared right into her crimson eyes and she could see his once warm eyes had turned blood cold and angry...just like when he was about to kill Leomon…

"Go ahead! Kill me just like you did to Leomon! Hurt Ai and Mako! Hurt everyone again and become a stupid bitter mon! Only this time my friends from Canada are going to be after you!"

Beelzemon stomped on her to silence the Champion. Breathing heavily he roared back.

"At least I'll save the world from another snob like ya! I dunno what I was thinking ever proposing to ya! I hate you!" he roared with rage in every word he said. Ladydevimon prepared for the final blow. All that anger somehow was slowly turning down and turning into fear as tears erupted from her eyes yet it was clear as the mask she wore was taken off by one of the bullets that Beelzemon shot off.

Just as Beelzemon was about to shoot something came and blocked his view…Ai? Mako? The twins stood there with their arms spread across with a serious and angry look on their face.

**Human World**

"You still miss her huh?" Gatomon said curling up with Kari. She was back to her old self, pale, skinny as a twig, and wearing sweaters as outfits for classes she taught. What was the point? Kari lost everyone. Her parents were gone when she left the family and moved to St. Catherines. Now Linds was gone…the woman hoped that Gatomon wouldn't disappear on her too.

I couldn't afford to loose anyone else Kari thought clutching her D-Ark and looking out to the rain outside that poured like no tomorrow in early January.

And rain is what the parents, Jeri, Kazu, and Gaurdromon saw at Hypnosis. After Jeri, Kazu and Gaurdromon told them the story, the parents were all mad and furious their children would do something this crazy.

"They have school!" Takato parents whispered.

"Ai, Mako…their only children." Tai and Marie moaned while holding each other for support. "Ian and Linds…they were starting to be family."

"Suzie…and Henry." Joe muttered while his wife was sobbing on one of her children for support. They too had tears sparkling down their eyes.

"That idiot wrote another note by the coffee machine!" cried Kenta's parents.

Various other comments were heard from each parents about their children and Digimon. Yamaki took a deep breath and turned to Tai and Marie Ramen.

"Your saying their names are Kyo Ayika, Max Chiro, and Trevor Oniomakyi?"

"Yes, and they lived…honey, where did they live?"

"I thought you knew?" Tai asked and they both turned to Yamaki.

"Great, three runaways it looks like. Max Chiro is on the Amber Alert, Trevor Oniomakyi's parents are dead with the rest of the family, and Kyo Ayika is not even from this city!" Yamaki turned to Riley and she handed him the reports and passed them to Tai and Marie.

"You better be careful who that imp's been hanging out with." Yamaki muttered adjusting his shades.

Tai and Marie glanced at the old newspaper articles.

Blaze Kills Family

Family perished in fire but teen boy went missing.

After reading about Max's situation they went to the next article.

Homicide Leaves Cops Stunned

Girl killed and gang member missing

And finally the last one.

Abusive Farther Reveals Truth Of Missing Boy

Teen not dead but missing; step farther goes to jail for lifetime prison

"Those poor boys," Marie whispered covering her mouth. "They were really nice towards us right Tai?"

"Yeah." Tai replied hanging his head down low. He exactly knew why Ian chose to hang around with these guys. They all shared pain one way or another and it was easy to relate with each other. Their music didn't seem horrible now…almost like a good way to vent it out. Some of the lyrics that the other boys wrote other than Ian who wrote songs about Linds the most made sense. Kyo wrote about gangs and regret, Max wrote his family perish and the love he lost, and Trevor wrote about the love he could never get.

"So…what are we going to do?" asked a parent-Rika's mother.

"We wait until a portal opens or something…should we contact Kari Rose?"

"Linds cousin?" Tai asked. Murmurs from the parents turned to shock.

"She has a relative?"

"Does she accept her?"

"Is she a Tamer?"

Tai held his hands up. "Linds only told us a bit about her! She lives in Canada and has a Gatomon as her partner. She's also her professor back at Brock University."

"Let's contact her." Yamaki told Tally who nodded her head and picked up the phone with gentleness.

**Lapp Apartments**

Mr. Penguin laughed as he stuffed more popcorn down his throat. Yep, things were good. The people living in the apartment haven't made a sound for the past month or so but it was only a week left until he came up and collected their rent fees.

A knock came from the door, ringing clearly and made Mr. Penguin grumble. Why had he accepted this job? All he wanted to do was watch his Boston Bruins reruns…those were such good times.

The bald, fat man opened the door to reveal one of the residents up on the second floor, her brown hair whispered around her pale face carefully and her dark blue eyes were watery and ready to cry at any moment.

"Uh, can I help you?" Mr. Penguin asked tiredly. He didn't need some chick bawling on him at the moment but he realized that she could hold her ground as she spoke very calmly.

"Yes, I'm Lisa Rose and I was wondering if you seen any of the resident here lately especially Lindsay Ramen," Lisa paused and looked down for a moment. "She's a really good friend of mine and I haven't seen her in almost a month. Her team and classmates are getting really worried about her."

Mr. Penguin shrugged.

"I haven't seen that girl or the others in awhile kid, sorry." Lisa frowned.

"Oh, thanks. Actually it would be great if I could get a key to her room…I don't steal if that's what your wondering and I'll bring it back in ten minutes."

Mr. Penguin thought for a moment...if he gave her the key she would go away…ah hell why not? Not his problem if Ramen's stuff goes missing. Reaching into his dirty jean pocket and pulled out a silver key.

"Ten minutes and no more." He grumbled and she smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Penguin your awesome!"

"Yea, whatever." He muttered and shut the door on Lisa but she didn't care. Her face brightened as she scooted up the stairs and unlocked Lindsay's room.

Inside was calm. The blue paint did do a nice job of making you feel calm and controlled as Lisa walked in the room. The walls were decorated with some art that Linds must have done. She wasn't that half bad of an artist. Didn't have the raw talent but it was interesting…they were of flowers, friends, family, happiness basically.

The couch and T.V was sitting on one end of the room with a window right beside it. Outside it was pouring rain as it was for almost half of a year. Opening a door, Lisa found the kitchen which was as empty and silent.

The bedroom was totally different as many photos were kept here and homework that wasn't touched. Lisa looked at one of the photos.

The one was her with a boy. He had blond shaggy hair and piercing emerald green eyes. His clothing style wasn't in Lisa's tastes but he was pretty hot the brunette had to admit. The blue eyed beauty looked at another and hung her mouth open.

It was of Linds in her Digimon form. Her dark blue fur was barely seen in the photograph since it was dark. Beside her was a replica of her Digital form. It was a supposed he as he had dark purple fur-tattered and messy…but those same emerald green eyes.

Another photograph was of Marianna, Luke, Lindsay, and Katrina all sitting together laughing and enjoying themselves…this was when they were only fifteen. Lindsay still looks the same though although slightly younger looking in her eyes.

Many others contained her with people from Japan and these twins that were named Ai and Mako (said so on the back). One boy had messy brown hair and wearing goggles. Another was a girl with cold violet eyes and a boy with blue hair and a calm expression….he seemed interesting Lisa thought smiling slightly. A true smile she thought.

One photo caught her eye the most. It was of a white figure with pure blonde curly hair. Her white outfit reminded Lisa of an angel-protecting and giving hope to her. The black figure beside her was flapping his wings and seemed the total opposite of the white angel. It was a male black angel with a purple mask over his face. Although something caught Lisa's eyes. The same green eyes…like the boy…and the imp.

Dumping a box on the floor, letters scattered and papers flew everywhere. Taking one she read quickly.

_Toots,_

_Miss you a lot. (If I find out anyone else is reading this I will personally take your head off) Hope you come home soon, I guess this writing stuff does come in handy. I was going to call you but I forgot your number. I love you and tell me what your up to…things are getting boring around here Linds…_

_Impy_

Lisa took another one and read it. It was a Messenger page.

_Lindenhope: Hey!_

_Impy: Yo_

_Lindenhope: You miss me still?_

_Impy: No_

_Lindenhope: Aw cmon! :)_

_Impy: No _

_Lindenhope: Fine be that way then I'll just sign off…_

_Impy: Wait! I miss you okay! Seesh :P_

_Lindenhope: Good I wasn't going to anyways that would be mean._

_Impy: Hows St. Kitts?_

_Lindenhope: It's good. I got Cam and Katrina going out same with Ally and PJ_

_Impy: …who?_

_Lindenhope: lol your just plain weird _

_Impy: Define weird at least I'm normal_

_Lindenhope: Yeah us being hybrids normal surreeee_

_Impy: Seriously! Hey listen I made another…_

_Lindenhope: ?? Made another what?_

_Impy: This is Mako now and Impmon made another song for you!_

_Impy: Stupid Mako…and yeah :s_

_Lindenhope: Aw, don't be embarrassed! Can't wait to listen to it! I bet it will sound wonderful._

_Impy: gee you think?_

_Lindenhope: Yeah! You always rock at music Impy more than anyone I know. Hey listen I gotta go I love you! Bye!_

And it ended there. Lisa looked from the message to the photos. She brought together in a daze the photo of the blonde boy, the imp, and the black angel…all of these had a connection.

_Lindenhope: Yeah us being hybrids normal surreeee_

What could Linds mean by that? Lisa wondered and looked through the papers until she found a newpaper article but it was Japanise…although a name stood out.

Lindenmon…Lindenhope…the same thing! Everything connected Lindenmon was Linds. Those three figures were Lindsay's lover! Lisa gasped and stood back. Looking at the white angel and looking at the necklace she found out that this…this was Linds! But how?

"Hold it right there!" a voice made Lisa pale and slowly turn around but as she did her heart pounded in and out of her chest. She was sure she locked the door…but that voice sounded familiar…

"Miss Rose?" Lisa asked in surprise seeing the blonde woman stand there…with a cat right beside her. This wasn't any ordinary cat as it stood on her hind legs and had huge gloves for paws.

Beside Miss. Rose was a white creature floating with a curious look on his face. Lisa gasped and crawled back. One Digimon shocked her…two were terrifying her.

"D-Di-Di-Digim-Digimon!" she shrieked and shielded herself like a missile was homing towards her. Miss Rose rolled her eyes.

"Please, don't act innocent Lisa. I know of the things you did to my cousin! How could you treat her like that! After how nice she was to you!"

"Why are you in here? Did you hurt Linds?" the white cat growled and Lisa trembled.

"Please, let me explain," Lisa sniffed as tears poured her eyes. She never wanted to be in this situation. She never wanted those creatures to hurt her! The brunette was lead to the kitchen table and Kari stood there frowning and crossing her arms.

"Talk Lisa." She commanded and Lisa started to explain of how she somewhat saved Linds from the cops killing her or dumping her body somewhere horrible. Kari wasn't impressed but then Lisa started talking more about Dave and Cassandra-Linds real parents.

"They aren't bad people," she began. "They were happy. Linds had so many friends, especially this boy named Ethan. Although just like my parents died at the D-Reaper incident, he died too. They were heart broken at how Linds was covering up her sadness so much. Many of their friends died at the hands of the D-Reaper and the two thought D-Reaper was a Digimon. Linds explained to me that it was a computer program of course." Lisa took a breath.

"They adopted me I guess since I must have reminded them of Linds. I don't see it but I try hard to get through everyday not blaming God or Digimon but it was so hard to see my parents die so easily…" Kari's expression turned into regret. Gatomon hung her head down low at Lisa crying constantly. Even Calumon had his ears down and small while wanting to hug Lisa.

"I believe that God will save us. I believe that God will make everything better. All that Linds' parents had to blame was Digimon I guess. Whenever they thought of God they thought of me and how great He was to bring me into their lives. Although, Digimon, they were a completely different story. When they said Linds died in Japan in a car accident I would never have known that she had actually turned into something that her parents despised-even feared. Being afraid of something can lead to be hateful even if it is a loved one. It terrified them so much to see Linds like that…it shocked them. It shocked them even more to see Uncle Mark dead and Aunt Erika in jail. Sometimes I think I'm to blame for this." Lisa put her head down as more tears slip off like crystal droplets.

"Don't say that." A voice said. Lisa looked up and saw Calumon hugging the poor brunette. "Jeri used to say that and she was almost eaten up by the D-Reaper. None of it was your fault Lisa."

Kari stood in awe at how Calumon comforted Lisa. His small body was holding tightly onto a stranger he barely knew. Even if he knew that she was afraid of Digimon he still reached out to her…he was a good Digimon for sure.

**Digital World**

In the tablet, unbeknownst to anyone the picture of the small white Digimon glowed a bright white light with a slight orange colour and the brick under it magically pushed itself.

**Human World**

Kari nodded her head towards Gatomon who just looked at her. A strange feeling came over the blonde woman. She felt like she could do anything including battle UltimateChaosmon all be herself. For once since Gatomon Digivolved into Anglewomon, the crest of Confidence started to glow.

"What is that?" whispered Lisa looking at the turquoise crest in awe. Never have she seen something this strange…well maybe Linds turning into a Digimon was just a bit stranger.

"You know, I think I'm ready for an adventure." Smiled Kari and Gatomon gasped and grinned.

"I knew you would come along! Let's go save Linds and the others."

"Wait for me!" cried Calumon and he sped out of Lisa's arms and went out of the building in a flash. Lisa rushed to the window to see the woman holding some sort of device and rushing somewhere.

The scary thing was that the cat- Gatomon was glowing a bright light and there stood a beautiful, flawless angel that seemed holy beyond reason.

Rain still poured down and Lisa looked at her reflection and smiled.

_I can still make a difference here._

"Thank you Mr. Penguin." Lisa said handing the keys over to the fat man. He grunted but then turned around."

"You, you don't hate them anymore do you?"

The question confused Lisa.

"Pardon?"

"Digimon," Mr. Penguin said looking down. "I guess people can change." And with that the door closed and Lisa stood shocked at Mr. Penguin's last words. Turning around she knew that she had done the right thing.

"I hope your okay guys." Lisa said thinking about everyone. Linds, Miss. Rose, Cam, Luke, Marianna, Ally, PJ, Katrina and the others they were with. She prayed to God that they would be alright.


	41. 15 Years Later

Authors Note: The italics in the chapter are flashbacks, NOT the story telling of the characters.

**Digital World**

"Get out of the way." Beelzemon said clearly. "Ya do not wanna get messed into this."

"We can't Beelzemon." Ai spoke in a grown up tone. "Ladydevimon is our partner too. As her Tamers we can't let her be hurt anymore."

"I will only say this one more time." Beelzemon spat with venom dripping from his tone. His gun was loaded and did not sway from his target. "Move."

**Elsewhere…**

A teen around fifteen walked into a section of his home. Looking around he found a huge tablet and drawings of several chosen Digimon…yea right he thought bitterly and threw a rock at the one angel Digimon.

Slowly it pushed in revealing another room. This startled the boy as he walked in with his tail lazily wagging behind. He always loved the smell of adventure. His eyes which were concealed by his shades but they stared at the platform with several Digimon markings all over. There at the side was a rusty old switch but curious, he pulled it back…

Beelzemon cocked his gun and was ready to shoot until Ladydevimon pushed Ai and Mako out of the way but Beelzemon already shot-and missed! Then a flash of light concealed the two and they were gone.

The twins were shocked at what happened in the time of three seconds. Where did they go? Looking at their D-Arks the compass went insane and spun in every direction.

"What-what happened?" Ai whispered but Mako shrugged.

"We should tell the others and get some help."

"Yea." the brunette agreed and they ran off towards where everyone was sleeping. They remembered the haunting image of Beelzemon's cold eyes. But they also looked hurt, same with Ladydevimon's.

Linds groaned while feeling the ground contact with her back. Another body-Ian's was on top of her but the pain in her head made her forget about killing him…everything then went black and numb as she heard two voices.

The man and woman were startled by the two bodies suddenly falling from the sky.

"This day seems to get better doesn't it?" The man asked his walnut eyes turning to the woman. She nodded and shrugged.

"Who are these guys? We should tell the others about this." As soon she looked closer at the two blonde teens she started to shake.

"Are-are they…" the man stuttered and flipped the bodies over and gasped.

"Ian…and Linds." Tears appeared at the adults eyes and looked closer. Curiosity claimed the two but nearly jumped out of their skin as Ian opened his intense green eyes. Groaning, he looked at his hand and just let it flop to the ground again. Great he was a pathetic human again…he wouldn't have been a human in the first place if Linds hadn't attack him and nearly killed him.

"Ian." A voice made him jumped up and growl at the two behind him. Suddenly Linds saw Ian and kicked him back down.

"That's what you get for trying to kill our Tamers you stupid asshole!"

"Hey! Cut the crap Paris Hilton look alike! Ya insults are gettin' more shitty and frankly ya getting' annoyin'!" The two stated another fight but the male adult grabbed a hold of Ian while the woman grabbed Linds.

"Hey! Hey! Cut it out you two." The man cried and was surprised how strong Ian was. By slightly, the man was stronger and cuffed Ian. Gasping, Ian tried to break free but it didn't work.

"I don't know what the hell got into you two but last time I checked you never fought this much." The woman cried staring into Linds' green orbs. Shrieking, Linds suddenly fell down and shook.

"Ai…Mako?" Ian stopped struggling and faced the twenty five year old Tamers who grinned.

"The one and only." Mako replied and looked at Ian. "Hey shorty sup?"

"Who-" Ian was about to reply and face Mako but he was taller than him! Falling down along with Linds they started to fight more.

"Great now you got us in the future or something!" Linds cried.

"Me? If you didn't go pick a fight with me we wouldn't even be in this mess ya dumb blonde bitch."

"Why don't you look in the mirror for a change? Then you will know who the dumb blonde bitch is!" Linds screeched as she kicked Ian in the nuts. He groaned in pain as he found that she had hit him in the weak spot. Ai grabbed Linds again and started yelling at her.

"Just what the hell do you think your doing?" Linds spun around.

"You remember what he did to me Ai!"

Wincing, Ai remembered when Ian kissed that horrible creature thinking it was Linds. Mako winced.

"Where are we exactly? When are we?" Linds asked desperately. She needed to get out of here with that-that-monster hanging down trying to get back the feeling in his crotch and glared at Linds. If looks could kill, Linds would be dead about twenty times.

"You are fifteen years in the future Linds. The horrible future actually." Ai replied sighing. Linds took this to actually get a good look at the twins who were now full grown adults.

Ai had grown up dramatically; her body was small and somewhat athletic. She was wearing ripped jean shorts and a tank top with an army vest over it. On her belt were a sword, a gun, and the familiar purple with white highlighted D-Ark. Her face had changed while her cute and chubby child like face had grown mature and her jaw line was visible. Her simple brown eyes were now full of tiredness and sadness.

Mako had a full body that was somewhat muscled but not like Ian's. His height however was another story as he grew to almost 6'5 feet tall while Ian was only 6'2 feet tall. His brown hair was greasy and messy just like Ian's and his brown eyes were tired. Surprising no facial hair was on Mako and he noticed that Linds was looking over him.

"Take a picture it lasts longer." He chucked in a somewhat nice tone. Linds was surprised that Mako still had that boyish charm to him.

The twins started to take their partners through the forest. Ian spoke up.

"Just where the hell are ya takin' us? And wanna get these cuffs off me?"

"Were not stupid Ian." Ai said turning back with an icy look in her eyes. "Until you and Linds calm down were not letting you two go near each other. Like it or not you two are stuck together as partners with us.

"What happened?" Linds asked. "Where are we now-well us in the future?"

Ai and Mako stayed silent and Linds lowered her head. Everything was so confusing.

"Just how did we get to this place?" Ian asked walking and wincing as Mako kept a firm grip on his shoulder. Mako loved the irony of being stronger and bigger than Ian ever since Ian sort of pushed him around when the Tamer was a kid.

"I don't know." Ai answered biting her lip but brightened as she came to a familiar cave. "You think Rika and the others are home too?"

"Let's hope not. She's going to kill us for not getting any of the stuff she needed." Mako replied and laughed. "And they are going to be a bit surprised of these two trouble makers."

"I am not a trouble maker. I'm older than you-" Linds spoke but Mako cut her off.

"Ah! Correction your only nineteen and were twenty five. So little sis I would shut your mouth." Mako replied letting his snotty attitude get the best of him.

"Technically, I'm not your sister." Linds replied dryly crossing her arms.

Finally Ian recognized the place they were in…it was the cave! The same cave that he found when they were stranded in the Digital World after D-Reaper. The Digital World with the Canadian Tamers was another time the cave came into view. Also it was the place where the tablet was found.

"Hey, ya live in here now?" Ian asked cocking his one head to the side. Mako nodded and shrugged. Ai spoke softly.

"It was a sanctuary…after what happened." She whispered and the twins were oddly quiet but a smooth voice suddenly cut into the air.

"Well, well what do we have here?" a familiar kistune appeared and Ian spun around.

"Foxy?"

Renamon suddenly stopped moving as her crystal blue eyes went wide. Rika's voice then cut in.

"Ai, Mako is that-" but Rika stopped at Linds made eye contact with the red head and she dropped the bowl she was stirring.

"Renamon? Do you see what I see?" Rika gasped. Renamon nodded. A chill swept over the two and sent shivers up their spines.

"Ai, Mako is this who we-"

"It's Ian and Linds…from the past." Ai explained. "Something happened and now these two are at each other's throats."

The area was silent until another head poked out. A familiar brunette stepped into view and a blue tiger Digimon tagged behind her.

"Marianna, Tiguramon?" Linds sputtered out and the two stopped while shaking.

"You-your-Lind-Linds?" Marianna stopped moving and stood wide eyed. "Your dead…your supposed to be dead…"

The moment was silent and Linds and Ian suddenly found the place quiet. This proved a reason why everyone went quiet when they found them.

"Wait! Back up here people! What the hell is going on?" Ian cried struggling with the cuffs but nothing worked.

"You might want to settle down for this." Ai said leading them into the warm kitchen where the aroma's of Rosemary, and herbs filled the area. The two sat down at the table and finally Linds spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"Okay, what happened to UltimateChaosmon?"

"He still exists." Marianna answered. "We tried facing that asshole."

"The groups kept separate after you two fought." Mako took over. "I went with you Ian, and Ai went with Linds. First the Royal Knights attacked…"

_"Let's do this! We don't need those Angels or Demons. It will be us victorious." Alphamon cried as he stood before UltimateChaosmon who was grinning madly before the Royal Knights._

_Katrina and Bowmon stood unsure, after all it was a week after PJ and Kunemon walked off. The duo stood looked at the others and had a look of regret on their faces._

_Cam and Agumon however were ready as ever along with Mangamon and Alphamon. Takato and Gulimon were reluctant however and still reminded the group of the prophecy. _

_Henry and Terrimon stood beside Takato and Gulimon agreeing with the idea but it was all too fast as soon Cam and Agumon made the first move._

_BIOMERGE DIGVOULTION_

_"Biomerge activate!" Cam cried._

_"Agumon biomerge to…" _

_Soon the white knight had appeared with his red cape blowing with the wind._

_"Omnimon!"_

_Katrina looked at Bowmon and with hesitation and one final thought of PJ and Kunemon took out her yellow D-Ark. Takato, Gulimon, Henry and Terrimon joined._

_BIOMERGE DIGVOULTION_

_"Biomerge activate!" Katrina, Takato and Henry cried._

_"Gulimon Biomerge to…"_

_"Bowmon Biomerge to…"_

_"Terrimon Biomerge to…"_

_"Gallatramon!"_

_"Crusadermon!" _

_"MegaGargolmon!" _

_The Royal Knights (and MegaGargolmon) charged towards UltimateChaosmon with their weapons out. Crusadermon had her ribbons ready. Omnimon had his sword and blaster out, Alphamon had his fists out, Mangamon had his attack ready along with the others._

_"Sheild of Just!"_

_"Sprial Masquerade!" Ribbonmon cried unleashing her ribbon attack. _

_"Suspreme Cannon!" Onmimon shouted with every ounce of justice pouring into the attack._

_"Manga Explosion!" Mangamon screamed as million bursts of light blasted from his body and made their way towards the evil villain._

_"__Digitalize of Soul!" hollered Alphamon with his attack ready and aimed at UltimateChaosmon._

_MegaGargolemon stood back slightly somehow not really ready to attack…something was horribly wrong. As he watched the scene unfold he saw that UltimateChaosmon stood there laughing as he conjured up some sort of shield. _

_"Guys! It's a trap!" the green Mega Digimon cried but the attacks were already unleashed and it bounced off the shield!_

_"Oh shi-" Omnimon cried but the attack was already bounced back at everyone creating a huge blast damaging everyone greatly. It only they had more help! With a cry of great pain, Mangamon and Alphamon felt their data being ripped away…and everything going black._

_What have we done? Takato thought as he separated from Gulimon. This was not good. They needed a miracle._

_Katrina moaned as she opened her eyes to see Cam right next to her. She gasped in pain as she sat up but her eyes went wide as Bowmon was on the ground nearly exploding into data. Actually all Digimon were ready to be dissolved into data. _

_"MegaGargolemon! Go get help!" Takato cried but gasped as Gulimon was crushed by one of the hands of UltimateChaosmon. It was like slow motion as the red dino Digimon slowly died away and Takato screamed. _

_UltimateChaosmon then shot MegaGargolemon a killing look and sent a blast their way. The Mega barely got away with it but it still damaged them greatly to separate. Henry got up with all his strength even though every once in his body was telling him to give up. He could feel blood pouring from his wounds and Terrimon nearly going unconscious. Running, he took off to find PJ-or anyone for that matter. He heard a scream and an awful crack that nearly made him want to throw up. Then an insane evil chaotic laugh ran both the Tamer and Digimon's ears as they ran…and ran…_

"…no one survived. Not even Henry and Terrimon since they died telling us the story. You guys were really mad then and then I guess made up your fighting. Then the Demon Lords got free and banded together even Lilithmon even though she was in her Rookie form…"

_One by one each Demon Lord fell into drizzling data. First Lucemon Chaos Mode died. Then some others including Lilithmon. The others including Luke, Bakemon, Marianna, Tiguramon, Ally, Gazimon, Deciliousmon stood shocked at the scene that was unfolding. The sky was a blood red, the grass was stained with data and slight blood from the humans. Deciliousmon grinned._

_"Time to fight now." Although Gazimon held her back._

_"No! Were important for the prophecy." Deciliousmon shook her head._

_"What good is it to tell what we already know? Face it Gazimon we can't figure it out anymore. We did all that we could."_

_"There has to be another logical way." Gazimon muttered while Ally stared forward._

_"This isn't right. None of this is right."_

_"I know sweetie, were going to get through this though." Marianna had tears streaking her face ever since she heard the deaths of the first group. Clenching her fists she looked at Luke to notice that he and Bakemon were gone. Gasping she looked at the two figures running towards UltimateChaosmon._

_"Luke!" she screeched and Tiguramon held her back._

_"No! Don't! I can't loose you either!" Tiguramon cried looking at Bakemon…all along she had this deep feeling for him and it was too sickening to watch him die then Marianna. She was all the Digimon had left._

_"Let's do this Bakemon! I had enough!" Luke cried unleashing his wrath and silver D-Ark. Bakemon had blood red eyes and growled._

_BIOMERGE DIGIVOULTION_

_"Biomerge actviate!" The brown hair boy cried and smashed the D-Ark between his hands before bursting into fog silver light._

_"Bakemon Biomerge to...."_

_Out of the fog appeared a cloaked Demon Lord with bat like wings and huge horns. His red eyes were the only thing visible along with his rough hands in gloves and slipper like feet._

_"Daemon!" he sneered and hissed in an evil voice. The last Great Demon Lord had awakened. UltimateChaosmon chucked._

_"Wasteful creature. Time to die!" he gripped Daemon and effortlessly he fizzled into data. Screaming Marianna fell to the ground weak._

_"LUKE!" she gave one last cry before turning into a complete wreck along with Tiguramon._

"…expect Beelzemon went… he…needed to protect you Linds." Mako said staring at her intently. Ai took over.

"Kyo, Max and Trevor also died then. They gave their lives so Rika and Renamon could escape."

_Max shot several pistols with his gun at UltimateChaosmon's henchmen. Tears poured from his face screaming._

_"You killed Lilithmon! I'll make you pay!" _

_Kyo growled before kicking UltimateChaosmon but then was thrown into a tree and died at impact. Trevor gasped and turned to Rika and Renamon._

_"Leave now!"_

_Rika scoffed and crossed her arms._

_"As if Trevor!"_

_Another blast and the trio ran behind a tee. Renamon tended to her recent wound and gazed her crystal blue eyes at Rika._

_"I can't do much Rika, were useless." _

_Rika turned to Trevor._

_"Get Max and C'mon!"_

_Another gun shot sounded and the trio ducked in case._

_"We can't! For once Rika stop being stubborn and listen to me!" Pulling Rika close and kissing her shocked her completely. Pulling apart Trevor turned to Renamon. "Get her out of here and stay out."_

_Renamon looked into Trevor's once quiet eyes and nodded. Picking up Rika she screamed for Trevor but he waved sadly and ran towards Max. Rika listened. _

_One shot…_

_Two shot…_

_Then silence…_

_"TREVOR!" Rika screamed before running out of the forest area to meet up with the others._

Rika started to shake while holding her partner dearly. The loss was still painful. Finally Marianna took over.

"It was down to us, Kenta and Marineangelmon, Tiguramon and I, Ai and Mako, Beelzemon and you, Rika, and Renamon. They were after you Linds because you had something that was really special to them."

_Linds glanced worriedly at her body. It had been a month since The Royal Knights had died with the others and she was still human in the Digital World not in the chaos zones or dead zones. More exact she was staring and holding her stomach close to her._

_Lately the young adult had experienced morning sickness, and felt suddenly very moody. Also her monthly visitor had stopped coming. All the signs were there…the question was should she tell everyone?_

_It was only a matter of time until everyone would ask questions. Especially Impmon who suddenly appeared beside her. The group took a break at an abandoned beach village where no one was to be found. Every single Digimon seemed deleted or in hiding._

_"Toots…" the purple Digimon glanced worriedly at Linds even though it was not like him. It wasn't like Linds to be so self contained. "I know a lotta us been though shit but we gotta get outta here. Back to the real world and stop this guy from ever coming back-"_

_"No Impy, that's not it." Linds said shaking her head sadly. "It's me. Something's…happening to me."_

_Narrowing his eyes Impmon stood now in front of Linds to look deep into her sea green orbs._

_"What is it?" he had a demanding tone to it and Linds looked at the ground._

_"I think I might be…" her voice trailed off and tears dripped from her eyes. Impmon stopped crossing his arms and felt a sudden prang of guilt. But looking at Linds clutching her arms tightly against her slightly bulging stomach his eyes went wide._

_"Ya not serious are you?" He weakly asked feeling his legs turn to jelly. She can't be at a time like this! Nodding her head she started to cry a little._

_"I'm sorry, I'm really am! I wish it didn't happen either but…I'm pregnant," the word sounded disgusting and repulsive even though at a time like this would be joyous. "I can't turn into a Digimon or anything…I'm useless."_

_The two didn't tell anyone else but stuck together more often than Impmon sticking with his Tamers. If anyone was asking about the belly Impmon would instantly get defensive._

_"Just shut up and leave her alone!" he growled. _

_Renamon soon noticed how protective Impmon got to Linds and how Linds seemed…sick and weak. Also she was eating more and putting weird things on her food. One time she noticed Linds putting fish and the eggs they found on top of each other._

_"Rika." Renamon spoke to her Tamer. "I don't think I should be bothered into this but do you not see Linds and Impmon acting stranger than usual?"_

_Rika glanced at her Digimon and nodded. "Yea, and I got an idea why. Gather the others expect Ai and Mako we need to talk to them."_

_It was the next morning when Linds woke up to almost everyone's faces._

_"Did you sleep alright?" Rika asked kneeling down beside her in a kind voice. Linds squeaked._

_"Yes, Rika." She paused while shaking. "Why are you being so nice all of a sudden." Ever since Trevor was destroyed, Rika seemed like a shell hardly popping in or out and when she popped in she would be angry._

_"I've gotten myself together and we need to ask you something…Impmon is being kept busy by Renamon and Tiguramon._

_"Chica, are you having a baby or not?" cried Marianna putting her hands on her hips in an accusing manner. Linds felt like her sweat had gone cold as ice, her eyes went wide and round like a full moon and she stuttered._

_"Wh-what-wha-what are you talking about?"_

_"LINDS!" hollered Beelzemon as he sprinted over to the defenseless girl and stood over her. "Wada want? I just got by fox face over there and now your askin' questions? Wada wanna know about her huh? Can't she have any peace just like the rest of yas?"_

_"Beelzemon," Linds whispered putting a hand on the Mega. "Games up, they…they know about the baby."_

Marianna frowned and turned to the male hyrbid. "We all took care of Linds for about eight months but then…somehow…he found out. You were furious when they found out what Linds had and yo-you tried to attack them but they killed you. You died Ian."

_Beelzemon growled as he, Tiguramon, and Renamon stood and crouched in a defensive position._

_"I thought we were safe!" snapped Beelzemon to the others. Renamon didn't look back at her Tamer._

_"Rika, it's him. UltimateChaosmon is here."_

_"Here? Now?" Linds asked coming into the room and clutched to Beelzemon's arm. "Beelzemon, you don't have to do this."_

_"I gotta toots." He muttered but his eyes went wide as she knelt down in pain._

_"GAH!" she cringed and held her large stomach. Breathing heavily she looked down then up. "We all have to-to get out of here!"_

_"Linds!" Ai and Mako cried rushing up to her along with Marianna._

_"Take deep breaths Linds." Marianna instructed with Tiguramon still crouched. _

_"Don't tell me it's time!" Rika cried clenching her blue D-Ark but Marianna retorted._

_"Your can't appoint a time for a baby to arrive! She's starting labor!"_

_Beelzemon growled. Another crashed was heard near the "front door". He turned around swiftly and picked up Linds somewhat gently._

_"What are you doing?" shrieked Linds. Beelzemon grunted back._

_"Makin' time and finding another way out. GET A MOVE ON!" he yelled to the group behind which consisted of Renamon, Kenta and MarineAnglemon. Everyone followed obediently and somewhat scared of Beelzemon's attitude. Usually he wasn't such a considerate mon. Most of the time he would just go ahead and start the attacking. Although maybe he changed…some of him anyways._

_The group came into a small room with a back door. Relieved he settled Linds down who was still moaning in pain. _

_"Shit this hurts like hell." She muttered while Marianna came to check her over._

_"It's not the best place to give birth, but it will have to do." Marianna thought everything over…it was all so fast. Was this like being a real doctor?_

_"Marianna, is Linds gunna be okay?" Ai asked tugging on the latino's ripped jeans. She nodded and started to talk and coach Linds a little before saying back to Ai._

_"Try to find me some water and some clean cloths. Also something sharp like-a knife." Maybe giving the twins something to do would make it slightly easier on her and Linds._

_Beelzemon looked at the door leading back into the danger and at Linds. Suddenly he went up to Linds and whispered something quietly in her ear._

_"Ya know what to name him right?"_

_Linds gave a shaky nod and he lightly smirked._

_"It's gunna be fine. Have a little faith."_

_And like that he opened the door and took off but others called him back. Although Linds was the loudest as she screamed his name under the pain she was in. An odd sensation of wetness occoured to her and she gasped as her water broke._

_"Shit." Rika swore looking out and already she heard grunts and bullets flying. Looking at Renamon, she pulled out her D-Ark and a card._

_DIGIMODIFY_

_"Digimodify! Digivoultion Activate!"_

_DIGIVOULTION_

_"Renamon Digivolve to…Kyubimon!" The Champion fox Digimon then appeared at Marianna and Linds' side._

_"We have to get going now!" hollared the fiery red head as she gently tapped the twins shoulders. They looked from the door that Beelzemon left and tears welled up in their eyes._

_"We have to find him." Mako said wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. "We got to find Beelzemon."_

_"You got to help Linds. Beelzemon can take care of himself." Rika replied putting each Tamer on Tiguramon. Turning to Kenta and MarineAnglemon she commanded._

_"You two have to Digivolve."_

_Kenta nodded and in flash Seraphimon was there. Marianna and Rika gently picked up Linds and put her on Kyubimon with a blanket underneath her. Sniffing she asked where Beelzemon was. Just as she asked a cry of pain echoed and there was Beelzemon thrown into the room extremely hurt. His data fizzled and crackled threatening to die. Ai and Mako tried to get off but Tiguramon already spead forward and Seraphimon already taken off ahead of everyone. Although Linds screamed his name reaching out for him._

_"BEELZEMON!" she used every ounce of her power to reach but he shook his head and in a flash...he was gone._

_"NOO!" she screamed as every bit of her heart shattered right then just like the data as it flew away peacefully. Nothing much happened later as she was taken out of the area._

_Later the group was in the same cave. Half of them were waiting outside which included Sykuamon, Ai, Mako, Seraphimon. Marianna and Tiguramon were inside with Linds trying to deliver the baby. The birth was successful at first but it turned ugly as blood still oozed and Linds whispered a name._

_"Leon."_

_Marianna gasped and went over to Linds and felt for a pulse. None._

_"Linds…LINDS!" she cried and started to slob. So many losses all at once. First her love, then Linds' love, now herself. Suddenly the curly brunette woman looked at the baby she had in her arms._

_"Leon…" Marianna whispered. "I geuss that's your name right?"_

_The baby over all seemed alright but as she looked closer she gasped. _

_There on his head were two black horns that seemed identical to the horns that Lindenmon and Hopemon had. A black metallic tail coiled around himself like Beelzemon-and the eyes. They were neither Linds' nor Ian's but a mysterious kelly green._

_"I guess we have to keep you safe then." Marianna said as she looked at Linds but she dissipeared! A sparkle of data entered Leon but the rest flew away. _

_Pulling herself up, Marianna and a crest fallen Tiguramon exit the room with the baby bundled up and said to the others._

_"She's gone…but the baby's name is Leon."_


	42. Leon

The moment was intense as Ian was quiet too. He gave his life for…for her? Why? She was so-so stubborn! So mean and cruel to him! Although, a prang of guilt swept over him.

"What about the Holy Angels?" Linds asked suddenly bright looking up. Mako spoke with hesitation.

"They were destroyed with the Royal Knights. Suzie and Lopmon were killed then too along with Deciliousmon, Ryo, Ally and Gazimon." His voice quieted down then and Linds winced at how much Mako cared for Suzie.

"Who-what did I have that so important?" Linds asked quietly. Ai blushed as she told Ian and Linds this.

"You, well…how can I put this simple…Ian and you were going to have…"

"You were pregnant with your and Ian's child." Renamon said finally cutting Ai completely off.

Suddenly a crash was heard and a couple of angry yells. Mako and Ai turned pale along with the others. Suddenly a new person that neither Linds nor Ian had ever seen, had entered the 'kitchen'.

He looked around fifteen, with jet black hair that was short and choppy. On top of his head however, were small ebony horns. He was tall around Ian's height and had some muscle. He wore a brown jacket with a fleece puff and a black shirt underneath. For his legs he bore baggy, ripped jeans and sneakers. Although his eyes were intense Kelly green that burned at Ian and Linds'.

An older version of Kenta poked his head out and apologized about keeping the kid in but the black haired kid growled.

"I wanted to see who was here." He stared at the blonde teens and grinned. "Another bunch of survivors. Great two blondes; look like stupid humans to me."

"Leon!" Rika snapped and gave a small slap to Leon's head. Growling and showing his fangs and his metallic rat like tail coiled around his waist.

"What?" Linds said looking at Leon and then Ian. Ian looked at Leon to Linds.

"Who are these weirdoes anyways?" Leon chuckled but no one replied as Ian and Linds both fainted.

"Well…I think they took that pretty well." Mako mused happily smiling and picked up Linds. "We can take them to some rooms. _Separate_ room actually. I can tell when they wake up they are going to fight more."

"So who were they Aunt Renamon?" Leon asked putting his hands on his hips clicking his sharp claws on his fabric. "They didn't seem that nice."

"I don't think I'm in the right position to tell you that Leon." Renamon answered.

"Leon upstairs to your room now." Ai said scooting the teen up and he pouted.

"What the hell? Why can't I see who they are?"

"Because I said so." Ai replied her anger getting the better of her. Leon was shoved harshly into his room and the room slammed shut.

Turning the knob, it was locked. Smirking, Leon had other ways of getting out. He started to concentrate and soon enough he shrank into his Digimon form. He was a replica of Impmon and Linds but with dark black fur with his kelly green eyes. He bore a white bandana and gloves. Using his devil like tail he unlocked the door and crawled out effortlessly.

No one really knew of Leon's Digimon side but he liked it that way. It was how he could get out so easily. Going into the first room was the one with the girl…her blonde hair and pale completion seemed opposite of Leon's normal form which he turned into.

Slowly, Linds moaned and opened her sea green eyes. They shot wide and sat up and stared directly at Leon.

"Relax chica, I don't bite." Leon chucked and put his hands on his chin, and smiled, revealing his sharp, perfect, white fangs. "So what brings you and your little boyfriend in the Digital World? Not a lot of people come down here anyway-swarmed with UltimateChaosmon's henchmen."

"I-I came from the past." Linds replied in still a glum mood. Was this truly her son? How crazy that would be? Her own son! She wasn't even a full adult neither did she look like a mom! She still looked like a fifteen year old girl! Anyways how could she have a child with that-that monster? He just went up and away kissing that stupid Digimon…although, he did chase after her and explain the truth. She doubted herself which made a lot of people doubt themselves.

"The past eh?" Leon crooked his head to the side. Honestly this girl was nuts so he played along with her past game. Getting comfortable on the bed, he then asked. "What's it like there? A lot of music? Games? Even those legendry MSN?"

It began as a small snicker…then into a giggle until finally the blonde was laughing her insides out. The bruises and cuts seemed to heal by itself as Leon gazed in amazement at the angelic blonde. What was she? Finally her laughing fell low and she gave a satisfied sigh.

"Aw, thanks that was just I needed." Linds smiled brightly feeling every single ounce of happiness reentering her again along with some faith and hope. This boy…her son just made her day so much brighter.

"What are you anyways? I never seen any human-" Leon stopped as Linds started to glow once again and shrink…into her Impmon self.

"Ah, I was wondering when I would change back. I was getting a little scared." Linds giggled and looked up at Leon. "Oh, my name is Linds by the way pleasure to meet you." She held out a sea green glove and Leon numbly took it.

"Your just like me!" he gasped and changed back into his Digimon self. This time Linds let out a shriek.

"Woah! This did not come with the package of being my son!" she made a eups sound and covered her mouth. This time the door opened and Impmon came in with several fingers lighted with flames.

"Finally I got outta those stupid cuffs." He grumbled. Looking at the black Impmon he groaned. "Don't tell me that's the kid!"

"Hey, the names' Leon imp!" growled Leon crossing his arms. This time Impmon's eyes narrowed while Linds looked at Impmon and rolled her eyes.

"Impmon, stop it. We are both in the same boat so lets settle our differences and work together to get back to our time. It doesn't help our kid is here either."

"Ya mean that wasn't a dream either!" shrieked Impmon mouth wide and hanging down. Leon then held his hands up in the air.

"Time out! Woah your saying that you guys are my real parents?" He looked at the two and shook his head. "You two are seriously whacked ya know that?"

"There is no way in hell that's my-my urgh! I can't even say it!" Impmon spat crossing his arms. Leon chucked and pushed him aside.

"That's nice little imp man. Listen I going to go hang with my bud, so if you peoples don't mind…"

Linds just crossed her arms and sighed. She knew exactly what was going to happen. And she couldn't stop it. Poor Leon, she thought as she saw Impmon nearly popping a vein.

Suddenly, as Leon was about to turn the knob, a long black hand grabbed his white bandanna and pulled him back. In second he was staring at a huge Mega Digimon with ruby red eyes, a purple mask, black biker outfit. Stuttering, Leon couldn't believe who he was seeing.

"Your Beelzemon!"

"Yea, and you're the guy whos gunna be sorry for messin' with me. I aint in the greatest mood kid."

"No, no listen!" Leon cried but soon dodged Beelzemon grabbing him again and changed back into his human form. "Okay I believe you Linds! Just turn into Lindenmon already!"

"What?" Linds asked but soon Leon turned around growling at Beelzemon.

"I didn't want to do this but you leave me no other choice." Leon then smirked before changing. He suddenly became on fire which gave the two parents a good scare and every ounce of his skin turned to bone. There stood a biker skeleton that was on fire.

"What the hell are ya?" Beelzemon gasped stepping back. Shaking his head he charged forward and started to attack but Leon opened the door and went through it to dodge Beelzemon. The duo started to dodge and attack while going down the stairs and past the kitchen where everyone was talking.

"What the hell?" breathed Mako as he and Rika swore.

"I thought those cuffs were impossible to get out of!" Ai cried. Mako shrugged.

"Well at least I thought it was."

Suddenly the duo looked at their purple and white highlighted D-ark. It was glowing pure white and soon a voice cried out.

"LINDS WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…LINDENMON!" a flash later a white blur past the kitchen and Ai and Mako grew pale.

"That was Lindenmon…Leon is going to freak."

"Leon is already fighting and he's in his demon form." Renamon informed while making her way towards the battle outside. After a silent moment of looking at one another to connect everything, the whole group raced outside.

Lindenmon was a little surprised at how easily she became her Mega form. Something Leon did to her…maybe if Leon did the same with Beelzemon he may calm down.

She flew out of the open door and caught up to Beelzemon and Leon easily. What did Leon do in the first place? It was like a Digivoultion but nothing like it at the same time!

Using her magical hands, she pulled the two apart and bent down at Beelzemon who grew pale-this wasn't good.

"Beelzemon…you have no idea how much trouble your in. Your trying to kill your own son now! What is the matter with you? I'm through with fighting with you! Okay! I'm sorry! Just stop it now!" collapsing on Beelzemon, she held him dearly.

"Lind-Lindenmon…" muttered Beelzemon. He suddenly felt warmth and regret wash over him…he was so stupid! The stupid chaos was doing all of this to him! Everything was so-so it was indescribable thinking back. Something was controlling him for sure along with Lindenmon maybe even everyone else.

"Uh am I interrupting something?" Leon asked putting a fiery hand on his hip. "Look Beelzemon! Just let it go man and look I got pictures to prove something. Ai and Mako themselves gave me these and I've kept them safe ever since."

Leon quickly returned to normal and pulled a picture out showing Lindenmon and Beelzemon facing Cybernet. They looked like they were cut out from the newspaper. Beelzemon looked at it carefully.

"Only Ai and Mako had this." He muttered and looked at Leon. Even he could tell the similarities such as the tail.

"Guys stop fi-oh." Marianna said settling down with the others as they saw the scene before them. Sighing, Beelzemon helped up Lindenmon.

"Sorry okay?" he muttered and she smiled and hugged him.

"It's okay, we have to find a way to make this future never happen-no offense to you Leon." Lindenmon declared and the others stood with blank faces.

"What just happened?" Kenta asked scratching his head.

"We made up." Lindenmon smiled and the others stared at Beelzemon.

"You heard her jeez what do we gotta do write it out or somethin'?" Beelzemon smirked at his Tamers' expressions. "Ya may look older brats but ya still have the priceless look of a kid."

And just like that the group went inside and enjoyed the rest of the night talking, discussing weird conversations. Although for Beelzemon and Lindenmon there was something that was odd. Leon's transformation.

"…and you should have seen the look on Ai's face when Leon made fire come off his hand as a little kid. I swear he had the same look as Impmon when he was about to blow something on fire." Leon sat there blushing like no tomorrow as Beelzemon and Lindenmon listened to the stories that Ai and Mako were telling.

"Wait a minute! What was that thing you did?" Beelzemon asked looking at Leon. Leon drew an eyebrow. "That demon thing you became…"

"Oh," sighed Leon and folded his hands. "Well, we don't really know but when I want to I can just change like that. It first happened a long time ago…"

_Leon looked around curiously as he was only ten years old. He felt lonely half of the time being by himself and having no one to play with. Auntie Renamon, Auntie Tiguramon, Uncle MarineAnglemon and Kenta were usually the ones to play with him but lately, they have been busy with something that was top secret. It was impossible to make Tiguramon or Renamon budge since they were the motherly type. _

_As he ventured out into the woods of the Digital World to play with someone, he forgot the stories that Ai and Mako told him of the dangers. Of how UltimateChaosmon took his parents and how bravely many Tamers and Digimon fought side by side. Even humans with out Digimon or vice versa did the same! _

_Then, it happened. He heard a noise-a cross between a laughter and a low growl. Leon wasn't a strong macho type unless he was trying to impress a cute Gatomon or something. He could make fire and that was about it without going to his pure Digimon form although that was a secret he kept from everyone._

_Turning around, and whimpering he gasped as he came face to face with a ugly Ogremon and it looked like it was ready to rip limbs from anything standing in it's way._

_With a yelp, Leon started to run with Ogremon hot on his trail. He jumped over branches, ventures into bits of dead zones and nearly ran into a chaos zone which was a huge mistake to ever go into. _

_Ogremon was still yelling incohernt words and bashing his huge club on things that Leon only stepped on moments ago. Using all of his will power, Leon ran faster and faster until his brain and legs lost track and he tripped over. _

_Searing in pain, Leon turned on his back and watched as Ogremon was ready to kill. His wooden and metal spiked club was high in the gloomy red sky and ready to pounce on Leon until he felt something unlock. It wasn't like he wanted to be saved but a slight moment there he felt angry, and not just any anger. _

_It felt like he was another creature, a creature of the undead and that can bathe in the hell and fire that The Seven Great Demon Lords created. Without control, Leon's fingertips had fire coming out but it licked and seeped onto Leon with out any regret. Leon was screaming for help and hoping this was a painless death but he felt the pain and power coming from the flames._

_With a mighty roar of pain, Leon was kneeling down and amazingly dodged the attack from Ogremon. But he felt lighter and looking at himself he saw why. His body had no skin or hair or muscle or blood. He was a walking skeleton on fire. The horns and tail were even bony and on fire. It was evil, but power that he had never felt before…what was going on?_

_It was fairly easy to beat Ogremon with a blast from his hand fire deleted him but Leon didn't collect. Something was just not right about it aside from the fact that Auntie Renamon forbid him collecting it. It was permanently killing the Digimon and something he shouldn't be a part of._

_I wish I can change back Leon thought missing his old form and like a wish and unbelievably he changed back. Stunned, Leon just stood there for moments. Finally he rushed out and went to tell Renamon of his amazing experience._

"It was nothing like Digivolving but just being a different form. None of these Digimon laws work for me," Leon shrugged with a bitter look in his eyes. Something told Lindenmon he wanted to belong somewhere…She could relate to him too. From being different from the very beginning such as when she became cursed, to now. She was different and wanted to belong in one special place. Lindenmon was determined to give Leon a place like that.

Rika, and Marianna (who oddly worked well together nicely) were preparing some dinner. Tonight's menu was pasta and meat balls. When Lindenmon asked where the food came from Marianna laughed.

"There is a supermarket a couple of miles from here! We took everything! I swear the Digital World is the strangest place I will ever visit."

"There was a message from Yamaki about ten years back to…" Mako said sighing sadly. "We told them everything and about Leon. Although before they could reply we were cut off."

"So they know now?" Beelzemon asked crossing his arms. Mako nodded slowly and his brown eyes stared at him for a couple of moments.

"Yea, Jeri and Kazu have to be crushed. Along with everyone else and families."

"And I don't think Mr. Wong is able to make another Ark." Rika called. Renamon appeared once again.

"He probably is still in an emotional state losing his two children."

"Yeah, I think I can know how he feels." Lindenmon said shakily looking at Leon. "It already feels weird being a parent."

"Excuse me but we were the parents!" Ai and Mako cried.

"Who was the one who changed his diaper!"

"Who was the one who fed him?"

"Who was the one-hey I fed him too!" Mako cried. Ai shook her head.

"All you fed Leon was pizza pockets."

"Hey those were good actually." Leon quipped in but the glare from the twins earned him a pout.

"And you two are still fighting." Beelzemon mentioned with hand on his cheek and elbow on the table.

Lindenmon giggled and gasped as Rika was about to drop some dishes but with her invisible hands she caught them.

"That was close." Kenta commented. "I stopped counting after the tenth dish that she broke." Rika glared daggers at Kenta who shut up right then.

"So when are we gunna fight back?" Beelzemon asked. Tiguramon replied icily.

"We are not going to fight back."

"What? I thought when we had some more help we can go back!" Leon cried. Mako and Ai scoffed.

"There is no way in hell we are letting you go Leon."

"Aw, why not? These guys can protect me!" whined Leon. Putting a hand on his shoulder Lindenmon spoke softly.

"Uh, Leon listen I think everyone just wants to go home…"

"This is my home though!" Leon retorted. "I was born, raised and grew up here!"

The boy had spoken a good point. It had been home for many Digimon including Renamon and Tiguramon.

"There is nothing left of the Digital World…only chaos." Renamon spoke to Leon crossing her arms and had a cold icy stare. Actually everyone but Lindenmon and Beelzemon had a cold icy attitude.

"Everyone lost someone I know but we have to fight for what's right." Leon replied frowning.

"Heh, ya sound like a Knight saying that shit." Beelzemon said. "Listen kid, ya gunna like it better in the Real World, unlimited food, hardly any guys stronger than ya although that can be a drag…" Beelzemon trailed off as he started to stuff his face on the pasta.

"Well, at least Leon has table manners." Lindenmon sighed happily as Leon nudged some food into his mouth. She didn't feel like eating, just too much stuff going on. She wanted to know everything that happened to her son.

"There is one thing that bothers me." Marianna finished sitting down. "Beelzemon, why did you name him Leon? I would have thought Lindenmon would be the name giver."

"How am I supposta know?" He shrugged and continued eating while Lindenmon thought.

"Leon…Leon…Leo…Leomon." She brightened. "Was it because of Leomon?"

Beelzemon immediately stopped eating and became quiet. Looking down he then started to leave upstairs. Looking down in sadness Lindenmon looked quietly down.

"I guess that's why."

"Leomon? What does my friend have to do with this?" Leon asked with an eyebrow up.

"Leomon is your friend?" Lindenmon asked curiously and in disbelief.

"Yea he should be here any-ah there he is!" Leon cried jumping out of his seat and rushing to the entrance. Lindenmon followed and Marianna jumped out of her seat wide eyed.

"What are you so high strung about?" Rika asked but Marianna shook her head.

"Lindenmon wait!" but it was too late as Lindenmon let out a shriek.

Bouncing into the dirt she stood wide eyed and filled with tears. Crawling back she looked at Leomon before her.

He was a lion human Digimon with golden fur and mane. He had brown ripped pants that held a sword at the back. His chest has fur on too but you could still see the muscle. His eyes were a deep brown too. Although the thing that scared him the most was his voice.

"Hey Leon, what's up with this chick?"

"Nah, be cool that's my mom."

"E-Eth-Ethan?" Lindenmon shrieked in question. Leomon frowned.

"How did you know-oh hey Marianna! Hey guys and…biker person?"

Beelzemon stood wide eyed at Leomon before him. Was this the same Leomon that he killed?

"Oh boy this is going to be awhile." Moaned both Marianna and Rika who was looking at the shell shocked Beelzemon and Lindenmon.

"So your Leon's mom eh? Nice to meet you uh"

"Ethan don't you recognize me?" Lindenmon whimpered as she took Leomon's paw that was offered to help her up.

"Sorry, but most call me Leomon. I haven't been called Ethan since…D Reaper." Leomon said sadly.

"It's me Linds." Lindenmon said looking at Leomon's deep brown eyes.

"This is Ethan? As in Ethan Colons?" Beelzemon cried but then looked down. "Not Jeri's partner…"

"Linds-what? Linds was one of my friends…oh my God…Linds is that really you?" Leomon cried open mouth in shock. Lindenmon nodded shakily.

"In the flesh…well Digital Flesh. The name now is Lindenmon"

"What the hell happened to you? Don't tell me D-Reaper got to you too!" Leomon cried. Lindenmon simply looked at Marianna.

"Why didn't you tell him where I'd been?"

"I didn't think he would seriously believe me. And he just remembered a few days ago too! The last time we saw him he went off trying to think."

"Oh and I'm over that Marianna thanks." Leomon smiled a bit and faced the biker. "You I still don't get. You're a Beelzemon correct?"

"Yea, that's the name." Beelzemon muttered looking down. "I thought ya were someone else."

The tense Lindenmon hugged Leomon gratefully. "I'm so, so sorry for saying those things to you! Before…you died."

"Oh that? Phew! I was over that Linds! When I woke up I at Primary Village and I got reborn and everything! Ever since I was looking for a way to get back to my family. Man I missed a lot huh?"

"Oh you can say that but me and Beelzemon are fifteen years behind. We kinda came…from the past." She smiled lightly and Leomon turned pale.

"Your not serious are you?"

"Afraid I am. One minute Beelzemon and I were fighting next we were on the ground looking at our Tamers at twenty five years of age."

"Tamers? You're a Digimon to someone?" Leomon asked. Ai and Mako replied while holding up their D-Arks.

"Yep were the Tamers to them! Although, as long as wecan remember these two were a pain in the ass a lot."

"I was a good girl!" Lindenmon replied sticking out her tongue.

"You chased us-oh wait that was Beelzemon."

"Ya guys cut my hair! Last time I checked neither of yous were hair dressers." Beelzemon replied to Ai's statement.

"Okay before you guys go all brawl on me…Lindenmon who's your husband then?"

"Uh the guy behind me over six feet and dresses all black." Lindenmon replied grinning at Beelzemon who looked away blushing.

"Uh, okay that's an interesting combo. I was wondering where this guy got his fighting spirit from and obviously it wasn't you."

"Okay, OKAY! Leomon man stop talking to my mom like that and let's get going."

"Okay, okay Leon hang on. Well, it was nice seeing you again. I better get going. And don't worry about it Lindenmon."

"Take care of him please and be back before dawn!" Lindenmon waved and looked back to see Beelzemon just staring at her. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Your takin' your parentin' way to seriously." He muttered waving a hand back. Lindenmon floated beside him.

"You are taking it way to easy! You should spend some quality time with your son." Beelzemon then shuddered.

"Toots, the words quality and my name are never gunna be put together in the same sentence. Got that?"

"Crystal Beezy." Snickered Lindenmon and Beelzemon glared.

"It's Beelzemon! No Beezy, no Beelze, and not Be Dawg!"

"Be Dawg?" Asked Lindenmon and then burst into waves of laughter. "Oh-hahahha-my-hahahah-God-hahaha-that's freakin' hilarious…" she kept laughing as he stumbled upstairs as Impmon. Lindenmon changed back as Linds and sat at the table wanting to learn more. About Leomon, about Leon, about everything.


	43. Old Friend, New Enemy

Linds was still scared and sad for her and Eth-Leomon. She wanted to help him a lot but he already done most of it. It seemed he was alright. If only she could find him in the past she thought and Renamon stood behind her.

"Thinking still?"

"Yeah." Sighed Linds. "It's all happening so fast, I don't think I can keep up with everything. Am I meant for this much?"

"Everyone has a purpose. Your curse was given to you for a purpose; almost everything happening to you Lindsay has a purpose. When that time comes you know what to do with the things that you have found." With the mysterious answer, Renamon left leaving Linds more clueless than ever.

Impmon lay on the bed trying to sleep but something wouldn't let him. Was it because of all that happened? Or was it something else? It was a strange feeling inside him like he needed to protect someone but not Linds, or anyone in the house. Maybe Linds was right. Having a son…can change you.

The purple Digimon shook his head furiously. He couldn't change! Too much changing had happened. From him falling in love, to turning into a human, and even having a son!

He sat up and pulled the blanket aside to reveal the Digital World but it was a desert. The night and stars still shone but in the distance several chaos zones and dead zones-although more chaos then dead were around.

"He's still out there." A voice said behind him and he turned to see Tiguramon. Her amber eyes looked deep into his emerald orbs but Impmon turned around.

"And he killed so many people…I really liked 'em too. If it wasn't for them I would probably never met Linds or even be alive.

"They may be dead," Tiguramon said trotting to his side and sitting down. "But as long as we have memories with them they will always be with us. As long as I think of Luke and Bakemon and the times Marianna and I spend together those two are still in my heart."

Impmon simply nodded not even going to say anything. She had a clear wise point. Just like Renamon. He turned to her.

"Your just like Renamon ya know that?"

Tiguramon gave a small chuckle. It was shy, but light hearted as she spoke.

"We seemed to be so much alike that we couldn't stand each other. But after we lost both of our friends…we just put our differences aside and worked together. Man would that stupid UltimateChaosmon be scared if he saw Sukyamon and Sinorcheatahmon in their wrath before…but now we just have to get home. Maybe we can go back…but not now we have no courage left…"

"Maybe ya just need some from others." Impmon replied sitting on the window still, one leg up and another laid out. His arms dangling over his body in a lazy way.

"Maybe…your wiser than you think." Tiguramon replied as Impmon's eyes began to droop, and sleep overcame him.

"So, how did they get here?" Leomon asked turning to Leon. The black haired teen shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know?"

Leomon grunted and crossed his arms.

"Say, didn't you do something right before they came here?"

The hybrid look up at the dark sky and gave a moments thought.

"Yeah. I did. I was exploring the cave that was part of our house and there were these weird tablets on it. But I pushed one of them and there was this weird chamber…

_Leon explored the chamber a little more after touching the switch. He felt a little odd after he turned on the switch but nothing happened. It was probably broken he thought as he stood up in the middle of the platform. _

_Suddenly he heard voices calling his name. Ai and Mako he thought and sped off not wanting anyone knowing where he went. As he came out Uncle Kenta stood there._

_"They told me to keep you busy. Someone is at the house."_

_"Who?" asked Leon._

_"I dunno." He replied but started walking. "C'mon Marianna wanted us to go the store to get some of that brownie stuff."_

_But Leon didn't listen as he sped off for the house. With Kenta giving a huge sigh and fixing his dirty glasses, he wondered how he was put in charge of keeping him busy._

_"Pi." MarineAnglemon said comforting the dark sea green man. He nodded._

_"Yeah, we should catch up to him."_

Slowly Leon and Leomon turned to each other.

"Do you think…"

"I wouldn't be shocked." Leomon replied and the two started to run back. Since them being both Digimon the speed was incredible as they made it to the house.

A black figure loomed over the place. Grinning he looked at it.

"So their here. Payback time."

The figure bug like with ruby red eyes. He was small but could amazingly go to speeds almost comparable to the speed of light. Using his wings he floated up to window. Looking in he saw a purple imp sleeping.

"Impmon…" he muttered and went to another window. There a dark blue imp was sleeping. "Linds…" he frowned at his 'ex friend' sleeping. As he searched the house he found everyone but Leon the child he had to capture. Looking back at Linds he thought this would be a good start.

Linds felt a mouth clamped over her mouth and she screamed. There above was a bug like Digimon. She struggled but he quickly had her in his arms and binded by white sticky string.

"Quiet you stupid hybrid." He muttered but all of the sudden Impmon was at the door growling.

"Hey! Get away from her!" he growled but the bug Digimon moved away.

"I don't think so." He taunted and put out a hand.

"Sprial String!" white sticky string covered Impmon but he wasn't going to let that get to him so easily.

"WAKE UP!" he hollered in the house. Changing into Beelzemon BM, he sped off after the bug Digimon. What was so familiar about him?

Soon everyone came out and saw the battle unfold. Rika, Marianna, and Kenta all looked at each other and nodded.

_BIOMEREGE DIGIVOULTION_

"Biomerge Activate!" cried Marianna

"Biomerge Activate!" hollered Rika.

"Biomerge Activate!" yelled Kenta.

"Renamon Biomerge to…Sykuamon!"

"Tiguramon Biomerge to…Sinorcheatamon!"

"MarineAnglemon Biomerge to…Seraphimon!"

Soon three new megas were there battling the kidnapper and he was shocked by all the sudden attacks that came his way. From bullets to boomrangs, they were giving him a hard time to stay afloat.

"Crap…" he muttered as he dropped Linds and started to go down. Using his wings he made the fall less harsh. Sukyamon spoke first.

"Who are you?"

Others nodded and Beelzemon picked up the small blue imp.

"Ya okay?" he asked and she nodded while burning the white goop off her. She nodded and turned to the strange Digimon.

"You should know by now guys." The mon spoke and this time another voice joined in…Kunemon.

Soon it all connected…everyone was dead…expect for someone they had completely forgotten.

"PJ." Sinorcheatahmon said silently.


	44. Turning Back Time

"PJ?" Rika asked turning to the jungle princess. The Mega nodded. Linds gasped and rushed forward.

"PJ! You're alive! Why were you trying to kidnap me?" Beelzemon mentally slapped himself at Linds' questions. He had a good idea what was up with PJ.

"Let me guess punk, ya made a deal with UltimateChaosmon . Your services, for a little power. Why though huh? Don't make the same mistake I did." Beelzemon said shaking his head. "It aint worth it."

"What does he mean?" a voice came from behind and Linds turned to find her son standing there with Leomon.

"Leon!" cried Linds and she went over to him.

"Well this makes everything better. Master doesn't know how you two are surviving Linds and Beelzemon but Leon is going to be deleted now."

"What?" gasped Linds turning to the evil Digimon. "Why do you want to kill our son?" Beelzemon growled.

"Because he made a goddamn deal with that asshole for some power. How do you like it now? Stay away from our son if ya know what's good for ya!"

"Son…" murmured PJ with Kunemon. His eyes widened and he laughed.

"AH! The day goodness and evil came together when a child of both sides was born! That child is important. Do you have any idea how much power he could have? He would make a great companion for our journey to the Real World."

"I had enough!" Leomon shouted and started to charge. "Stay away from my friends! Fist of the Beast King!" throwing his attack, PJ knocked it away.

"Fool! You have no idea who I am! I'm DiFlymon!"

Ai got out her D-Ark and scanned him.

"DiFlymon, Mega, special attacks Sprial String and Poison Dart." Turning to Linds she smirked. "Ready for old times?"

"PJ…" Linds frowned. She didn't want to fight him…

"PJ this is your last chance!" Marianna shouted getting out her fan. Everyone was getting their weapons out and Ai and Mako brought out pistols and swords.

"You think your gunna fight?" Beelzemon asked and Mako shrugged.

"We handled ourselves for fifteen years, I think we can do this." He muttered and turned to Leon. "Keep a distance but fire away."

Leon crocked his head. "Demon form?"

"Yep!"

With a flash of fire there he was and he chuckled in a demonic voice.

"Time to kick some ass."

Ai slipped a card in and there stood Lindenmon. Whispering to herself she said this carefully.

"I'm sorry PJ…Kunemon…"

And the fight began.

PJ had already taken care of Ai and Seraphimon by using his Sprial String but Beelzemon and Sukyamon got in a nasty hit with both of their attacks.

"Beelzemon, Lindenmon take arial!" shouted Sinorcheatahmon. "Me and Sukyamon will handle from the middle. Leon and Mako free the others."

She's like a leader now Beelzemon thought along with Lindenmon and DiFlymon. Leomon brought out another Fist of the Beast King attack.

"Linden Blossoms!"

"Chrona Distroyer!"

"Fire Claw!" Leon shouted and a claw of fire came sprialing towards DiFlymon.

"Gale Boomrang!"

"Spirit Strike!"

All the attacks took a nasty damage to DiFlymon as he fell to the ground weak. Although he chuckled, he blew a horn and several dark creatures surrounded them. Everything else was a blur as they attacked and got a good hit on everyone.

Lindenmon looked at Beelzemon who was struggling. She cut most of them in half spilling guts and gruesome parts to the ground. Her attacks were lethal, but made such a mess. Leon couldn't believe how vicious her mother could be.

I gotta tell them how to get back he thought looking around. He had to set everything right.

"Yo! Come with me!" he cried and got Lindenmon and Beelzemon out of the battle.

"What are you doing?" Lindenmon cried but Leon cut her off.

"I know how to get you guys back. Before you came I did some weird switch thing and that probably made you guys come back here for some reason. Maybe you were in the right place at the right time- I don't know but we need to fix everything starting with that PJ guy over there. If we save him maybe we can save a lot of people including you two. Then…maybe I wont be a orphan." He turned his head down and Beelzemon smirked.

"Kid, you may not look anything like us but sure as hell look like us. If ya know how to set things right then I'm right behind ya." Lindenmon looked back at Leomon who was fighting.

"Ethan…" she whispered before leaving with the rest of the group. Others were wondering where the trio were going but Renamon spoke loudly.

"Leon is going to fix things. We have to keep DiFlymon and the others busy."

The trio went through the door way into the cavern where all of the pictures of the demons, angels, and knights were. Some were pressed others weren't but all of them were not glowing like they were before when activated.

"I think it was because I wanted to see you guys." Leon spoke slowly going through the cave. "When I was in there, I made a wish and I wanted to see you guys."

"A Diginome could have been in there." Explained Lindenmon shrugging, "But if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have known this would happen in the future."

Beelzemon looked at the drawings. They made more sense now. There was Lindenmon, Cherubimon, those other two Megas, Seraphimon, and two others…who were they? Looking closer he could see it…the white puffball.

"Calumon…" breathed Beelzemon. Lindenmon and Leon turned to see Beelzemon glued to the wall.

"Who?" Leon said.

"Lindenmon, Leon, Calumon is a Holy Angel…and so is that other chick." He pointed to a Holy Angel wearing green amour with a cross on the skirt portion. Her face was mostly covered and she had beautiful golden wings.

"That's Ophanimon. Mega Digimon, attacks are Sefirot Crystals, and Eden's Javelin." Leon said automatically. His parents just simply looked at him.

"She was a friend of mine. Hey just because I look human doesn't mean I go out with some of the other mon."

Lindenmon just simply shook her head while Beelzemon scoffed.

"Okay, right anyways over here there's Gallatramon, Onimon, Alphamon, Crusadermon, and Mangamon. And here is me, Daemon, Lucemon CM, Lilithmon, and those other guys…" he muttered. "We have to get back and set things right. If all of us just stuck together then we could have actually got this guy." Beelzemon turned to the others. "Lets get this over with."

Lindenmon nodded and they rushed to the chamber. Leon looked around and he twitched.

"You hear that?" he muttered. Lindenmon nodded.

"Their heading our way…the others…" she shook her head and stepped on the platform. "Beam me up scotty." Smiling she blushed at the two's agape expressions.

"Get serious toots." Beelzemon grunted as he loaded his gun ready to attack. Leon looked everywhere for the switch and gasped as he found it. With quick reflexes he pushed it but not before one of the black creatures pushed Leon. A whining sound was made…Leon gasped as a blue shield protected the trio from the black creatures.

"Is it happening?" cried Lindenmon looking around but all of a sudden she landed on the ground floor.

Beelzemon groaned and got up looking around. No longer was he in the cave but in a forest. Something bumped into him…twice.

"Be-Beelzemon?" he spun around to see two little children…his Tamers.

"Were back!" Lindenmon cried wrapping her arms around Beelzemon and the Tamers. Shocked Mako cried what was going on.

"What?" Ai cried. "You two were fighting! Just a few seconds ago! We were running to get help!"

"How did you get to be Lindenmon all of a sudden?" Mako asked but looked astonished.

"We got over it Ai." Beelzemon said but looked around and swore.

"What? What?" the twins cried and Lindenmon called out.

"Leon! LEON!" she screamed and started to look around frantically Beelzemon did the same.

"Damn, where is that kid?" Beelzemon cried. "He came with us right?"

The duo seemed lost for a moment. Their son helped them out a lot. Just as they were about to let their heads down a voice popped up.

"MOM! DAD!" Leon cried and rushed over to them.

"Mom?" Ai whispered.

"Dad?" Mako whispered. The two just stared at their Digimon wide eyed.

"Ai, Mako? Man is that you?" Leon cried.

Beelzemon then shook his head and looked at the Tamers.

"Ya see, things happened while we were gone. We found ourselves fifteen years in the future and everything was pretty bad. UltimateChaosmon was the ruler and we were dead- I mean Lindenmon and me but we had a son and he helped us gettin' back. Now we gotta find PJ before he makes a real stupid mistake and before the Royal Knights start to attack."

The whole explanation seemed to stun the Tamers for a second. Although they just nodded.

"I thought you had to get married to have a kid?" Ai said to Mako. Lindenmon gave an annoyed sigh and used her hands to pick up her Tamers and Leon.

"Just try to find PJ and Kunemon."

Beelzemon started to fly with them but looked down in surprise at Kenta and the others looking for everyone. Max, Lilithmon and Kyo were grouped calling out his name.

"We will come back later Beelzemon. But now we got PJ and Kunemon to stop."

As they passed they found the Royal Knights grouped together walking like a war battle. Swooping down they stopped them.

"GAH! A Holy Angel," cried Alphamon and turned to Beelzemon and spat, "And a Demon Lord."

"Hey don't you go mess with my-HMPH" Lindenmon covered Leon's mouth and Beelzemon just rolled his eyes.

"Grow up ya stupid mon! I'm on your side. Gallatramon, look you need to know that going for battle is not right! We gotta find everyone then battle."

"What do you mean?" Crusadermon asked. Ai and Mako took over.

"We don't know what happened but we are all going to die if we don't do what Lindenmon and Beelzemon are saying. Where is PJ?"

"PJ?" asked Omnimon and shrugged. "He left all fussy and stuff. I guess he just can't keep his cool"

Henry stopped and looked at the child that Lindenmon was covering. "Who is that Lindenmon?"

The two Mega's blushed at this question and stammered.

"Well-uh ya see…"

"Ya know..um-well..crap." Beelzemon muttered and nearly punched Mako for spilling the beans.

"That's their son Leon! He came from the future." Mako turned to the shocked Lindenmon and Beelzemon. "What?"


	45. Realization

"What?" Henry said.

"What?" Takato cried.

"What?" Cam muttered and then burst out of laughter. "HAHA, oh that was great Linds. Ah, you just dressed up someone and made all of this." Lindenmon slapped Onimon with her invisible hand.

"Get real Cam!" She said and looked down as she explained the story others were shocked and some were numbly nodding their heads.

When it was over, Leon spoke.

"Uh, guys we gotta find PJ," he looked at the Royal Knights. "Guys?"

"Gulimon." Takato said. "Do you have a feeling that what their saying seems to make sense and what we were doing was going to be wrong?"

"Yeah Takatomon…I feel that."

Galletramon turned to the other knights.

"Listen. We know that were are not powerful to fight UltimateChaosmon. We just not. But, if we get the Great Demon Lords and the Holy Angels together then we will stand a chance. Deep down I think that the one reason we have been fighting and splitting up is because of Digital World it is now in. Chaos. No rules and no harmony." The leader of the Royal Knight spoke his wisdom towards the others and it started to make sense…slowly but it became more clear. The air around them seem to lighten up and the sky was starting to clear…it was all becoming order. Things were starting to become normal…no more chaos.

"Woah." Beelzemon and Leon said at the same time looking around them.

"Holy shit…I feel like a jackass right now." Cam muttered and Agumon agreed. Omnimon turned to Lindenmon.

"Okay, I gotta apologize to PJ now! Before any of that happens. I seriously don't want to die."

"Well then…let's go find him." Alphamon said and held out a thumbs up to Galletramon. "It's a good thing your so open minded, it's something we should all be."

The Royal Knights seemed to be more forgiving now. Not as strict or as harsh but a more noble and humble type. They didn't want glory, they wanted success now and to vanquish the evil UltimateChaosmon.

"OKAY CAN WE NOW GO?" hollard Ai and Mako tugging on Lindenmon and Beelzemon. "God…"

So indeed the group went to find the others. First they came across the group in the cave where the tablet was. There they found out everything in a flash.

"So Linds" said Ally slyly. Marianna just grinned while pulling the Mega away from the group. "When did you and Beelzemon happen?"

"What?" blushed Lindenmon brightly. "Guys you think I'm actually going to tell you that besides…I'm still a virgin."

"Wait…how is that possible?" Ally asked. Marianna glared.

"You mean you and Beelzemon havent…"

"No!" cried Lindenmon turning red as a cherry and looked down. "I mean we were gunna but I kept chickening out after that dance incident."

The two girls cringed at the time where Lindenmon nearly got raped. That still sent shivers down Lindenmon's spine.

"Just wondering…if he ever hurts you tell us." Grinned Marianna and Ally. Lindenmon just rolled her eyes.

"Right like my finance would ever-." Lindenmon clamped her mouth shut and cursed madly at her mistake. They never really talked about it seriously…would she get married to Beelzemon?

But her thoughts were cut off abruptly as Marianna and Ally screamed…loudly.

"What-what?" Luke, and pratically everyone came to them. Marianna spoke with a huge smile.

"Lindenmon and Beelzemon are getting married." Lindenmon threw her hands up in the air and tried to get by unnoticed but everyone simply looked at her and Beelzemon who were caught in the spot light.

"Aw, shit." They both muttered. Ai and Mako tilted their heads to the side long with Leon.

"They arnt married?" Leon asked. Ai shook her head.

"No, and I thought they told everyone."

"Guess not." Replied Mako grinning at the blushing Megas.

"Aw that is so sweet of you Beelzemon, you got her a ring and everything." Joked Terrimon and Beelzemon simply glared.

"How could you have spilled it?" Beelzemon muttered to Lindenmon. She shrugged.

"Everything slips when you have two physco chatters around you…its like gravity." Lindenmon explained lips pursed and trying to keep calm. "Look we should go find PJ and the others."

Although the group was moving fast and looking for everyone else, murmurs were going around and Beelzemon, Lindenmon and Leon were in the spot light.

"Were famous now!" cried Leon sarcastically. Beelzemon shrugged.

"Not for the right reasons kid. I swear to God if Terrimon throws another joke at me about this I'll shove his head up-"

"Beelzemon." Warned Lindenmon and looked at Leon.

"…yeah." Finished Beelzemon but thought about the alternative.

Soon Kenta, MarineAnglemon, Lilthmon (who had gained all of her power to Digivolve to Mega again), Max, Kyo, Suzie, Lopmon were found and joined the group.

"That kid looks like you two" said Max stupidly. Lilithmon widened his eyes at Beelzemon.

"Lucemon wont like that. Having relationship with a Holy Angel."

"And I give cause…" trailed off Beelzemon and grinned at the fifteen year old. "You gotta see this kid fight! He's just like me."

Everyone seemed happy now and in a chit chatty mood. No longer were they divided and separate into their groups but Lindenmon's friends were talking to Takato or Rika or Henry and even Kyo, Max and Trevor. Some people noticed it but they were too busy with who they were talking to or looking for PJ.

"There he is!" someone cried and sure enough a figure was standing in front of the young adult.

"I can grant you power PJ." Said the cloaked figure. Kunemon kept tugging PJ in desperation.

"PJ no! Don't listen to it! Please PJ!" he cried but suddenly the mysterious man was knocked down by Crusadermon.

"Score one for Crusadermon." Grinned the Mega and turned to PJ. Katrina spoke.

"PJ were sorry! Don't accept anything he said."

"Guys?" muttered PJ and looked around. The group was huge as he looked at everyone. "Woah. Is this everyone?"

"No." replied Lindenmon. Lilithmon took over.

"We need the rest of the Demon Lords," Lilithmon looked at Luke and Bakemon. "Including you two."

"Us?" Luke asked and turned to Bakemon. "Were a Demon Lord?"

"Yep. And we need the rest of the Holy Angels…and two in the real world." Said Lindenmon hold her head down. Where are you Calumon? Kari? Gatomon?

The group looked around. What were they going to do now? The mysterious man suddenly laughed. Everyone jumped and looked at him. Slowly the man began to grow arms, many, many arms and soon UltimateChaosmon was there grinning like no tomorrow.


	46. The Final Battle

"All of you are here…prefect! I was going to use PJ here to kill you but this will do." Before anyone could move, an arm sped fast as lightening and into Beelzemon.

"DAD!" Leon cried. Lindenmon gave a gasp and her eyes widened. Ai and Mako rushed over to him as the arm pulled out. The black angel gave a grunt and fell to the ground.

Various screams and curses were sent all over.

"Oh my God."

"Shit." The trio muttered and they stared at the evil Mega with hatred in their eyes. They were best friends those four.

"Beelzemon, hang on." The twins cried tears flowing down their eyes along with Leon who gripped onto the Mega.

"Dad…" he muttered. Sure he only knew him and his farther acted kinda stuck up but he was a good mon. Fun, and…and-oh he couldn't keep his thoughts straight!

Luke, who was in front shook with wrath. How dare he? How dare he just simply kill of a friend like that? Marianna, his baby could be next. Looking at Bakemon.

"Bakemon, I don't know how, but I need to Biomerge with you." The ghost looked at him and nodded.

"You need to consternate your wrath Luke. You're a Demon Lord with me channel it." For once the ghost Digimon was serious and wise. Luke nodded and closed his eyes. Feeling something stirring inside himself, he gasped and opened his eyes.

_BIOMERGE DIGIVOULTION_

"Beelzemon." A voice called.

The rebel Mega opened his eyes and looked around. Where was he? Everything was black and looked like an endless void. But as he sat up he saw something he thought he would never see.

There in front of him, sitting down was Leomon. Not Ethan for sure but the once Digimon he killed.

"Leomon?" sputtered Beelzemon and struggled to get up but everything felt numb. Leomon nodded and narrowed his eyes. "Am I dead?"

"No. You are on the brink of death. A cross path if you want to say. I've been watching you." This made Beelzemon stop panicking and look at him.

"You saw everythin'?" Beelzemon asked and the lion Digimon nodded.

"Yes, after you gave your life for Jeri I felt a little sympathy for you but as you started to care for Linds…it was starting to make clear that you had changed. No longer were you cold hearted and selfish. You had a heart and you felt loved and gave love. Not in the most noticeable way." Laughed Leomon and smiled. "But you gave it."

"Uh, thanks." Muttered Beelzemon and he stood up. "How do I get back? I gotta go back."

"You will but I think someone else wants to talk to you." Leomon disappeared. "And tell Jeri I said hi will you?"

"Beelzemon right?" another voice asked and Beelzemon spun around to meet a boy with golden hair and dark brown eyes. Ethan Colons.

"Your Ethan arnt ya?" Beelzemon asked putting his hands on his hips.

Ethan laughed. "Yep that's me. Hey, can you explain to Linds that it's going to be alright? Leomon over there kept me informed and we want to cheer you on." He paused. "I loved Linds… a lot but now I know she moved on. That's what I want for her. To be happy. And you two have a son I see." He grinned slyly that made the Mega blush. "Hey, it's okay dude it's cool."

"Anything else?" asked Beelzemon annoyed clearly of Ethan. He thought for a moment and lifted his eyebrows with a 'oh' expression. Reaching into his pocket he threw something at Beelzemon that glowed a bright purple.

There in his hands was a crest necklace with a diamond in the middle. Beelzemon looked at it then at Ethan.

"That's the Crest of Life. Your going to need that to beat down UltimateChaosmon. It will make you stronger. Take care of her!" All of a sudden Beelzemon was alone but a force pulled on his chest and he was lifted up wards as everything started to grow bright and sounded filled his ears.

"We can't beat him like this!" cried Sukyamon to Galltramon. He growled and shouted to the air.

"Why isnt anything going right?" he hollered but something did answer his call. It started as a low horn but got louder…and louder and finally everything stopped and looked towards east.

There were four figures standing there. One appeared to be like a witch with a broom and messy grey hair, another appeared to be a huge demon covered in shackles, another seemed to look like a rather large alligator and finally there stood Lucemon CM grinning like no tomorrow.

"That bastard!" cried Daemon laughing. "He's alive."

"Score one for us!" hollered Onimon and hi-fived Gallatramon.

"What happened to Beelzemon?" the alligator called. Everyone faces fell and looked down. Soon UltimateChaosmon laughed.

"Hes gone! I destroyed him! There is no balance or law to save you now."

"That's where ya wrong!" screamed a voice.

There everyone turned with a stunned expression, Beelzemon holding a Crest smirking. Everyone could tell in his mind he had just scored a point for himself.

"Beelzemon." Lindenmon, Leon, and the Tamers hugged him and he smiled a little.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," he paused and screamed at UltimateChaosmon "And lookie here! I got a crest! What's that gotta say for ya huh?"

"He's screwed." Sang Kyo, Max, and Trevor.

"You may have the Royal Knights gathered and freed all of the Great Demon Lords but you only have three of the Holy Angels!" His shriek of laughter proved to be a huge attack as everyone was sent flying back. Sukyamon grabbed Trevor while Lindenmon grabbed Leon, Ai, Mako, and Beelzemon. Deciliousmon who was edging for a battle grabbed Max, Kyo and several other people who couldn't Digivolve or were easily blow away from the impact.

Kari and Gatomon were falling. The wind blew through them as they reached a clearing where a huge Digimon was fighting tons of small ones. She looked at Gatomon and her eyes grew in surprise. Her Digimon was glowing.

"I remember." She spoke softly. Her body started to grow as she talked. "I was a great Holy Angel. An original but after we defeated UltimateChaosmon, I nearly died if it wasn't for being turned into a Digi Egg. Even then the Ancient Ones told me I needed a partner to unlock it." Wings sprouted out of her and Kari felt herself glowing. "Kari, will you help me beat this guy?" Gatomon's blue eyes stared at Kari and she nodded unsure.

"I will." She looked down. "I need that power to help Linds out."

The two smiled, held hands and finally everything changed as Calumon flew above them.

_BIOMEREGE DIGIVOULTION _

"Biomerge Activate!" screamed Kari as she spun around with her tourquoise D-Ark and finally burst into light.

"Gatomon Biomerge to…"

There everyone stared at the sky at the huge light and UltimateChaosmon seemed pissed.

"Not her."

"Ophanimon!" her voice echoed everywhere and several Digimon and humans gasped at who was there.

"It's Calumon!" some cried.

"Kari and Gatomon Biomerged." Breathed Lindenmon smiling like no tomorrow she also added to her Tamers. "That's my cousin."

Finally two more Holy Angels appeared from the clouds. ClavisAngemon and Mangnadramon were there holy as ever and ready to fight. There UltimateChaosmon's vibe of energy was drowning in everyone elses.

There was everyone, Galletramon, Sukyamon, MegaGargolmon, Justimon, Lindenmon, Cherubimon, Sinorcheatahmon, Daemon, Lucemon CM, Beelzemon BM, Crusadermon, Onimon, Ophanimon, Leon (in his demon form), Flymon, Sanglupemon, ClavisAngemon, Mangnadramon, Lilithmon, Mangamon, Alphamon, Seraphimon, Deciliousmon, Calumon, and the other four Demon Lords who stood together.

UltimateChaosmon felt the power of balance overwhelm him. No, this was not his time yet. He wasn't going to go down without a fight!

"Give it up UltimateChaosmon!" Gallatramon shouted stepping out in front of the others.

"Your in a corner." Daemon hissed his ruby red eyes flashing in anger and wrath.

"We will protect the ones we love and do anything to stop you." Lindenmon finished. The trio were leaders of each group but had no clue what was going to happen next. Everyone was soon glowing a bright light, from the purest white that Calumon produced, to the pitch red that Galletramon had. Each of them had flown into UltimateChaosmon like a bullet. Hope had shot through, Life had shot through, Confidence had shot through.

And just like that it kept coming and coming and soon speckles of dark matter began to rise and float away. Soon it all stopped. Everyone was amazed at how much power was being sucked from them. A lot of Digimon had a hard time keeping their forms up.

"Just a little longer guys!" shouted Rika.

"Momentai!" gritted Terrimon and Henry grunted in response.

"No…" UltimateChaosmon moaned as more and more speckles of dark chaos floated away. Soon dead and chaos zones disappeared and soon a huge mirror appeared in the sky where all of the specks were floating to.

Only his head was there and it was producing more screams than ever before if it had a body it would be flying-struggling to be free but it couldn't. And he was gone…just like that.

The lights stopped coming from everyone and it was like a huge bright light when everyone was normal. Several Megas' were in their Rookie stage such as MarineAnglemon who turned into Patamon.

No one knew this would happen, no one as a ray of chaos beam struck back in a last attempt. Who it hit though however was a shocker.

Takato stood there speechless as it stunned him. There wasn't blood, only data since he became data in the Digital World. Screams, gasps and cries filled the air.

"Takato!" screamed Gulimon holding his Tamer as he twitched to the ground. Several Tamers were on their knees shocked as to what happened. No one noticed that hideous laugh that UltimateChaosmon cried before the window closed and the mirror was sealed. Forever was that monster sealed.

"Takato…" Impmon whispered. His gloves were clenched, not another one he loved. Why was there so much pain in his life? Couldn't he have just one moment of pleasure?

"No, it cant happen!" shrieked Rika as she came to her best friends side. Gulimon was weeping like no tomorrow as Takato's ruby eyes glistened and dulled.

Linds stood there speechless, she had to save him! But what was there to do?

Impmon looked at his hands and the crest he had in his palm. The crest of Life…life? The memory of reviving Linds came into mind. How a same attack had struck her and nearly killed her…wait! That was it!

"Linds!" shouted Impmon and grabbed Linds shoulders. "I need your help."

"What?" asked Linds numbly.

"I gotta ask you this. Do you want to be a Digimon?" he asked quickly…Linds stood for a moment confused until Impmon yelled again.

"Yes, yes Impmon I do now what is this about?" she screamed earning looks from half of the group.

"We can still save him, get over here." The purple imp dragged Linds with Ai and Mako tailing behind. Calmly after taking a deep breath, he put his hands on Takato. Linds gasped and so did Ai and Mako.

"Linds, Impmon what are you doing?" Rika shouted but Leon held her back.

"Let my parents do it! It's not like we have any other plans…right?"

Everyone was silent as Linds understood the idea. Give her and Impmon's human forms for Takato's life. It just may work.

Silence. Silence was what Linds and Impmon needed as they concentrated on reviving Takato…they felt all of the kindness the boy shown and how brave he was to be a Royal Knight. How brave he was…hope and life needed to help him out.

Everyone gasped and Linds and Impmon opened their eyes to see themselves human, it was like a last glimpse at each other before their bodies shattered into specks and their Digimon forms were there once again. The specks turned into lights and entered Takato…then nothing happened.

"Dammit work!" Impmon cursed loudly and to answer his que, Takato took a huge breath of life.


	47. Aftermath

Swearing, gasps, cries of joy filled as people gathered and took a great look at the young brown haired boy. Magic had occurred there. Courage, life, and hope had helped him out and everyone went to aid Takato.

Ai and Mako hugged their Digimon tightly.

"You did the right thing." They both said to them. Impmon seemed happier than Linds. She looked at herself.

"I'm a full Digimon now." She breathed. No more would she see herself as the blonde cheery human. Now she was another replica of Impmon with dark blue fur, sea green eyes, cross on her tummy, sea green bandana and gloves.

"Linds…" there Linds looked to Salamon (Gatomon's rookie form) and Kari. For a moment they all stood looking at each other then finally hugged.

"Kari, thank God your alright." Linds sobbed holding her dear cousin close. She had been like a sister for the past half year. Salamon even had a few tears coming down her eyes at the beautiful reunion. Several people looked at the trio hugging close.

"Who is that?" Trevor stared at the blonde woman.

"That is Linds's cousin. Her last family." Rika finished and looked to him. "Do you think it's really over?"

"Yes. I know if it wasn't." Ryo came and punched Rika lightly. "Nice skills wildcat."

Trevor smiled and laughed slightly at Rika's nickname. No longer was he superiorly jealous or have envy filling his mind but he felt friendly with the two being friends. Even though Rika was annoyed a small smirk appeared on her face.

"Your not jealous anymore are you?" Renamon appeared by Trevor's side. Trevor wasn't suspired at the fox Digimon's appearance but simply nodded.

"He's harmless. Just wants Rika to notice him." He replied.

"Takatomon! Where did you go?" Gulimon hugged his Tamer and clung on to him with no end. Takato took a few more breaths.

"I thought I had died! Who saved me?" he muttered and looked towards Impmon hugging his Tamers and then Linds crying to her cousin.

"Impmon and Lindsmon did some glow thing and they turned into their human forms but then it shattered and went into you!" Gulimon's explanation made Takato's head spin so Henry cleared it up.

"They used their curse for a good use to save you Takato. Now their full Digimon."

"Impmon sure must be happy about that." Terrimon quipped up.

The trio of the Black Ace band seemed sad now. No longer was Ian there to screw around with them or play his amazing guitar solos. Without the blonde hybrid, things were just murky like dishwater.

The Demon Lords, Royal Knights, and Holy Angels that were not part human all gathered to meet each other.

"I'm Lilithmon." Introduced the 'demon of lust' as she held out a claw hand to Calumon who seemed scared at first then started to circle around her in a joyous mood.

"Oh boy more friends!" he cried in happiness.

"ClausAnglemon huh?" Lucemon said shaking hands with the angel and smirked. "Names Lucemon." Lucemon CM mode had now became just plain old Lucemon with holy wings and bright blonde hair. His child like appearance made some of the Digimon tense but then relax as he stated that he only kills when he gets mad.

"The battle's over." Sighed Deciliousmon. While everyone was putting their power in, no one had seen Deciliousmon having the time of her life killing all the black creatures that came in her way or the other's way. With a blink of an eye twenty would fall to the ground deleted and absorbed. Turning around she found no more reason to be there. And no one noticed the pink haired Deciliousmon walk away and roam the Digital World in search for a purpose…

Leon stood there and looked at his parents. They were so different. His mother came from a human world while his dad was a rouge Digimon. Looking down he was glad he came back to the past to help everyone out. Suddenly, the hybrid looked down upon himself to see himself fading.

"What! AH!" he screamed and Impmon and Linds were at his side agape.

"What's going on!" cried Linds holding Leon's hand and looked up at him. "You have to go back don't you?"

"Go back where?" Impmon said confused beyond belief. Everything was happening so fast. First Takato nearly died then his own son was disappearing.

"To the past." Leon smiled and looked at the Tamers, Digimon, and humans looking at him. "I did all I could and I don't belong here. I'll be back you'll see." Leon winked at the two who blushed and nodded.

"I don't want you to go," Linds said tears flowing freely down her cheeks but then let go of his hand. "But I think your going to anyways."

"Bye mom, bye dad." Leon whispered and soon disappeared. Several people said their sorry's and regrets but the two only looked at each other and gave a small smile only their Tamers could notice.

"Sis," Mako spoke. Ai turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"I have to do something, hang on and keep everyone busy." Mako felt something tugging on his heart. Sure he was only a ten year old but it felt like if he didn't say this to her he could never say it. Soon he was face to face with her. Suzie.

"Mako, hey!" The girl was holding Cocomon, Lopmon's lower form. Blushing she looked at him in a questionable stance. Mako then couldn't do anything. He was frozen like someone put tape on his lips to pronounce his kiss on her. It turned out that he started to talk to her about the final battle. He would wait until things became more clear, and more sensible.

It was like a heard as everyone slowly started to move away. No one really knew where they were going just wanted to get away from the place.

_Wait…_

Everyone turned around at the majestic voice that was spoken. There emerging from the mirror was several Diginomes that turned into cloaked figures with their bodies covered in the gold robes.

"We are the ancient ones." One proclaimed floating in their glory. "We have saw what you had sacrificed Lindsay and Impmon." On cue, Linds, Impmon, Ai and Mako came out of the crowd.

"Uh, thanks." Impmon said rubbing the back of his head. Linds simply smiled.

"Although you are now full Digimon we would like to free you from your curse," one said and soon they threw their arms out like a big hug. Squares that were sparkling zoomed right into Impmon and Linds who gasped. Their bodies were being pulled up to the sky.

"Whada doin to us?" Impmon cried. Linds felt everything getting sleepy and she closed her eyes.

"Don't resist it, just close your eyes." One commanded and soon Impmon's struggle ceased. The two glowed brighter and everyone gasped as they started to change. Their three fingers changed to five, their fur turned into blonde hair and skin, His black bomber jacket, baggy jeans, and black muscle shirt was back. Her skinny jeans, light blue top with a white tank top underneath.

"Open your eyes, Lindsay, Ian." The voice commanded and the two stopped glowing.

"Oh my God." Several gasped. Marianna's eyes sparkled along with the Canadian Tamers. It was silent as Linds looked at Ian. Ian looked at Linds. The moment was cut off by the two hugging each other deeply.

"Were back." The blonde girl whispered but gasped at Ian age…he was older! Ian noticed that Linds was more older too.

"You are both now twenty in human years." Proclaimed one of the Ancient Ones. "And you may freely transform into your Digimon selves or human selves."

"Sick." Whispered Cam pounding with PJ who was holding Kunemon while Cam was holding Koromon.

"We aint cursed huh?" Ian said and then smirked before glowing and transforming into Beelzemon. Looking down at himself he grinned. "It's over."

Linds smiled and went to look up but they were gone. So was the mirror where UltimateChaosmon was held.

"So," Ally said and everyone looked at her. "What do we do next?"

Back in the human world, everywhere it stopped raining. The water stopped all of a sudden and Mr. Penguin poked his head out. Now the sky was clear blue like it hadn't rained a day at all.

"Stupid weather." He muttered and went back in to watch his Boston reruns.

The Demon Lords went back to their castle hoping to reorder their dark world. Lucemon was the leader since Luke and Bakemon refused to leave their world for the title as the leader. They needed to be with Marianna and Tiguramon at all times.

The two Holy Angels went back to their place to restore the peace and light there and accepting the entire secondary angel Digimon that were scared away before.

Finally the Royal Knights went back to their castle which was located near the central Sovereign palace. Although they tried to take Takato and Gulimon to join them they refused along with Cam, Koromon, Katrina and Bowmon.

And for the next day everyone was together figuring out a plan. Takato, Rika, and Henry with their Digimon had the most experience and started to figure out ways to get out of this world. It had been months since they had been in the real world.

The hideout with the in ground water chamber that held the tablet became a head quarters. There everyone was kept alive with the food, the water and made beds from the grass and leaves they found from the trees.

**Human World 10:00 am Hypnosis Headquarters**

"We got it." Smiled Daisy as she clicked a few programs open. "We have set several portals open to the Human World. We had traces from several Tamers and they all have portals there. If they go in it then they would appear right here at the headquarters."

The explanation left the parents happy and excited. Jeri and Kazu were even happy to hear the fact that everyone could be coming home that day. As they waited for hours no one appeared.

Then it happened. It was a girl with a tiger like Digimon. She coughed and looked around confused. Then another was a boy with a ghost like Digimon.

"Woah a Bakemon!" Kazu cried rushing to the boy but was knocked aside by Suzie and Lopmon.

"Suzie!" screamed John Wong as she picked up his little girl who was now dirty, covered in scrapes and smelly.

"Hey daddy." She smiled obviously exhausted. Soon one by one everyone was reunited.

"You left another note on the FREAKING coffee machine!" screamed Kenta's farther who ignored Kenta's reasons.

Takato and Gulimon were welcomed warmly as well as Rika, Renamon, Henry, and Terrimon.

The trio, Max, Trevor, and Kyo were looking around and seemed to be pulled into a corner by the blonde Yamaki.

Linds, Ai, Mako, and Beelzemon came next. Then Kari and Salamon with Calumon clinging onto Kari Rose.

"Calumon!" Cried Jeri as she tossed Calumon around and looked at the woman with her Digimon. "Thank you for taking care of him."

Surprised, Kari could understand her. Nodding she replied with a small welcome.

Tai and Marie both sobbed on Ai and Mako while giving Beelzemon and Linds confused looks.

"Why are only one of you human?" Tai asked curiously. Linds smiled as her once human form changed into Ladydevimon.

"Because were no longer cursed." Beelzemon replied changing back into Ian as easily as snapping his fingers. Ladydevimon returned into Linds and the two grinned.

The Canadian Tamers stared at the two adults talking to Linds.

"So that's Tai and Marie huh?" PJ asked. Katrina nodded.

"Must be. They look nice enough."

"Luke, I'm so tired." Marianna moaned lying on her boyfriend who only grinned.

"Well I think we are across the world from your bathtub."

Rika then looked at the poor Marianna and then thought of what Ryo said.

_"You haven't even taken the time to get to know her…"_

I haven't Rika thought looking down and then back up. Walking away from her mother, she went over to the Canadian Tamers and stood in front of Marianna. Sighing, the Latino girl asked her what she wanted.

"Look, if you needed a place to stay, your all welcome at my house…" Rika muttered feeling a bit torn from her pride to help people that loathed her out. But it was the right thing to do. Marianna gave a confused look and then smiled.

"Okay chica, whatever you say." Cam hugged the fiery Tamer.

"You rock!"

Rika only blushed by the cocky Cameron as the group was being leaded by her to get to their house ASAP became they all smelled.

Everyone was reunited and happy. Once the whole story was told the adults were speechless, most were shocked at Linds' and Ian's explanation to the future but they didn't tell everything…which included Leon.

Takato looked towards the duo who saved his life. They are perfect for each other he thought and looked at himself. Maybe I have changed, maybe I'm older but I'm a better person now. Hey, I'm a Royal Knight now and I saved the world more times than a superhero in a comic book!

Love, friendship, and family pulled them through this and it will continue to pull them through hard rough obstacles of life.

"Takatomon! I'm hungry!" Gulimon whined and Takato laughed.

Yep, things were back to normal.


	48. Reunion

**Nine Years Later…**

"Takato! Hurry up or you're going to be late!" a voice called and Takato quickly knot the tie and grabbed his briefcase. Rushing out of the door, he stopped at his wife and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"See? I'm early." Takato said and looked at Gulimon wolfing down on his breakfast. Calumon was with him trying to eat as much but the Tamers knew it wasn't going to happen.

"If I didn't call you, you would have been late." Jeri smiled at the twenty five year old. "How's the project going?"

"It's going good. The boss likes my ideas so far so I'm showing him my other five packages." Takato held out several folders with several drawings of Digimon. Takato was chosen to work for Hypnosis which was not only in charge of wild Digimon but creating nice, calm ones. Occasionally, Takato was called to deal with some Digimon but most of the time he was the main artist for creating the cards and such.

Jeri and Takato had been married for two years and were expecting their first child. After the ultrasound they realized it was a boy.

"Can we call him bread?" Gulimon asked crocking his head to the side but Takato and Jeri only laughed.

"I like that name to! Bread! Bread!" Calumon would jump and fly around the home in West Shinjuku.

"Don't forget Takato the reunion tonight!" Jeri called as Takato left. Jeri had become a therapist for children. Today was her day off though as she was going to clean half of house. Although Takato's office in the house was off limits since as Takato put it 'was clean enough to walk through'.

"Well, Mr. Matsuki. I think I like…these drawings." The boss said handing out a piece of paper Takato created. The ex goggle head looked at the drawing and beamed.

There was Lindenmon and Deciliousmon-like ying and yang. The two were Mega Digimon that were now going to be official cards. Lindenmon had her bleach blonde hair and sea green eyes. She had sparkling white missile toe wings and she was holding hands with Deciliousmon the red eyed, pink haired, black horned Mega.

"Good choice." Takato said and left the office in a glad mood. Now he had to get to the reunion and meet up with Gulimon, Jeri, and Calumon. Takato gave a warm kiss to Jeri who blushed and they all went to the portal to the Digital World.

Henry Wong entered Hypnosis with his black suit and with Terrimon on his shoulder. The twenty five year old waved to Yamaki and he sat in the office at the computer.

"Any outbreaks?" he asked. Terrimon yawned.

"Henry, there hadn't been any outbreaks in a month! Give it a rest." The green and white Digimon hopped down and met with other Digimon that their partners worked at Hypnosis. After all the company was a very famous place and sanctuary for all Digimon unless they were very violent.

Henry smiled at the woman across him and the two started to do a deep scan of the Digital World. There he spotted a few portals but they would lead up to the North Pole which not a lot of Digimon could survive.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang and he answered it carefully.

"Yes?"

"Henry! Don't forget the reunion tonight okay!" the voice said on the other line. Although the voice seemed distracted and in the background was screaming and cheering going on. For a moment she started to yell at the background and it grew less quiet and more talking.

"Reporters?" Henry asked. The voice made a sound.

"Yeah. I swear to God their getting more like vultures as time goes on. Ugh! Look I gotta get out of here I'll talk to you later okay? Don't forget." The bright cherry voice click off and Henry looked at this watch. Only a few more hours of work and he would be there right away.

Things in his life were going good. He was single, great looking and had an amazing job which was Yamaki's part since he loved the serious personality Henry showed. Living in Nonoyoko which was an hour drive to work, Henry lived in a nice apartment in the upside of down. Today was the reunion and hopefully everyone was going to be there. He hadn't seen everyone in so long, he wasn't surprised if he saw little children being there either.

Rika Nokada yelped as someone hugged her. Turning around she glared at Trevor who held a few flowers in his hand. Being a photographer had its perks of being off a lot but did her boyfriend had to scare her so much?

"Sorry Rika you just get so cute when you jump," Trevor said shyly and held out flowers. "Would these calm your wrath?"

Rika went soft and smiled as she took them. Pecking them on the cheek, she grinned.

"You ready for tonight?"

Trevor gave a huge sigh and nodded. Actually he was glad to being able to see everyone but there was one person who he wasn't looking forward to and it was Ryo. He went out with Rika after the incident and for about two years until Rika caught him kissing another girl. There Trevor was with her and they had begun their friendship over slowly and finally stared dating for a year now.

The two were living together, Trevor was going to College along with Rika and this was their fourth year. Rika was earning her certificate in Photography and Trevor was becoming a producer for music. It had been awhile since the Black Ace broke up but their hit single had become a radio favorite for almost a year. Once awhile 'Precautions' would still pop up now and then.

They both lived in a small humble apartment and did equal amount of chores. Rika handled the dusting and cooking while Trevor handled laundry which was a task in itself since he was always getting his clothes dirty from doing stunts.

Trevor fumbled quietly with the small velvet box in his pocket. He was going to ask her the question now as they were having a small lunch. His heart started to pound, was he going to accept his proposal? As he knelt down he took it out, opened it and gave a small shy smile.

"Rika, will you marry me?" The ring was simply amethyst on a gold ring. Several diamonds and sapphires decorated the gold ring.

It wasn't like those movies where the moment was a huge parade. It was a nod from Rika and then she laughed while hugging her finance. Why wouldn't she marry the guy? He was attractive, sweet, and always there for her. Besides with out him she wouldn't have taken up photography.

Marianna Gilliss walked into the home tired and depressed. Today another child had passed away from Cancer. She had taken up her job as a nurse and was now working in the child ward. Suddenly two brown haired children came and hugged her.

"Mommy!"

The Latino smiled warmly and hugged her two children. It was typical that she and Luke had married when they turned twenty. After that, they went through with their jobs and had children. Now they were living perfectly happy.

Luke was at the kitchen with a small smile on his face as he kissed his wife deeply. The twins gagged at the scene and giggled. Marianna gasped and knelt down to one of her children.

"Adrianna! Did you stick a crayon up your nose again?" Marianna stared at the four year old girl and nodded. Sighing she took it out and gave a scolding. Tiguramon came trotting up and said a polite hello to Marianna.

"Don't forget we have the reunion tonight." The blue and white tiger Digimon took very good care of the twin girls, Adrianna and Amethyst. Sure the girls were very sensitive and fought a lot but at times they could be sweet and do simple loving things like draw pretty pictures for their parents.

Luke became a car technician and Bakemon always came along with him to work. They were very good and soon Luke hoped he would get a promotion.

Once Tiguramon started to entertain the two children, Luke and Marianna were together in the kitchen. Luke started to wrap his arms around Marianna's waist as he started to seduce her in Spanish. Shocked, Luke asked what was wrong when Marianna would usually reply in Spanish.

"I lost another child Luke." She moaned and the brunette gave a sigh.

"You can't save everyone sweetie." He murmured and kissed her lightly. "Do you still want to go to the reunion?"

The question seemed like a bell as Marianna bolted to her room screaming about what she was going to wear. Amethyst looked confused.

"Mommy is going berserk again like when a party is coming up."

"That's right and you guys are coming with us." Bakemon snickered appearing out of nowhere. Adrianna gasped and grinned. She always loved Bakemon since she was mischievous and loved getting into trouble. Amethyst however was more calm and girlish watching girl movies and dancing to Spice Girls.

The family finally got ready and were heading out to the reunion. Luke seemed excited.

"I can't wait to see PJ. Man, it would be like old times. I wonder how he and Katrina are doing eh?"

PJ and Kunemon went out of the office building tired yet happy. Tonight was the big reunion in the Digital World. As he walked out he noticed a small girl crying. He looked at Kunemon who seemed to give a questionable look and he crouched down. PJ was still very small and short but the girl seemed shorter.

"What's the matter miss?"

The girl sniffed and looked up. Holding out her Baby pink D-Ark she spoke.

"My Tokomon went missing. I can't find him anywhere." She sniffed and looked around. PJ smiled and knelt down.

"Well, I guess that means we have to go looking for him okay? Do you know where your parents are?"

The girl thought for a moment then pointed to the building that PJ and Kunemon just came out of. Giving a 'o' expression PJ assumed it was the clients he was just dealing with today. He was now working as a social security advisor and the pay was actually pretty good. Looking at Kunemon he asked nicely.

"Hey Kunemon, why don't you take a look for Tokomon while I bring her to her parents," he turned to the girl. "And I think your parents don't know where you have ran off to. You should always tell them where you're going okay?"

The girl sniffed and nodded. Looking at the small bug Digimon she asked. "How can you find her?"

Kunemon glowed bright before Digivolving into Flymon. PJ grinned.

"Like that."

It was about a half hour later that Tokomon was found and Kunemon was exhausted.

"He was lost in the alleys. We better get going before Katrina gets mad at us for being late again." The bug Digimon shivered at the last time they were late and Katrina had an icy fit.

After receiving endless thanks from the girl and family, they met up with Katrina at the portal. She sighed and asked how his day went.

"Fine. Bowmon with you?" he asked but he noticed the Digimon pinned to Katrina's ear. Katrina had a successful time however she was still going to school to become a lawyer. So far she has been accepted into many attorneys. Together they entered the portal ready for the big reunion.

The skate arena was bursting with people. Everyone in Japan had to come see the National Skating Competition since several famous people were there. One of them happen to be Ai Ramen. She was in the locker room tying her skates on and putting glitter around her eyes. Suddenly she looked at the mirror and saw her family there.

"You guys," she said and smiled. "You shouldn't be in here."

"We know sweetie but we wanted to say good luck." Marie said hugging her sixteen year old daughter. Tai nodded while Mako grinned.

"Besides Ai, Impmon is taking care of security." The twins grinned at the thought of Impmon making a racket and causing all of security to try and catch him.

Suddenly someone wrapped their arms and Ai's leg. Looking down she saw three year old Leon wrapping his tail around her. Linds grinned.

"Someone wants to say good luck too."

Ai had became a very good skater after the UltimateChaosmon incident. Her training was vigorous and finally she was here at the Nationals. She was coached by Pierre Lastrante a French figure skater coach that she could barely understand. Although Linds helped out since she knew a lot of French.

The blonde hybrid knelt down and called for Leon. Slowly, Leon walked towards Linds and she scooped him up. Ian and Linds got married in the Digital World although it was a very small and quiet one. Ian didn't like the thought of everyone there watching them kiss and Linds was afraid that a Digimon was going to ambush the crowd. At that time, Linds was already pregnant with Leon. After her pregnancy, Linds began training for soccer and she now had a game right after Ai's competition.

"Your not going to make it there in time." Warned Marie but Linds only grinned.

"I will have plenty of time. Just tune into channel 21 when you're finished for the game."

Impmon grinned as he lead several guards down the isle. It felt good doing something completely evil yet something so good he thought as he jumped over a guard and blew a wet raspberry. The men growled and charged for him again. To his surprise they almost caught him. Suddenly he tripped and landed on the ice.

Crowds gasped and suddenly cheered. He grinned and did a fake bow before being nearly caught by a guard. He jumped and slid away waving a goodbye. Hitting the board he scrambled up and tried to run around but with limited success. He was cornered soon but to him it only let him one choice. Glowing a bright light Impmon became Beelzemon and flapped his ebony wings up towards the celing.

"Suckers," he laughed and flew into a dark corner before glowing a bright light and transforming into Ian. More guards came by then and asked if they had seen a black Digimon. He shrugged and pointed a vague direction. "Well, time to find the others." He said and went to the change rooms. When he came in, a certain someone attached himself to Ian's leg.

"There's your dad Leon." Ai smiled and waved to the blonde who was having difficult time picking his son off. Linds looked behind and smiled.

"Where are the guards?"

"Dunno, I lead them off somewhere." Ian replied trying to peel the hybrid child off. Finally he did but suddenly a flame ball whizzed on his shoulder. Nearly dropping the kid Linds sighed and scooped him up.

"You should just let him cuddle with you." Ian grimaced.

"Ya know I aint the mushy type right?"

The question was answered with a soft kiss on his lips. He blushed a deep red and muttered about getting to the benches.

"Our next contestant is Ai Ramen with her song, Sharada-" at this point the judge was having a difficult of reading the English song. The soft melody came on as Ai gracefully glided on the ice. Suddenly the guitar shifted on.

_Once upon a time there was a girl_

_You wouldn't really call her typical_

_Had her own defition of cool_

_She lived in her own world _

At this point Ai was skating around and tapping her skates to the beats. Several whistles and cheers came from he crowd, Ian's the loudest.

_She had her own style; her own rules_

_She played along like it usual_

_Nobody really even knew her name_

_To her life was one big game_

Ai suddenly did a triple axel and the crowd screamed and the chorus came on

_She's got her head up in the clouds  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed_

_Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head  
_

The beautiful and unique skater clothed in baggy jeans and tank top was doing kick flips and head stands while skating. To say the least it was a unique style and Ai was proud of it.

Dreaming all day  
That's all she did  
Ever since she was a little kid  
All the teacher's thought that she was slow  
She was just dreaming about her show  
And when they told her she's delirious  
She didn't care  
She's just oblivious  
She likes to make everyone curious  
One day she's gonna be famous

She got her head up in the clouds  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head

Ai felt alive when skating and finally when it ended, everyone clapped and screamed for her name. Flowers showered her and even though not everyone had a clue what the lyrics or song meant. Ian actually picked out the song for her and complimented it was just like her, unique and Sharada-whatever that meant.

Linds looked at her watch and turned to Ian.

"We gotta go."

Marie and Tai looked at the trio and Linds grabbed Ian as they jumped off the stands and went into a small dark room. There Linds transformed into Hopemon and had her duffel bag ready.

"You know where to go with Leon right?" she asked her green eyes burning into Ian's he nodded.

"Yeah, yeah." He smiled. "Your gunna do great toots." He kissed her cheek and she blushed. There the trio teleported and landed in a hallway. Transforming into Linds with her soccer stuff on, she kissed Ian passionately. Giving Leon she ran off and waved.

Ian grinned at the little guy. "Your aint that bad kid ya know that? C'mon we gunna watch ya mom play the big boys." He was scared at first about Linds doing this but she told him that she could take care of himself. After being with Linds for Leon's birth, he knew damn right that she could take care of herself.

There Linds took a deep breath of the scent of grass. She was running with Takeashi, one of her buds for warm ups. There she looked at the crowd that cheered or chatted away. Picking out Ian and Leon she waved vigorously her blonde hair spreading on her face. The woman was slightly old to be playing the game but they were very surprised how young she looked. Ian waved back and gave a thumbs up along with Leon who gurgled a hi.

Finally it began her soccer game against France. The Japan team passed to Linds who took it up the field and passed everyone with great ease. With all of her might she tipped it to another player who headed it to the net and scored.

"Amazing! Lindsay Ramen has great skill and for a girl. There were rumors going around about her being too weak but boy did she prove them wrong." The announcer exclaimed.

The boy and Linds hugged and Ian twitched slightly but Linds went off running and winked straight at Ian. There she gave a blow kiss.

"Who was she kissing to Matsu?" the announcer asked his partner.

"I dunno Ryu but it seems to everyone that she is taken. Sorry boys." Some of the guys pretended to be mad about it and several people laughed along.

"Mommy goal!" Leon jumped throwing a fireball up in the sky. Ian grinned at the little kid. His metallic tail wagged wildly and his fangs seemed non existent in the smile Leon had. Just like his mom Ian thought.

The game was over and Linds rushed to Ian and wrapped her arms around her husband. Taking out her cell phone she had to make a call to Henry. Suddenly they were bombed with reporters and paparazzi. Shocked, she scooted Ian and Leon away while she tried to multitask with the reporters and Henry. After making the call, she met up with Leon and Ian. The trio teleported to the Tokyo mall where she would pick up Ai and Mako and take them to the reunion in the Digital World.

Ally Short smiled as she walked around in her dress with a clipboard in hand. Looking up she pointed to the banner.

"It's crooked guys! A little more up Palmon!" Palmon nodded and with Gazimon's help they got the banner up. It read, Congrats Walter and Emma. The wedding planning was Ally's job and her crew was mostly Digimon that came from the Digital World. Her pay was amazing and she had a very nice house. Currently however she wasn't dating as to her work was her life.

"Gazimon do we have the streamers ready? Skymon, we need that cake ASAP!" The blonde woman was bustling around making sure everything was ready. The different thing was that she was speaking Japanese. Ally moved to Japan with Linds and bought an apartment in West Shinjuku. She even dated Max for awhile until they broke up when she was twenty one. Last time she heard of him was in the Digital World along with Kyo exploring everywhere and currently seeing Lilithmon.

Suddenly Ally glanced at the clock in the building. Swearing in English Gazimon turned to her.

"What is with the profanity language Ally?" Gazimon asked jumping down. She looked around and turned to her friend Yuri.

"Yuri, take over. I got a reunion in a half hour! I have hardly time to get ready!" Ally rushed around getting her stuff and bursting through the door. Gazimon followed and when outside Ally pulled out her D-Ark.

**Digi Modify**

"Digi Modify! Digivoultion activate!" Ally cried and Gazimon glowed.

"Gazimon Digivolve to, Sanglupemon!" the wolf was now standing and Ally jumped on.

"To the Digital World Gazimon let's go."

The duo sped off and made it there in break neck time. Ally looked over herself, her dress was good, makeup okay and hair was perfect. Smiling she walked with Gazimon to the Digital World.

"Cam! Have you seen my straighter?" Lisa Rose asked coming out of the shower. Cam smirked and shook his head.

"You always put the damn thing in a different place. How am I supposed to know?"

Lisa smiled and lightly punched Cam who was writing something on a paper. He was now a police officer working on a case with a partner. Calling on his partner, Agumon came up and brought another piece of paper.

"You keep losing these Cam." Agumon sighed and Cam grinned.

"That's why I got you buddy."

The duo had become a great team for solving cases and worked in St. Catherines. He was currently living with Lisa who fell for him after the UltimateChaosmon battle. Kari Rose and Gatomon lived just down a floor from them still teaching at Brock University. They had moved out of the Lapp Apartment's after UltimateChaosmon and lived where Kari lived. Lisa had become a car designer and designed the new Lilithum model which gave out no green house gases. It had yet to become a reality as she was waiting for an answer from the boss. It seemed like good news as Cam would always assure her.

Cam looked at the time and sighed. Lisa rushed out of her room and looked beautiful in an elegant dress. Her makeup was a bit on the natural side and Cam liked that. He grinned and kissed her. He didn't care if lipstick got on him, it was sexy.

"Ahem!" Agumon coughed. He hated watching the two making out. It always felt awkward. Cam grinned.

"You wished you had a girlfriend."

"Right." Agumon replied and the trio went off to the Digital World.

In the Digital World, the Royal Knight Castle was bustling. Servants were scooting around in order of the Royal Knights. Virus Digimon were also running around because the Demon Lords were ordering them to. Also the Angel type Digimon were putting up banners, streamers, and preparing food. The reunion was on its way and the guests were coming.

"Well, they will be here soon." Max said sighing and putting his hands on his hips. Lilithmon had her arms interlocked with his. The two were together for a year now and were extremely passionate about each other. Max had lived in the Digital World and decided to observe Digimon for the humans. Lilithmon wasn't a huge fan of it but Max promised it was only research and no harming them.

"You seem tense." Lilithmon whispered in his ear sending good shivers up his spine. He nodded and locked his lips with hers. Warmth rushed to the two as they felt each other's kiss. Max put his arms around Lilithmon's waist while she wrapped his around his neck.

"Get a room!" Lucemon CM called out in disgust and walked away. Lilithmon laughed at Max once she looked at his face.

"What is it?" Max asked and she handed him a cloth.

"You got a little lipstick." She smirked and left. Max was dumbfounded with the purple lipstick smeared on his lips.

First to arrive was Jeri, Takato, Gulimon and Calumon. Alphamon greeted him although looked shocked to see the humans so old.

"We grow up." Jeri smiled and placed a hand on his slightly large stomach. "And were expecting someone."

Alphamon nodded and in his helmet smiled.

"Well congrats to you two. I heard having a child was a very important time."

Soon arrived Katrina, Bowmon, PJ and Kunemon. The trios were greeted by Takato and Jeri. Kunemon and Bowmon went to Gulimon and Calumon who greeted Bowmon with a huge hug. Kunemon seemed slightly scared from Gulimon who grinned.

"Hey Kunemon! Bowmon! Are your partners together now too?"

"Yes." Whispered Bowmon and looked at the couple. Even though PJ was very short to Katrina they loved each other very much.

"MAX!" someone hollered and soon Max and Trevor were slamming into each other in a hug. Laughing, Max asked how was Rika. To answer that Rika came behind and sighing.

"You are a little kid." Rika snorted at Trevor pretending to suck his thumb. Suddenly another person tacked the duo. Looking up was Kyo.

"KYO!" Trevor shouted and laughed. "Almost everyone's here expect…"

This time another person was added to the group but it wasn't who they thought it was. Leon grinned and yelled again.

"Leon, ya stupid kid get back here!" hollered Beelzemon while Lindenmon giggled.

"Hey guys' sup?" Ai shouted and Mako looked around. Where was Suzie?

Suddenly a pair of hands covered Mako's face and as he turned around he saw his princess laughing a bit.

"Funny Suzie. Hey Lopmon."

The brown Digimon waved and made a small smile. Suzie and Lopmon were now greatly interested in acting and soon they would get a part for a movie if they were lucky enough.

"Oh my God! Is that Leon?" Takato asked looking at the dark haired hybrid child. Lindenmon nodded.

"Yeah, he's a handful right Beelzemon?"

Beelzemon grunted and rubbed his arm. He remembered when Leon was a baby he breathed fire on Beelzemon and it hurt like hell.

Soon everyone was here. Henry was there with Terrimon hanging off his shoulder as usual. Him, Rika and Takato were together talking. Kazu and Kenta arrived with their partners, Gaurdromon and MarineAnglemon. Kazu had become a teacher while Kenta had became the principal of the school that Kazu taught.

Suddenly someone wrapped their arms around Lindenmon and said hello. The white hybrid turned around to meet with Kari and Gatomon both with big grins. Lindenmon gasped and hugged the duo. They kept close by E-mail, phone and person to person visits for Christmas and such.

"It's so good to see you. Did you watch the game?"

"Who didn't Lindenmon?" Kazu hollered. "You played amazing."

Suddenly Lindenmon was taken by her waist and dipped down. She knew the drill as she lowered her eyes to look like she was in love. There Max smiled and played along.

"My princess, you played amazing. The graces of heaven shall forever walk on that field with awe."

Suddenly Max was shoved over by Beelzemon who took over the low dip. Grinning he pulled her up and she laughed as Lilithmon crept behind Max and hang him upside down. Lilithmon smirked at Lindenmon.

"I see you are very popular with him."

Lindenmon blushed.

Leon walked around glancing at Renamon and spoke in a child like voice.

"Foxy hi!"

Renamon only glared at Beelzemon who gave a smile and turned away. She knew that he would trust Leon with her for his life. Actually, Renamon became the God Mother for Leon while Takato became the God Farther. Renamon knelt down and said hello.

"Me wanna play!" he said smiling then noticed Adrianna and Amethyst. The hybrid stopped talking to his God Mother and started to walk towards them. The two girls looked at him and waved.

"Hi! I'm Adrianna and this is Amethyst." Adrianna said. Leon said hi quietly. She then noticed his horns and tail. "Are you a Digimon?"

"No sis! That's Leon. His mommy is Lindenmon and his daddy is Beelzemon, right Leon?" asked Amethyst her eyes shining brightly at Leon. Leon nodded.

"Wanna play tag?"

"Sure!" Adrianna cried and soon Amethyst followed.

Soon Ryo came along with his partner and wife, behind was Cam and Lisa Rose with Agumon tailing behind.

"I would like you to introduce you to Alice." Ryo introduced to the platinum blonde. Her blue eyes were clouded but she had superior beauty. Takato stared at her.

"Do I know you?

Alice's ruby red lips curled into a smile. "No I don't think we ever met. It's a pleasure to meet you though." Her voice was quiet and gentle. Not like her husband, loud and proud.

Ally and Gazimon were the last to show up and panted heavily. Cam laughed and shouted to her.

"It's nice of you to show up cuz!" Ally stuck out her tongue in a playful manner and walked while hugging everyone around her. She met some new people like Alice but gasped as she saw Amethyst and Adrianna.

"Aw, you guys are so cute! I remember you when you were born." Turning to Leon she grinned. "Don't you look nice Leon! It's been awhile since you shown up. Have you controlled your powers yet?"

Leon grinned and lit a ball of fire up with his finger tips. The twins both awe but Ai and Mako grabbed the little child.

"No pryo, not today." Ai said and brought him over with a scolding. They were somewhat Tames to Leon and had to know that lighting people on fire was not right.

Finally, music began and food was plenty. The leaders said some things and soon everyone was chatting while dancing or eating over at tables. Plenty of Digimon said hi to others and it was a great time.

Lindenmon was just talking to Renamon when she was tapped on the shoulder. Turning around Beelzemon looked down while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh, ya wanna dance with me?"

Lindenmon smiled brightly and grabbed Beelzemon's hand while a soft slow song played. It was Lips of an Angel by Hinder which the Digimon perfected with the Geckomon and Trumpetmon.

"So, how's your night?" Lindenmon asked looking up at the biker Digimon. He smirked.

"Alright, not as much fun without ya."

Lindenmon laughed and looked up at his eyes.

"Where have I heard that before?"

"Every other day perhaps?" Beelzemon asked and grinned. The duo looked over to other couples dancing and took a look at Leon playing with the twins.

Family's begin, friendships are lost, forever and forever will life continue. Life is full of secrets such as the one that Lindsay had figured out in the beginning. Life is full of sketchy things that books may slip. Surfacing would be our memories, for without them, we would be nothing but an empty shell. And finally we will be successors, of hope, strength, life, wisdom, loyalty, patience, confidence, passion, and honesty.

This is not the end, it's only the beginning…

THE END

Authors Note: URGHAHHAHHSADHGHRWEGHAEHGEARHGHW! THERE! IM DONE!!! HAPPY?! DDOOOOOONNNNNNEEEEEEEEE. THREEE YEARS!!! THREE FREAKIN YEARS OF THIS! So yeah, this is complete! You may have noticed throughout the novels a couple of things:

Names of Digimon: Okay, seriously I did enough research on this novel. You think the spelling's wrong? Go fix it yourself :P

Lack of Ryo: I dont like this guy. Lol thats all I gotta say.

Lack of other couples: I didnt feel the same connection as Linds and Ian. They are MY couple so of course I'm gunna concentrate on them. But I do love Takato which is why he is the hero of this novel. Yes he is the hero. Not Lindenmon or Beelzemon, Takato for his little speech.

Also on a lighter note, I have started to create the covers for these books. So if you wanna check em out I'll post em on...I dunno. But I'll give you the link. It will be the next chapter. Also I will include Biographies and relationships and the whole nine yards. I want to thank people, Book Worm Gal especially for keeping me afloat, other commenters also, THANK YOU. You have no idea how much it helps the writer do their stuff.

THE END! THE END THE END!


End file.
